Ronces et rose
by La Lionne
Summary: Si Oscar ne refoulait pas totalement sa féminité, si André vivait une expérience bouleversante, l'histoire s'écrirait entre le coeur d'une rose et les piquants des ronces. Dark fic...
1. La Jeune fille à la rose

Oscar avait un regard orageux et une moue boudeuse. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Un duel ! Son père n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'un duel contre le comte de Girodelle, pour le poste de capitaine de la Garde Royale.

_« Pffff ! Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être capitaine de la Garde Royale d'abord !... Et pour quoi faire ! Pour m'occuper d'une donzelle ? La belle affaire !... Un duel ! Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Foutre de foutre ! »_

Elle ne décolérait pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de la Dauphine. Il faudrait prévenir les moindres désirs de Son Altesse la Dauphine, réparer les moindres erreurs de Son Altesse la Dauphine, accompagner partout Son Altesse la Dauphine, prendre soin de Son Altesse la Dauphine… Y avait-il de quoi être fier ? Etait-ce pour servir de nounou royale qu'on l'avait empêchée d'être une femme, elle, Oscar-François de Jarjayes !

- Oscar !

Car après tout, elle était une jeune fille elle aussi. Elle avait droit à des attentions elle aussi…

- Oscar !

Elle pouvait prétendre à un bon parti. Elle grimaça… Bon, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. A dire vrai, elle n'avait aucune envie de se marier tout de suite.

- !

_« Mais comment diable ont fait mes sœurs pour accepter d'entrer sans rien dire dans le lit d'un vieux barbon ?… Enfin, ce n'était pas tous des vieux barbons… Mais quand même, si un homme essaye de me mettre dans son lit, je…je… »_

- !

- ! hurla-t-elle enfin.

Elle s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre et sortit sur son balcon, se penchant légèrement pour voir un jeune homme qui levait la tête vers elle, tout sourire.

- Tu veux t'entraîner ? lui demanda-t-il.

- M'entraîner ?

Il lui montra son épée. Elle se cramponna à la balustrade. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Elle était en train de se dire qu'elle méritait bien un peu d'attentions elle aussi, et tout ce qu'André trouvait, c'était de lui proposer un entraînement.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu me déranges ! s'époumona-t-elle. Abruti ! Va t'entraîner tout seul !

- Si tu le prends comme ça, se rembrunit-il, vexé.

- De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle, mauvaise, pour un entraînement digne de ce nom, il faudrait que je trouve un adversaire à ma hauteur.

Elle ne prêta aucune attention au regard blessé que lui lança son compagnon d'armes. Au moins, il ne l'embêterait plus de sitôt. D'avoir crié un peu, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Où en était-elle ?

_« Ah oui ! Dans le lit des hommes… Pouaaaah ! »_

Quel plaisir pouvait-il y avoir à… à…. Mais à quoi au juste ? Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans le lit d'un homme ? Ses sœurs le savaient, elles. Elles le savaient avant de se marier. Sa mère le leur avait dit. Son père, lui, ne s'était pas perdu dans ce genre de fioriture. Et qu'aurait-il pu lui apprendre ? Comment faire la cour à une dame pour la mettre dans son lit ? Oscar pouffa, fière de cette irrévérence.

_« Mais enfin ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ? Il s'agit d'un duel parbleu ! Non d'une joute amoureuse… Oscar, tu te ramollis ! André a raison… Un petit entraînement ne me ferait pas de mal ! »_

Ne se rappelant même plus de la façon humiliante dont elle avait repoussé la proposition de son ami d'enfance, elle se saisit de son épée et sortit de sa chambre.

- André ! Andréééééééééééééé !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- !

La patience n'étant pas son fort, elle commença à marcher vers les écuries. Il y était sûrement. Quand on ne trouvait pas André, il fallait se rendre aux écuries.

_« A croire qu'il préfère la compagnie des chevaux à celle des humains… » _s'amusa-t-elle en secouant sa chevelure de soleil.

Mais il n'était pas dans les écuries. Ce qui accrut l'impatience de la jeune fille. Où était-il allé se cacher ? Elle avait envie de faire un peu d'escrime, pas de jouer à cache-cache.

- Ah grand-mère ! appela-t-elle en arrivant à la cuisine, deuxième endroit où l'on avait beaucoup de chance de trouver André.

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Tu sais où est André ? Il m'a proposé un entraînement et il a disparu ! C'est malin !

- Il m'a dit que vous aviez refusé l'entraînement… Et il avait l'air particulièrement affecté. Que s'est-il encore passé entre vous ?

- Mais rien ! Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? J'ai changé d'avis c'est tout !

- Mmmm

Devant l'attitude peu convaincue de grand-mère, Oscar essaya de se remémorer la scène et… s'en souvint très bien ! Notamment de son air méprisant et du regard blessé que lui avait lancé André après avoir été humilié. Sous l'oeil incisif de grand-mère, la jeune fille se sentit rougir.

- Je dois y aller !

- Oscar ?

- …. Oui grand-mère ?

- Que vous soyez sévère avec André est une bonne chose. Il ne faut pas qu'il oublie qu'il n'est qu'un domestique. Mais s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas injuste ma chérie…

Oscar baissa la tête, prise en faute. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Après André qui avait fait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur, elle n'allait pas s'en prendre à grand-mère quand même !

_« André, où es-tu ? Mais où es-tu donc passé ?... Excuse-moi… »_

Il fallait absolument qu'elle le retrouve. Elle s'écoeurait. Heureusement, André la connaissait bien. Il savait qu'elle reportait souvent sa colère sur les autres… Non en fait, elle reportait souvent sa colère sur lui. Et elle se sentait très mal !

Elle ne le trouva pas jusqu'au soir. A l'heure du repas, il apparut pour aider grand-mère à faire le service. Oscar ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui parler, car elle prenait son repas en compagnie de ses parents, qui allaient passer quelques jours en Normandie. Par contre, elle essayait vainement d'accrocher son regard, pour qu'au moins il puisse lire sa contrition dans ses prunelles. Aussi ne le quitta-t-elle pas des yeux. Vainement…

La comtesse s'en aperçut, mais ne dit mot. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait provoquer une attention aussi soutenue de la part de sa fille. Même si cette dernière était considérée depuis toujours comme l'héritier de la famille… Et comme André était un jeune homme aimable, au physique très agréable, elle craignait que les mobiles de la jeune fille ne soient… féminins ! Aussi préférait-elle ne pas attirer l'attention de son mari, dont l'esprit occupé par une commande d'armes importante l'empêchait de prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Le repas terminé, Oscar regagna sa chambre. Elle s'assit au piano et égrena quelques notes. Elle espérait qu'André la rejoigne après ses corvées, comme il le faisait régulièrement lorsqu'elle jouait. Il aimait écouter la musique, pensait-elle. En réalité, il aimait la regarder jouer.

_« C'est trop bête ! »_ enragea-t-elle soudain.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Sa mère était dans le couloir, presque au niveau de sa chambre. Elle sursauta. Sa fille avait quelquefois des mouvements si brusques… Dans ces occasions, on ne pouvait la prendre que pour un homme. Elle soupira. Oscar, elle, demeura interdite face à la comtesse. Durant le souper, elle avait bien senti le regard de sa mère glisser sur elle de temps en temps.

Ils se disputaient trop souvent, André et elle, pour qu'elle songeât un seul instant aux doutes qui avaient traversé l'esprit de la comtesse. D'ailleurs, cette dernière en était la première étonnée. Pourquoi se rendait-elle compte seulement aujourd'hui du physique avantageux d'André ? Pourquoi cela la gênait-il que sa fille puisse y être sensible ? Et pourquoi sentait-elle une bouffée de chaleur monter jusqu'à ses joues ? Mal à l'aise, elle préféra rompre le contact visuel et continuer d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Reprenant alors contenance, Oscar interpela la servante qui passait.

- Dîtes à André de me monter un chocolat !

- Oui monsieur…

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre des pas dans le couloir. Avec un sourire, elle se remit au piano pour un air enlevé.

- Voici votre chocolat ma chérie.

- Grand-mère ? Mais, j'avais demandé André !

La vieille nourrice ajusta ses lunettes. C'était bien la première fois qu'Oscar l'accueillait de la sorte. Elle avait dû se montrer vraiment dure avec son petit-fils pour qu'il réagisse de manière aussi abrupte.

- Mon chocolat est-il moins bon ? demanda grand-mère sans laisser transparaître ses pensées.

- Non… Bien sûr que non grand-mère… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, balbutia Oscar déboussolée.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?... De mon chocolat !

- Pose-le grand-mère. Je vais le boire. Merci.

La gouvernante posa donc la tasse sur un petit guéridon et s'apprêta à partir. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, la jeune fille se décida.

- Grand-mère ?

- Oui Oscar.

- … André, est-il dans la cuisine ?

- Je crois qu'il est parti dans les écuries…

_« Les écuries… bien sûr ! »_

… Si vous me permettez un conseil ma chérie. Laissez-le tranquille ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, et je ne crois pas vouloir le savoir. Mais il a été très affecté. Demain, ça ira mieux.

- Tu crois ?

- Je pense.

- Merci grand-mère… Je suis désolée.

- Ca, c'est à lui qu'il faudra le dire, asséna la vieille nourrice avant de refermer la porte.

Les notes qui s'élevèrent quelques instants plus tard étaient tristes. Elle était triste. Après ce que lui avait dit grand-mère, Oscar se rendait mieux compte de la peine qu'elle avait faite à son ami… sans raison. Ou plutôt pour une raison qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Pour cette histoire de duel !

Le duel ! Non, elle ne voulait plus y penser pour le moment ou elle deviendrait enragée ! Et puis grand-mère avait raison. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, cela irait beaucoup mieux. Elle s'excuserait auprès d'André ( les excuses n'étaient pas son fort, mais cette fois elle les lui devait vraiment ! ), et comme d'habitude il lui pardonnerait ses excès. Et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre !

Rassurée, elle se prépara pour la nuit. Elle enleva les bandes qui compressaient sa poitrine toute la journée. Souvent, elle massait légèrement ses seins. Ce soir-là, elle les effleura à peine, malgré le sentiment de détente qu'elle éprouvait lors des massages ( si courts soient-ils ). Ecarlate, elle se précipita dans son lit.

Etait-ce parce qu'elle pensait au lendemain, quand elle aurait présenté ses excuses à André et que sa vie reprendrait un cours normal, mais elle avait ressenti de curieux picotements au creux de ses reins quand elle avait touché sa poitrine. Cela ne lui faisait pas cela d'habitude… A quoi pensait-elle déjà ?

_« Ah oui, je me rappelle ! Je me souvenais des baisers de bonne nuit que me donnait André lorsque nous étions petits… »_

A la pensée d'André, le curieux picotement recommença. Et surtout, une envie de se caresser la poitrine ! Envie contre laquelle elle se révolta. A-t-on idée ? Etait-ce son sentiment de culpabilité ?... Il faudrait qu'elle arrête de se disputer avec son ami ! Enfin, demain serait un autre jour…


	2. Premiers émois

Le lendemain, Oscar se réveilla tôt et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Si tôt qu'il fut, elle retrouva son père dans la salle.

- Bonjour père.

- Bonjour Oscar. Alors, êtes-vous prêt pour votre duel avec le comte de Girodelle ?

Rien ne pouvait la mettre de meilleure humeur. Elle se referma comme une huître mais, le général attendant une réponse, elle fut bien forcée de lui en fournir une.

- Oui père, aussi prêt que possible.

- Bien !... Je ne vous ai pas vu vous entraîner hier. Pourtant, j'ai croisé André qui vous cherchait, une épée à la main…

- C'est un malentendu… Je compte bien m'entraîner aujourd'hui.

Le général lui jeta un coup d'œil acéré.

- Vous n'avez pas à laisser vos états d'âme prendre le pas sur l'entraînement.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas, père. Puis-je me retirer ?

- Vous n'avez rien mangé.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Et vous allez tomber d'inanition dans peu de temps !

Oscar soupira. Avec le temps, elle aurait dû savoir que son père s'arrangerait pour avoir le dernier mot. Sa volonté tenait lieu d'ordre !... Elle prit donc une tartine, sans entrain, et néanmoins la mangea entièrement. Ensuite, elle put prendre congé de lui. Pour se mettre aussitôt à la recherche d'André.

- André ! André, où es-tu ?... Réponds ! Andréééééééééééé !

- Je suis là Oscar, répondit le jeune homme en émergeant des écuries.

- Encore avec les chevaux ? Ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la passion ! l'accosta-t-elle en souriant.

Le cœur serré, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne répondait pas à son sourire. Pire encore, il avait encore les yeux légèrement rouges. Signe qu'il avait dû beaucoup pleurer. Il lui lança un regard trouble.

- Je voulais seulement que ton cheval soit prêt si tu avais envie de faire un tour. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

- Mon cheval ? releva-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- …

- Et pourquoi MON cheval ?

- Tu veux peut-être prendre un autre cheval ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation car ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de son amie. Ou faire un tour en calèche ?

- Et pourquoi pas en robe tant que tu y es ? se moqua Oscar.

André baissa la tête. Il avait encore dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas pour qu'elle le rabroue ainsi. Mais il ne savait pas quoi…

- Allons André ! le secoua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas seulement mon cheval qu'il faut préparer, mais aussi le tien. J'ai effectivement envie d'une ballade ce matin. Ca me fera le plus grand bien, dit-elle en pensant au général et à ce duel qui devait avoir lieu dans une semaine.

- Ma compagnie ne semble pas t'agréer en ce moment, répondit-il tristement.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement en haussant les épaules.

Il soupira et tourna les talons pour préparer son cheval. Ca y est ! Elle recommençait ! Elle était désagréable avec lui parce qu'elle pensait à ce duel !...

_« Pourquoi faut-il que je laisse mes émotions prendre le dessus ?... »_

- André, attends, dit-elle doucement en le rejoignant dans l'écurie.

- Oui Oscar ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule solide. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas abandonnée ainsi. Il sourit, décontenancé mais content de cette attention.

- André je voulais te dire… Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien Oscar, concéda-t-il, apaisant.

- Si ! Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait !... Je n'ai pas été gentille avec toi. Non, ce n'est pas ça… J'ai été injuste avec toi. Je te présente mes excuses André. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

- Je le sais bien Oscar. C'est pour cela que je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu comprends, ce duel me met les nerfs à vif… Je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir… Et du coup, je m'en prends à toi. C'est injuste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait ! admit-il en riant, l'œil taquin et le cœur apaisé. Tout à fait injuste… Mais si tu t'en prends à moi, c'est parce que tu as confiance en moi. Et cela, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. J'ai tellement peur de perdre ton amitié parfois…

- André, ce serait plutôt à moi d'avoir peur non ? A force de te râler dessus et de te faire tourner en bourrique, tu finiras un jour par en avoir marre !

- J'ai plus de patience que tu n'es râleuse. Tu as de la chance ! D'ailleurs, je trouve que tu ne t'en rends pas assez compte !

- Oh toi ! répondit-elle à ses taquineries.

Cela se termina par un éclat de rire commun, puissant, libérateur, complice. Non, leur amitié ne se briserait pas pour si peu. Il connaissait trop le caractère impétueux de la charmante travestie. Elle tenait trop à lui.

- Alors, et cette promenade ? s'enquit-il.

- Attends, je vais prendre mon épée. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable… J'ai promis à père de m'entraîner pour ce foutu duel !

- C'est ça ! Va chercher ton épée… J'essayerai d'être à la hauteur.

Elle lui lança un regard oblique puis, tout à coup, déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Aussitôt, celui-ci redevint sérieux.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Il porta la main à sa joue tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Des lumières s'allumèrent dans les prunelles d'un vert forêt magnifique. Il sourit tandis que quelques larmes roulèrent malgré elles. Ne pas les effacer ! Ne pas toucher la joue sur laquelle elle avait posé ses lèvres ! Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas embrassé ?

Oscar avait changé avec les obligations de son état d'héritier. Non, à vrai dire, Oscar avait changé à partir du moment où son corps s'était transformé pour laisser paraître les signes de sa féminité. Il avait vu grand-mère laver de longues bandes. Elle seule y touchait. Elle avait fini par lui expliquer que la poitrine d'Oscar commençait à poindre, et qu'elle devait se bander les seins. Elle avait grimacé, mécontente de la décision du général d'élever la jeune fille comme un homme. Il ne se rendait pas compte, lui ! Sa silhouette s'était également modifiée. Si elle avait toujours une taille fine, ses hanches s'étaient légèrement arrondies.

- Allez du nerf ! Attaque-moi ! Comment veux-tu remporter le moindre duel si tu te montres si médiocre ?

André avait aiguillonné l'orgueil d'Oscar pour la pousser à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. En peu de temps, il se retrouva sur les fesses, désarmé, avec une jeune fille furibonde au-dessus de lui.

- Alors ! gronda-t-elle. Cela te suffit-il ?

- Oscar, tu es merveilleuse ! laissa-t-il échapper en riant.

La jeune fille s'écarta, désarçonnée. Puis elle comprit la tactique de son compagnon d'armes et se mit à rire également.

- Cela t'apprendra à me pousser à bout ! le menaça-t-elle en levant le menton, mais un sourire au fond des yeux.

- C'était ça ou… c'est moi qui gagnais !

- Prétentieux ! Même avec une seule main, je continuerais à te battre !

- Et c'est moi qui suis prétentieux ?

- Ttt ttt ! N'oublie pas qui tu es, sinon je serai obligée d'en référer à grand-mère…

- Pitié ô maîtresse ! répondit-il aussitôt, feignant la panique. Je suis votre humble esclave. Faites de moi ce que bon vous semble… Battez-moi ! Fouettez-moi ! Je vous appartiens corps et âme !

- Mmmmmm… Douce tentation ! répondit la jeune fille en tirant la langue, avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

Il éclata de rire. Il enleva sa chemise et s'agenouilla au bord de l'étang pour se rafraîchir. Oscar l'envia de pouvoir ainsi se mettre à nu. Son cœur était partagé entre l'envie et … Et quoi d'autre ? Brusquement, elle se souvint de la sensation éprouvée la veille lorsqu'elle avait effleuré sa poitrine. Elle aurait aimé enlever ses bandes et s'asperger le buste d'eau fraîche comme le faisait son ami. Elle aurait aimé…

Sa tête bourdonnait légèrement. Sa poitrine comprimée lui faisait mal tout à coup. Elle s'aperçut que le corps de son ami se développait lui aussi, différemment du sien. Chez lui, ce sont les épaules, et non les hanches, qui s'élargissaient. André promettait de devenir un très bel homme.

_« Et il est à moi ! »_ se dit-elle soudain, farouche.

- Esclave, approche-toi ! commanda-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi.

Un peu surpris, André se retourna. Oscar avait un demi-sourire aux lèvres, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Elle était superbe de grâce et d'insolence. Se prenant au jeu, il obéit.

- Oui maîtresse, répondit-il en feignant la plus parfaite soumission.

- Tu dois obéir aux ordres de ta maîtresse !

- Oui maîtresse.

- Enlève ta culotte !

- Que… ?

- Tu as dit que tu obéirais. Enlève ta culotte, répéta Oscar tranquillement.

André la fixa soudain, sans comprendre. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle cela ? Voulait-elle encore se moquer ? L'humilier ? Il n'arrivait pas à lire dans les prunelles de la jeune fille, comme il le faisait habituellement. Peut-être parce qu'il était terriblement gêné par son ordre.

- Non… Oscar.

- Tu désobéis à ta maîtresse ?

- Oscar, s'il te plait…

- Tu vois, répondit-elle en grimaçant, mais avec un brin de déception. Ah ah ! Je suis plus forte que toi, même à tes propres jeux.

André soupira. Elle jouait donc. Un instant, il avait cru qu'elle lui demandait REELLEMENT de retirer sa culotte. Le cœur battant, il s'avoua vaincu de bonne grâce.

- Très bien ! Tu as gagné… sur tous les plans.

- Normal ! Je suis la meilleure !

- Et la plus modeste…

- Allons ! Ne sois pas jaloux.

- Un instant, tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ?

- Peur ?

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais que j'enlève… ( il montra sa culotte )

- ( sourire )…J'ai vraiment eu envie que tu l'enlèves, avoua-t-elle en devenant écarlate.

_« Pourquoi lui ai-je avoué ? Par dieu, je deviens folle ! Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Même s'il me connaît… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il en tombant assis dans l'herbe.

- …

- Oscar, tu peux répéter ?

- Non je ne peux pas ! se fâcha-t-elle. Et inutile de me regarder comme ça ! Je…

- Oscar… Explique-moi s'il te plait, demanda-t-il doucement, sans la brusquer, en plongeant dans l'océan de ses yeux.

- Tu as changé, depuis que nous étions enfants…

- Toi aussi tu as changé… Et nous changerons encore beaucoup. Enfin, nous évoluerons.

- Non, je veux dire… physiquement.

- Ah !... Oui, j'ai changé…

- J'ai eu une brusque envie de savoir… de voir… ce que je ne serai jamais, même si tout le monde me considère comme un garçon… Tu sais, quand nous étions petits, il nous arrivait même de nous baigner ensemble. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ensuite, grand-mère n'a plus voulu…

- Je comprends. Cela t'intrigue. Moi aussi, j'ai vu ton corps changer doucement. J'ai compris lorsque j'ai vu grand-mère laver tes bandes…

Oscar rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. C'était quelque chose de tellement intime, qu'elle n'avait même pas imaginé qu'André puisse deviner à quoi servaient ces bandes.

- Très bien, la taquina-t-il franchement avec un grand sourire. Je baisse ma culotte si tu ouvres ta chemise !

Il la regardait avec un tel éclat dans le regard. Et ce sourire qui lui hurlait : « chiche ! ». Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle se déroberait ? Elle se campa devant lui, fière comme jamais.

- Entendu.

- Quoi ?... Mais Oscar, je… je plaisantais. Tu ne vas pas ouvrir…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Oscar était presque à demi-nue devant lui. Sa chemise était largement, très largement ouverte. Il pouvait apprécier la finesse de sa taille, la blancheur de sa peau, et ces maudites bandes qui cachaient les trésors de féminité de la jeune fille tout en les laissant deviner. Elle était toujours droite et digne devant lui, mais ses joues trop rouges et sa respiration trop profonde prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas si à l'aise que cela.

André dut se faire violence pour ne pas tendre la main vers les bandes criminelles ( à ses yeux ), après avoir gravé dans son cœur les détails de ce buste vierge de toute atteinte. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait en détourner le regard et commençait à déglutir difficilement.

Lorsque Oscar referma enfin sa chemise, quelques secondes plus tard, il put de nouveau respirer normalement. Paupières closes, il retrouvait l'image si belle, qu'il chérirait toute sa vie.

- A ton tour…

- Quoi ?

- A ton tour, répéta-t-elle.

Il se leva et délaça sa culotte. Néanmoins, il hésita à la baisser. Il rougit, ne sachant comment expliquer à Oscar…

- Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'oses pas ? le provoqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est…

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu m'as fait de l'effet.

- Ah !

- …

- Je t'ai fait de l'effet ?

- Oui, te voir… à moitié nue… C'est…

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est excitant.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Ca fait quoi, comme effet ?

Il la regarda, effaré. Oui bien sûr ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Le général n'avait probablement jamais abordé ces questions avec elle. Il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer. Alors, comment aurait-elle su ?

_« Oh mon dieu Oscar ! Pardonne-moi… Je ne voulais pas, mais je ne suis qu'un jeune homme… et tu es une belle jeune fille. Tu seras une femme magnifique, j'en suis certain ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le jeu dérape de la sorte ? »_

Brusquement, il baissa sa culotte jusqu'à mi-cuisse et se redressa, fixant du regard un point loin, très loin. Il avait envie de pleurer. Non parce qu'il se sentait humilié cette fois, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de cet instant. Parce que, s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus penser à rien d'autre.

Oscar était devenue écarlate. Elle non plus n'osait pas regarder André dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, il semblait regarder très loin derrière elle, et c'était tant mieux. Essayant de maîtriser sa respiration, elle fixa ses pieds et remonta jusqu'à … ses genoux. A partir de là… Elle passa enfin le barrage de la culotte baissée pour glisser sur les cuisses. Elle aussi avait des cuisses musclées, mais elles restaient très fines. Celles d'André étaient puissantes.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle effleura enfin la virilité de son ami. Un membre tendu, en pleine gloire… Même si son propriétaire essayait de penser à autre chose pour le calmer ! De savoir Oscar le regardant… là !

_« Oh mon dieu non ! Ne pas penser à Oscar en ce moment ! Ne plus penser à sa poitrine ! Non non ! »_

La jeune fille ne s'attarda pas. André était suffisamment gêné ( il se tortillait les mains… ) pour ne pas en rajouter. Elle était à la fois surprise, troublée, choquée et intéressée.

_« Te voici donc, toi qui fais que je ne serai jamais un garçon ! »_

Cette chose à la fois si petite et si grande, mais d'une telle importance… Elle regardait le sexe d'un homme pour la première fois, en « action » de surcroît. Elle entérina son sentiment d'être femme à ce moment-là. Elle détourna le regard et, voyant André toujours figé, le contourna. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Alors seulement, elle sentit la tension relâcher le corps de son ami. Il se baissa pour remonter et relacer sa culotte.

- Tu sais quoi André ? dit-elle doucement.

- Quoi ? répondit-il, sur la défensive.

- Tu as un joli p'tit cul, pouffa-t-elle.

- Ah tu le prends comme ça ! répondit-il, soulagé de pouvoir plaisanter.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, la bascula dans l'herbe et se mit en veine d'une séance de chatouilles en bonne et due forme. Oscar riait à gorge déployée. Elle était belle ! A bout d'un moment, André s'allongea à côté d'elle.

- André.

- Oui Oscar ?

- Tu me diras toujours la vérité ?

- … Euh, je ne sais pas… Si c'est pour me faire tailler en pièces ou me retrouver complètement nu devant un parterre d'admiratrices déchaînées, alors non ! répondit-il gravement.

Elle tourna la tête et vit le sourire taquin qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Un clin d'œil, et c'était parti !

- Oh toi !

- Pourquoi me demandais-tu cela Oscar ?

- Pour savoir…

- ….

- Est-ce que tu m'as trouvée jolie ?

- Pardon ?

- En tant que femme, est-ce que je suis jolie, ou juste agréable ? Ou ni l'un ni l'autre…

- Je dirais : ni l'un ni l'autre.

- J'en étais sure, le coupa-t-elle, les larmes aux bords des cils. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de poitrine. Je suis très mince… J'ai des cicatrices dues à mes entraînements à l'épée… Je ne suis pas coquette, je ne sais pas me mettre en valeur…

- C'est tout ?

- Quoi ? se plaignit-elle tandis qu'une larme roulait le long de sa tempe.

Il tourna son visage vers elle pour la regarder intensément. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de son charme, si différent de celui des autres femmes. Elle était une fleur sauvage, à la fois forte et fragile.

- J'allais dire que tu n'es ni jolie, ni juste agréable. Tu es belle Oscar.

Cet aveu fit rougir la jeune fille.

- Tu dis cela parce que tu es mon ami.

- Déjà, si grand-mère était là, elle te dirait que je ne suis pas ton ami mais ton serviteur…

- C'est encore pire ! Tu as peur d'être renvoyé ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Et si je dis cela, continua-t-il d'un ton sérieux, c'est parce que je le pense. Et malheureusement, il y aura d'autres hommes pour le penser…

- Malheureusement ?

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir dit cela… Un jour, tu te marieras peut-être, et c'est très bien pour toi. Mais je n'arrive pas à penser à une autre vie que celle que nous vivons…

Oscar éclata de rire.

- Voyons André ! Tu sais bien que je suis l'héritier des Jarjayes. Avec qui veux-tu que je me marie ? Une demoiselle bien sous tout rapport, à laquelle je ferai de beaux enfants ? Non mais tu plaisantes ! Hahaha ! Me marier ! C'est trop drôle ! Hahaha

Rapidement, André se joignit au rire de son amie. Sa réaction lui avait fait tellement de bien. A son âge, les jeunes filles commençaient à entendre parler mariage… D'ailleurs, ses sœurs s'étaient mariées vers 14-15 ans. Mais, il est vrai qu'elle avait un destin particulier. Un homme ne viendrait pas la lui ravir de sitôt. Ayant grandi à ses côtés, ayant appris tant de choses avec elle, il n'imaginait pas une vie sans Oscar. Et pourtant, un jour…


	3. Duel de pacotille

Oscar était furieuse. Et le mot n'était pas trop fort. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Le jour du duel était arrivé. Le roi et les personnalités de la Cour l'attendaient au château de Versailles, ainsi que le comte de Girodelle. L'issue de ce duel était le commandement de la Garde Royale.

- Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi un duel ? tempêtait Oscar. Et pourquoi transformer une chose sérieuse en une… mascarade ?

- Oscar ! tonna le général.

Mais la jeune fille était lancée. Et même lui, avec toute son autorité, ne saurait l'arrêter.

- Un duel n'est pas un spectacle !

- Ce duel a été demandé par le roi, pour savoir lequel de vous deux serait le plus digne de commander la Garde Royale, je vous le rappelle Oscar !

- Et pour chaperonner l'archiduchesse d'Autriche qui deviendra notre dauphine, je sais ! Je n'ai aucune envie de veiller sur une femme !

- Je suis certain que vous vous entendrez bien avec la future dauphine. Vous êtes à même de la comprendre et de la rassurer.

- Et pourquoi, hein ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une femme ?

- Oscar !

- Oh oui ! Vous pouvez gronder ! Vous pouvez me frapper ! Mais vous ne pourrez jamais vous substituer à la nature, j'en ai la preuve chaque mois !

- Oscar !

- Et voilà pourquoi je devrais veiller sur une petite écervelée !

- Il suffit mon fils ! Vous veillerez sur la future dauphine parce que vous serez le capitaine de la Garde Royale. Et vous serez le capitaine de la Garde Royale parce que vous gagnerez ce duel. Du moins j'ose l'espérer !

- Duel ! Duel ! Duel !... Et pourquoi pas la courte paille tant qu'on y est ?

Le général serra les poings, excédé. Oscar était un remarquable combattant, un fils aimant, un érudit qui se drapait de vertus. Toutefois, il avait aussi un caractère épouvantable. Et des colères mémorables.

_« Je me demande de qui il peut tenir cet entêtement et ce tempérament coléreux »_ se demandait-il parfois ironiquement, en se regardant dans une glace.

Il ne pouvait certes pas incriminer la comtesse. Louise avait elle aussi du tempérament, mais il était enrobé de douceur et de délicatesse. Elle n'élevait pas la voix, elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne se butait pas, elle s'obstinait à vous convaincre de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait ses propres goûts, mais savait tenir compte de ceux des autres, de sorte qu'elle imposait sa marque sans ostentation. Elle était exquise, la femme qu'il lui fallait. Non vraiment, il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Louise le caractère fougueux de leur dernière fille.

- Je me rends auprès du roi. Ne soyez pas en retard !

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je m'en voudrais de perturber les paris des courtisans, lança-t-elle avec mépris. Au moins père, avez-vous misé sur moi ?

- Je ne joue pas avec les affaires sérieuses Oscar, vous devriez le savoir.

- Eh bien profitez-en ! Pour une fois qu'un duel tourne à la farce, cela ne se reverra pas de sitôt !

Le général préféra soupirer et partir en claquant la porte. En descendant l'escalier, il croisa grand-mère qui leva sur lui un regard accusateur. Elle non plus n'approuvait pas ce duel, mais pour d'autres raisons qu'Oscar.

- Ne dites rien grand-mère, ne dites rien !

- … (pincement des lèvres)…

- André a-t-il préparé les chevaux ?

- Oui, il est prêt à partir.

- Bien ! Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

- Il n'est pas trop tard…

- Grand-mère ! tonna le général.

Il y avait entre elle et lui une tendresse profonde. Peut-être parce que grand-mère, avant d'élever ses enfants, avait été le soleil de son enfance à lui, Rénier de Jarjayes. Il continua son chemin. Non vraiment, il ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire… Elle défendait Oscar comme elle l'avait défendu lui, contre vents et marées, l'encourageant dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

- Veille à ce qu'ils partent à l'heure ! lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Grand-mère grommela. Un duel ! Sa petite Oscar dans un duel, devant la Cour, devant le roi. Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Après l'avoir élevée comme un garçon, il la forçait à se battre en duel contre un homme, devant tout le monde.

_« Où a-t-il la tête ? Mon dieu, protégez ma petite fille ! Et protégez aussi son père par la même occasion… Il ne s'en rend pas encore compte, mais il l'aime sa fille. Elle lui ressemble tellement… »_

- J'en ai ! entendit-on soudain.

_« La même voix douce et mélodieuse… »_ termina grand-mère en souriant.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait maint et maint fois exprimé son mécontentement et sa désapprobation la plus totale face à cette décision grotesque de faire de sa petite fille l'héritier de la famille Jarjayes. Elle ne pouvait hélas rien faire de plus, si ce n'est donner des coups de louche à son garnement de petit-fils lorsqu'il l'embêtait, et adoucir sa vie le plus possible. Et confectionner des robes, au cas où, un jour…

Quelques temps après le général de Jarjayes, Oscar partit en compagnie d'André. La jeune fille maugréait toujours contre ce « foutu duel ».

- Ne t'inquiète pas Oscar, je suis sûr que tu vas l'emporter, la rassura le jeune homme.

- Si je perds, je déshonore mon nom. Pffff ! Si je gagne, je deviens officiellement la nounou de la Dauphine. Quelle chance ! Quel dommage que je sois à cheval, j'ai envie de trépigner de joie !

- Elle est peut-être très gentille.

- Mais je me moque qu'elle soit gentille ou non ! se révolta la jeune fille. Je n'ai même pas envie de la connaître !

- Tu en fais toute une montagne parce que tu ne la connais pas. Si ça se trouve, vous vous entendrez très bien...

- Si ça se trouve, le singea-t-elle, cette petite bécasse me trouvera à son goût et essayera de me mettre dans son lit…

- Oscar !

- Quoi !

- C'est de la Dauphine dont tu parles !

- Oui, ça va… Bon, j'y suis allée un peu fort, je l'admets, accorda-t-elle, boudeuse.

- Accorde-lui une chance, la poussa-t-il.

- Mais bougre d'abruti ! Je n'ai aucune envie de passer du temps avec une femme alors qu'il m'est interdit d'en être une !

- Voilà donc où le bât blesse.

- De quoi allons-nous parler ?... Je ne connais rien aux fanfreluches et autres coquetteries.

- (Rire d'André)… Et si tu lui parlais de sa sécurité, de son emploi du temps, des gens qui la fréquentent… Elle va être un peu perdue en arrivant à Versailles. Tu pourras tout simplement la guider. Elle aura bien assez de demoiselles de compagnie pour parler chiffons, crois-moi !

- Parce que MOI, je connais bien Versailles ?

- Plus qu'elle en tout cas. Tu connais la famille royale et les courtisans par l'intermédiaire de ton père. Et tes fonctions te permettront de t'intégrer très vite.

- Tu parles comme si j'avais déjà gagné…

- Parce que tu comptes perdre ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non ! Certainement pas !... Mais j'ai entendu parler de ce Victor de Girodelle, et c'est une fine lame. Ce ne sera pas aussi facile que tu le penses de le battre…

- C'est pour cela que tu t'inquiètes en réalité ?

- Tu m'énerves !

- Allez, réponds-moi…

- Je m'inquiète ?... Je vais avoir un adversaire redoutable. J'ai mon agilité pour moi, mais il a la force d'un homme pour lui. Et je n'ai aucune envie de materner une princesse étrangère de surcroît !

- Très bien ! Alors, une chose après l'autre. D'abord, ce duel… De toute façon, tu n'y couperas pas, et beaucoup de choses découleront de son issue.

- C'est vrai…. André ?

- Oui.

- Tu seras là ?

- Comme toujours.

- Et si je perds ?

- Alors, je resterai très près de toi… même si tu me râles dessus.

- QUOI !

Il rit en lançant son cheval. Un instant décontenancée, la jeune fille le poursuivit, et le dépassa.


	4. La musique adoucit

La jeune fille sanglotait au pied du chêne. Elle était venue se réfugier au bord de l'étang. Elle s'était enfuie si vite qu'André n'avait pas eu le temps de la suivre. Il pensait la retrouver ici, il avait raison. Le cœur déchiré par le bruit des sanglots, par la vision de cette silhouette délicate presque désarticulée, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Oscar…

- (pleurs et tremblements incontrôlables)

- Oscar…

- … Va-t-en, le repoussa-t-elle en se repliant sur elle-même.

- Tu t'es bien battue.

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Son visage inondé de larmes le regardait sans comprendre. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Ses prunelles exprimaient sa douleur plus que ses pleurs. Elle agonisait…

- J'ai perdu ! éructa-t-elle.

- Tu t'es bien battue. Girodelle était très fort, tu le savais. Et tu étais énervée… Je suis certain que, dans un duel normal, tu aurais gagné.

- J'ai perdu !

- Ce duel ressemblait à une foire ! Comment pouvais-tu te préparer à cela ?

- J'ai perdu !

- Tu as perdu oui, la belle affaire ! s'énerva-t-il. Ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde !

- Seul le résultat compte. J'ai fait honte à mon père, à mon nom…

- Oscar je t'en prie, la coupa-t-il de façon autoritaire. Tu ne vas pas t'auto-flageller parce que tu penses être indigne de l'illustre lignée des Jarjayes. Tu n'as pas démérité, et ceux qui diront le contraire auront tord. Le comte de Girodelle était très impressionné par ta prestation.

- Impressionné ! Ha ha ! André, laisse-moi rire !... Le gagnant peut se permettre d'être « impressionné » ! Il ne me reste que la honte…

- Oscar dis-moi… Tout se passait très bien, jusqu'à un certain moment. J'ai senti que quelque chose clochait et tout a basculé.

- … (rougissement d'Oscar)

- Je ne me suis donc pas trompé… Tu aurais sans doute gagné sans cela. Que s'est-il passé Oscar ?

- … Rien…

- Dis-le moi je t'en prie ! Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance.

- Ce n'était rien, gronda-t-elle en rougissant encore plus.

- Je te préviens tout de suite que je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui t'est arrivé ! dit-il. Et tu sais que je peux être aussi têtu que toi quand je m'y mets. Tu n'auras pas un moment de répit…

- Ca va ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Puisque tu veux tout savoir…

- Ouiiiiiii ?

- Je suis dans une période…

- … (incompréhension totale)

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux même pas comprendre à demi-mot ! se fâcha-t-elle.

- J'essaye Oscar. Mais tu es quand même sacrément sibylline, alors excuse-moi si je n'y arrive pas toujours !

- Je suis dans ma période féminine, mes menstruations ! C'est assez clair pour toi maintenant ?

Le visage du jeune homme était figé dans la stupéfaction. Il savait, ô combien, qu'Oscar était une femme. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pensé le moins du monde à cette explication. Maintenant, il était aussi rouge que la jeune fille. Sauf que, pour elle, la colère avait remplacé la gêne.

- Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser…

- Je t'avais pourtant dit que ce n'était rien, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'en vouloir de me faire du souci pour toi !... Quand ton père connaîtra la raison de ta défaillance, il ne pourra que…

- Il ne connaîtra rien du tout !

- Mais Oscar !

- Quoi ! Il m'a élevée comme un homme. Tu crois que c'est pour accepter l'excuse d'une mauvaise période pour expliquer la perte d'un duel ?

- Je…

- Non crois-moi ! Je n'ai qu'à assumer, un point c'est tout. Mon père sera furieux et déçu de toute façon, murmura Oscar d'une voix brisée.

Oui, elle avait déçu son père, ce général qu'elle aimait, qu'elle admirait, qui lui avait tout appris, qui l'avait gardée près de lui malgré sa nature véritable. Elle devrait vivre avec ça !

- Il faut rentrer Oscar, lui dit doucement André. Il se fait déjà tard, tu es fatiguée et…

- Et ?

- Euuuuuuh… Il faut rentrer, dit précipitamment le jeune homme.

Un peu trop précipitamment… Cela intrigua Oscar.

- Et ? insista-t-elle.

- … Tu es bel et bien dans ta période… délicate, termina-t-il, rouge de confusion. Ca… commence à se voir… sur ta culotte.

- Oh !

- Veux-tu que je t'apporte ton vêtement de rechange ?

- Euh… Oui, je veux bien.

x x x x

Le roi félicitait le comte de Girodelle pour sa performance. Néanmoins, il fit signe au général d'approcher et s'isola quelques instants avec lui.

- Toutes mes félicitations, général.

- Merci Votre Majesté… Mais Oscar ne s'est pas montré à la hauteur de la situation.

- Votre… fille (à voix basse) a donné bien du fil à retordre à notre nouveau capitaine. Je connais la réputation du comte à l'escrime. Vous pouvez être fier de votre enfant général, comme je le suis. Elle est d'une agilité incroyable. Pour ma part, je suis très heureux d'avoir deux éléments comme eux à la tête de la Garde Royale, notamment pour veiller sur la Dauphine.

- Deux éléments Votre Majesté ?

- Il va de soi qu'Oscar devient le lieutenant du capitaine de Girodelle. Elle le secondera magnifiquement. Et je songe à l'affecter particulièrement au service de la Dauphine.

- Votre Majesté est trop bonne.

- Non général, je suis lucide. J'ai deux éléments excellents à ma disposition, je ne vais pas me priver de leurs compétences, ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Peu m'importe ce duel ! Je les veux tous les deux !

- J'en informerai Oscar Votre Majesté. Quand doit-il prendre son service ?

- Dès demain. En même temps que le capitaine. Allez général, et quittez cette mine sombre.

- A vos ordres, Votre Majesté.

x x x x

Oscar se changea, et ils rentrèrent lentement chez eux. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'écurie, le général arrivait. Oscar se présenta devant lui, tête baissée.

- Père, je…

- Suffit ! coupa-t-il sèchement. Le roi vous félicite. Vous serez le second du capitaine de Girodelle. Vous pouvez être fier, mon enfant.

_« Mon enfant, pas mon fils ! »_ releva Oscar mentalement.

- Je suis désolée père.

- …

Sans un mot de plus, le général se rendit dans son bureau. Oscar se sentit encore plus honteuse qu'elle ne l'était, et complètement désorientée. Alors, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. André…

- Lieutenant, tu t'es bien battue. N'en doute pas s'il te plait.

- Merci André.

- Allez viens…

- Non… Je vais monter dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Si c'est pour broyer du noir, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'encourager.

- Je vais…

- Jouer un morceau de musique ?

Oscar le regarda, éberluée. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer. Elle avait envie de s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Il lui sourit tendrement. Dans cette amitié qui ne se démentait pas, elle puisa la force de relever la tête et d'affronter l'avenir.

- Soit !

- Je peux venir t'écouter ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu choisiras le morceau…

- Merci. Je te laisse t'installer. J'arriverai dans quelques instants.


	5. Maladie d'amour

En haut de l'escalier, dans un recoin, dissimulée derrière une tenture, la comtesse de Jarjayes avait assisté à la scène. Lorsque sa fille avait rejoint sa chambre, elle prit soin de se cacher dans l'ombre. De ce fait cette dernière, déjà préoccupée par sa défaite, ne la vit pas. Dès qu'elle fut passée, la comtesse se risqua à jeter un œil dans le vestibule. André avait suivi son amie du regard, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

_« J'espère qu'Oscar prendra un jour pleinement conscience de sa chance… André est à ses côtés pour la soutenir, la protéger, la consoler, sans faillir jamais. » _l'envia-t-elle.

André… Il ne rechignait jamais à effectuer des travaux de force. D'ailleurs, son corps se transformait en conséquence. Cependant, il était d'une grande douceur C'est pour cela que les chevaux l'adoraient. Il semblait avoir un don avec eux. Même l'animal le plus rétif acceptait de se soumettre à sa loi. D'autre part, il se montrait d'une patience incroyable avec Oscar, qui faisait parfois montre d'un caractère difficile. Un mélange de force et de douceur…

La comtesse s'aperçut soudain qu'elle avait empoigné le rideau de la tenture. Sa respiration était irrégulière.

_« Vais-je tomber malade ? »_ se demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'imaginait pas une seconde que le jeune homme puisse être responsable de cet état. Ou plutôt la manière dont elle le regardait. Non, pas une seconde ! N'était-elle pas heureuse en ménage ? Elle n'avait rien d'une de ces têtes de linotte qui se pâmaient devant le premier beau mâle venu.

Et puis André, c'était le petit-fils de grand-mère… Presque un membre de la famille… C'était l'ami d'Oscar. C'était un domestique, qui jouissait néanmoins de l'estime du général, ce qui n'était pas commun… C'était des grands yeux lumineux qui savaient vous mettre en confiance, un sourire qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir…

_« C'est cela… Je suis fatiguée. J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber malade. » _conclut-elle avec soulagement.

Soudain, elle vit André reparaître. Il portait un plateau avec… deux tasses de chocolat.

_« Naturellement… Il pensait encore et toujours à Oscar, à ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir… »_

Elle avait le sourire, mais ne pouvait empêcher une petite pointe de jalousie de s'insinuer. Même si elle refusait de lui donner un nom…

Alors que le jeune homme commençait à monter l'escalier, la comtesse sortit de sa cachette et descendit.

- Bonsoir André, le salua-t-elle.

- Bonsoir madame la comtesse, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Je vois que vous vous occupez toujours aussi bien d'Oscar.

- J'essaye madame la comtesse, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

_« Tant de candeur sous tant d'assurance ! »_ souligna-t-elle.

- Comment va Oscar ? Si j'ai bien compris, mon enfant a perdu son duel.

- Oui, et elle a bien du mal à faire face. Elle est très déçue, et très en colère contre elle-même pour avoir déçu le général…

- Vous parlez toujours d'Oscar au féminin ?... Je n'avais jamais remarqué…

André s'immobilisa, interdit. Avec grand-mère, il avait l'habitude de parler d' « elle » et non pas d' « il ». Devant le général, il faisait très attention. Mais devant la comtesse, le féminin lui avait échappé. Il pâlit. La femme arriva à sa hauteur. Il était toujours immobile, les yeux agrandis par l'incertitude.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas André. Cela ne me dérange pas, je vous assure. Mais dîtes-moi juste une chose, demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix. Pourquoi voyez-vous Oscar comme une femme ?

- Mais madame la comtesse, répondit-il au comble de la surprise et néanmoins très soulagé, parce qu'elle EST une femme. Certes, elle a été élevée comme un homme, elle a des attitudes et des habitudes d'homme, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une femme. Rassurez-vous, je n'irai pas contre la volonté du général. Mon but n'est pas de pousser Oscar à mettre des robes et à jouer les coquettes. Je veux juste qu'elle n'ait jamais honte d'être… différente des autres hommes.

- Vous êtes d'une sensibilité rare André, dit la comtesse en lui coulant un regard complexe. Oscar a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami comme vous.

- C'est moi qui ai de la chance madame la comtesse, j'ai tellement appris avec Oscar ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- J'espère que nous aurons prochainement l'occasion de nous parler André, murmura la comtesse en rosissant. Je vous avoue que je ne connais pas bien ma dernière… fille, puisque c'est son père qui s'est occupé de son éducation. Il m'est impossible d'en parler avec lui… Accepterez-vous de me parler d'Oscar ?

- Si vous voulez madame la comtesse… avec plaisir.

- Bien. Portez ces tasses avant que le chocolat ne refroidisse. A bientôt André.

- Merci, au revoir madame la comtesse.

Elle continua à descendre, et lui à monter. Arrivé sur le palier, il regarda en bas et aperçut la silhouette féminine se diriger vers le salon. André ressentait une sorte de malaise, mais ne savait expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de la trop grande douceur de la comtesse. Non pas la douceur de ses paroles, mais celle de ses regards… Il secoua la tête.

A aucun moment, il ne lui venait à l'idée que la comtesse pouvait éprouver quelque penchant pour lui. Non, jamais ! Il pensait simplement que, le général étant très pris par ses affaires et pas toujours d'un abord facile, elle se sentait peut-être un peu seule. Son dernier enfant était encore sous son toit, et elle n'osait s'approcher de lui pour ne pas contrarier son époux. C'était triste…

_« Général, vous n'avez certainement pas pensé à tout cela quand vous avez décidé de faire d'Oscar votre héritier. Mais, malgré les récriminations de grand-mère, malgré la tristesse de madame la comtesse, je dois vous remercier. Sans vous, Oscar serait en passe d'être mariée… Grâce à vous, je peux la voir encore chaque jour, sans crainte de perdre sa fougue passionnée, sa lucidité en ce qui concerne les choses du monde et sa naïveté pour celles de l'amour… Merci général, même si en disant cela je suis égoïste ! »_

- Eh bien tu en as mis du temps ! déclara Oscar en entendant la porte de son boudoir.

Elle triait ses partitions. Ses gestes nerveux prouvaient qu'elle s'était légèrement impatientée. Cela le fit sourire. Elle croyait n'avoir besoin de personne, mais il ne s'y trompait pas. Soudain, elle releva la tête…

- Cela sent le chocolat… Je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant. Oh André ! Comment fais-tu pour savoir avant moi-même ce dont j'ai envie ?

- Un chocolat n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, et par contre cela apporte toujours du réconfort. J'espère que tu acceptes que j'en boive un en ta compagnie.

- Je t'en prie… Et si je t'avais dit non ? voulut-elle savoir avec une lueur taquine dans les prunelles.

- Tu aurais été quitte pour boire deux chocolats, et je n'aurais plus eu qu'à me morfondre dans un coin en attendant ton bon vouloir.

Oscar éclata de rire, un rire libérateur. Qui ne serait sans doute pas du goût du général s'il l'entendait. Peu importait ! A chaque jour suffit sa peine, et elle en avait eu suffisamment pour aujourd'hui. Demain, elle prendrait son poste de lieutenant auprès du comte de Girodelle. Comment cela se passerait-il ? Et André, pourrait-il l'accompagner ?

Un froid s'insinua doucement en elle. Elle n'avait pas songé à cet aspect de la question. Soudain, elle se rendait compte de la place prise dans sa vie par son ami d'enfance, compagnon d'armes, domestique.

_« Une place bien trop importante ! »_ se gourmanda-t-elle.

- Viens boire ton chocolat avant qu'il ne soit froid, entendit-elle soudain.

Voilà ! André c'était cela… Une attention de tous les instants, sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Elle eut envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Elle était lasse. Avec un sourire, elle prit place près de son ami et prit sa tasse de chocolat.

- Que veux-tu que je te joue ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois le breuvage terminé.

- Qu'as-tu envie de jouer ?

- Je croyais que c'est toi qui devais choisir…

- J'aimerais une musique douce, mais avec du caractère.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Quelques instants après, des notes s'élevèrent. Pendant de longues secondes, André ne fit qu'observer Oscar, puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter. C'est exactement ce dont elle avait besoin ce soir. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle ne saurait jamais qu'il avait choisi pour elle…

- Il s'agit d'un morceau de…

- Peu importe Oscar. Peu importe qui a composé ce morceau. C'est la manière dont tu le joues qui est important. Cette musique est tienne !

- Et… ma manière de jouer te plaît-elle ce soir ?

- Beaucoup !

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ils étaient au-delà des mots. Oscar se libérait peu à peu de la pression de la journée. Pourtant, André ressentait son inquiétude quant à l'avenir. Cependant, le moment n'était pas aux paroles. Plus tard peut-être… Ou demain. Mais pas ce soir.

x x x x

En remontant dans sa chambre, la comtesse entendit les notes du piano. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte des appartements d'Oscar. Elle les imaginait, tous les deux. Car André était encore là… C'était probablement lui qui avait choisi la partition. Un morceau qui convenait parfaitement à l'état d'âme d'Oscar. Elle l'imaginait, écoutant la musique, à deux pas de sa fille. Comment pouvait-elle être insensible à ce charme délicat ? La comtesse sursauta et secoua la tête. Décidément, de drôles de pensées lui traversaient la tête.

Elle reprit sa marche, mais un regret lancinant l'accompagnait. Elle avait failli gratter à cette porte, s'immiscer dans cette relation si particulière. Faire partie de leur vie ! La vie de sa fille, car après tout Oscar était son enfant. Pourtant, elle avait tant à découvrir… La vie de ce jeune homme aussi, trop charmant pour être ignoré.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Elle était heureuse. Elle avait une bonne position sociale, son mariage était réussi, elle avait eu de belles filles qu'ils avaient bien mariées… Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet émoi lorsqu'elle croisait le regard lumineux d'André ?

_« Peut-être devrais-je faire venir le docteur Lassone… Je crois que je suis bel et bien malade. Je dois avoir de la fièvre. C'est cela ! Même si je n'ai pas chaud, je dois avoir de la fièvre… et je délire. »_

Forte de cette explication, la comtesse se sentit mieux. Elle parvint à sa chambre où elle prit son ouvrage. Une broderie… Des roses entremêlées ! Soudain, une angoisse sourde émergea dans son cœur. Dans un mouvement irraisonné, elle se dirigea vers les appartements de son époux, gratta à sa porte. Evidemment, il n'y avait personne. Elle savait où il se trouvait : dans son bureau ! Elle s'y rendit séance tenante.

- Mon ami, dit-elle en entrant après avoir gratté, mais sans attendre la réponse.

- Oui madame ? demanda-t-il en se levant, surpris.

- Allez-vous marier Oscar ?

- Pardon ?

- Oscar a perdu son duel… Allez-vous la marier ?

Le général fixa son épouse, éberlué. Elle ne l'avait pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration émotive. A sa fébrilité clairement affichée, il comprit qu'elle devait être très inquiète. Il vint jusqu'à elle. Ses grands yeux angoissés le confortèrent dans son impression.

- Le roi lui-même a félicité Oscar pour ses performances. Il veut qu'il seconde le comte de Girodelle à la tête de la Garde Royale. Il sera plus particulièrement affecté à la personne de la Dauphine. Je n'ai aucune raison de marier Oscar…

- Alors, elle reste avec nous ? insista la comtesse en fermant les yeux de soulagement.

- Il reste, madame.

- Bien sûr… il reste, concéda-t-elle de bonne grâce. _« Et André aussi… »_

- Vous êtes rassurée ?

- Oui mon ami, merci. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé pour si peu…

- Je vous en prie.

- Je vais regagner mes appartements. Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit mon ami.

- Bonne nuit ma chère.

La comtesse regagna une fois de plus ses appartements, en se traitant de tous les noms. Que lui avait-il pris ? En passant devant la porte de sa « fille », elle nota que la musique s'était tue. Elle se demanda si André était toujours en sa compagnie.

_« Probablement non ! »_

Que pourrait-il faire dans le boudoir de la jeune fille à une heure tardive, sans raison valable pour y être ?

Pourtant, André était toujours en sa compagnie. Oscar avait arrêté de jouer, il ne lui avait pas demandé de continuer. Par contre, il lui avait tendu la main. La jeune fille avait levé sur lui un regard plein d'incompréhension. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas dérobée. Il l'avait emmenée jusqu'à son balcon et là, assis tous les deux par terre, ils avaient regardé les étoiles briller. Ce ne fut que longtemps après qu'André la laissa enfin pour aller se reposer quelques heures.


	6. A vos ordres, capitaine !

Une nouvelle vie commençait. Le lendemain du fameux duel, Oscar se rendit au château de Versailles, pour se présenter au capitaine de Girodelle. Devant la porte du bureau, elle respira profondément, mâchoires serrées et regard fier, puis elle frappa.

- Entrez !

La voix était autoritaire et douce à la fois. Oscar entra. Victor de Girodelle était sanglé dans un uniforme blanc impeccable. Il avait pris ses fonctions auprès du roi Louis XV ce matin même. Assis derrière son bureau, il fit signe à son lieutenant de prendre place face à lui.

- Capitaine ! Lieutenant de Jarjayes, à votre service, se présenta-t-elle cérémonieusement.  
- Je vous en prie lieutenant, répondit-il en souriant. Pas de fioritures ! Vous pouvez m'appelez Victor lorsque nous sommes entre nous…

Elle tiqua. Pouvait-elle se permettre autant de familiarité ?

- Allez, ne vous faîtes pas prier Oscar, et gardez le « capitaine » pour les cérémonies ou les lieux publics.  
- Entendu… Victor, essaya-t-elle.  
- Je tiens à vous féliciter. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps hier, vous avez disparu tellement vite ( Oscar avait baissé la tête ). Allons, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte ! J'ai reçu la meilleure éducation possible à l'épée, et vous m'avez donné énormément de fil à retordre… Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai bien cru que j'allais perdre.  
- j'ai bien cru que j'allais gagner, reprit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Ha ha ! Voilà qui me plait ! Je retrouve votre mordant ma chère Oscar. Mais dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous a troublée lors de notre duel, pour vous déconcentrer de la sorte ?

Oscar avait pâli. Elle le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Victor, quant à lui, riait sous cape. Il était très content de son petit effet.

- Que… Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
- Cela vous étonne ?... Le fait que je connaisse votre secret ? Nos pères sont amis, ainsi que nos mères d'ailleurs. J'avais déjà surpris des allusions concernant votre féminité. A l'époque, je n'étais pas en âge de comprendre… En tant que capitaine de la Garde Royale, Louis XV a confirmé mes doutes.  
- Oh ! répondit une Oscar écarlate.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait humiliée. Ce jeune homme savait beaucoup de choses sur elle, même son plus intime secret. Alors qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui. De plus, il s'était servi de ce qu'il savait pour s'amuser à ses dépens. Elle était une femme et elle avait FAILLI gagner, mais c'était lui le capitaine. Elle n'avait plus qu'à subir ses sarcasmes.

- Je ne cherchais pas à me moquer de vous, l'informa-t-il.  
- J'en suis bien aise, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
- Alors, voulez-vous me faire une faveur ?  
- Une faveur ?  
- Cessez de me fusiller des yeux comme vous le faites. Dorénavant, je vous promets de peser chacun de mes mots avant de vous adresser la parole.

Oscar rougit derechef. _« Parbleu, ça commence bien ! »_

- Accompagnez-moi ! Je veux que vous soyez présent à mes côtés pour la parade. Je tiens à ce que les hommes soient bien conscients d'une chose, que nous travaillons en harmonie. Lorsque je suis présent, c'est moi qui donnerai les ordres, naturellement. Mais en mon absence, ils devront vous obéir. Cela vous va-t-il, lieutenant ?  
- C'est vous qui décidez, capitaine, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Il éclata de rire.

- Je vous préfère mille fois comme ça !... Si je puis me permettre lieutenant, murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, vous êtes ravissante.

Oscar piqua son troisième fard en un rien de temps._ « Allons bon ! Il va falloir que j'apprenne à me contrôler devant cet énergumène ! »_

Ils assistèrent à la revue présentée par les soldats pour saluer leur nouveau capitaine, et leur nouveau lieutenant. Les autres officiers regardaient ce dernier avec curiosité. Pourquoi avait-on associé un blanc-bec, presque un gamin ( heureusement, Oscar ne pouvait entendre leurs pensées ! ), à leur capitaine ? Il était vraiment très jeune, cela se voyait à sa silhouette encore androgyne…

La jeune femme sentait les regards glisser sur elle plus encore que sur le nouveau capitaine… Elle restait digne. Elle avait craint que son « secret » soit éventé, comme il le fut auprès de Girodelle. Force fut de constater qu'apparemment il n'en était rien. Sa jeunesse semblait étonner les plus anciens, mais aucun regard appuyé ne s'arrêta sur son buste ou une autre partie de son anatomie. Elle fut soulagée et se redressa de toute sa taille. Elle avait fière allure et le savait. Elle aurait fait un capitaine exquis, pensa-t-elle en jetant à œil à Victor de Girodelle. Elle fut surprise et vaguement mal à l'aise de croiser son regard attaché à elle. Avec un sourire entendu, il reporta son attention sur les hommes. 

x x x x

Victor et Oscar étaient penchés sur les consignes en vue d'une visite officielle. De plus, ils devaient évoquer l'affectation du lieutenant auprès de Marie-Antoinette. En tant que capitaine de la Garde Royale, c'est Girodelle qui l'avait accueillie, alors qu'Oscar supervisait les mesures de sécurité.

- Oscar !  
- Oui capit…

Elle s'arrêta devant le froncement de sourcils de son supérieur. C'était peut-être facile pour lui de se montrer familier, mais elle aurait préféré conserver une distance. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi …intime avec un homme, hormis André. André !...

- Euh, Victor.  
- Bien. Le roi a demandé que vous soyez spécialement affecté au service de Son Altesse la Dauphine Marie-Antoinette. Vous vous présenterez donc devant elle tous les matins. Naturellement, si la Dauphine a une requête inhabituelle, vous m'en ferez part. Vous pourrez disposer des hommes que vous jugerez nécessaire pour assurer la sécurité de Son Altesse. Avez-vous une question ?  
- Oui, il ne me sera peut-être pas facile de vous prévenir à chaque demande de la Dauphine. On la dit quelque peu primesautière…

Victor éclata de rire. On sentait un certain ressentiment dans le timbre d'Oscar. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de jouer les nounous. Il la regarda avec intérêt. Tomberait-elle sous le charme de la jeune archiduchesse, vive, enjouée, vaguement rebelle, comme tous et toutes jusqu'alors ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la confrontation entre la princesse frivole et le lieutenant de glace risquait d'être piquante. Laquelle des deux l'emporterait sur l'autre ? A choisir, il préférait que la princesse l'emporte… pour faire fondre la glace de la belle Oscar !

- Elle est charmante, vous verrez… Je compte sur vous pour trouver une solution si besoin était.  
- Eh bien…  
- Vous m'impressionnez ! Me direz-vous que vous avez déjà réfléchi à la question et que vous avez la solution ?  
- Pourriez-vous arrêter de vous moquer ? bouda-t-elle.  
- ( Rire ) Très bien, je vous écoute …le plus sérieusement du monde.  
- Voilà… ( coup d'œil vers le valet de Victor qui nettoyait la pièce de repos attenante au bureau ). Si je pouvais emmener André avec moi…  
- André ?  
- Mon compagnon d'armes, mon ami d'enfance…  
- Mmmm  
- Il est aussi palefrenier chez nous.  
- Palefrenier ? Voilà qui est plus intéressant ! Mais, s'inquiéta Victor, je l'imagine mal déambulant dans le château.  
- André a reçu une excellente éducation, la même que la mienne à peu de choses près. L'insulter revient donc à m'insulter ! le cingla-t-elle, glaciale.  
- Palsembleu ! Vous y allez un peu fort Oscar !... Qu'y a-t-il donc entre vous ? Je veux la vérité. Est-il votre amant ?  
- Mon… Mon…. QUOI ! s'étrangla la jeune femme.  
- Je crois que non. ( Rire ) Ma foi, c'est peut-être une bonne idée si ce jeune homme est si bien que vous le dîtes. C'est vrai qu'il pourra servir de liaison entre nous si besoin était. Dans le cas contraire, il pourra toujours s'occuper des chevaux…

Oscar se renfrogna. Elle ne comptait pas mettre André au service de la Garde, ni même à celui du capitaine. André était à son service, et au sien seulement.

- Ah ! Je vous ai chagriné semble-t-il.  
- Vous pensez ?  
- Oui, vous me regardez de nouveau de votre regard de glace. Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne me permets pas d'utiliser votre serviteur à mes fins personnelles, admit-elle, hautaine.  
- Je vois… Très bien. Emmenez votre …André. Il vous suivra mais, si et seulement si vous n'avez pas besoin de ses services, il pourrait s'occuper des chevaux. Si cela ne vous dérange pas…  
- Présenté comme cela, c'est beaucoup mieux, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Tout ce qu'elle retenait, c'est qu'André pourrait la suivre, la rassurer, l'épauler dans la surveillance de cette gamine capricieuse qu'elle allait chaperonner, elle, Oscar-François de Jarjayes.

- Lieutenant, vous me plaisez beaucoup ! lui asséna Girodelle.

Oscar le regarda avec des yeux ronds. _« Non mais pour qui se prend-il ce capitaine m'as-tu-vu ! »_

- Avec vous, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, termina-t-il. Et maintenant, si nous nous occupions du mariage du Dauphin ?  
- Du… Oh oui, bien sûr !

Ayant réglé ce détail ( la présence d'André à ses côtés ), Oscar reporta toute sa concentration sur le mariage princier. Elle avait un peu mauvaise conscience d'avoir fait passer un problème personnel avant son devoir. Mais ce problème personnel pouvait interférer sur son devoir ! 

x x x x

- Andrééééééééééééééé !  
- Oui Oscar ? s'écria-t-il en s'élançant dans la cour.

Il s'arrêta devant le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le cheval cabré, la jeune femme aux joues rosies, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux d'or…

- André ! Je dois repartir tout de suite à la caserne… Il y a beaucoup de choses à préparer pour demain. Tiens-toi prêt ! Après le mariage, tu pourras me suivre à Versailles. Quand je n'aurai pas besoin de toi, tu pourras t'occuper des chevaux si tu veux. Voilà ! J'y retourne !  
- Mais Oscar…

Trop tard ! Elle était déjà repartie… laissant André complètement déboussolé en plein milieu de la cour.

_« Mais Oscar, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Versailles ! Je n'y ai pas ma place... Si,_ se reprit-il,_ j'y ai ma place si tu y es. Très bien Oscar… Puisque tu me veux à tes côtés, je te suivrai comme une ombre. »  
_

- Merci Oscar, murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Merci d'avoir besoin de moi à tes côtés.

Il avait envie de pleurer. Il était heureux. Il avait tellement craint que cette nouvelle vie le séparât de son amie.

- André ? N'était-ce pas ma petite Oscar que j'ai entendue ? demanda grand-mère en ouvrant la porte.  
- Tu as reconnu sa voix mélodieuse, se moqua le jeune homme.  
- Je t'interdis de te moquer d'Oscar, chenapan ! N'oublie pas que tu n'es que son domestique. Elle t'a laissé en faire à ton aise, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Eh oui André Grandier, il faudra te faire à cette idée ! Elle est ton maître, et tu n'es qu'un valet. Tu n'as plus qu'à l'attendre en faisant de ton mieux pour que chaque séjour ici lui soit agréable.  
- Désolé grand-mère… mais Oscar m'apprenait justement que, après le mariage du Dauphin, je la suivrais à Versailles. Eh oui, ton petit-fils adoré va faire ses entrées dans le grand monde, s'amusa-t-il.  
- En attendant, tu vas voir l'entrée que je te réserve ! répliqua-t-elle en brandissant une louche.

Eclatant de rire, il se précipita vers les cuisines pour aider grand-mère à préparer le repas. Elle maugréait, s'insurgeant contre la trop grande tolérance d'Oscar. André n'était qu'un domestique comme les autres… Mais au fond de son cœur, elle était fière de lui, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il en était conscient. Alors, au milieu de ses bougonnements, il vint lui faire un câlin, comme lui seul savait les faire, à la fois viril et tendre, doux et fort. La vieille dame sourit. André à Versailles… Si elle avait cru un jour que son petit-fils… Elle l'aimait tellement !


	7. Rencontre avec une dauphine

Victor de Girodelle chevauchait auprès du carrosse princier, prêt à toute éventualité. Néanmoins, Oscar avait été officiellement présenté à Marie-Antoinette, comme son « garde du corps » personnel. Le lieutenant se tenait très droit devant cette princesse toute en charme, faisant fi des conventions.

- Bon courage, lui glissa le capitaine.

Marie-Antoinette fit le tour de son petit soldat, sembla l'agréer, et passa à une autre activité, en l'occurrence courir après un petit chat. Oscar fut même prié de courir avec elle. C'est ainsi que le capitaine, de retour d'un entretien avec le roi, découvrit son second à quatre pattes, en train d'essayer d'attraper le chaton sous un secrétaire.

- Lieutenant, je vois que vous prenez votre rôle très à cœur, se moqua-t-il alors qu'ils revenaient tous deux à la caserne.

- Si vous pouviez garder pour vous ce genre de commentaires, capitaine, gronda-t-elle en retour, rouge d'humiliation.

- Non seulement je ne vais pas m'arrêter, mais cela va empirer… tant que vous ne m'appellerez pas Victor en dehors des situations officielles. D'ailleurs, je suis ravi d'avoir pu arriver à ce moment précis. J'avais une vue sur la scène, absolument imprenable.

- Pardon !

- Vous avez un très joli derrière Oscar, glissa-t-il.

Elle le regarda, indécise. Elle n'était pas très sure d'avoir bien compris. Elle n'était même pas sure de vouloir comprendre, tout simplement.

- Un joli petit cul, lieutenant ! insista-t-il pour enrayer le moindre doute.

Oscar le regardait maintenant avec effarement. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Que lui prenait-il, à cet abruti, de lui parler de la sorte ? Elle était son lieutenant, son bras droit… la nounou de la Dauphine, pas une vulgaire donzelle qui remuait la croupe pour le plaisir de ces messieurs.

- Monsieur, l'insulte vaudrait un duel. Heureusement pour vous, je préfère ne pas en faire état ! dit-elle, indignée.

- D'autant que le duel a déjà eu lieu et que j'ai gagné, lui rappela-t-il.

- Malheureusement…

Girodelle sourit derechef. Non, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer le moins du monde avec son second. Quelle jeune fille ! Elle deviendrait belle, il en mettait sa main à couper. Et il était son supérieur. Un éclair de satisfaction sournoise zébra son regard.

- André ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait chez elle.

Comme d'habitude, le jeune homme s'était précipité pour prendre soin de son cheval. Bientôt, il pourrait en prendre soin à Versailles. Cette perspective l'effrayait et l'excitait en même temps. Et puis surtout, il pourrait continuer à veiller sur Oscar, comme il l'avait toujours fait…

- Oui Oscar, répondit-il en menant l'étalon dans l'écurie, où elle le suivit.

- Tu trouves que j'ai un joli… cul ?

Abasourdi par la demande, André lâcha les rênes et la regarda bouche bée. Demander cela à un jeune homme qui vivait ses premiers émois amoureux… et qui avait déjà dû se déshabiller devant la demoiselle, c'en était trop !

_« Oscar ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Que me réserves-tu encore ? Diantre ! J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises… »_

- Un joli cul, répéta-t-il en espérant avoir mal entendu.

- Oui… On m'a dit que j'avais un joli cul, s'énerva-t-elle soudain. Qu'en penses-tu ? Parbleu ! C'est pourtant simple comme question ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question si simple, répondit-il le plus calmement du monde. Et d'ailleurs, qui t'a dit cela ?

- …

- Ne me dis pas que c'est la Dauphine ! s'horrifia-t-il en pensant qu'il s'agissait de la future Reine de France.

- Mais non ! Que vas-tu chercher ! Bon, oublie… Pfff

- Qui t'a dit que tu avais un joli cul ?

- Oublie j'ai dit !

- Non seulement je ne vais pas oublier, mais je suis prêt à te poursuivre dans toute la maison, et à te poser la question devant témoin si besoin est pour avoir une réponse…

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour mériter ça !... Bon ! Je cherchais le chat de la Dauphine sous un meuble…

- Un chat ?

- Oui… un chaton pour être précise. Le capitaine est entré et il m'a dit que j'avais un joli cul.

- Ha ha ha !

- Et ça te fait rire ! cria-t-elle, furieuse.

- Excuse-moi mais… j'imagine la scène. Et surtout… ha ha… ta posture… Je comprends maintenant les circonstances qui ont poussé le capitaine de Girodelle à te faire ce genre de compliments.

- Idiot ! bouda-t-elle en s'apprêtant à quitter l'écurie.

- Oh ! Oscar !

- Oui ? grogna-t-elle.

- C'est vrai : tu as un joli cul, approuva-t-il.

Oscar rougit, comprenant subitement l'incongruité de sa question. Comment avait-elle pu lui poser tout de go, sans même lui indiquer les raisons de ce « compliment » ? Eh bien, il allait penser que les soldats sont bien frivoles…

- Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré vérifier de visu, commença-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- N'y songe même pas !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te pose des questions délicates !

- Eh bien restons-en là !... Et je te remercie de ton appréciation.

- De rien Oscar, c'est toujours un plaisir de les admirer…

- Quoi ? Mais je t'interdits !

- C'est entendu ! Tu me l'interdis…

- Tu es impossible !

- Tu es inégalable…

Oscar fit semblant d'être fâchée et rentra dans la maison sans un regard derrière elle. En fait, elle craignait de voir les yeux de son ami posés sur… ses fesses.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »_

Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée sur elle, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre un livre et se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'entraîner à l'épée après ce qui venait de se passer. Sa mère était assise dans un grand fauteuil, face au parc, une broderie à la main.

- Bonsoir Oscar.

- Bonsoir mère.

- Alors mon enfant, avez-vous fait connaissance de madame la Dauphine ?

- Oui, je lui ai été présentée comme son garde personnel. Une chance dont je me serais passé, maugréa-t-elle.

Sa mère fit semblant de n'avoir pas entendu la dernière partie de la réponse. Son père, lui, n'aurait pas laissé passer un tel affront.

- C'est une jeune fille ravissante, et pleine de vie. Très espiègle parait-il…

- On peut le dire… Espiègle et pleine de vie ! Et insouciante, méprisant l'étiquette qui régit la Cour, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête…

- Je vois que vous êtes faites pour vous entendre, répondit gaiement la comtesse.

Oscar se renfrogna. Parce qu'il fallait qu'elle s'entende avec cette tête de linotte ?

- En tout cas, elle fait tourner bien des cœurs. On ne tarit pas d'éloges concernant sa joliesse et sa joie de vivre.

- Les courtisans ne vont pas la critiquer… Du moins, pas par devant. Ils préfèreront attendre qu'elle ait le dos tourné !... Enfin, demain au moins, j'aurai André avec moi !

- André ?

- Oui, le capitaine veut que je reste le plus possible avec la Dauphine et que je l'informe de ses désirs…

- Il vous a autorisé à garder André près de vous ? A Versailles ? insista la comtesse, soudain rêveuse.

- Eh bien… oui ! Je finis par me demander si c'est une bonne idée finalement… Il est quelquefois aussi taquin que la Dauphine avec ses dames de compagnie.

La comtesse posa sur sa fille un regard étrange, mais cette dernière ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle avait trouvé le livre qu'elle cherchait et prit congé.

_« Décidément, vous ne pouvez plus vous passer d'André… Faudra-t-il que je vous surveille ma fille ? »_ se demanda la comtesse qui sentait une nouvelle langueur la gagner. _« André à Versailles… Nous aurons donc l'occasion de nous croiser en dehors d'ici. Et je saurai… La Cour est un endroit qui sait mettre les gens à nu. »_

Sur ces entrefaites, André arriva à son tour au salon.

- Oscar ! appela-t-il.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la comtesse poussa un petit cri de surprise et fit tomber son ouvrage. Confus, le jeune homme se précipita pour le ramasser, se retrouvant ainsi agenouillé aux pieds de madame de Jarjayes.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser madame la comtesse. Je cherchais Oscar…

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, répondit-elle doucement, en reprenant avec le sourire la broderie qu'il lui tendait. Oscar est venu chercher un ouvrage, avant de repartir dans sa chambre il me semble.

- Oh… Ce n'est pas grave.

- André ?

- Oui madame.

- Oscar m'a dit que vous alliez à Versailles demain ?

- Oui, elle veut que je l'accompagne. Je crois que la spontanéité de la Dauphine la … perturbe un peu.

- Je le crois aussi. Je suis bien contente que vous puissiez l'accompagner.

- Moi aussi madame, confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La comtesse sentit un frisson la parcourir. Il allait s'éloigner.

- André ?

- Oui madame ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si content ?

- …

- Aviez-vous donc tellement envie d'aller à la Cour ?

- Non mais…

- Mais ?

- Depuis que je suis à Jarjayes, je n'ai jamais été vraiment séparé d'Oscar, avoua-t-il. Et ça me fait plaisir de ne pas être absent de sa nouvelle vie… Je saurai me rendre utile !

- Je n'en doute pas André, répondit la comtesse avec du rêve dans les yeux. Je n'en doute pas… A bientôt.

_« C'est vrai ! Ils n'ont jamais été séparés !... A quel autre jeune homme aurions-nous pu confier Oscar ?... Et vous André, qui prend soin de vous ?... »_


	8. Duel de femmes

- Non non non et non ! s'entêtait la Dauphine. Je refuse de parler à cette intrigante ! Comte de Mercy, je vous prie de ne plus insister !

- Mais… Votre Altesse…

- Non !

- Il y va des bonnes relations entre la France et l'Autriche, se défendit le plénipotentiaire.

- Je refuse de lui parler ! Rendez-vous compte Mercy : Cette femme a vécu de ses charmes ! C'est une… une…

- C'est la maîtresse royale, asséna le comte.

- Je ne veux pas parler à cette dépravée ! trépigna la Dauphine, les yeux lançants des éclairs. Lieutenant ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Oscar se tenait sagement dans un coin, un vague sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être interpelée de la sorte.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que Marie-Antoinette refusait d'adresser la parole à madame du Barry. Or, pour avoir le droit de parler avec la Dauphine, il fallait que ce soit celle-ci qui entame la conversation. Et elle ne le faisait jamais. Les deux femmes s'ingéniaient à se défier, se croiser… sans se parler.

Enragée, la maîtresse du Roi s'était plainte à son amant. Pour l'instant, ce dernier n'était guère intervenu, enjoignant la Dauphine à plus de clémence, par l'intermédiaire des ministres ou ambassadeurs, et la du Barry à plus de patience. Mais, tout un chacun savait à la Cour, qu'il valait mieux ne pas défier l'autorité de Louis XV.

- Oscar ! insista Marie-Antoinette en colère. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Eh bien je pense que… les intentions de Votre Altesse sont des plus louables, commença Oscar.

Elle détestait madame du Barry elle aussi. Non parce qu'elle était une personne de petite vertu ( quoique cela la fasse rougir ), mais parce qu'elle profitait de sa position pour abaisser les autres. Elle était sans scrupule. C'est pour cela qu'Oscar ne la supportait pas.

D'un autre côté, l'antipathie du lieutenant ne pouvait guère entacher les relations diplomatiques entre deux pays. Il en allait autrement de l'obstination de la Dauphine ! D'ailleurs, le comte de Mercy lui jetait des regards à la fois découragés et courroucés.

- Toutefois, même si cette femme ne m'est guère agréable, elle tient une position auprès de Sa Majesté… qui empêche qu'on l'ignore.

- Lieutenant ! protesta Marie-Antoinette avec fougue.

_« Oh ! Quand elle m'appelle ainsi lieutenant, c'est qu'elle n'est pas contente… »_

- Mon opinion ne saurait avoir le moindre poids dans les relations entre la France et l'Autriche. Par contre, l'attitude de Votre Altesse est déterminante.

- Je vois… Le devoir !

- Il faut y songer, reprit le comte de Mercy, lorsqu'on veut devenir la Reine d'un pays comme la France.

- Vous pouvez au moins vous dire que vous lui adresserez la parole par devoir, mais jamais par plaisir … ( haut-le-cœur de Marie-Antoinette ) ou même par convenance personnelle. Uniquement par devoir !

- Et vous Oscar, vous est-il arrivé de faire quelque chose uniquement par devoir ? s'enquit la Dauphine, les bras croisés et l'œil sombre.

- Oui Votre Altesse. Ce n'est pas forcément agréable, mais on sait qu'on a fait ce qui devait être fait.

- Fort bien !

Le soulagement s'inscrivit sur le visage du comte de Mercy. Il allait enfin pouvoir écrire à la grande Marie-Thérèse que sa jeune fille devenait raisonnable. Soulagement trop hâtif, sans doute…

- Je vais réfléchir ! termina Marie Antoinette en s'élançant vers les jardins.

Elle adorait se promener dans les jardins !... Le comte de Mercy ( dont les espoirs venaient de se briser ) et Oscar se regardèrent un instant. Soudain, Oscar se précipita à la suite de la Dauphine.

_« Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Certes, Marie-Antoinette est adorable… Mais je me serais quand même bien passée d'être sa nounou ! Pfff Mais où est donc André ? Jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui ! »_

Oscar était particulièrement de mauvaise foi en pensant cela. Car c'est elle-même qui avait dit à André de rester avec les chevaux. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de lui pour une entrevue avec le comte de Mercy. Et il aimait tellement la compagnie de ces animaux ! Elle avait toujours envie de bouder lorsqu'elle pensait au temps qu'André passait en compagnie des équidés.

_« La plus belle conquête de l'homme ! Ha ! Ils ont totalement conquis André oui !... Bon, retrouvons plutôt notre Dauphine… »_

Avec sa vivacité coutumière, Marie-Antoinette s'était échappée dans les jardins de Versailles. Elle enrageait toujours et ne voulait plus entendre parler de la du Barry. Même son lieutenant personnel voulait qu'elle lui adresse la parole ! Ah mais ! C'était mal la connaître ! Elle n'allait pas plier aussi facilement devant une intrigante de la plus basse extraction. Elle était Marie-Antoinette, princesse autrichienne, Dauphine du Royaume de France !

Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'aux écuries. Quelques palefreniers se sauvèrent à son approche. Personne ne voulait risquer d'être pris entre deux feux, car tout le monde connaissait la guerre sans merci que se livraient la maîtresse et la Dauphine.

- Bonjour, salua Marie-Antoinette en apercevant une silhouette près du cheval blanc de son lieutenant.

- Bonjour Votre Altesse, répondit André en mettant un genou à terre.

- Pourquoi vous occupez-vous de ce cheval ? Habituellement, vous accompagnez le lieutenant de Jarjayes n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact Votre Altesse. Oscar…. ( André rougit )… Le lieutenant m'a dit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de moi, et que je pouvais m'occuper des chevaux.

- J'en ai eu assez de leurs simagrées, ronchonna Marie-Antoinette.

- Oscar de Jarjayes, des simagrées !

André ne put s'empêcher de rire, tant cela correspondait peu au portrait de son amie d'enfance. Néanmoins, il se reprit rapidement, n'oubliant pas qu'il avait la Dauphine face à lui et non une vulgaire servante. Pourtant, cette dernière semblait ravie de la réaction du jeune homme.

- Pardonnez-moi Votre Altesse, s'excusa-t-il, mais cela ressemble si peu … au lieutenant.

- Vous pouvez l'appeler Oscar si vous en avez l'habitude. Tant que nous sommes entre nous, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Bien qu'il connaisse la Dauphine depuis un moment déjà, André était toujours sidéré par sa fraîcheur. Avec d'autres personnes comme cette jeune femme, la Cour ressemblerait moins à un panier de crabes !

- Eh bien, reprit-il, cela ressemble peu à Oscar de faire des simagrées.

- Il veut que je parle à cette… dévergondée, lui aussi !

- …

- Et vous André, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Moi ? s'étonna André en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il n'y croyait pas. La Dauphine lui demandait-elle réellement son avis ?

- Oui vous ! Je veux avoir un autre avis, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas lié à la famille royale, ou à une grande famille, ou…

- Un domestique par exemple, souffla-t-il avec un sourire désarmant.

- Et vous me semblez être quelqu'un de sensé.

_« Mais vous n'écouterez absolument pas ce que je dirai si je ne dis pas ce que vous désirez entendre… »_

- Quelle est la motivation d'Oscar, en ce qui concerne ses simagrées ?

- … Le devoir !

- Bien sûr. La vie de chacun est faite de droits et surtout de devoirs, celle des humbles comme des puissants… Un jour nous offre de délicieuses sucreries, le lendemain nous promet d'amères pilules.

- Mmmm

Marie-Antoinette avait froncé les sourcils. Néanmoins, elle commençait à réfléchir sérieusement. Trois personnes ! Trois personnes aussi différentes qu'un diplomate, un militaire et un domestique, lui donnaient un avis similaire. Peut-être que…

_« Non non, je ne peux m'y résoudre ! C'est contraire à tous mes principes !... Je ne peux… »_

- André ! s'écria Oscar. Aurais-tu aperçu…

Le lieutenant s'arrêta net en voyant devant elle la personne qu'elle recherchait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

- Je suis là lieutenant. Je discutais avec votre ami….. Allons ! Vous voyez bien que vous n'aviez pas de soucis à vous faire, lança Marie-Antoinette avec un air satisfait.

Malgré ses récriminations, Oscar appréciait beaucoup la Dauphine. Mais parfois, comme à l'instant, elle avait envie de l'étrangler. Du coup, ne pouvant s'en prendre à une personne de sang royal, elle lança un regard noir à André, qui détourna la tête comme s'il n'y prêtait pas attention.

_« Il ne paye rien pour attendre lui non plus ! »_ pensa injustement le blond lieutenant en conjurant la Dauphine de revenir dans ses appartements.

- Au revoir André… Venez plus souvent me voir avec Oscar, quoi qu'il en dise. Je vous donne ma permission.

- En ce cas, vos désirs sont des ordres Votre Altesse, dit-il gaiement, en sachant qu'il s'attirait les foudres silencieuses de son amie.

- Je ne laisserai pas faire ça ! Ma mère ! Ma mère au service de cette… catin ! hurla Oscar.

- Oscar ! la rabroua son père. Mesurez vos paroles. Il s'agit de la favorite du Roi.

- Et alors ! Cette garce peut tout se permettre sous prétexte qu'elle est dans le lit de Louis XV ?

- Oscar !

- Pourquoi ma mère ? Pourquoi la veut-elle comme dame de compagnie ?... Je la déteste !

- Oscar ça suffit !

Tout Jarjayes pouvait bénéficier des vociférations de la jeune fille. André, qui s'était occupé des chevaux, tourna la tête vers le salon. Il hésitait à entrer, pour se retrouver entre le général et sa fille…

- J'ai l'impression de donner bien du souci à Oscar, dit doucement la comtesse, à côté de lui.

Il la regarda avec surprise. Tellement absorbé dans ses pensées, qui tournaient autour de la blonde lieutenant, il n'avait pas entendu arriver madame de Jarjayes. Son regard exprimait son inquiétude et sa peine plus sûrement que ses paroles.

- Oscar refusait de prendre parti. Mais il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait continuer de la sorte…

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas demandé à la mère de Girodelle ? C'est lui le capitaine de la Garde Royale ! entendirent-ils soudain.

- Ne me rappelez pas ce pénible moment ! répondit son père. Toutefois, c'est vous qui êtes plus spécialement chargé de la protection de la Dauphine.

- Ah oui ! Jouer la nounou de la Dauphine ne sert qu'à jeter ma mère dans les griffes de cette intrigante sans scrupule et sans honneur ! La belle affaire !

La comtesse et André entendirent le claquement de la gifle administrée par le général. Cela coupa net Oscar dans ses récriminations. Du coin de l'œil, madame de Jarjayes vit André serrer les mâchoires. Les prunelles couleur de forêt s'assombrirent.

- Oscar ne devrait pas se soucier de moi. Etre une dame d'honneur de madame du Barry n'est pas si terrible, se désola la comtesse.

- Ce n'est pas si simple que cela, soupira le jeune homme. C'est bel et bien un bras de fer que lui propose la favorite. Mais une fois qu'Oscar aura choisi, cela ira mieux. Elle n'aura plus à composer entre sa conscience et son devoir. En fait, ce serait un soulagement.

- Elle n'a pas l'air très soulagé, tiqua la comtesse.

- Oscar n'aime pas être forcée à quoi que ce soit. Que la décision soit personnelle ou non… Qu'on lui impose quelque chose et elle se rebiffe. C'est un réflexe.

- Vous la connaissez décidément très bien, se rendit compte la comtesse.

- Nous avons été élevés ensemble.

- Et vous êtes ensemble à Versailles désormais… Il me semble que vous pouvez même la suivre dans les appartements de la Dauphine.

- Marie-Antoinette m'a effectivement autorisée l'accès de son domaine. Mais ses appartements privés ne me sont pas accessibles bien sûr !

- Bien sûr, répondit la comtesse en riant.

André était un jeune homme pétri de bon sens. Quelques rares réflexions reflétaient néanmoins la candeur qui était encore la sienne, malgré sa présence à Versailles depuis plus d'un an.

_« C'est un être pur ! »_ admira la comtesse.

- Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez toujours aux côtés d'Oscar, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

André sourit. Loin de le traiter avec hauteur comme tant de nobles avec leurs domestiques, la comtesse avait toujours un mot ou un geste délicat, qui vous permettait d'être « quelqu'un ». Il avait envie de porter les doigts fins à ses lèvres, pour la remercier, mais cette familiarité n'était pas de mise. Il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire éblouissant.

La comtesse retira sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Ce sourire ! Dieu que ce sourire la charmait ! Ainsi que la confiance, le respect qui illuminaient ses prunelles si limpides. Et sa gentillesse… Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et rougir ses joues. Elle avança, rompant le contact, afin de cacher son trouble.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame la comtesse, je veillerai toujours sur Oscar ! affirma-t-il avec force.

La force d'un cœur pur et sûr de lui ! Celui de la comtesse était moins serein. Si celui de la mère était rassuré, celui de la femme sentit une épine s'enfoncer en lui. Brusquement, elle eut envie de gifler André. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ne lui prêtait-il pas une once de l'attention qu'il portait à Oscar ?

Les pensées de la comtesse furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille furieuse, à la joue rougie. André s'avança à sa rencontre. Il soutint le regard orageux et lui proposa un combat à l'épée. Après un mouvement d'incertitude, Oscar se détendit et accepta. Ca lui ferait le plus grand bien…


	9. Emotions

La comtesse se tenait à la colonne de son lit. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses joues rouges et son regard enfiévré. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une telle vitesse ! La bouteille de vin à porter à la du Barry de la part de la Dauphine, la servante qui s'écroulait sans vie, l'accusation, l'arrivée d'Oscar, l'affrontement des deux femmes… Ensuite, le jeune lieutenant avait raccompagné sa mère dans les appartements qui lui étaient assignés.

- Comment avez-vous appris… ? avait demandé la comtesse.

- André m'a averti, répondit sobrement Oscar.

Elle avait vérifié que sa mère était bien installée et n'avait besoin de rien. Elle paraissait si troublée par cette expérience. Comment ne le serait-on point ? Oscar, elle, avait l'habitude des situations épineuses, de faire face à toutes sortes de dangers. Mais sa mère, si délicate…

La comtesse se posta devant la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit. Les étoiles s'allumaient une à une. Elle appuya son front contre le carreau. Elle ne voyait rien…

- Ainsi, vous vous souciez quand même de moi André, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait probablement arraché lui-même aux griffes de la du Barry. Mais il était au service d'Oscar, et c'est à ce titre qu'il était au château.

_« Vous ai-je donné quelques frayeurs mon cher André ? »_ se demanda la comtesse, complètement perdue dans ses songes.

Elle sourit. Il tenait donc à elle. Un peu… Au moins un peu … Son cœur battait la chamade. S'en apercevant, elle se gourmanda. N'était-elle pas folle de se mettre dans un tel état pour un domestique ?

_« Non, un jeune homme !_ se corrigea-t-elle. _Un beau jeune homme… »_

Elle secoua la tête. Folie ! Folie ! Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître l'émoi qui l'envahissait. Elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle se dirigea vers le lit, fit doucement glisser sa robe.

_« André… »_

Une douce chaleur embrasa ses reins. Elle ne voulait pas… Des picotements parcoururent son corps. Reconnaître…

_« André… »_

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une larme vint perler au bord de ses cils. Personne ne devrait savoir… Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous l'édredon, espérant trouver le calme avec le sommeil. Toutefois, l'un et l'autre la désertèrent un bon moment. Malgré les battements de son cœur, malgré le feu de ses entrailles, elle voulait se persuader qu'il s'agissait uniquement de la frayeur qu'elle avait éprouvée dans le boudoir de la du Barry.

_Bonne année…_

_Il y a foule ce soir à Versailles…_

Marie-Antoinette n'était pas prête d'oublier ces quelques mots. Une formule de politesse complètement dépersonnalisée, et une banalité affligeante ! Mais…. Mais ces mots furent adressés à la comtesse du Barry !

_« Cette traînée ! Cette femme dont la présence même est scandaleuse ! Qu'elle aille au diable ! »_

En ce mois de janvier, elle avait présenté ses vœux aux dames et messieurs de la noblesse. Dont cette maudite femme ! Et dire qu'elle venait des bas-fonds ! Et dire qu'elle était arrivée à la Cour en utilisant ses charmes ! …Et dire qu'elle avait été obligée de lui adresser la parole !

Car elle y avait été obligée ! Par le Roi Louis XV, par le comte de Mercy ( qui représentait sa mère la grande Marie-Thérèse, sa mère ! ), par le corps diplomatique de part et d'autre de la frontière… Même le capitaine de Girodelle, le lieutenant de Jarjayes et son fidèle André l'avaient incitée à commettre cette aberration ! Pourtant, Marie-Antoinette savait bien qu'Oscar ne portait pas la du Barry dans son cœur. Loin de là… C'était donc bien une affaire d'Etat. Elle avait agi en qualité de Dauphine de France, non en tant que Marie-Antoinette… Cependant, cette … femme n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix, elle se l'était promis.

Une affaire d'Etat ! Ainsi, ce serait cela sa vie. Faire des choses dont elle n'avait pas envie pour le bien et l'avenir de la France. Sans jamais penser à elle… Parfois, elle avait l'impression de ne plus exister. Alors, un vertige la saisissait… Dans ces cas-là, elle cherchait à s'étourdir, pour oublier.

D'autant qu'elle ne devait guère compter sur son époux pour la soutenir, la distraire, la griser. Il était présent ! Il était là lorsqu'elle avait dû adresser la parole à cette… Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait même pas tenté de plaider sa cause auprès du Roi. Pourtant il s'agissait de son grand-père ! Qu'avait-il donc à craindre ? Certes, ce dernier était impressionnant, mais il aurait pu au moins la soutenir en privé.

Toutefois, Marie-Antoinette ne doutait pas des sentiments de son époux. D'ailleurs, ne lui avait-il pas offert un cadenas en forme de cœur ? Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui être agréable, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas à affronter son grand-père. Ah ça ! Le Dauphin n'aimait pas les confrontations, c'était le moindre de ses défauts.

_« Est-ce donc là le destin de la future Reine de France ? Vivre sans aimer, agir par devoir… » _soupira-t-elle.

Elle observa son reflet dans la psyché. Une jolie jeune fille …qui boudait !

_« Il aurait quand même pu me soutenir ! »_ continua-t-elle, rancunière.

Oscar, au moins, l'avait suivie, relevée, consolée. Non vraiment, elle n'avait aucun soutien sérieux à attendre du Dauphin… que des cadenas ! Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit enfin. Heureusement que son lieutenant veillait sur elle comme un ange gardien !

D'ailleurs, cette femme ne l'emporterait pas au paradis ! Elle avait humilié la Dauphine. Mais elle avait oublié qu'un jour, cette Dauphine serait Reine de France. Marie-Antoinette n'oublierait pas. Elle attendait son heure. Un éclair meurtrier traversa les prunelles habituellement si lumineuses. Son confesseur n'avait pas fini de lui reprocher son orgueil et surtout sa haine. Il l'exhorterait à faire preuve de magnanimité.

_« Eh bien non ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Cette créature est une perversion à elle seule. Jamais je n'oublierai cette humiliation. Le pardon ? J'ai un époux qui pardonne à tout va, c'est assez !... »_

Oscar accompagnait sa mère jusqu'à son carrosse. Marie-Antoinette lui avait accordé quelques jours pour se reposer dans ses terres de Normandie. Elle s'inquiétait de l'humeur mélancolique de sa dame de compagnie. En arrivant dans la cour, elles virent madame du Barry en grande conversation avec André. Cette dernière roucoulait comme si elle parlait à un galant, et cela ne fut pas du tout du goût d'Oscar.

_« Que mijote cette garce à tourner autour d'André ? » _pensa la militaire, alors que le cœur de la comtesse manquait un battement. D'autant que, avant de s'éloigner, la du Barry adressa un sourire concupiscent au beau palefrenier.

- Que te voulait cette gourgandine ? attaqua Oscar sans ambages.

- Elle me demandait conseil pour l'achat d'un cheval, répondit André, un peu surpris par le ton sec.

- Bien sûr ! Parce que maintenant, elle achète ses chevaux elle-même ! A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? Tu me déçois beaucoup mon pauvre André…

Elle voulait le rabaisser, l'humilier. Ses mains la démangeaient tant elle avait envie de le gifler. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? A elle ? N'étaient-ils plus amis ? Comment ? Comment ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer, de s'effondrer devant cette trahison ? Pourquoi sa bouche avait-elle envie de lui hurler de ne pas l'abandonner, de rester près d'elle ? Farouche, elle secoua la tête.

- Mais…

Les yeux d'André s'écarquillèrent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'en prenait à lui de la sorte. La du Barry n'avait fait que lui demander un renseignement. Il n'était qu'un domestique attaché à la personne du lieutenant de Jarjayes, rien de plus ! Un de ces gens du peuple dont on avait besoin pour servir, mais qui n'avait aucunement voix au chapitre. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui répondre !

- Attends ! s'écria-t-il en comprenant soudain. Tu ne vas pas croire que…

- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps libre. Mais sache que si je te surprends encore une fois en position galante avec cette garce, je te chasse !

La comtesse de Jarjayes ne put retenir un petit cri, qu'Oscar mit sur le compte de la trop grande émotivité de sa mère. André, quant à lui, semblait frappé par la foudre.

_« Comment ! Comment peux-tu… Comment oses-tu penser cela de moi ? Oscar, comment peux-tu croire que je serais capable de te trahir de la sorte ? Jamais une du Barry ne pourra rivaliser avec toi ! Jamais une autre femme ne pourra rivaliser avec toi…ma belle guerrière ! »_

Son visage s'empourpra. Il serra les poings. Toutefois, c'est avec une voix d'une froideur dont il n'était pas coutumier qu'il répondit.

- Très bien Oscar. Si c'est l'opinion que tu as de moi, alors tu peux me chasser tout de suite ! N'attends pas une improbable forfaiture de ma part… Tu veux que je disparaisse de ta vie Oscar ? Réponds ! Tu veux que je disparaisse de ta vie ? hurla-t-il soudain.

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

- C'est toute l'idée que tu te fais de notre amitié ? Alors oui, chasse-moi ! Laisse cette femme se jouer de toi ! Laisse-là gagner cette bataille, puisque de toute façon tu gagneras la guerre… J'en suis certain.

Oscar était toujours très en colère. Pourtant, un grand soulagement avait envahi son cœur. Non, elle était sure maintenant que son ami ne l'avait pas trahie. Effectivement, cette garce cherchait à l'atteindre par des moyens détournés, en voulant sa mère comme dame de compagnie, en la séparant d'André…

_« Ah mais non ! Tudieu ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire… Pas André ! Vous n'arriverez jamais à le séparer de moi ! Personne n'y arrivera ! »_ pensa-t-elle sauvagement.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui offrir la moindre victoire ! cria-t-elle en lui lançant un regard des plus orageux. Alors je t'ordonne d'accompagner ma mère jusqu'à Jarjayes et de revenir ici séance tenante pour reprendre ton service à mes côtés !

- Avec joie lieutenant ! répondit-il avec malice, soulagé qu'il était devant la réaction de son amie.

Elle avait compris. Elle l'avait cru. Elle avait compris que tout ceci n'était qu'un coup monté. Qu'il n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, été intéressé par la du Barry. Qu'il se moquait totalement de l'intérêt de cette femme, qu'il soit feint ou réel.

- Et lorsque je serai de retour à tes côtés, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, il sera temps de revenir à Jarjayes.

- Tu n'es qu'un…. Je t'interdis de sourire !

- Oscar, intervint sa mère, qui cachait son propre sourire derrière un fin mouchoir mais dont les yeux étaient éloquents. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'André vous attende chez nous ? Cela lui permettra de s'occuper un peu de nos chevaux… au lieu de s'occuper de celui de madame du Barry, glissa-t-elle avec un regard malicieux en direction du jeune homme.

- Mère !

- Allons, ne sois pas si vindicative, l'apaisa André. Je te promets que je te suis entièrement et irrémédiablement dévoué… corps et âme !

- Toi, ça suffit ! Tu raccompagnes ma mère… et tu m'attends là-bas ! Prépare ton épée, tu risques de souffrir.

- Je serai prêt !

_« Pour toi, je serai toujours prêt. Aux pires folies ! Aux longues attentes comme celles que je connais à Versailles. A te suivre quoiqu'il m'en coûte… »_

La comtesse n'avait plus guère envie de rire. « Corps et âme » ! André était si dévoué… pour sa fille. Bien sûr, elle en était très contente, car, dans ce milieu d'hommes, Oscar n'aurait rien à craindre tant qu'il serait avec elle. Alors, pourquoi ce cœur serré ? Pourquoi cette subite envie de pleurer ? Sans doute était-ce à cause de ce début de printemps, une saison propice aux humeurs chagrines…

- Mère, vous vous sentez mal ? s'inquiéta soudain Oscar.

- Non non, tout va bien, répondit faiblement la comtesse.

- Vous êtes pâle, reprit André en écho à son amie. Prenez mon bras, je vous en prie.

- Si vous m'en priez, dit la comtesse en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux.


	10. Au coeur de l'attention

Oscar rentrait chez elle, après avoir pris congé de la Dauphine. Cette dernière avait encore trouvé motif à gronder après la du Barry. La plupart du temps, les deux protagonistes adoptaient la plus grande indifférence l'une envers l'autre. Maintenant que la maîtresse de Louis XV avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait : quelques mots de Marie-Antoinette, elle avait compris qu'il valait mieux adopter un profil bas. Même vis-à-vis de son royal amant, qui finirait par se lasser de cette querelle de bonne-femme.

Mais en privé, l'une et l'autre ne se privaient pas de se dénigrer mutuellement. Seulement cette fois, cela raviva la colère d'Oscar. La Dauphine avait immédiatement remarqué qu'elle trouvait un écho particulier, les yeux de son lieutenant lançant des éclairs au seul nom honni. Aussi en avait-elle profité pour s'épancher longuement. Ce qui avait mis les nerfs d'Oscar à rude épreuve.

Enfin vint le moment où la Dauphine la libéra de son service. Epuisé nerveusement, le lieutenant ne retourna pas à la caserne pour prévenir le capitaine de Girodelle qu'elle rentrait chez elle, comme elle le faisait tous les jours.

_« De toute façon, il se moque bien de ce que je fais ! Tant que je le débarrasse des frasques de Marie-Antoinette ! »_

Oscar eut un peu mauvaise conscience à cette pensée. Elle avait appris à apprécier la Dauphine avec son caractère rebelle et primesautier. Certes, elle se montrait quelquefois futile et superficielle, mais sa vie n'était pas facile. Le lieutenant, elle, pouvait se réfugier derrière son uniforme et son statut d' « homme », qui lui conféraient une grande liberté.

Marie-Antoinette faisait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur, comme André. Car, elle devait bien le reconnaître, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la « trahison » de son ami. Si trahison il y avait ! Car il avait bien le droit de trouver la du Barry à son goût….. Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais André ne pouvait pas trouver du charme à cette garce ! Son cœur se cabrait à cette seule pensée…

Son cœur ? La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'allait-elle penser ?... Elle ne voulait pas que cette femme la sépare d'André uniquement parce que… parce qu'elle… Ils avaient été élevés ensemble. Voilà ! Ce serait trop bête d'être séparés si facilement. Le jeune homme savait si bien la comprendre.

Le souvenir d'un certain jeu au bord de l'étang lui revint subitement en mémoire, avec le reflet d'une chemise largement ouverte sur un buste encore juvénile mais incontestablement féminin. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Elle se souvenait aussi … du reste ! Non décidément, elle n'avait pas cru à la trahison de son ami. Elle s'était juste montrée furieuse parce que la du Barry essayait de briser leur complicité. Il avait raison, cette gourgandine n'y arriverait pas.

_« Jamais ! »_ pensa Oscar farouchement.

_« Oh mon dieu, mais que m'arrive-t-il ? »_

La comtesse était effondrée dans le carrosse qui la ramenait chez elle. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle acceptait de mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle éprouvait.

_« André… »_

Ce jeune homme lui échauffait les sens, elle devait se l'avouer. Elle avait envie qu'il la regarde, qu'il prenne soin d'elle, qu'il soit moins … respectueux. Elle avait envie de lui ! Elle le désirait comme elle ne croyait pas pouvoir désirer un homme. Contrairement à nombre de ses amies, elle n'avait jamais été infidèle à son mari. Toutefois, elle n'avait aucun mérite à cela. Elle n'avait simplement jamais connu ce trouble des sens qui vous donne envie de tout oublier, de tout renverser.

De plus, et malgré son caractère quelquefois difficile, son époux s'était toujours montré attentif à ses souhaits. Elle éprouvait à son égard un sentiment sincère, et elle était certaine que ce sentiment était partagé. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de cette passion incroyable que les prunelles de forêt d'André allumaient en ses entrailles.

Elle se rejeta contre la banquette, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle frémissant. Le seul fait de penser à lui, de se rappeler la fermeté de son bras sous sa main timide, la jetait dans le plus grand trouble. Elle n'arrivait pas, elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler…

A ce moment, la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit et le visage adoré apparut.

- Madame la comtesse… Avez-vous un malaise ? demanda une voix grave et chaude.

- Non… Non ce n'est rien André… Je crois que j'ai beaucoup présumé de mes forces ces derniers temps… Vous comprenez, le conflit entre madame la Dauphine et madame du Barry, le choix d'Oscar, le piège qu'on m'a tendu… Je crois que mes nerfs n'en supporteront pas plus.

- Je comprends madame la comtesse… Ces derniers temps furent bien éprouvants pour vous. Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer, en Normandie.

- Me reposer ? Oui… Je crains de m'y morfondre un peu également.

- Le général ne peut vous accompagner ?

- Non, une affaire importante requiert sa présence à Versailles…. Laissons cela, dit la comtesse en se levant.

Un léger étourdissement l'obligea à s'asseoir de nouveau. Etait-elle aussi fatiguée ? Ou était-ce la présence du jeune homme qui suscitait une certaine langueur en elle ?

_« Que vais-je devenir ? »_ se demanda-t-elle encore.

- Je vais vous porter jusqu'au salon, si vous le permettez.

Elle le regarda, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, le feu aux joues. Elle pouvait marcher… Mais l'envie fut la plus forte. L'envie de sentir le corps d'André près du sien, d'être fragile et abandonnée entre ses bras.

- Je le permets, et je vous remercie de cette délicate attention.

- Je vous en prie madame la comtesse, c'est la moindre des choses.

Il l'enleva dans ses bras, sans difficultés apparentes. La comtesse sentait un cœur battre près du sien… Elle sentait ce corps musclé et voyait ce sourire si doux. Pour elle ! Cette fois, ce n'était pas pour Oscar, mais pour elle !

Grand-mère fut quelque peu surprise lorsqu'elle vit arriver son petit-fils avec la comtesse dans les bras. Mais elle s'affola quand il lui apprit l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Allons, ce n'est rien, la rassura la comtesse. André, vous pouvez me déposer maintenant. Je vais aller au salon. Grand-mère, pouvez-vous m'apporter une de vos bonnes limonades ?

- Avec plaisir madame.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez plus besoin de rien ? s'enquit André.

_« De vous ! »_ pensa-t-elle, sentant une vague de chaleur embraser ses reins

- Non, de rien merci, répondit-elle précipitamment en s'enfuyant dans le salon.

- Alors Oscar, mon épée n'attend que toi ! l'accueillit-il alors qu'elle arrivait.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu te dispenses de t'occuper de mon cheval ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Les chevaux n'aiment pas trop que je les caresse avec le plat de l'épée. Ca les rend nerveux. Contrairement à certaines personnes…

- Ha ! Parce que tu comptes me… caresser avec le plat de ton épée ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Tu préfèrerais qu'on se batte à mains nues ? demanda-t-il en lui retournant la moquerie.

Comprenant l'allusion, la jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Les années à Versailles avaient mis fin à son « innocence », elle avait vu et entendu trop de choses. Mais elle n'était pas encore assez aguerrie pour ne pas être troublée dans une situation aussi épineuse que celle-ci.

- Tu l'auras voulu faquin ! gronda-t-elle pour se donner une contenance. Tu vas l'avoir ton duel ! Et je vais en profiter pour te faire rentrer tes paroles dans la gorge.

Sans plus de préliminaire, leur combat –qui restait néanmoins amical- s'engagea. Peu à peu, ils se retrouvèrent à l'orée du petit bois, derrière la roseraie. A un moment donné, André fut adossé à un arbre. Son épée vola et il se retrouva avec celle d'Oscar dansant devant son visage. Elle se rapprocha lentement, le sourire aux lèvres.

- En fait de me caresser, tu voulais bel et bien prendre une leçon, dit-elle avec un rire mordant.

André était sérieux. Une lueur étrange s'était allumée dans l'absinthe de son regard. Toute à sa victoire, la jeune fille ne s'en rendit pas compte et s'approcha encore. Soudain, il bloqua son bras tenant l'épée et l'agrippa à la taille, la serrant contre lui. Avant qu'elle ne réagisse, il posa sur sa bouche un baiser sauvage et tendre à la fois. Sauvage car il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Tendre car ses lèvres n'essayaient pas de violer le sanctuaire de son amie.

_« Oh mon dieu Oscar ! C'est si bon ! Si bon de te serrer dans mes bras ! Si tu savais… Si bon de sentir tes lèvres plier sous les miennes, à la fois esclaves et tentatrices… Si bon de voir ton bon regard se charger d'orage, mais aussi de trouble… Si bon que j'aimerais mourir maintenant pour ne pas avoir à m'arrêter… »_

Pourtant il s'arrêta. Ils restèrent un instant face à face, puis Oscar lui envoya son poing gauche ( il tenait toujours son poignet droit ) dans l'estomac. Le jeune homme toussa et se plia en deux. Enfin libre, elle recula de quelques pas.

- Comment as-tu osé misérable ? rugit-elle. Réponds !

- Tu comprends maintenant Oscar ? répondit-il alors d'une voix chaude. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne suis pas intéressé le moins du monde par une du Barry, ou n'importe quelle greluche de la Cour ?

- Tu… Tu n'as pas le droit…

Le droit de quoi ? De l'embrasser ? De lui révéler qu'il la considère et la considèrera toujours comme une femme ? De faire un choix, et de l'avoir choisi elle ? De la mettre devant le fait accompli ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de douter de ton jugement ? choisit-il de croire. Comprends-tu ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu as douté de moi ? Comprends-tu Oscar ? demanda-t-il douloureusement.

Elle détourna la tête. Oui, elle comprenait. Mais elle n'était pas sure de vouloir lui avouer.

- Je n'ai pas réellement douté de toi, répondit-elle finalement. Mais, par ses manœuvres, cette garce me met les nerfs à vif… Et tu sais bien que c'est toi qui prends dans ces cas-là, lui rappela-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai ? Oh ! J'avais oublié…

- Idiot !

- Malheur ! Mais alors, je t'ai donné un baiser pour rien ! s'exclama-t-il en paraissant affolé…. Tu peux me le rendre si tu veux ! Au centuple même…

Estomaquée, elle se retourna pour le regarder bien en face et vit… qu'il souriait à pleines dents !

- O toi ! Un jour, je finirai par t'embrocher réellement, termina-t-elle en rigolant.

- Je préfère ma méthode, bougonna-t-il.

- Au fait, continua Oscar pour faire monter la pression, tu n'es vraiment pas attiré par la du Barry ? Elle n'est pas de prime jeunesse et a beaucoup servi… Mais elle a quand même de beaux restes… Et l'expérience peut tenter les jeunes coqs écervelés…

Il stoppa net et la fixa avec stupéfaction. L'éclat mutin de ses prunelles et son sourire en coin le rassurèrent complètement… et l'amenèrent à lui courir après pour se venger. Elle était rapide et agile, et il ne put la rattraper qu'arrivés dans la cour. Ce qui interdisait tout épanchement !

- A charge de revanche ! murmura-t-il néanmoins à son oreille.

- Décidément, tu aimes recevoir des leçons, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

- Quand c'est toi qui les donnes, oh oui !

Oscar rougit derechef, sous le regard amusé de son compagnon. Elle se précipita dans la maison, tandis qu'il allait vers l'écurie pour s'occuper des chevaux. Il était très content de lui… Et Oscar ne l'était pas moins. Elle monta d'une traite dans sa chambre. Là, à l'abri des regards, elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur ses lèvres et sourit.


	11. L'un sans l'autre

La comtesse de Jarjayes tournait en rond, nerveuse. Elle avait demandé à Oscar de la rejoindre dans son boudoir, après le souper. Comment sa fille allait-elle accueillir sa demande ?

- Vous m'avez demandé mère, dit Oscar dès la porte franchie. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Cette entrée en matière agaça la comtesse. Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle laissé son époux élever leur fille comme un garçon ? Elle soupira et aborda donc le vif du sujet.

- Je vais partir quelques jours en Normandie, dit-elle en triturant son mouchoir.

- Oui, je le sais mère, répondit la jeune fille qui ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir sa mère.

- Votre père est occupé.

- Oui…..

- Et… j'aimerais ne pas être seule, laissa enfin tomber la comtesse.

- Oh !... Vous voudriez que je vous accompagne ? Je ne sais si…

- Oscar ! Votre père m'en voudrait si vous manquiez à votre service dans le seul but de m'accompagner. ( Soupir )

- Mais alors…

- J'ai réfléchi… pour trouver une solution. Le plus simple, si vous le permettiez…

- Si je le permettais ? s'étonna Oscar en s'approchant de sa mère.

_« Diantre ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?... Dois-je m'inquiéter ? »_

- Oui… En fait, il s'agit d'André.

- Quoi André !

- Oscar, je désirerais qu'André m'accompagne en Normandie. Sans votre père, je préfèrerais une présence masculine à mes côtés.

- Et moi, je ne suis pas une présence masculine !

- Oscar je vous en prie ! Il est entendu que vous ne pouvez quitter le service de la Dauphine pour une broutille !

- Vous n'êtes pas une broutille !

- Non, je suis votre mère. Et à ce titre, je pense être suffisamment raisonnable pour vous demander de m'écouter. A croire que vous ne pouvez vous passer d'André pendant quelques jours… J'espère, mon enfant, qu'il n'en est rien.

- Je peux parfaitement me passer d'André ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.

La comtesse sourit. Aussi impulsive que son père ! Il était facile de prévoir certaines de ses réactions…

- Dans ce cas, le fait est entendu, n'est-ce pas ? insista Louise.

- … Très bien, capitula Oscar de mauvaise grâce. André vous accompagnera en Normandie. Vous avez raison, mieux vaut la présence d'un homme qui sache se battre à vos côtés. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver… Et moi je suis bloquée par notre inépuisable Dauphine, qui n'a pas fini de trouver des idées pour nous faire tourner en bourrique.

- Oscar ! ( Rire ) Ne soyez pas irrévérencieux… Avouez… Avouez que vous l'aimez beaucoup !

La question concernait-elle André ou la Dauphine ? La comtesse elle-même n'aurait pu le déterminer. D'ailleurs, avait-elle besoin de l'aveu de sa fille ? Pour l'un… comme pour l'autre.

- C'est vrai, admit Oscar. Marie-Antoinette me fait bel et bien tourner en bourrique, mais je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est si spontanée, si sincère ! Et c'est si rare à la Cour…

- Je reconnais bien là votre noble cœur.

- Combien de temps restez-vous en Normandie ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton désinvolte.

- Décidément Oscar ! Si la présence d'André vous est à ce point indispensable, je préfère encore me passer de lui. Je me morfondrai toute seule en Normandie, c'est tout…

La jeune fille rougit et baissa la tête. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne lui était pas agréable de savoir André seul avec une femme, loin d'elle… Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir articuler la moindre parole.

_« Reprends-toi Oscar ! André ne sera pas avec UNE FEMME ! Il sera avec ma mère !... Et… Et je suis certaine que ces quelques jours nous feront du bien. Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter… Beaucoup de choses ? Moui enfin… Il ne s'agit que d'un séjour sur nos terres de Normandie !... Quelques jours… »_

- Non, je serai plus rassuré si André vous accompagne. Vraiment ! Et sa présence n'est pas à ce point indispensable à Versailles. Au besoin, je demanderai à mon capitaine de m'affecter un des soldats… Ainsi, chacun y trouve son compte.

- J'avoue que… je suis plus rassurée moi aussi.

_« Et plus excitée à l'idée de ce petit séjour…Je vais connaître ce bonheur que vous avez chaque jour : avoir une personne attentionnée à mes côtés, prêt à répondre à mes moindres désirs… »_

Un frisson parcourut la comtesse. Ses moindres désirs… Non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas penser à cela. Car ses désirs étaient autres que ceux d'Oscar. Pour elle, point de duel ou de combat, ou de folles chevauchées !

- Si vous le permettez, je vais prévenir André. Afin qu'il prépare ses affaires.

- Bonne nuit mon enfant.

- Bonne nuit mère, et passez un bon séjour.

- Eh bien lieutenant ! J'apprécierais de savoir quand vous quittez le service de madame la Dauphine, l'accueillit froidement Girodelle.

- Veuillez m'excuser capitaine. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas passé hier soir… J'avais hâte de rentrer à Jarjayes pour prendre des nouvelles de ma mère qui ne se sentait pas bien. Et je n'avais pas de consignes particulières à transmettre. Mais cela ne se renouvellera plus, répondit Oscar en lui adressant un regard glacé.

- Bon ! Ceci étant réglé… Vous devriez vous relâcher un peu, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Me… relâcher ? s'étonna Oscar.

- Oui. Prenez donc exemple sur la Dauphine, soyez plus… chaleureuse, murmura-t-il en passant derrière elle.

Cette présence dans son dos était à la fois désagréable et agréable. Si son orgueil « d'homme » s'indignait, sa sensualité de femme trouvait son compte. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle situation et ne savait guère comment réagir. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle sentit le souffle du capitaine dans ses cheveux. Elle avait la chair de poule. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration qui devenait saccadée.

Soudain, la jeune fille sursauta. La main de Girodelle caressait ostensiblement ses fesses, et glissait sans vergogne vers l'entrejambe. C'est plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter ! Même si… une petite partie d'elle-même en réclamait encore plus. Plus de sensations délicieuses ! Plus de caresses sensuelles ! Plus !

Elle se retourna brusquement. Il avait anticipé la réaction et bloquait son poignet. Girodelle ne savait pas trop s'il avait échappé à une gifle en bonne et due forme, ou à un solide coup de poing ! Son sourcil s'arqua et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

- Eh bien vous voyez, quand vous voulez !

- Je vois quoi ! enragea-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez vous montrer aussi impétueuse que la Dauphine !... Il suffit de si peu de chose, susurra-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Entre vous deux, ma vie ne risque pas d'être ennuyeuse.

Oscar oscillait entre la colère, le mépris, l'indifférence et… le rire ! Pourquoi le rire ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était le capitaine de la Garde Royale, un poste de haut prestige. Non, il ne pouvait pas….

_« Pardieu mais… il est sérieux ! Il s'amuse à mes dépens en plus ! »_

Elle serra les poings et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Mais cela ne fit qu'accroître l'amusement de son interlocuteur, d'humeur décidément taquine ce matin-là. Cela la dérouta et elle recula de quelques pas, l'obligeant à la lâcher.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous assistions à la revue des troupes mon cher lieutenant. A moins que vous n'ayez autre chose à me dire…

- Non non ! répliqua Oscar vivement en rougissant.

Elle pestait de ne pas savoir maîtriser ses émotions, ses sensations. Mais jamais un homme n'avait osé de tels gestes sur elle. Tout à coup, elle se remémora le baiser d'André, la semi-nudité d'André, son effeuillement à elle devant André… et rougit davantage.

- Aurais-je le privilège de savoir ce qui vous met autant d'étoiles dans les yeux et de rouge aux joues ? murmura Girodelle à son oreille.

Un frisson la parcourut malgré elle. Des étoiles dans les yeux ? Mais que racontait-il ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne.

- Absolument pas ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec mon service, répondit-elle sèchement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cour d'honneur.

- Mmmm… Alors c'est d'ordre privé ? Intéressant ! Mon lieutenant au cul de rêve serait-elle moins froide qu'on ne le pense ?

- QUOI ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Reprenez-vous Oscar, dit-il tout bas avec cette pointe d'ironie féroce. Ce n'est pas une manière de vous adresser à votre supérieur. Votre père serait très contrarié si vous ne rameniez que des blâmes.

- Que des… La Dauphine est très contente de mes services ! gronda-t-elle, en baissant néanmoins le ton, ce qui rendait son grondement presque menaçant.

- Et qui d'autre ?

- Comment ça « qui d'autre » ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est Marie-Antoinette qui vous rend si… troublée.

- Croyez ce que vous voudrez !

- Oh j'en suis fort aise ! Je ne vais donc pas brider mon imagination… D'autant que cela vous rend encore plus… troublante.

Oscar s'arrêta pour le regarder avec consternation. Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Une chose était sure : On ne l'y reprendrait plus à rentrer chez elle directement, sans rendre des comptes à son… supérieur ! Si cela lui évitait une telle séance…

- Vous avez bu ! crut-elle comprendre.

Il éclata de rire, attirant les regards sur eux. Ce qui n'était pas sans gêner Oscar, qui aurait préféré pouvoir reprendre ses esprits tranquillement.

- C'est ça ! hoqueta-t-il. Ha ha ha !... J'ai bu….. Et maintenant, allons voir les hommes !

_« Comment fait-il pour être aussi à l'aise ? »_ l'envia-t-elle.

Elle était dans ses pensées. Soudain elle tiqua. Il l'observait à la dérobée.

- Que se passe-t-il lieutenant ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne suis pas… froid ! répondit-elle, hautaine.

- Je commence à le croire…

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil et se remit aussitôt au garde à vous, légèrement confuse.

_« Si vous croyez que vous pouvez tout vous permettre sous prétexte que vous êtes mon supérieur, je vais vous faire déchanter ! »_

Après la revue, elle salua le capitaine et, impassible sous son regard goguenard, elle alla prendre son service auprès de Marie-Antoinette.

_« Non mais ! Pour qui me prend-il ce godelureau ! Petit sot en dentelle ! »_ enrageait-elle.

Elle se retourna pour… Pourquoi ? Pour en parler avec André ?... Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parte en Normandie avec sa mère aujourd'hui ? N'avait-elle pas besoin de lui ici ?

Elle croisa la favorite royale, et lui jeta un regard tellement orageux que celle-ci faillit s'arrêter, interdite. Heureusement, la vie l'avait habituée à un peu plus de maîtrise. Elle mit cet éclat sur le compte de sa rencontre avec André, la veille. La du Barry avait compris que des relations spéciales les liaient. Elle avait mené son enquête et avait appris qu'ils avaient été élevés ensemble.

_« Petit lieutenant de pacotille ! Vous n'aimez pas que je m'approche de ceux que vous aimez n'est-ce pas ? Votre mère… Celui que vous considérez comme votre presque frère… Serait-ce votre talon d'achille ? Eh bien nous allons nous amuser ! Car j'ai un avantage certain sur vous : je suis une femme ! Et votre André est un homme ! Elevés ensemble ou non, je suis certaine que ma …conversation ne le laissera pas insensible… »_

Pour sa part, la comtesse n'était pas insensible, mais alors pas du tout, au charme du jeune homme. Il avait voulu voyager auprès du cocher, comme un domestique. Cependant, elle avait insisté pour qu'il prenne place dans la calèche. Elle avait prétexté qu'ils pourraient faire la conversation, sinon le trajet lui paraîtrait bien monotone. Il avait fini par accepter et s'était assis en face d'elle.

Bercés par les roulements, et fatigués par un départ aux aurores, ils s'étaient endormis. Du moins, il s'était endormi. La comtesse avait simplement fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la respiration profonde et régulière du jeune homme, elle les avait rouverts. Elle avait fait semblant. Elle détaillait chaque trait de son visage, sa bouche pleine et bien dessinée, si appétissante, la musculature de ce corps abandonné à son examen visuel, ses mains qu'elle devinait à la fois douce et rugueuse…

_« Dormez cher ange ! Si beau ainsi abandonné… Vous êtes à moi, dans cette voiture qui nous emmène tous deux loin du monde, loin des autres, loin d'Oscar aussi… »_

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir de telles pensées. Pourtant, c'était si bon de le contempler. Elle s'approcha doucement pour respirer son odeur, et faillit défaillir. Le cœur battant, elle retourna vite à sa place.

_« Oh mon dieu ! J'ai tellement envie de lui… Inutile de me leurrer. J'ai envie de vous André ! »_

- Nous allons arriver au manoir madame la comtesse !

Elle avait fini par s'endormir à son tour, sans s'en rendre compte, perdue dans la contemplation du bel Adonis. Réveillée par la voix d'André ( il n'osait la secouer ), elle plongea dans les prunelles abyssales en souriant.

- Merci André, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu trop langoureuse.

- De rien madame la comtesse, dit-il en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur, et sursautant au doux sourire qu'elle lui adressa.

Il eut soudain l'intuition que son séjour en Normandie n'allait pas être de tout repos. Néanmoins, il répondit au sourire de la comtesse, priant pour arriver au plus vite. Il n'était déjà pas très à l'aise avec le fait d'être enfermé en sa compagnie Avec Oscar, c'était différent.


	12. Quotidiens

- André ?

- Oui madame la comtesse.

- Vous n'allez pas m'appeler « madame la comtesse » tout le temps !... Passons, reprit-elle devant l'air éberlué du jeune homme.

_« Mais comment veut-elle que je l'appelle ? »_

- André, que faîtes-vous avec Oscar lorsque vous êtes en Normandie ?

- Nous nous entraînons à l'épée, nous faisons de grandes ballades à cheval, nous allons nous promener au bord de la mer…

- Je vous laisse les entraînements et les ballades à cheval, et je prends les promenades. M'accompagnerez-vous ?

- Si vous le désirez madame la comtesse.

- Oui, je le désire, dit-elle en le regardant intensément.

_« Mais… pourquoi diable me regarde-t-elle ainsi ? Madame avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de repos. Je crains que ses nerfs n'aient été trop sollicités ces derniers temps… »_

- Une promenade au bord de la mer me fera le plus grand bien, j'en suis certaine. Et je n'ai pas envie de me promener toute seule.

- Je suis à votre disposition madame la comtesse.

_« Qu'ai-je dit ? »_ se demanda-t-il devant l'air réjoui de madame de Jarjayes.

Décidément, elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Il valait mieux, effectivement, qu'il la suive. Et même, qu'il la surveille de près ! De toute façon, Oscar ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il laissait sa mère livrée à elle-même.

_« Oscar, que fais-tu ? En train de chaperonner madame la Dauphine, en râlant je présume. Alors que tu l'aimes bien !... Comme j'aimerais que tu sois là, avec nous ! »_

_« A qui pensez-vous donc pour avoir les yeux si brillants et un regard si tendre… Vous pensez à elle n'est-ce pas André ? Vous pensez à Oscar… Pourtant, Oscar ne sera jamais une femme comme les autres. Elle ne vous offrira pas ce que peuvent vous donner toutes les autres femmes. Toutes les autres femmes… »_

- Allons-y, l'appela-t-elle un peu sèchement.

- J'arrive, répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Il avait toujours aimé les promenades au bord de la mer, le bruit des vagues, l'air marin. Oui, cela ferait probablement du bien aux nerfs tourmentés de la comtesse de Jarjayes…

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les appartements de la Dauphine, madame de Noailles était dans tous ses états.

_« Marie-Antoinette fait encore des siennes… »_ se dit Oscar en sentant son humeur s'alléger.

C'est vrai qu'avec la princesse, sa vie ne risquait pas d'être monotone, comme le lui avait fait remarquer son cher capitaine. Certes, elle aurait préféré un rôle un peu plus gratifiant que « nounou de la future Reine de France », mais au moins, Oscar devait être sur le qui-vive à tout instant. Il fallait bien l'admettre, comme l'en pressait souvent André, elle aimait bien la Dauphine, et son caractère primesautier. D'autant que, derrière sa légèreté, la jeune princesse savait se montrer moins superficielle qu'on aurait pu le croire. Oui, Oscar l'aimait beaucoup !

- Ah lieutenant ! Madame la Dauphine a dans l'idée de faire de la barque sur le canal. Comme ça… Sans prévenir personne ! Sans autorisation du Roi ! Mon dieu mais où va-t-on ? Il faut l'en empêcher… Si Sa Majesté apprend que je cède aux caprices de Madame la Dauphine. Oh mon dieu !... Elle veut même y entraîner le Dauphin… Vous rendez-vous compte ? Le Dauphin !... Oh mon dieu….

- Calmez-vous madame de Noailles, répondit un lieutenant impassible. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Oscar entra dans l'antichambre de Marie-Antoinette, suivi par une madame de Noailles agitée et gémissante. Le lieutenant comprenait parfois pourquoi la Dauphine la faisait tourner en bourrique. C'était si facile, et la dame était si rigide !

- Ah ! Oscar ! Venez venez mon ami !... Madame de Noailles refuse de me laisser faire de la barque sur le Grand Canal. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- La destinée me contraint malheureusement à être de nouveau la voie de la raison, répondit le lieutenant avec contrition. Votre Altesse ne peut décider aussi rapidement d'une telle sortie. Il faut nous laisser le temps de prendre les mesures de sécurité adéquates. Particulièrement si Votre Altesse veut se promener en compagnie du Dauphin.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? éclata Marie-Antoinette, au bord des larmes.

- Parce que vous êtes notre future Reine, répondit Oscar avec beaucoup de douceur. Et qu'à ce titre, le peuple de France vous porte une grande tendresse. Vous êtes un précieux trésor, et je suis chargé de votre sécurité personnelle. Je manquerais à tous mes devoirs si je m'acquittais mal de ma tâche. Je ne mériterais pas de servir Votre Altesse…

- Oscar mon ami, vous savez trouver les mots pour me réconforter. Pas comme cette vieille bique, glissa-t-elle en regardant madame de Noailles, qui ne sait que m'interdire, m'interdire et encore m'interdire sans m'en expliquer la raison… Comme je vous aime ! s'écria Marie-Antoinette en joignant ses deux mains.

Perplexe, ladite madame de Noailles fixa sur Oscar un regard incisif. La Dauphine s'enflammait un peu trop, à son goût, pour son charmant lieutenant… Il ne faudrait pas que l'enthousiasme de la princesse prête à conséquence. Le militaire et la princesse étaient, pour leur part, bien loin de ces considérations, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

_« Madame de Noailles, je crois que vous tomberiez à la renverse si vous appreniez un jour que je suis une femme ! »_ s'amusa Oscar. _« Comment a-t-on laissé une femme porter l'uniforme ? Oh mon dieu ! En plus, on lui a confié la sécurité de la Dauphine ! Oh mon dieu ! Mon dieu… »_

Comme elle aurait aimé partagé cet instant avec André !

_« Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de penser à André ! Il veille sur ma mère, c'est très bien comme cela… Cela l'aurait fait rire et il se serait moqué de moi, c'est certain… Oh je sais ! Je lui écrirai ce soir… Oui c'est ça ! »_

Ragaillardie, Oscar promit à la Dauphine que, si et seulement si le Roi autorisait cette sortie en barque, « il » se ferait un plaisir de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour assurer sa sécurité.

- Oh c'est vrai Oscar ? jubila Marie-Antoinette, rayonnante.

- Oui Votre Altesse. Mais il vous faut d'abord obtenir l'autorisation du Roi ! Ce qui ne sera pas spécialement facile, surtout si vous voulez que le Dauphin vous accompagne… D'autant que…

- Que ?

- Qu'une certaine personne risque de peser sur la volonté royale pour l'empêcher de vous faire ce plaisir, chuchota le jeune lieutenant.

Le visage de la du Barry sembla flotter entre eux. Madame de Noailles fronçait les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces messes basses maintenant ?

- Soit ! se résigna Marie-Antoinette. Je trouverai autre chose pour m'amuser !... Où est encore passé mon petit chat ?

Oscar se crispa légèrement. Elle se souvenait encore de sa prise de fonction auprès de la princesse, quand son capitaine avait pu observer son arrière-train à loisir. Heureusement, ce félin-ci fut plus clément que son congénère et reparut de lui-même. Le lieutenant ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise.

- Eh bien Oscar, se moqua Marie-Antoinette, aviez-vous peur que je vous oblige à traquer mon chat dans tous mes appartements, y compris sous les meubles ?

La jeune fille répondit par un demi-sourire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rappeler ce qu'elle considérait comme une humiliation… En fait, ce sont surtout les remarques de son capitaine qui l'avaient humiliée, pas le chaton.

- Si nous allions rendre visite au Dauphin ?

- Au Dauphin Votre Altesse ?

- Mais ce n'est pas prévu ! protesta madame de Noailles.

- Je parle avec le lieutenant chargé de ma sécurité. Je pense qu'il est plus capable que vous-même de juger de ce qu'il m'est possible de faire ou non, la rabroua Marie-Antoinette, excédée.

- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je me tais, cingla la comtesse de Noailles en jetant un regard rancunier à Oscar.

- Où se trouve le Dauphin ? demanda le lieutenant.

- A la forge ! Où voulez-vous donc qu'il soit à cette heure ? bougonna la princesse.

- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient majeur à vous y conduire madame.

Louis XV soupirait. On venait de lui rapporter que la Dauphine faisait encore un caprice. Quel était-il cette fois ? Une ballade en barque sur le Grand Canal, et avec le Dauphin naturellement ! Comme si son petit-fils était enclin à aller faire de la barque sur le Grand Canal… Si elle voulait passer du temps avec son époux, qu'elle cesse donc d'avoir des idées farfelues ! Elle était assez jolie pour n'avoir besoin de rien d'autre pour attirer l'attention, même si le Dauphin était particulièrement timide.

- Louis, calmez-vous ! roucoula Jeanne du Barry.

- Mais enfin madame, dit-il allongé près d'elle, la tête sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Si elle veut passer du temps avec son époux, elle n'a qu'à passer plus de temps dans son lit ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! C'est une place de choix pour une jolie fille ! Ha ha ha !

- Louis ! protesta la comtesse. Ne soyez pas grossier !

- Ne me dîtes pas que je vous choque madame…

- Non mon cher, cela ne me choque pas… mais cela me déplait. Vous ne voulez pas me déplaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, certes pas. Vous seriez capable de m'en tenir rigueur… et de me priver de certains délices dans lesquels vous excellez…

- Louis, vous êtes incorrigible, rétorqua-t-elle faussement vexée.

- Il n'empêche madame, je n'aurai pas parié sur vous pour défendre la Dauphine.

- Et pourquoi pas ?... Ne cherchez pas à comprendre les femmes mon cher, vous y perdriez votre latin.

- Vous avez pourtant assez tempêté après « cette petite autrichienne », c'est ainsi que vous l'appeliez… et que vous l'appelez encore parfois.

- Je sais ! Je suis ainsi faite. Je suis fière d'être votre maîtresse et dans la confrontation qu'elle m'a imposée, je ne voulais pas être vaincue… Mais cela ne vous autorise pas, vous, à être aussi grossier sous prétexte qu'il s'agit d'une soi-disant jolie fille.

- Ah madame ! Si vous n'existiez pas, j'en serais fort marri !

- Je l'espère bien… Et alors, notre chère Dauphine a-t-elle fait son tour en barque ?

- Non ! Je crois que le lieutenant de Jarjayes a réussi à l'en dissuader. En échange, il l'a emmenée à la forge où …travaillait mon petit-fils.

- Ce petit lieutenant, marmonna la du Barry avec agacement.

- Oh ! J'ai le sentiment que vous ne portez pas Oscar de Jarjayes dans votre cœur madame.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher mon ami, dit-elle avec un petit rire de gorge, qui était généralement un prélude à d'autres plaisirs. Il a une façon de me regarder de haut qui me déplait beaucoup. Et vous savez comment je suis quand on me déplait…

- Autrement dit, je ne peux être grossier avec la Dauphine, mais je pourrais l'être avec son lieutenant.

- Grossier ? Oh, vous pouvez même être plus que cela, je ne prendrai pas sa défense !...

- Hélas madame, Oscar de Jarjayes fait remarquablement le travail qu'on lui demande. Allons, ne boudez pas ! Si cela peut vous consoler, pensez qu'il vous jalouse parce que vous avez brillamment réussi… alors qu'à la suite d'un duel raté, il n'est que lieutenant !

- Louis, vous avez parfaitement raison, répondit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. C'est vrai, il est normal qu'il me jalouse… Mon ami, vous m'avez donné envie de vous donner grand plaisir.

- Madame, j'en suis fort aise, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il savait qu'il allait passer un bon, un très bon moment ! Les femmes… Jamais il ne les comprendrait vraiment, mais toujours il les aimerait. Que dire de cette femme aux charmes envoûtants qui répondait à ses moindres désirs… et qui surtout ne lui faisait pas de crise lorsqu'il allait voir ailleurs, tant que son statut n'était pas menacé.

Il sentait les mains déliées courir sur sa peau, la chaleur de ses lèvres sur son torse. Il souriait. Une femme extraordinaire… outrée par le regard glacé d'un petit lieutenant de la Garde Royale. La comtesse du Barry régnait sur ses sens, il en était conscient et il la laissait faire… Pourtant, il se sentait tellement plus fort qu'elle. Car elle ne connaîtrait jamais le secret si jalousement gardé d'Oscar de Jarjayes. Tellement plus fort qu'elle !... Parce qu'il savait parfaitement séparer plaisir et pouvoir. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, pour profiter de la beauté de sa favorite.


	13. Baignade normande

La première journée s'était plutôt bien passée. La comtesse de Jarjayes et André avaient fait une longue ballade au bord de la mer. Le jeune homme lui racontait plein d'histoires de pêcheurs, ainsi que les légendes locales. Toutefois, la fatigue du voyage avait pesé sur ses épaules et elle avait préféré se coucher tôt. Le lendemain, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

- André, que pensez-vous d'une autre promenade au bord de la mer ? J'ai passé une très agréable journée hier, mais j'avoue que je n'en ai pas profité comme je l'aurais souhaité.

- Je suis à votre service madame la comtesse.

- Nous pourrions faire un pique-nique dans les rochers. Vous m'avez dit que cela vous arrivait parfois …avec Oscar.

- C'est vrai.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent car il pensait à son amie. Le cœur de la comtesse se serra fugitivement.

_« Il faut la sortir de votre cœur André, elle n'est pas pour vous. Je suis désolée mon ange… Oscar est le fils de mon mari. Il ne faut pas s'attacher à elle… » _s'excusa-t-elle.

- Je vais dire à Marinette de remplir un panier.

Ils étaient partis, sans but précis. Ils avaient pique-niqué, bavardant comme la veille. Ils passaient de savoureux moments. Savoureux… La comtesse riait à gorge déployée, comme si elle était libérée d'un poids. Le poids des commérages, de la curiosité des courtisans à l'affût du moindre faux-pas, des devoirs et des charges… Elle n'était plus qu'une femme dans la force de sa maturité, en compagnie d'un beau jeune homme.

André ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue ainsi. Le séjour en Normandie révélait une facette inconnue de la comtesse de Jarjayes. Il la regardait avec des yeux nouveaux.

- Quel est ce regard André ? lui demanda la comtesse en lui glissant un éclair de ses yeux pervenche.

- Pardonnez-moi madame… C'est que, je ne vous avais jamais entendu rire de la sorte, répondit-il, confus.

- Je n'en ai guère l'occasion à la Cour, ni chez nous. Je dois être l'irréprochable comtesse de Jarjayes Ici, je peux simplement être Louise…

Il sentait comme une pointe d'amertume dans le ton de sa voix. Ici, ici seulement elle pouvait être elle-même. Soudain, un souffle de glace le traversa.

_« Oscar ! Prends garde à toi je t'en supplie ! Ne te perds pas… Reste toi-même… Ne les laisse jamais te priver du meilleur de toi-même. Ton âme est si belle Oscar, aussi belle que toi ! »_

- Eh bien André, vous voilà bien songeur…

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas… A quoi songiez-vous ?

Il rougit, n'osant répondre. Ses paupières se voilèrent. Il ne vit pas la comtesse détourner le visage pour perdre son regard dans la mer.

_« Ou à qui ? »_ compléta Louise, qui avait compris.

- J'ai envie de me tremper les pieds, déclara-t-elle soudain.

André la regarda, effaré. Il n'avait jamais été question d'une baignade, si minime soit-elle. Il n'avait pas emporté de serviette… Quelle idée soudaine !

- Mais, madame la comtesse…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas André, je me tremperai juste les pieds… J'ai envie de sentir la fraîcheur de l'eau.

- Vous pourriez attraper mal. Je n'ai pas emmené de serviette pour vous sécher, avoua-t-il.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je prendrai mon jupon !... André, vous allez découvrir que, si mon époux est têtu, il m'arrive d'être fort obstinée aussi.

Avec un petit sourire, elle se leva et se dirigea résolument vers la plage. Il la suivit, ne sachant que dire pour la détourner de son projet.

_« J'espère au moins qu'elle n'ira pas trop loin dans l'eau… Se tremper juste les pieds ! Quelle idée ! »_

_« Eh bien André, j'ai découvert le moyen de garder votre attention. Il faut que je fasse des folies… Soit ! Allons-y André, je suis prête ! »_

Arrivée sur la plage, elle regarda un moment les vagues venir mourir sur le sable. André fut rassuré. Sans doute avait-elle renoncé à se mouiller… Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit la comtesse défaire ses chaussures et enlever prestement son jupon. Le visage du jeune homme s'empourpra. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle relevait sa jupe et entrait dans l'eau. La mer lui encercla bientôt les chevilles.

- Mmm… Elle est fraîche. Ca fait du bien !

- Madame je vous en prie, n'allez pas plus loin.

- Eh bien André, craignez-vous donc que je me noie dans si peu d'eau ?

- Non, je crains que vous attrapiez froid.

Il n'osait lui dire que certains pans de sa robe étaient déjà mouillés. Elle avait relevé tant bien que mal sa jupe jusqu'aux genoux. Que ferait-elle si elle voulait entrer davantage dans l'eau, ou bien s'il lui disait que le tissu se gorgeait d'eau par endroit ? Il n'osait l'imaginer… mais ses joues virèrent à l'écarlate. En plus, elle avait oublié… Oh mon dieu ! La comtesse, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil, sourit franchement, toute à son affaire.

_« Alors André, comme ça vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? Vous m'accordez enfin votre intérêt, sans penser à ma fille… Enfin ! Peu m'importe de tomber malade André, j'aime cette eau fraîche autour de mes chevilles. J'aime ce cœur qui bat la chamade. J'aime le feu qui court dans mon corps. J'aime vos attentions, et je compte bien profiter de ce séjour en Normandie… C'est sans doute la seule occasion qu'il me sera donné, je le sais bien… »_

Une vague de mélancolie l'envahit. « La seule occasion… », pourquoi ? Que voulait-elle au juste ? Elle le savait confusément, mais refusait catégoriquement de l'exprimer. Mon dieu ! Comme tout ceci était difficile… C'était beaucoup plus facile quand elle ne pensait à rien et qu'elle cédait à ses impulsions. C'était donc cela que faisaient les autres femmes de la Cour ? Mais qu'allait-elle penser ! Elle secoua la tête.

- Madame la comtesse, appela une voix chère, empreinte d'une supplique muette.

- Oui André ?

- Je vous en prie… Sortez de l'eau maintenant. Un petit vent se lève, et vous risquez de tomber vraiment malade. Je vous en prie…

- Soit ! Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter André, ni que vous vous sentiez responsable si je tombais malade.

Elle sortir de l'eau et alla s'asseoir sur de gros rochers. Elle avait ramassé son jupon. Elle ne se départissait pas de ce curieux petit sourire, et André se demandait ce qu'elle allait inventer. Il baisa la tête, honteux de cette pensée impertinente.

- Voulez-vous m'aider André ?

- Bien sûr madame. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Que vous m'essuyez les pieds…

- Que…

- A l'aide de mon jupon bien sec. Vous voyez ? Comme ça, je ne risque pas d'attraper froid. Oh, quelle sotte !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai oublié d'enlever … mes bas !

- Oui… Vous aviez oublié...

- Vous l'aviez remarqué ? s'étonna la comtesse.

- Oui mais… trop tard, avoua-t-il, penaud. Excusez-moi madame la comtesse…

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute si je suis aussi étourdie… _« Quoique... »_… Tant pis ! Je les enlèverai !

- Mais…

- Allons André, mes jambes ne sont pas si horribles je vous assure.

- Madame, protesta-t-il.

Elle avait raison, il devait bien le reconnaître. Puisque ses bas étaient mouillés, le plus intelligent était de les enlever carrément. Sinon elle risquait d'attraper la mort avec les pieds mouillés… Il tenta de maîtriser son trouble. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme qui ne savait pas encore dompter toute sa fougue, et qui allait bien malgré lui voir les jambes d'une femme…

_« Enfin, ses chevilles ! »_ se reprit-il.

- Voulez-vous que j'enlève mes bas toute seule ou désirez-vous vous en charger ? demanda la comtesse d'une voix ardente.

- Pardon ?... Je… Je…

- Très bien, je vais le faire.

Il se tourna, l'entendant relever sa jupe et rouler ses bas. Soudain, elle poussa un cri, léger mais strident. Par réflexe, il se retourna. Il vit la comtesse trépigner, la robe relevée jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Pétrifié devant cette vision, c'est à peine s'il l'entendit.

- André ! Eloignez ce crabe ! André ! Il veut me pincer…

Le crabe n'attendit pas d'être chassé. Etourdi par ce raffut, il se sauva de lui-même. La comtesse fixa le jeune homme, enchantée par l'enchaînement des événements.

- Veuillez m'excuser, parvint-il à articuler.

- Ce n'est rien… Il est parti.

- Parti ?

- Le crabe…

Le jeune homme rougit derechef. Il avait peu prêté attention audit crabe, il devait bien l'avouer. Il faudrait… Il faudrait que la comtesse rabatte sa jupe, et qu'elle cesse de le regarder avec des prunelles aussi brillantes. Il ne savait plus quoi faire…

- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à frotter mes pieds, pour les sécher et… les réchauffer, dit-elle en baissant sa jupe jusqu'à mi-mollet ( pour le plus grand soulagement d'André qui reprenait des couleurs normales ) tout en lui tendant une jambe.

- A… A vos ordres, madame la comtesse.

- André, roucoula-t-elle ( regard effaré du jeune homme ). Je vous interdis d'être au garde-à-vous devant moi…

Il respira profondément et s'agenouilla devant elle, posant son pied blanc sur ses cuisses.

_« Dieu, qu'il est musclé ! »_

Il prit le jupon et commença à frotter le pied, pour le réchauffer autant que pour le sécher. Le souffle court et cherchant à penser à autre chose, il remonta sur la cheville. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la comtesse et vit qu'elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Le trouble du jeune homme s'en trouva renforcé, bien qu'il fasse tout pour s'en défendre.

Il prit ensuite l'autre pied, et le frotta de la même manière, peut-être un peu plus doucement. Il sécha ensuite la deuxième cheville, la gorge sèche. Les bords imbibés d'eau de la robe étaient tombés sur le mollet, obligeant André à remonter le long de la jambe pour la sécher correctement.

Lorsqu'il frôla le genou de la comtesse, il entendit un soupir gémissant. Le jeune homme lança un regard étonné à la femme abandonnée. Il n'avait pas l'impression de lui faire mal… Peut-être s'était-elle blessée dans les rochers ! Lorsqu'il vit la comtesse, la bouche entrouverte sur un soupir mourant, les joues rosies, la respiration profonde, il lâcha le jupon et se redressa d'un bond, effrayé par ce qu'il croyait comprendre. Louise laissa filtrer un regard concupiscent à travers ses cils.

- André, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- ….

- Continuez à me sécher André.

- Mais…

- Continuez ! ordonna-t-elle.

Pris entre deux feux, le jeune homme finit par s'asseoir de nouveau devant elle. Pourquoi ! Mais pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Il acheva de lui sécher le mollet, en essayant de ne pas avoir de gestes trop caressants d'une part et de penser à autre chose d'autre part. Cependant, la comtesse ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle ne relâcherait pas aussi facilement sa proie. Le feu qui la brûlait était trop intense.

Alors qu'André passait une dernière fois le jupon sur le genou de Louise, elle attrapa sa main, ravie de le sentir sursauter. Il plongea son regard désorienté dans ses prunelles enfiévrées. Elle arracha le jupon et fit remonter la paume du jeune homme sur sa peau nue. Sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée, ses soupirs plus appuyés, elle ne cachait rien du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. Le jeune homme ressentit cet appel venu du fond des âges avec une puissance qui l'effraya. Désemparé, il se releva d'un bond.

- Il…. Il est temps de…. remettre… des bas…. Je… Je vous… attends…. là…

- Ne partez pas sans moi surtout, j'en serais fort chagrine.

- Non… non… Je…vous attends. Ne craignez rien…

La comtesse prit son temps pour remettre ses bas, puis ses chaussures. Elle considéra le bas de sa robe, trempé d'eau de mer.

- André !

- …. Oui… madame la comtesse.

- Ma robe est mouillée. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que je l'enlève pour la faire sécher ? demanda-t-elle ingénument, avec un sourire brûlant aux lèvres.

- Non non ! Rentrons vite pour que vous ne preniez pas froid !... Votre robe sèchera plus facilement au manoir.

- Vous avez raison André… Après tout, l'enlever ici ou là-bas ne changera pas grand-chose…

André sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine à l'énoncé de cette phrase.

_« Comment diable vais-je me sortir de cette situation ? Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Qu'est-ce….. Qu'est-ce qui prend à la comtesse ? Elle n'est pas …dans son état normal… Elle se conduit comme… Oh non ! Je ne dois pas penser cela ! Oh Oscar ! Oscar ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Si tu savais les tourments dans lesquels je me débats ? »_

C'est le cœur lourd et les idées sombres que le jeune homme rentra au manoir. Heureusement, madame de Jarjayes ne chercha pas à nouer la conversation.


	14. Désillusions normandes

Attention ! Ce chapitre comporte des scènes à caractère sexuel explicite !

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Au manoir, la comtesse se rendit dans sa chambre et, avec l'aide d'une petite soubrette, une fille du village engagée pour l'occasion, changea de robe. André fit le service pour le souper, durant lequel elle ne fit aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune homme en fut grandement soulagé. Comme si, elle était redevenue elle-même.

_« C'était juste ses nerfs malades… »_ pensa-t-il.

Néanmoins, ce soir-là, il déserta sa chambre pour aller dormir dans l'écurie, avec les chevaux. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. De plus, il ne laissait pas la comtesse toute seule au manoir puisque la soubrette avait une paillasse dans un réduit, à côté de la chambre de sa maîtresse. Il avait juste pris une couverture, pour se protéger de la fraîcheur nocturne. Il passa une très bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, la comtesse ne fit guère allusion au fait que le jeune homme n'avait pas dormi sous le même toit qu'elle. Juste une fois…

- André, appela-t-elle comme il lui apportait une tasse de chocolat.

- Oui madame la comtesse.

- Avez-vous dormi dans votre chambre cette nuit ?

- … Non….

- Ah, bien ! Il m'avait semblé entendre la porte d'entrée dans la nuit. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé…

- Que madame la comtesse me pardonne si je l'ai réveillée, s'excusa André.

- Ce n'est rien, et je me suis rendormie bien vite, le rassura-t-elle. André…

- Oui ?

- Je préfèrerais savoir où vous allez… S'il m'arrivait un problème, je pourrais envoyer la petite vous chercher.

- Oh ! Je suis dans l'écurie.

- Merci. Je suis soulagée. Vous aimez décidément la présence de ces animaux pour leur préférer un bon lit, le taquina-t-elle en souriant. Si vous êtes mieux ainsi, je ne trouve rien à y redire.

- Merci madame la comtesse. C'est vrai qu'il m'arrive de passer la nuit dans les écuries, à Jarjayes comme ici, se sentit-il le besoin d'expliquer.

Les journées se déroulèrent tranquillement, entre des promenades, les travaux d'aiguille de la comtesse, les besognes d'André, les repas durant lesquels il faisait le service. Oui, tout était revenu à la normale !... Et le jeune homme baissa sa garde.

Encore une nuit en Normandie, et ils rentraient chez eux, à Versailles ! Comme il avait hâte de revoir Oscar ! Il avait l'impression de l'avoir quittée depuis des lustres… Et comme souvent lorsqu'il pensait à Oscar en pleine nuit, il sentait un curieux bien-être l'envahir et mille sensations l'étourdir.

La première fois que ça lui était arrivé, il était un jeune adolescent… et cela s'était terminé par une éjaculation nocturne. Pour sa plus grande honte, car il croyait avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Par la suite, en parlant avec Paul, le vieux palefrenier, il avait compris que ce n'était pas honteux, mais normal. Il devenait un homme, capable de désir… et de plaisir. Il avait appris…

Cette nuit-là, la comtesse était montée se coucher tôt, avec la soubrette. Il avait fallu peu de temps pour que la gamine ne plonge dans un sommeil profond. La femme en avait profité pour s'éclipser à l'insu de tous. Elle s'était cachée dans un coin de la grange, attendant l'arrivée d'André.

Vers minuit, enfin, il était venu se coucher. Elle l'avait regardé étaler la couverture, enlever ses vêtements… Une chaleur torride avait enflammé les reins de la voyeuse, lorsqu'elle avait compris que le jeune homme dormait nu… Puis il s'était enroulé dans la couverture, un sourire aux lèvres. Demain, ils rentraient !

Elle avait attendu encore puis s'était approchée à pas de loup. Elle avait pris soin de bien le fatiguer durant la journée, lui demandant d'effectuer de gros travaux dans la maison, aider le gardien à réparer le portail, en profiter pour faire toutes les petites réparations nécessaires… Bref, il dormait du sommeil du juste, comme la soubrette ( qu'elle avait « inondée » de tisanes calmantes ! ).

Tout doucement, elle avait glissé une main sous la couverture, le gratifiant d'une caresse si légère qu'elle ne pouvait le réveiller, mais qui embrasait ses sens à elle. Avec surprise, elle constata que le sexe d'André n'était pas… au repos.

_« Je suppose que vous êtes tout à la joie de retrouver Oscar très bientôt…Mais c'est moi qui vais en profiter ! » _pensa-t-elle avec violence.

Elle retira prestement sa cape et sa chemise de nuit, s'arc-bouta près du corps endormi et caressa la verge, qui répondit aussitôt à ce traitement inespéré. Tout à son rêve érotique, André ne se rendit compte de rien. Il lui arrivait de se masturber… Soudain, malgré le sommeil, malgré le plaisir, il tiqua… Il n'était pas en train de se masturber !

Comprenant à l'expression à la fois jouissive et contrariée du jeune homme qu'il allait se réveiller, la comtesse le chevaucha rapidement et provoqua la pénétration. Au moment même où il ouvrait les yeux… Elle reçut de plein fouet l'incompréhension rancunière des deux émeraudes. Il lui en voulait… Il lui en voulait du plaisir qu'elle lui prodiguait par ses mouvements du bassin. Il sentait ses entrailles s'embraser, jusqu'à surpasser toute autre sensation. Il se refusa à l'encourager par des caresses, des gémissements… Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher son souffle de se précipiter, son regard de trahir son plaisir grandissant… Dieu que ce traitement était bon ! Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête…

Surexcitée par une semaine de désirs bridés, la comtesse continuait à le chevaucher avec passion, tout en se caressant une poitrine bien ronde et encore ferme. Elle ne se privait pas de gémir, puis de crier avec l'accroissement de son propre plaisir. Elle ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi bon !

Au bord de l'éjaculation, André ne put se retenir. Il saisit les hanches de son amazone pour s'enfoncer en elle le plus profondément possible. Il entendit un cri, un cri de jouissance ultime, pendant qu'il se vidait en elle. Son seul mérite était d'être resté silencieux… jusqu'au bout. Les yeux clos, il avait laissé ses mains retomber mollement le long de son corps.

La comtesse s'était penchée au-dessus de lui. Il avait senti son souffle sur sa bouche, ses lèvres frôler les siennes. Puis elle l'avait libéré. La soie de ses cheveux avait caressé le corps abandonné, soulignant chaque muscle, guettant les derniers tressaillements d'une verge exsangue… Comment avait-elle pu ?

Une rage froide envahit André aussi sûrement que le plaisir l'avait embrasé. Comment avait-elle osé ? Elle ne lui avait même pas donné du plaisir, elle l'avait pris ! Elle avait foulé au pied le respect qu'il lui vouait pour s'adonner à la luxure…O combien il lui en voulait ! Comment avait-elle pu tomber si bas ! Il la regarda durement, à la frontière du mépris.

- Allons André, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle mais qui le dégoûta. Ne me dîtes surtout pas que cela ne vous a pas plu…

- Comme une saillie doit plaire à un étalon ! rétorqua-t-il durement.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il avait joui en elle ! Et… elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Enragée, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- Mais vous êtes là pour me servir André, l'humilia-t-elle, et vous me servirez encore. Parce que cela m'a beaucoup plu… Beaucoup !... Et vous recommencerez ! Parce que je le désire !

Elle criait presque maintenant, le visage baigné de larmes.

- Et si je refuse ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh ! répondit-elle, sentant sa rage redoubler. J'ai remarqué un petit grain de beauté, près de votre nombril… Comment pourrais-je l'avoir remarqué sans des relations très… intimes, n'est-ce pas ? Le genre de relations qui ne plairaient sans doute pas à mon époux, s'il devait l'apprendre… Ni à Oscar ! asséna-t-elle durement.

Il crispa ses mâchoires. Comment osait-elle ! Sa rage et son ressentiment ne connurent pas de borne. Pourtant, il arriva à se contrôler. Oui, il se contrôlerait ! Elle voulait l'asservir ? Elle le désirait à ce point ? Alors, il retournerait ce désir contre elle… Il avait appris trop de choses sur les femmes et le pouvoir à la Cour, pour ne pas s'en servir. Sans compter les confidences de Paul sur ses aventures de jeunesse. Car il en avait eu, des aventures ! André avait forgé son expérience à ces lames affûtées, et la comtesse en ferait les frais.

Aussi dignement qu'elle le put, elle se drapa dans sa cape pour retourner au manoir. Elle se devait de se réveiller dans sa chambre, non dans la paille aux côtés de son serviteur. Lui, ce n'était que pour le plaisir, voulait-elle se persuader, hautaine. Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et s'apprêtait à se lever, il fondit sur elle comme un fauve. Elle poussa un cri, qui tenait plus de la peur que du plaisir, et tenta de se libérer. Mais il pesait sur elle de tout son poids, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Il attendit qu'elle s'épuise, la respiration tremblante, les yeux agrandis par l'angoisse.

Alors il la retourna. Elle reçut le choc de ses deux prunelles, brillantes et dures comme des escarboucles. Puis son visage s'abaissa. Lui tenant toujours les poignets, la sentant frissonner, il descendit jusqu'à l'antre de sa féminité. Dont il se reput… Cela, c'était le vieux Paul qui lui avait expliqué, comme un secret, que les femmes aimaient ce plaisir-là ! Il avait raison. La comtesse le lui prouva en écartant les jambes, en criant de nouveau… Ce plaisir qui se passait de la virilité de l'homme ! Ce plaisir qui lui permettait à lui, André, de prendre le pouvoir sur les sens de sa maîtresse, sans s'aliéner pour autant. Et c'était justement ce qu'il voulait : prendre le pouvoir sans en payer le prix !

Il la sentit se cambrer, puis retomber, pantelante, vaincue, faible. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, et lui dit enfin les mots qu'il brûlait de prononcer.

- Vous êtes une putain, madame la comtesse !

Comment avait-elle osé le briser de la sorte ! Comment avait-elle osé profiter de son innocence et de son respect ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cette femme, qu'il considérait au-dessus de tout soupçon et de toute souillure, se conduire comme une de ces traînées de la Cour ? Quoi qu'en dise Oscar, il préférait à ce titre la du Barry, qui ne cachait pas ce qu'elle était sous une enveloppe de douceur et d'honnêteté… Ce ne fut pas le plaisir mais la douleur qui le fit gémir. Ne pas penser à Oscar maintenant ! Pas avec les jambes de sa mère autour de son corps ! Il se recula, écoeuré. Elle se releva et s'enfuit dans le manoir. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, son corps parsemé de spasmes. Fallait-il qu'elle ait envie de lui !...


	15. Hâte de te revoir

Pour le retour, André ne laissa pas le choix à la comtesse. Il l'aida à monter dans la voiture, et monta à sa suite. Il refusait d'avoir peur d'elle. Il refusait d'avoir honte. Ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir honte ! Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir le moindre remords. Elle sourit en le regardant s'asseoir en face d'elle, les bras croisés et le visage grave. Elle fixait ses lèvres, ces lèvres au parfum de scandale, et sentait toute retenue l'abandonner.

Au bord du dégoût, André se rendait compte que la comtesse se consumait toujours de désir pour lui. Sa passion était palpable.

_« Se peut-il que vous ayez perdu à ce point toute pudeur, toute dignité ? » _se demanda-t-il, désorienté.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Il n'était qu'un jeune domestique qui n'avait demandé qu'à servir sa jeune maîtresse du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Oscar ! Pourrait-elle lui pardonner ?

_« Si tu savais Oscar, si tu savais comme cela me dégoûte… Si tu savais comme l'attitude de ta mère m'humilie… Si tu savais à quel point mon manque de scrupule me fait peur… Car je ne faillirai pas. Elle veut m'enchaîner, mais c'est elle qui me désire, et c'est ce qui me permettra de lui échapper. Oh comme je regrette ! Oscar, je te promets… Je n'ai rien fait pour l'attirer de la sorte. Oscar… Si tu savais comme cela me fait du bien de penser à toi. Cela m'empêche de sombrer dans cet océan de turpitudes dans lequel elle veut me pousser. Merci Oscar, ma belle Oscar, ma farouche guerrière… Je prendrai exemple sur ton courage… »_

- André, appela la comtesse d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui madame, répondit-il froidement en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux.

- J'ai un peu froid… Voulez-vous me donner ce fichu, à côté de vous ?

Il lui tendit le fichu en question, et elle en profita pour lui caresser légèrement les doigts. Il sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement saisi sa manœuvre. Néanmoins, il se cala dans le siège en face d'elle, sans rien faire pour y répondre. Elle rougit, mit tant bien que mal le fichu sur ses épaules et fit semblant de se plonger dans un livre. Toutefois, elle sentait le regard du jeune homme sur elle, et elle devenait fébrile, trop fébrile.

_« Quelle est donc cette maladie qui me ronge ? Ce n'est pas possible… Il n'est pas possible de désirer un homme à ce point ! Au point d'en oublier toute retenue… Au point de plonger avec délectation dans la déchéance…Au point d'accepter son mépris… Mon dieu, je ne peux déjà plus me passer du plaisir qu'il me donne. »_

Pourtant, elle avait été choquée par ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Cela l'avait marquée comme un fer rouge : « vous êtes une putain… ». Et le pire ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner tord. Des larmes de rage lui piquèrent les yeux. Elle regardait les gourgandines avec tant de hauteur, et elle s'était imposée, oui imposée !, dans le lit de ce jeune homme. André… Et bien qu'elle regrettât avoir perdu son respect, elle aspirait encore à ses caresses. « Une putain… »

_« Oh, mais pourquoi donc ne peut-il me servir sans commentaire ! »_

Elle rougit derechef. Elle eut honte de cette pensée. André n'avait rien d'un esclave sexuel dévolu à sa cause. Il était un domestique certes, mais jouissant de la meilleure éducation possible ( puisqu'il avait reçu la même qu'Oscar ) et il était attaché plus particulièrement au service de sa fille.

Sa fille ! La jalousie vint de nouveau tarauder son âme. Non ! Cela ne se pouvait ! Oscar n'avait pas droit à l'amour, alors que pouvait-elle attendre d'un homme pareil ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'André lui soit si attaché ? Oh bien sûr, il l'aimait… Eh bien il faudrait qu'il s'arrache cet amour du cœur !... C'est cela ! En fait, elle s'était jetée dans le péché, dans la luxure, pour sauver sa fille.

La comtesse referma brusquement son livre et regarda André. Elle sursauta. Il la fixait toujours d'un regard sombre, lisse, qui ne laissait filtrer aucune de ses pensées. Alors qu'il avait dû lire les siennes sur son visage. Il était très doué pour cela… Il l'avait prouvé maintes fois avec Oscar. Mais elle ! Faisait-il assez attention à elle pour en être capable aussi ? Il avait toujours son sourire goguenard, qui en disait si long quand ses prunelles ne livraient plus rien…

Elle avait envie de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle avait envie de s'abandonner.

_« Non ! Je dois rester maîtresse de la situation… » _se dit-elle, sans se rendre compte qu'elle en avait déjà perdu le contrôle.

Elle le regarda en face et lui désigna le siège à ses côtés. Docile en apparence, il vint s'asseoir. Enivrée par l'odeur de paille et de lavande, elle posa la tête sur son épaule et caressa sa cuisse. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne son entrejambe, il se saisit de la main fine. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré. Le jeune homme crispa ses mâchoires, son âme devint aussi sombre que l'onyx. Elle voulait sa pitance, mais il ne se livrerait pas pour autant. C'était à elle de s'avilir, lui ne faisait qu'obéir, comme sa condition le lui imposait.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et, posant ses mains larges sur ses bas, remonta tranquillement la robe. Comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, la comtesse sentait déjà le plaisir s'emparer de ses sens. Une fois de plus, elle s'embrasa. Elle mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas crier sous le doux supplice. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ou alerter le cocher. Pourtant, elle ne put retenir son cri de jouissance ultime. Aussitôt, des coups résonnèrent.

- Madame la comtesse ! André ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui ! Oui, je… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je… Je me suis piquée avec mon ouvrage. Ce n'est rien…

André n'avait rien dit. Son visage reflétait toute l'aversion qu'il éprouvait désormais pour cette femme qui venait de plonger dans le vice une fois de plus. Il n'avait pris aucun plaisir. C'est avec une joie féroce qu'il lui donnait le sien tout en se préservant. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à ce délicieux souvenir : une chemise ouverte sur un buste magnifique malgré les bandes qui le comprimaient. Aussitôt, il sentit son corps réagir, une chaleur parcourir ses veines. Il sourit, heureux. Il rouvrit les yeux, ne voulant plus penser à Oscar en de telles circonstances. Mais il savait… Il se plongea dans la contemplation du paysage, laissant la comtesse plus perdue que jamais.

Le cocher, lui, avait secoué la tête. C'était un brave homme, au service des Jarjayes depuis très longtemps, comme son père et son grand-père. Il savait ce qu'il avait entendu. La comtesse ne s'était pas piquée, comme elle le prétendait. Il avait reconnu ce cri. Eh, il en avait déjà entendu, n'en déplaise à sa maîtresse !... Voilà donc pourquoi le jeune homme était si grave, si mélancolique, presque ténébreux. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si affable, si taquin, si doux… Ah ça ! On ne pouvait pas dire que ça le rendait heureux, le jeune André ! S'il avait pensé à ça… Même madame la comtesse !

- Toutes des chiennes, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Arrivés devant la demeure, André descendit le premier. D'un geste raide, il tendit sa main à la comtesse, tout en évitant de la regarder.

- Merci André, dit-elle doucement en cherchant les prunelles couleur de forêt.

Quand elle réussit à croiser son regard, s'accrochant à la main du jeune homme, elle sursauta une nouvelle fois. La forêt était plus profonde que riante. Teinté de dédain et de fierté sauvage… Si elle croyait l'avilir, elle se trompait ! Avec un froncement de sourcils, il retira ostensiblement sa main. Le cocher avait suivi cet échange du coin de l'œil. Bêtement, il se sentait fier de la réaction d'André. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient des domestiques que les maîtres pouvaient tout se permettre !

- Attends mon gars ! J'vais t'aider pour les bagages ! cria-t-il à André pour le sortir des griffes de la comtesse.

- Merci ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire, plus pour faire savoir à sa maîtresse qu'il appréciait ce sauvetage que parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Heureusement, grand-mère ouvrit la porte pour accueillir la comtesse, à grand renfort de questions et de formules de bienvenue. La situation tragique vola en éclats par la seule magie de cette apparition.

- André, mon petit garnement, s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant ensuite vers lui. J'espère que tu as bien pris soin de madame la comtesse…

- Oh pour ça ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère, répondit-il sèchement, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

La comtesse, qui n'était pas encore très éloignée, sentit un battement de cœur lui manquer. Elle surprit un coup d'œil assassin et se sentit brusquement misérable. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau, si attachant, si prévenant ? Misérable, parce qu'elle le désirait encore, malgré tout…

- Je suis heureux de te revoir grand-mère, reprit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Oh mon petit…

Après une tape sur l'épaule, le cocher lui tendit la main. André sourit, en regardant l'homme bien en face. Cet homme qui avait compris. Malgré tout, André était content d'être approuvé.

- André ! entendit-on soudain.

- Oscar !

Une tornade blonde arrivait à ce moment précis dans la cour du domaine. Son sourire, quand elle le vit, fut éblouissant. Celui du jeune homme ne le fut pas moins. C'est comme si, tout à coup, le monde se remettait à tourner, à exister. C'est comme s'il pouvait respirer à nouveau, être lui-même.

Il fut encore plus heureux lorsque son amie se précipita vers lui. Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, échevelée, tendue, mais rayonnante. Elle aurait voulu se précipiter dans ses bras, mais la présence de témoins l'en avait empêché.

_« Mon dieu Oscar ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu ? » _se demanda André qui ressentait son extrême nervosité.

- Veux-tu que nous allions nous promener ? demanda-t-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Oui, oh oui André ! Allons nous promener, acquiesça-t-elle avec soulagement.

Il était rentré, enfin !

- Mes enfants ! appela grand-mère. Venez vite !

- Nous allons nous promener, annonça André.

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'écurie, sans laisser à grand-mère le temps de répondre. André préparerait rapidement son cheval et ils iraient au bord du lac. Là-bas, ils pourraient se parler. Ils pourraient se retrouver, enfin ! La vieille nourrice essaya bien de les retenir, mais il était déjà trop tard. Oscar et André galopaient sans plus se soucier du reste…


	16. Désillusions versaillaises

Pour Oscar, la semaine n'avait pas été de tout repos non plus. La Dauphine, pour se distraire et oublier la rigidité de l'étiquette, multipliait les caprices. Le lieutenant s'efforçait de calmer les ardeurs de la princesse et de ménager les nerfs de madame de Noailles. Le désir profond de Marie-Antoinette était d'aller à Paris. Pour cela, elle pressait son époux d'intercéder auprès du Roi. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il lui obéissait de mauvaise grâce, et uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Ce qui aurait dû la contenter. Toutefois, pour convaincre un Louis XV, il fallait autre chose qu'un prince indécis. C'est pourquoi il lui arrivait de pester contre son mari, lui reprochant de ne pas lui prêter assez attention.

Oscar ne savait trop comment aplanir cette « querelle d'amoureux », quoi qu'elle ne fût pas sure qu'il s'agisse vraiment de cela. Cela lui attira parfois des coups d'œil moqueurs de son capitaine.

- Si vous ne pouvez raisonner la Dauphine, essayez de parler au Dauphin, lui dit-il un jour.

- Au Dauphin ? Mais… pour lui dire quoi ?

- Parlez-lui de la manière dont vous contentez vos amoureuses, sans pour autant céder à leurs caprices… Oh ! Mais suis-je bête ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Très drôle, bougonna Oscar.

- C'est vrai, restez plutôt avec la Dauphine… Et parlez lui de vos amoureux, continua-t-il en riant. Ou plutôt non, ne lui parlez pas du tout ! Ha ha ha ha !

- Vraiment hilarant, pesta le lieutenant en partant, claquant la porte sur l'ironie de son capitaine.

Ce « freluquet » ( ahum ) lui portait quelquefois sur les nerfs. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était de savoir que, si elle avait gagné ce fichu duel, elle aurait été libérée de ces moqueries. Même si elles n'étaient pas méchantes de sa part, car jamais il ne la taquinait en public ou même faisait des allusions en présence de tierces personnes.

Ah non ! Si elle avait été capitaine, il n'aurait jamais osé ! Elle soupira. Il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Elle avait perdu et devait en assumer les conséquences. Après tout, ce n'était pas si terrible…

Elle aperçut Marie-Antoinette, assise sagement sur la margelle d'une fontaine. Oscar se permit le luxe de la contempler quelques secondes. La Dauphine ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine avec ses grands yeux bleus, sa peau blanche, ses lèvres affirmées… et sa robe froufroutante ! Le lieutenant mesura toute la distance qui les séparait. Il n'avait que les apparences physiques d'une femme. Le petit pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit la surprit beaucoup. Car elle ne regrettait pas d'être en réalité une femme !

_« Morbleu Oscar, reprends-toi ! Tu ne fréquentes pas assez les bécasses de la Cour pour vouloir leur ressembler ? Un battement de cils par ci, un rire de gorge par là… Quel ridicule !... J'imagine la tête de mon capitaine si je me mettais à faire des caprices ! hahahaha ! Oh oui ! C'est trop drôle !... »_

C'est avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres qu'Oscar rejoignit la Dauphine. Cette dernière était enchantée de l'expression joyeuse de son lieutenant qu'elle trouvait, malgré toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait, bien trop sérieux. Ils étaient jeunes ! Ils avaient bien le droit d'en profiter un peu ! Ils passèrent quelques instants à se raconter des histoires et à se moquer des gens de la Cour, riant comme deux jeunes gens, loin des responsabilités et des charges. Elle aurait des choses à raconter…

Car tous les soirs, Oscar écrivait à André. Pourtant, elle ne lui envoya aucune des lettres. Cela lui faisait du bien de lui raconter ses journées, avec leurs lots d'anecdotes, de sentir la proximité du jeune homme malgré la distance qui les séparait. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des illusions. Elle pouvait très bien se passer de lui. Très bien…

Plus qu'un soir à lui écrire ! Le lendemain, ils seraient de retour sa mère et lui. Elle était très heureuse de revoir sa mère…

Ce matin-là, Oscar fut appelée dans le bureau du Roi. Elle y retrouva Girodelle.

- Capitaine ! Lieutenant ! les salua Louis XV.

- Votre Majesté, répondirent-ils en chœur avec un salut parfait.

- Messieurs, passons donc à côté, dans mes appartements privés. Je vous ai fait appeler pour une affaire qui va sans doute vous surprendre.

Ils le suivirent, se demandant ce que leur réservait le souverain.

- Vous n'ignorez pas que la Dauphine n'a de cesse d'aller à Paris. Il me faudra céder à ce caprice… lorsque le moment sera venu, dit-il en regardant plus spécialement Oscar. Bien sûr, je compte sur votre discrétion.

_« Sur notre discrétion ? _releva Oscar. _Mais il ne nous a rien dit en ce qui concerne cette visite… »_

- Néanmoins, reprit le Roi après quelques instant, je veux que vous soyez prêts lorsque ce jour arrivera. Aussi ai-je pris la liberté de faire appeler mon tailleur pour qu'il prenne vos mesures. Il a ordre de confectionner deux uniformes d'apparat, dans les meilleurs tissus. Ce sont CES uniformes que vous porterez pour la visite à Paris… Messieurs, déshabillez-vous !

Girodelle commença à se dévêtir, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Oscar, livide, était comme frappée par la foudre.

- Lieutenant de Jarjayes, avez-vous un problème d'audition ?

- … N…Non

- En ce cas, vous avez certainement entendu mon ordre. Auriez-vous l'audace de désobéir au Roi ?

Oscar, désorientée, commença à se dévêtir lentement.

_« Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar ! »_

- Entièrement ! asséna le Roi alors que Girodelle hésitait à garder ou non son sous-vêtement de lin.

Le capitaine se retrouva nu comme un ver, sous le regard appréciateur de Louis XV. Si le Roi aimait les femmes, ô combien !, la vue d'un homme bien fait lui était agréable.

_« Sans doute cela lui rappelle-t-il sa jeunesse… »_ pensa placidement Girodelle.

- Lieutenant, nous vous attendons ! tonna Louis XV qui s'impatientait. Le capitaine et moi-même sommes au courant de votre véritable nature. Il est inutile de faire des manières, vous êtes un soldat ! A moins que vous ne vouliez que votre capitaine vous aide ?

Oscar sursauta. Rouge de honte, mortifiée, elle se débarrassa de sa chemise et son caleçon. Elle avait les yeux baissés, mais sentait le regard des deux hommes sur sa peau. De ses mains jointes, elle cachait l'essentiel, ce qui la différenciait irrémédiablement : son sexe.

- Quelle vilaine chose que voilà ! s'exclama le souverain en regardant les bandes qui comprimaient sa poitrine. Capitaine, votre épée !

Girodelle la lui tendit aussitôt. Avec effarement, Oscar sentit la lame glisser entre sa peau et ses bandes, délicatement, très délicatement. Le froid de l'acier la fit frissonner.

_« Pas ça… »_

D'un coup sec, le Roi trancha les bandes, sans pour autant abîmer la peau. La poitrine, soudain libérée, pointa fièrement sous les regards intéressés des deux hommes. Oscar, par réflexe, voulut monter un de ses bras pour cacher ses seins. Un grognement de déception du souverain l'en empêcha.

- N'est-ce pas plus agréable comme ceci ? demanda Louis XV à Girodelle, en effleurant un sein de la jeune fille.

Elle frissonna et recula instinctivement d'un pas, cherchant à ramener sa chevelure sur son buste.

- Je ne peux qu'approuver Votre Majesté, répondit le capitaine qui, répondant à un regard appuyé du Roi, se plaça derrière son lieutenant.

- J'en suis fort aise, dit Louis XV en se reculant à son tour pour apprécier la beauté de la jeune fille tout à son aise. Et quelle douceur…

_« C'est un cauchemar ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est un cauchemar… »_

Oscar se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Girodelle empaumer un sein et le caresser timidement…

_« Oh mon dieu, non ! »_

La jeune fille ne pouvait avancer, prisonnière des bras virils. Elle ne pouvait reculer sans buter contre le torse et… la virilité de son capitaine. Qui continuait à la caresser avec douceur, presque avec légèreté, sous le regard de plus en plus fiévreux du Roi ! Un cauchemar !

- Un véritable délice, approuva Girodelle.

La jeune fille secoua sa chevelure, se révoltant silencieusement contre cette caresse, si agréable soit-elle. Sans se rendre compte qu'en réalité cet attouchement, si délicat qu'il en était presque irréel, dérobait en partie sa poitrine à la concupiscence de Louis XV.

Le Roi n'avait pas le droit de lui demander cela ! Il pouvait tout avoir, tout réclamer, tout se permettre. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander cela… Elle n'avait pas démérité, alors pourquoi lui infliger cette humiliation ?

- Malheureusement capitaine, mon tailleur vient d'arriver pour prendre les mesures. Entrez mon cher, dit le souverain à l'attention d'un petit homme armé d'un mètre ruban, de papier et de crayon… ( Girodelle s'éloigna derechef de la jeune fille ) Ne vous inquiétez pas lieutenant, ce brave homme est habitué à garder les secrets, et je n'ai jamais eu qu'à me louer de ses services.

- Grand merci Votre Majesté, répondit le tailleur sans ostentation.

Louis XV ne l'impressionnait plus. Et s'il gardait si bien les secrets, c'est qu'il savait que sa vie en dépendait. Car le Roi ne pardonnerait pas la trahison, et ne la supporterait pas non plus… Le petit homme prit les mesures de Girodelle sans sourciller. Il eut cependant un mouvement de recul en s'approchant d'Oscar. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait un habit militaire pour une jeune fille rougissante. Motus !

Le tailleur avait pris les mesures de manière très professionnelle, sans attouchements superflus. Néanmoins, il dut effleurer la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il sentit sa respiration saccadée, perçut son sursaut au contact de ses doigts, sa crispation et son désespoir lorsque… lorsqu'il avait dû écarter ses mains pour prendre les mesures du bassin. Le murmure appréciateur du souverain, qui s'était placé de manière à ne rien louper du « spectacle ». Jamais il n'avait rencontré jeune fille si forte et si fragile à la fois, si noble et si pure face à l'adversité… Motus !


	17. Les confidences d'André

Ils étaient devant leur lac, au pied du grand chêne. Leur endroit ! Depuis leur enfance, ils se retrouvaient ici lorsque la vie les malmenait.

- O André ! André ! s'écria Oscar en s'élançant dans les bras de son ami.

- Mon dieu Oscar, s'alarma-t-il en la sentant trembler, que t'est-il arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé ? A-t-on osé te faire du mal Oscar ? Dis-moi ! Si quelqu'un a osé te faire du mal…

- Serre-moi dans tes bras André, s'il te plait…

Il la serra fort en la berçant doucement, pleurant avec elle sans s'en rendre compte. Il la sentit se calmer peu à peu Elle se détendait entre ses bras protecteurs.

_« Oscar, mon Oscar… Je ne le supporterai pas si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal. Qui a osé ? Je te protègerai, au péril de ma vie. Tu es ma vie, tu comprends Oscar ? Tu es ma vie… »_

- Je te raconterai mes malheurs si tu me racontes les tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un sourire triste.

- Que … ? Je ne…

- Ne me dis pas que tout va bien, je ne te croirai pas… Ces larmes ne sont pas seulement pour moi, je le sens. Que t'est-il arrivé André ?

- Oscar…

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'effraya la jeune fille alors qu'il glissait à genou devant elle, s'agrippant à sa taille comme à une planche de salut. André !

- Pardonne-moi Oscar ! Pardonne-moi…. Je te promets, je n'ai rien fait pour… Mais ensuite… Pardonne-moi !

- Je t'en prie André, parle…

- Tu… Si tu me rejettes, cela me tuera.

- Pourquoi ?

- Non, garde juste ça en mémoire : Si tu me rejettes, cela me tuera !... C'est… C'est ta mère, Oscar.

- Ma mère ? Que veux-tu dire ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille. Est-elle plus malade qu'il n'y parait ?

- C'est une manière de voir les choses, répondit-il avec amertume.

Le découragement acerbe du jeune homme lui coupa la parole. Elle le sentit blessé au plus profond de lui-même, lui aussi…

_« Que t'est-il arrivé André ? Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance… Je ne te rejetterai pas, quoi que tu caches… Je te le promets ! André, parle-moi… »_

- Oscar… Ta… Ta mère m'a fait comprendre que… je … je lui plaisais…

Il était toujours à genoux devant elle, le front appuyé contre son ventre. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard maintenant. Il fallait qu'il garde tout son courage, il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout pour avoir le droit de la regarder en face de nouveau…

- Je n'étais pas… intéressé. Alors, j'ai préféré coucher dans la grange. Ta mère le savait, et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Je ne la laissais pas toute seule au manoir, elle avait une soubrette à côté d'elle… Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner tu comprends ?... Tu m'en aurais voulu si je l'avais abandonnée…

Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper dans son dos. Livide, elle restait figée, ressentant la moindre émotion du jeune homme à travers sa voix et ses gestes, le moindre bruissement de son âme…

- Mais la dernière nuit…. La dernière nuit ( sa voix se brisa ), elle m'a rejoint dans la grange…

- Tu veux dire que… ? murmura Oscar.

- Je… Je ne l'ai pas encouragé Oscar… Je te le promets… Elle m'a surpris et… je n'ai pas su… la repousser… Si tu savais comme je lui en ai voulu ! Oh mon dieu, comme je lui en ai voulu pour cela ! Pour ce plaisir qu'elle a osé me donner ! Je ne voulais pas… avoir du plaisir, mais… elle est tellement… femme… et je ne savais pas comment résister.

- Vous avez… ?

- Je me suis senti si faible, si rabaissé, si humilié… Parce qu'elle ne méritait plus le respect que je lui portais… Je le sais, mais qui me croirait ?... La colère m'a envahi ! M'a ravagé ! J'ai décidé d'être plus fort qu'elle !... Alors… Alors…

- Alors ?

Elle sentit ses poings se serrer. Elle sentit la rage reprendre possession de chaque muscle de son ami. La rage s'insinuer dans le ton de sa voix…

- Alors j'ai décidé que c'est moi qui lui donnerais ce qu'elle voulait ! J'ai décidé qu'elle aurait son plaisir, sans avoir à m'avilir ! Sans enchaînement de mes sens ! Je lui donne du plaisir sans lui faire l'amour ! …Tu m'entends Oscar ! hurla-t-il.

- … Oui je… je t'entends, murmura-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler, osant à peine respirer.

- Mais… comment ? reprit-elle.

Etonné, il leva la tête et plongea dans la clarté humide des prunelles adorées. Dieu, quelle innocence ! Son Oscar… Il sourit.

- C'est Paul qui m'a dit comment…. Je n'avais pas tout compris… mais quand ta mère… Alors j'ai compris… J'ai essayé. Et j'ai réussi ! termina-t-il durement. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être si impitoyable.

Il appuya de nouveau son front contre le ventre ferme de la jeune fille. Cela lui faisait tant de bien. C'était la seule chose, ELLE était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer…

- Durant le trajet du retour, continua-t-il d'un ton glacial, elle en a voulu encore… du plaisir. Et je lui en ai donné encore ! Sans me compromettre… Je n'ai pas voulu payer de ma personne. Elle s'est offerte, ouverte…

- Arrête ! le coupa Oscar d'une voix faible.

- Mais cela ne me faisait plus rien. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi, parce que c'est moi qui lui donne du plaisir. Elle ne m'en donne pas ! Aucun !

- André…

- Je me suis fais peur… Elle a révélé un côté de moi que je ne connaissais pas, que je ne tenais pas à connaître… Un côté de moi qui peut faire mal !... Pardonne-moi Oscar ! Je te promets… Je te promets que je n'ai jamais cherché à séduire ta mère. Crois-moi !

- Oui…

- Il le faut Oscar ! J'ai essayé de la détourner ! Je croyais avoir réussi… Je croyais qu'elle avait juste les nerfs malades et que son séjour en Normandie lui avait fait du bien… Je ne voulais, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle soit capable de… ça !

Oscar gémit. Elle non plus ne voulait pas imaginer sa mère se conduisant comme une de ces dévergondées qu'elle croisait au château. Une de ces femmes qui se pâmaient à sa vue, qui lui lançaient des œillades incendiaires parce qu'elles pensaient que le lieutenant de Jarjayes était un beau jouvenceau à se mettre sous la dent. Pas sa mère…

- J'étais si content. Une dernière nuit et je revenais vers toi… Oh pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de partir avec elle ? s'emporta-t-il.

- André ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que j'abandonne ma mère ?... Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que… que… ma mère était…

- Ne le dis pas Oscar, le supplia-t-il.

- Ma mère était une…

- Ne dis rien ! cracha-t-il avec colère. Ne dis plus rien Oscar ! Je te l'interdis !

- Quoi ?

- Ne te fais pas plus de mal qu'elle ne m'en a fait… Elle a cru m'humilier quand elle s'est humiliée elle-même. Elle a cru m'abattre quand c'est elle qui est tombée. Elle a perdu le respect et l'affection qu'elle avait toujours mérités jusque là… C'est ta mère Oscar ! Elle n'a pas démérité vis-à-vis de toi…

- Mais…

- Non Oscar ! ordonna-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ma confession pour la mépriser. Ta mère ne t'a rien fait pour en plus mériter ton respect filial.

- André…

- C'est ainsi ! … Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dis-moi seulement… Oscar, dis-moi seulement que tu ne m'en veux pas.

- André…

- Si tu me chasses, si je ne peux plus te voir, j'en mourrai ! Ce serait plus cruel que de m'arracher le cœur ! Je ferai ce que tu voudras… Et même, si tu voulais que … ta mère se serve de moi… comme d'un jouet… Pour toi, je me laisserai faire. Pour toi, j'accepterais tout. Tout ! Mais dis-moi que tu ne me chasses pas de ta vie.

- André…

Elle le sentit trembler des pieds à la tête. Elle fut apeurée par un tel pouvoir… Un seul mot d'elle et la vie de son ami était brisée.

- André, je ne te chasse pas.

- Oscar ?

- Je ne te chasse pas. Je suis certaine que tu n'as jamais encouragé ma mère à se… déshonorer.

- Tais-toi !

- Je ne te chasse pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je perdrais tout ! André… Tu es le seul à qui… je peux parler. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne te chasse pas. André, je te demande de rester avec moi. Reste avec moi !

- Oh Oscar…

- Promets-moi de rester toujours avec moi, implora-t-elle.

Il se releva. Il ne voulait pas lui paraître brisé ou avili. Il se redressa de toute sa taille. A croire que, durant ce séjour en Normandie, il était subitement devenu un homme. Il avait abandonné les frusques de l'adolescent insouciant. Il se révélait tel qu'il était : droit, solide, fier ! Il plongea ses prunelles aux reflets de forêt dans son regard de porcelaine.

- Ma vie t'appartient Oscar, dit-il gravement. Depuis toujours et à jamais ! Je te l'ai offerte librement. Je te l'offre librement encore.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Curieusement, elle se sentait libérée d'un poids. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle puisse lui dire, il s'enchaînait à elle. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne se moquerait pas, elle en était certaine. Et surtout, il ne la jugerait pas, comme il avait jugé sa mère. Sa propre mère ! Il comprendrait. Elle non plus n'avait pas eu le choix…

Soudain, il vit les larmes s'échapper des paupières toujours closes. Couler et couler encore ! Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle ne savait plus que faire. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit les bras doux et musclés enserrer sa taille, elle sut qu'elle était sauvée. C'était un sentiment extraordinaire, une sensation qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle savait tout simplement, qu'elle était sauvée.

Elle éclata en sanglots déchirants. Il la berça doucement, en caressant la soie de ses cheveux de sa joue lisse, glissant parfois un baiser sur les boucles d'or .

_« Pardon Oscar… Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, alors que tu as tant besoin de moi… Je serai toujours là Oscar, je te le promets ! Je te le promets ! »_

Il sentit qu'elle se calmait. Maintenant, il devait savoir… avant qu'elle ne se referme. Avant qu'elle n'enfouisse sa blessure dans le secret de son âme, pour qu'elle la meurtrisse jour après jour.

- Je t'ai raconté mes malheurs, à toi de me raconter les tiens, lui rappela-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas important, essaya-t-elle de s'échapper.

- Si Oscar. C'est important pour moi. C'est à toi de me parler Oscar. C'est à toi de me faire confiance.

Elle alla s'asseoir contre le tronc du chêne. Il la rejoignit, s'assit près d'elle mais pas à côté d'elle. Proche, sans lui faire peur, sans la retenir prisonnière… Elle se détendit. Il ne la regardait pas mais restait attentif au moindre de ses mouvements.


	18. Les confidences d'Oscar

Après un ultime regard sur le profil de son ami, qui perdait son regard dans l'eau scintillante du lac, elle se lança.

- Ma semaine n'a pas été des plus calmes non plus, avoua-t-elle. Ou plutôt, ce dernier jour… Le reste du temps, j'ai essuyé les réflexions ironiques de mon capitaine… Ah je te jure, ce foutu duel ! s'enflamma-t-elle soudain.

Il sourit. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais sa défaite, surtout quand elle devait en payer le prix jour après jour en sachant qu'elle aurait pu être capitaine !

- Marie-Antoinette ne cesse de parler de Paris, de distractions, de chiffons… Elle veut s'amuser, s'étourdir… Le Dauphin l'aime, j'en suis certaine, mais il ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments.

Le sourire d'André s'accentua. Cependant, toute son attention était tendue vers ce qui allait suivre. Car Oscar commençait à chercher ses mots, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait aborder ce qui lui tenait à cœur, ce qui l'avait blessée.

_« Comment a-t-on pu te faire du mal Oscar ? Et je n'étais même pas là pour t'écouter, te consoler, te protéger… Je ne te quitterai plus mon ange ! »_

- Ce matin, dès notre arrivée, le Roi nous a fait appelés, Girodelle et moi…

- Le Roi ? se permit de l'interroger André, sachant qu'il l'aidait en l'obligeant à parler.

- Il a parlé du voyage à Paris…

- La Dauphine a dû être contente.

- Oh ce n'est pas fait ! On ne sait pas quand il aura lieu, mais il aura lieu…

- C'est une évidence. Toutefois, si rien n'est décidé, pourquoi vous a-t-il fait appeler ?

- Pour… Pour nous faire faire des uniformes de cérémonie. Il avait fait venir son… tailleur…

- C'est plutôt une délicate attention.

- Délicate, soupira Oscar.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Heureusement, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne le surprit pas. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle se referme, qu'elle s'arrête dans ses confidences. Pourtant, elle avait besoin de parler. C'était évident ! L'expression de souffrance qui couvrit fugitivement le beau visage fendit son cœur brutalement aguerri.

- Il…

- Oui Oscar ?

- Le Roi nous a demandé de… nous déshabiller… pour que son tailleur puisse prendre les mesures…

- Ce qui me parait logique, commença André.

- Dans ses appartements… Il nous avait emmenés dans ses appartements… Il nous a demandés de nous dévêtir dans ses appartements ! Devant lui ! Devant lui !

André observait Oscar, effaré. Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre, de vouloir comprendre…

- Entièrement ! lâcha enfin la jeune fille dans un cri.

- Mon dieu, Oscar…

- Nus, dans ses appartements, devant lui…. Nus !... Girodelle ne s'est pas fait prier. Il s'est déshabillé le plus simplement du monde. Il était nu, à côté de moi… Et le Roi m'a donné l'ordre… Sinon il demandait au capitaine de m'aider… Je… J'ai…

- Quel autre choix avais-tu Oscar ? demanda André, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Son cœur était partagé. D'un côté, il souffrait. Il souffrait de l'humiliation qu'avait dû ressentir son amie. D'un autre, il sentait la rage le consumer encore. Elle était entièrement dévouée à sa fonction. Comment le souverain avait-il pu en profiter ? C'est comme s'il avait abusé d'elle. Il l'avait souillée de son regard en la forçant à se dénuder devant lui. Le jeune homme tremblait de colère, mais fit de son mieux pour le cacher à la jeune femme. Elle avait besoin de lui, cela seul importait.

- Je me suis entièrement déshabillée, confessa enfin Oscar. J'étais nue devant eux, et je sentais leurs regards… Et le Roi a enlevé… mes bandes.

André ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

- Entièrement nue… Devant eux… Ils… Ils ont même… caressé… ma poitrine… Enfin, surtout Girodelle.

- Qu'il aille au diable ! gronda André.

Oscar reporta soudain son attention sur lui. Elle le vit souffrir pour elle, enrager contre les autres, qu'ils soient Roi ou capitaine ! Peu lui importait. Elle apprenait à maîtriser cette souffrance, en partageant avec lui. La souffrance d'être une faible femme, malgré ses habits, malgré sa maîtrise des armes, malgré son ardeur à effectuer sa tâche, malgré son manque de sommeil…

- Ensuite, reprit-elle après quelques instants d'une voix plus assurée, le tailleur a pris ses mesures. Il a été obligé de… toucher ma poitrine, lui aussi. Mais ce fut rapide… Il… n'en a pas profité.

- Dieu merci, il existe encore des honnêtes hommes ! approuva André.

- Mais…

- Mais ?

- …

- Oscar, dis-moi tout, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi t'aider à porter ton fardeau.

L'aider à porter son fardeau… André n'avait aucune envie de se moquer d'elle, de la juger comme une étourdie, imprudente ou coquette, qui sait ? Non, il voulait juste l'aider. Elle se sentit mieux tout à coup. Elle n'était plus seule, elle ne serait jamais seule !

- Le tailleur devait prendre la mesure… à mes hanches… J'ai… J'ai été obligée… d'écarter mes mains… qui… qui cachaient…

- J'ai compris, murmura André en serrant les mâchoires.

_« Comment ont-ils osé lui faire subir cela ? Elle est si pure… »_

- Le Roi en a bien profité… Il s'était rapproché pour mieux voir… Gi… Girodelle n'avait pas bougé, il n'a… pas vu grand-chose…

- Il en a déjà vu trop ! gronda de nouveau André.

- Ensuite… le Roi m'a complimentée… sur ma beauté… de partout !... J'ai… Je crois que j'ai ramassé mes habits. Je me suis mise dans un coin pour me vêtir de nouveau, prétextant la prise de mon service auprès de la Dauphine. Heureusement, Marie-Antoinette avait prévu un tour en calèche dans les jardins ce matin-là. Je DEVAIS l'accompagner ! Il m'a laissée partir… Je n'avais pas pu remettre mes bandes André… Il les avait coupées… Ils n'arrêtaient pas de regarder ma poitrine… J'avais l'impression qu'on ne voyait qu'elle, malgré mes habits… Si tu savais… Si tu savais quelle journée affreuse j'ai passé !

- J'imagine Oscar… Je ne peux qu'imaginer et déjà je suis fou de rage ! Comment ont-ils osé te faire cela ? Tu ne mérites pas un tel affront…

- Je n'ai rien fait André, tu sais… Je n'ai rien fait pour…

Il se leva et vint s'accroupir devant elle. C'est en la regardant bien en face, yeux dans les yeux, qu'il voulait lui parler désormais.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le préciser, Oscar. Dieu m'est témoin ! Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que tu aies pu faire quelque chose pour inciter des hommes à se conduire comme des porcs… Ma propre expérience en est le témoin. Moi aussi…

- Non André, gémit-elle. Tu n'as fait que te protéger toi aussi… Tu n'as fait que refuser de t'abaisser… Tu n'es pas un porc !

- Merci Oscar, dit-il en souriant. Cela ne change rien au fait que tu n'aies rien à te reprocher. Rien n'est de ta faute… Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute si, derrière cet uniforme, se cache une demoiselle à la beauté d'autant plus troublante qu'elle ne s'affiche pas. Toutes les jeunes filles de ton âge tentent de valoriser leurs atouts physiques, toi tu te contentes d'affirmer tes valeurs morales. Tu es exceptionnelle Oscar… Comment des hommes connaissant ton secret auraient-ils pu l'ignorer ?... Cela n'excuse pas leur conduite. Ils auraient dû te protéger…

- Non, répondit-elle avec une pointe de tendresse dans la voix. Cela, c'est ton rôle… C'est toi qui as toujours veillé sur moi.

D'un geste, elle l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, puis elle s'appuya contre lui. Ils ne seraient jamais seuls ! C'était leur force inaltérable.

- André…

- Oui Oscar ?

- Je suis heureuse… de t'avoir parlé. C'est comme si on m'avait déchargée d'un grand poids. Je suis toujours… honteuse en repensant à cela, mais cela ne me fait plus mal. Est-ce que c'est pareil pour toi ?

- Oui, mentit-il.

Ou plutôt, il était heureux de lui avoir tout avoué et, surtout, d'avoir été pardonné. Un soulagement immense, voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Mais cette ombre sombre dans son âme, découvrir qu'il était capable d'une telle férocité, l'avaient marqué de manière indélébile. Pourtant, cela ne lui faisait plus peur. Car il savait que jamais cette insensibilité ne se tournerait contre Oscar… Elle, elle était sa lumière.

Comme elle se sentait légère ! Désormais, elle pouvait même appréhender les choses avec un certain humour.

- Heureusement que je m'étais entraînée, souffla-t-elle soudain.

- Entraînée ? A quoi ?

- A me déshabiller devant un homme, lui rappela-t-elle, les joues rosies.

- Moui, mais tu avais gardé tes bandes, bougonna-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire. Cela faisait tant de bien. Elle avait cru que cela ne lui arriverait plus jamais. Pourtant, elle riait aux éclats… parce qu'André boudait sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas vu sa poitrine. C'était trop drôle ! C'était trop bon ! Il réussit à faire la moue encore quelques secondes puis, n'y tenant plus, la rejoignit dans le rire. En grandissant, Oscar riait moins facilement… et c'était bien dommage !

- Je te montrerai, promit-elle.

- Pardon ? répondit-il, soudain sérieux.

- Je te la montrerai, à toi. A toi seul… De mon plein gré, mais… pas aujourd'hui… Pas ce soir André. Je ne peux pas ce soir, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Oscar… Je… Tu n'as pas à… faire cela !

- Cela me fera du bien… Parce que ton regard n'avait rien à voir avec le leur… Parce que tu m'as toujours respectée, n'est-ce pas André ?

- Comme le bien le plus précieux !

- Pourtant… j'avais ouvert ma chemise devant toi… Je me suis offerte à ton regard, comme ma mère s'est… Je ne mérite pas ton respect.

- Je t'interdis de dire cela ! cria-t-il en frémissant. Je t'interdits même de le penser ! Tu n'as jamais cherché à profiter de moi ! Oscar ! Comment peux-tu te comparer à ta mère après ce qu'elle a fait ! Cela n'a rien à voir. Rien !

- Je suis désolée…

- Ce souvenir est un joyau que je préserve au fond de mon cœur et qui m'aide à affronter toutes les situations.

- Oh André !... Merci, merci d'être à mes côtés.

- Merci d'être dans ma vie, Oscar…

Ils restèrent longtemps, assis l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire, contemplant la surface du lac refléter les rayons d'un soleil déclinant. D'un commun accord, ils se relevèrent et rentrèrent à la demeure familiale.


	19. Le cadeau d'Oscar

**Chapitre 19 : Le cadeau d'Oscar**

Ils arrivèrent après le souper. Ce qui valut un regard noir de grand-mère à son petit-fils…

- C'est maintenant que vous arrivez, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- J'avais beaucoup à raconter à André, le défendit Oscar. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en une semaine !... Je lui ai aussi raconté les quelques potins que j'ai pu surprendre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

_« Et vous étiez tellement heureuse de le retrouver, n'est-ce pas Oscar ? »_ songea la comtesse.

- Des potins… Comme si je m'intéressais aux potins ! s'indigna faussement le jeune homme.

- En tout cas, tu es toujours au courant des plus croustillants.

- C'est ainsi que cela se passe chez les domestiques… Il nous suffit de regarder nos maîtres pour nous amuser.

Il s'amusa de l'expression courroucée de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle avait envie de rire.

- André ! le sermonna grand-mère. Tu n'as pas à parler ainsi…

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Oscar d'un ton rebelle.

- On a l'impression que tout le monde se prête aux critiques. Que deviendrait le respect dans ce cas ? argumenta la gouvernante.

- Oh grand-mère ! Tant de gens qui méritent le respect donnent corps aux potins les plus croustillants, dit-il en glissant un regard vers la comtesse qui, très pâle, détourna la tête. Tu serais surprise.

- En attendant, il n'est pas convenable que vous rentriez si tard ! décréta grand-mère.

- Ah bon ? répondit Oscar, très remontée. Viens André, nous allons manger quelque chose dans la cuisine. Après, tu m'accompagneras dans ma chambre…

- Oscar ! se récria la gouvernante.

- J'avais écrit des lettres pour ne rien oublier, et je ne les ai pas envoyées. Nous les lirons ensemble, continua Oscar avec un grand sourire.

- Volontiers, acquiesça André en emboîtant le pas de son amie vers la cuisine.

- André ! appela la comtesse.

Elle savait que c'était de la folie, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le voir disparaître avec Oscar jusqu'au soir, voir leur complicité s'étaler comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, voir les prunelles du jeune homme briller d'une lumière si douce lorsqu'il les posait sur la jeune fille, tout cela lui prouvait qu'André était en train d'échapper à son emprise. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle ne l'avait jamais eu sous son emprise… Que c'était elle, au contraire, qui était en son pouvoir. Son attitude le démontrait, une fois de plus…

- Oui madame, répondit-il froidement, s'attirant un nouveau regard de grand-mère, étonné cette fois.

- … J'aimerais vous parler, quand vous aurez fini avec Oscar bien sûr.

Il jeta un bref regard à cette dernière. Elle l'attendait.

- Je crains d'avoir beaucoup de nouvelles à lire, et de choses à raconter ( sursaut de la comtesse )… Vous devez être fatiguée du voyage, et je m'en voudrais de vous déranger trop tardivement. Si madame la comtesse veut me parler, je suis à votre écoute…

La comtesse le fixa, interloquée. Il était si distant, si froid… Il avait retrouvé Oscar.

_« Elle n'a rien à vous offrir André. Ce n'est même pas une véritable femme ! »_

Elle se détesta pour cette pensée injuste. Elle n'était même plus capable de se contrôler lorsqu'il s'agissait d'André. Apparemment, il pouvait assurer le contrôle pour eux deux ! Elle l'avait perdu…

- Non, ce… ce n'est pas aussi pressé. Merci André !

- Bonsoir madame la comtesse, salua-t-il, formel.

En se retournant, il croisa le regard d'Oscar. Un regard qui l'approuvait. Il lui adressa un de ces merveilleux sourires qui faisaient fondre les cœurs. Tandis que la comtesse ravalait ses larmes, faisant appel à toute sa dignité. Néanmoins, elle monta rapidement dans ses appartements.

Ils avaient grignoté et bu en riant. Ensuite, Oscar l'avait entraîné dans son boudoir. Il avait découvert avec surprise qu'elle lui avait effectivement écrit une lettre chaque soir. Et qu'elle avait bel et bien consigné scrupuleusement tous les potins qu'elle avait pu surprendre. Cela l'amusa et l'émut d'autant plus qu'elle n'était guère encline à les écouter, ne comprenant pas que certains avaient une base de vérité.

- Oscar, je te remercie, dit André une fois qu'il eut fini de lire toutes les lettres. Est-ce que je peux les garder ?

- Oh !... Oui, bien sûr.

- C'est une attention qui me touche profondément, lui révéla-t-il…. Mais il se fait tard, reprit-il après quelques instants, pour éviter la gêne. Tu dois te rendre au château de bonne heure demain…

- Et toi aussi ! Je veux que tu m'accompagnes !

- Naturellement Oscar.

Il se leva et gagna la porte. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle l'appela.

- André !

- Oui Oscar ?

Il se retourna et se figea. Elle avait retiré sa veste. Ce matin ! C'est ce matin qu'elle avait supporté l'humiliante séance des prises de mesures… C'est ce matin que ses bandes avaient été coupées… Sa poitrine était petite, certes, on n'en devinait pas moins le galbe de ses seins, surtout au profit du contre-jour… Il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Tout à coup, il vit les mains de la jeune fille défaire les boutons un à un. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux. Elle enleva sa chemise, guettant sa réaction avec une angoisse qu'elle tentait de dissimuler sous une parfaite maîtrise de soi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et sourit. Puis il baissa de nouveau le regard vers cette poitrine enfin dévoilée. C'est la première fois qu'il pouvait la contempler.

- Tu es belle Oscar, murmura-t-il. De cette beauté qui vient du plus profond de toi et qui illumine ton être tout entier.

Elle prit sa main et la porta jusqu'à son sein. Il ne put s'empêcher d'empaumer ce trésor tant espéré, de l'apprécier dans toutes les fibres de son être.

- Oscar, gémit-il.

Ce regard, si doux, si prévenant, si reconnaissant, lui rendait sa fierté. Sa fierté de soldat, car elle ne reculait pas devant l'épreuve. Sa fierté de femme, car André la rendait digne d'estime par son admiration attentive. Il sentait tout son être se tendre vers elle. Lorsqu'elle se lova contre son torse, il l'enlaça avec force.

_« Oscar… Si tu savais, dans ton innocence, combien il est dur de te résister. De taire mes désirs et mes envies… Oscar ! »_

Il s'écarta et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attends !

Il s'immobilisa. Il entendit un bruit d'étoffe. Non, ce n'était pas possible…

- André…

Il se retourna lentement, et crut défaillir tant la vision s'apparentait au rêve. Un rêve qu'il faisait certaines nuits, et dont il avait honte parfois au matin, lorsqu'il croisait son regard candide. Un rêve dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Elle était nue ! Devant lui !

Les mains, pressées l'une contre l'autre, tremblaient devant son sexe. Son visage reflétait toute la détresse qui refaisait surface, malgré elle. Elle voulait aller au bout des choses. Elle voulait savoir s'il la regarderait encore avec déférence. Elle respira profondément, puis écarta ses mains. Nue, offerte, elle n'osait lever les yeux vers lui. Elle l'entendit revenir près d'elle. Du doigt, il la força à relever le menton. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent Ses prunelles d'émeraude semblaient illuminées.

- Oscar, tu m'as fait un cadeau que je n'aurais jamais osé espérer, même dans mes rêves les plus troubles. Tu as fait de moi un homme comblé !... Tu es plus que belle Oscar. Tu es l'être le plus noble et le plus pur que je connaisse. Tu pourrais te vautrer dans tous les lits de Versailles que je ne changerais pas d'avis… Parce que je sais que, si tu faisais cela, ce ne serait pas par vice.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'André. Elle posa la main sur cette joue.

- Tu commences à piquer, dit-elle en souriant, bouleversée par les paroles de son ami.

- Je regrette de n'avoir que ma vie à t'offrir…

- André, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée en voulant se blottir contre lui.

Il l'en empêcha. Elle leva sur lui un regard surpris. Peut-être avait-elle mal compris ! Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ! Il la repoussait, il la trouvait indigne de sa tendresse…

- Non Oscar, ne fais pas cela… Je ne suis qu'un homme, un homme qui te désire… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir… me contrôler si tu viens… dans mes bras. Pardon Oscar !

- Merci André ! Merci…

- Il faut que je parte maintenant, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Avant de ne plus pouvoir…

- André…

- Oscar je t'en prie !

- Un jour… tu me montreras ?

- Te montrer ?

- Comme je t'ai montré…

Il comprit. Elle voulait savoir comment il avait pu garder sa dignité malgré l'humiliation d'être traité comme un vulgaire étalon. Comment il avait donné du plaisir sans en prendre, pour garder sa conscience –la conscience de son amour- intacte. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

- Très bien, accepta-t-elle.

- Peut-être un jour… Pas tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas risquer de t'abîmer, je ne veux pas me perdre et te perdre en même temps… Ce n'est pas la même chose avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es l'être qui m'est le plus cher au monde.

La jeune fille rougit tant il était sincère. Elle s'éloigna pour mettre un vêtement de nuit. Elle sentit la tension qui habitait le jeune homme s'alléger.

- Bonne nuit André, je te souhaite de beaux rêves.

- Bonne nuit Oscar.

André avait repris sa place auprès d'Oscar, à la Cour. A ceci près qu'il la suivait plus régulièrement, s'occupant moins des chevaux. Il la suivait jusqu'à la porte des appartements privés de Marie-Antoinette.

La jeune fille aurait bien voulu trouver quelque chose à redire à cette ombre. Mais elle se devait de reconnaître que cette présence discrète mais incontournable à ses côtés était particulièrement rassurante. Elle se rendit compte que son capitaine gardait une certaine réserve lorsqu'André était avec elle. Il se permettait plus de privautés et de réflexions, notamment en ce qui concernait sa beauté entièrement dévoilée, dans l'enceinte de son bureau, lors des rapports.

Ce qui surprit le plus Oscar, ce fut l'attitude de Louis XV. Elle avait craint, elle se l'avouait avec honte, que le souverain ne s'amusât avec elle. N'avait-il pas tous les droits ? N'avait-elle pas vu une lueur troublante et inquiétante dans le regard que le Roi avait posé sur elle ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Pourtant, Louis XV ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher d'elle… Cette jeune fille si attirante qui se cachait sous des habits disgracieux ! Pourquoi ?

Comment aurait-elle pu remarquer le coup d'œil entre Louis et André ? Ce domestique, ce moins-que-rien, qui se dressait entre un roi et une superbe créature qu'il se proposait de découvrir dans les moindres détails ! Un jeune homme qui, tout en adoptant une attitude déférente et soumise, avait adressé un message clair et sans concession par le regard, par son maintien digne, par sa force tranquille, par sa détermination affichée… Ce regard ! Le Roi avait senti un frisson glacial le parcourir. Il y avait une telle férocité dans la limpidité de ces prunelles abyssales, comme un éclair métallique, tranchant et impitoyable. Oui, ce jeune homme pouvait avoir un regard si inquiétant qu'il faisait barrage au désir d'un souverain… Pourtant, ces prunelles savaient se faire si douces, si compréhensives, si rêveuses, lorsqu'elles se tournaient vers le lieutenant.

Peu à peu, le cours des choses reprit son rythme normal. Toutefois, André n'en demeura pas moins attaché aux pas d'Oscar. Car il savait... Il savait de quoi un homme était capable ! Et ces hommes avaient pu admirer le corps de la jeune fille, ils ne l'oublieraient pas de sitôt. Alors, sa présence continuerait à faire barrage à leurs désirs, à leurs fantasmes. Il continuerait à veiller sur son amie, son ange, son amour, sa déesse…

D'ailleurs, André était très bien accepté, jusque dans l'entourage de la Dauphine. Un si beau jeune homme, si gentil, si affable, si courtois, si coquin parfois… Si désirable ! Cependant, il avait appris à se jouer de ce désir. Il l'acceptait, pour le retourner parfois contre sa propre expéditrice… Parfois, il croisait la comtesse dans l'antichambre de Marie-Antoinette. Et là, il se régalait… comme un prédateur devant sa proie. Il s'approchait d'elle, l'amenait à jeter sur lui un regard brûlant, ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien depuis leur séjour en Normandie Puis il s'échappait, la laissant pantelante et frustrée.

_« Petit insolent ! Je saurai bien vous obliger à me servir ! »_ pensait-elle quelquefois, cherchant désespérément un moyen pour le ramener à elle, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, une nuit, une folie !

Quelquefois, il cédait à ce désir avec une quelconque soubrette. Pour ne pas exploser, pour ne pas se laisser consumer par la rage et la douleur qu'il ressentait encore envers la comtesse, pour ne pas se brûler à la passion qui dévorait parfois son bas ventre lorsqu'il suivait Oscar, lorsque les souvenirs de son corps virginal l'envahissaient… Dans l'inconscience de ses songes, il pouvait tout se permettre. La lune seule était son témoin et sa confidente.

- Toujours en quête d'un étalon ? demanda-t-il à la femme qui attendait à côté de sa monture.

- Plait-il ? lui répondit-elle, surprise, vaguement choquée et quelque peu émoustillée par cette entrée en matière.

- Veuillez m'excuser cette boutade quelque peu cavalière, madame du Barry, répondit-il en lui lançant un sourire enchanteur. Je crains de passer trop de temps avec les militaires…

- Probablement, grommela-t-elle en se ressaisissant ( ce qui n'était pas chose aisée face à ce sourire et ce regard mutin ).

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, vous cherchiez un étalon pour vos écuries. Vous m'aviez demandé conseil… Avez-vous trouvé l'étalon de vos rêves ?

- Peut-être, répondit-elle d'un air rêveur.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

- … Mais….. Le problème, c'est que je ne m'y connais pas …en étalon.

- Beaucoup de gens croient s'y connaître …et font de mauvaises affaires. Il en est des bêtes comme des gens, il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, dit-il en adoucissant légèrement son sourire.

- Que… Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que vous n'avez pas cherché à cacher votre ignorance et que, par conséquent, je vous offre mon aide pour trouver un étalon digne …de vos écuries.

- Ah !

_« Ne suis-je donc qu'une petite gourde ? Quel est ce trouble que je sens en moi ? Etrange ! Bel étalon, il faudra que je me méfie de vous … pour le repos de mon esprit… »_

- Eh bien, reprit-elle, j'accepte votre aide puisque vous me l'offrez.

- Je choisirai un étalon digne de vous plaire. Avez-vous des exigences ?

- Pardon ?

_« Reprends-toi Jeanne ! Tu ne vas pas perdre tes moyens devant un domestique… Qui va me choisir un étalon reproducteur… Je me demande si ses attributs… On se reprend ! »_

- La couleur de la robe, la lignée… Préférez-vous privilégier la beauté, la hardiesse, l'endurance ?

- Ma foi ! Un peu de tout à la fois ! répondit-elle en éclatant de rire, ravie d'entendre le jeune homme la suivre. Je vous laisse juge… Je veux simplement des chevaux …dignes de moi !

- Si c'est pour la jument que vous montez habituellement, à la fois douce, racée et pleine de vie, je choisirai plutôt un étalon fougueux et élégant, de robe noire ou dorée.

- C'est pour cette jument, décréta-t-elle.

Quelques semaines après, la comtesse du Barry recevait le nom du cheval sélectionné par André, ainsi que le nom du haras où le trouver. Elle fut un peu déçue de recevoir ces renseignements par un simple billet. Cependant, la formulation en était si bien tourner qu'elle semblait percevoir la déception du jeune homme lui-même, trop occupé avec son maître, et trop sensible au(x) charme(s) de la favorite pour oser reparaître devant elle …pour lui parler de reproduction. Jeanne du Barry finit par en rire et, après un moment d'hésitation, jeta le billet dans l'âtre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe en de mauvaises mains. Elle ne voulait pas que ce jeune homme ait des problèmes. Elle ne voulait pas céder à une tentation qu'elle était trop lucide pour ne pas deviner.

Note de l'autrice : Une petite précision s'impose. André n'est pas devenu un surhomme capable d'imposer sa loi à un souverain tout-puissant ! Il aurait sans doute fallu que je développe, mais la fic étant déjà très longue, je n'ai pas voulu m'appesantir sur le sujet.  
Je voulais juste préciser que Louis XV aurait bel et bien souhaité "s'amuser" avec Oscar. Et que l'attitude d'André lui signifiait qu'il ne se tairait pas si, d'aventure, le roi s'intéressait à sa maîtresse.  
Le roi préférait renoncer à ce petit plaisir ( pour d'autres jeunes filles avec un chaperon moins regardant ) que d'affronter l'ire ou les jérémiades de sa favorite en titre.  
Voilà ! J'espère que je me suis bien expliquée. :-D


	20. Ballade parisienne

- Oscar… Oh c'est merveilleux ! Le Roi m'a enfin donné la permission d'aller visiter Paris. Ooooh…. J'en ai tant rêvé. J'ai hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine.

- Votre Altesse, il ne s'agit pas d'un amusement, la raisonna Oscar.

- J'en suis consciente Oscar, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de bondir de joie… Non, vous ne pouvez m'empêcher d'être heureuse ! Paris, Paris, que j'ai hâte de te connaître enfin !... Mais que vais-je porter ? Mes rubans de satin rose ou ceux de soie verte ? ( rire ) **[Dialogues tirés du dessin animé – épisode 6]**

En ce 1er juin 1773, Marie-Antoinette laissait éclater son enthousiasme, sous le regard indulgent de son lieutenant de la Garde, quelque peu ému. Elle était si vive, si spontanée, si naïve encore… Elle n'avait que 2 mois d'écart, pourtant Oscar avait l'impression d'être bien plus vieille. D'avoir perdu cette fraîcheur naturelle propre à la jeunesse. Comme si la Dauphine avait encore gardé un pied dans l'enfance.

- J'aime bien vous voir sourire Oscar ! reprit Marie-Antoinette en tournoyant sur elle-même. Cela ne vous arrive trop peu souvent.

- Quoi ! laissa échapper le lieutenant, légèrement vexé.

- Ha ha ha Oscar ! Vous vous laissez enfin aller !... Souriez mon ami, souriez ! N'est-ce pas André, qu'il y a tout lieu de sourire ?

- Je dois avouer que …Votre Altesse a raison : votre lieutenant ne sourit pas assez souvent !

- Ah ! Vous voyez Oscar, répliqua-t-elle en riant de plus belle.

Oscar lança un regard assassin à l'encontre de son ami d'enfance. Elle aperçut alors la lueur taquine qui luisait dans ses yeux. Elle releva le menton, et le sourcil, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser filtrer un petit sourire.

- Vous avez toutes les raisons d'être content, lieutenant… Alors que je ne sais pas quoi me mettre, je crois que vous allez avoir un bel uniforme de parade, lança la Dauphine en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Le sang d'Oscar se glaça dans ses veines. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et une lueur de panique s'alluma dans la clarté azurée. Cet affreux souvenir ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ressurgisse dans ce moment de joie, alors qu'elle se sentait bien. André se racla légèrement la gorge. Elle se tourna vers lui, tandis que Marie-Antoinette, indifférente au refroidissement de l'ambiance, continuait à virevolter, ne pensant qu'à Paris. Le jeune homme plongeait ses prunelles de forêt dans le mystère du lac glacé. Quelques couleurs revinrent aux joues de la jeune travestie. Quelle puissance dans ce regard ! Elle n'était plus seule. Elle ne serait jamais seule tant qu'il serait là.

- Mon grand-père [Louis XV] vous attend cet après-midi pour un essayage ! Il ne veut pas que je vous voie le porter avant la semaine prochaine, quand vous m'accompagnerez, bouda-t-elle.

- Cet après-midi … ? balbutia Oscar, de nouveau livide.

- Votre Altesse n'avait-elle pas prévu de recevoir un célèbre bijoutier cet après-midi ?... Il serait bon que le lieutenant soit présent lors de cette visite, pour assurer la sécurité des personnes et des biens…

- Oh mon dieu ! J'avais oublié !... Comment faire ? Oscar, je ne peux ajourner ce rendez-vous, surtout maintenant… J'en profiterai pour choisir une parure pour ma visite à Paris ! Oh ! Il faut qu'on prévienne tout de suite monsieur Beltran [nom inventé] pour qu'il m'amène ses plus belles pièces. Je suis si heureuse…

- Je vais donner des ordres en conséquence, réagit Oscar.

- Je peux aller prévenir ce monsieur, afin qu'il vous donne entière satisfaction Votre Altesse. Votre joie fait tant plaisir à voir.

- Oscar, vous êtes bien chanceux ! J'aimerais avoir un domestique aussi attentionné que le vôtre.

Oscar serra les mâchoires et jeta un regard à son ami d'enfance et compagnons de tous les jours. Celui-ci était parfaitement détendu, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il avait pleinement conscience de sa place. La comtesse le lui avait fait comprendre lors de leur séjour en Normandie. Il était là pour servir ! A ce souvenir, son expression fut terrible. Un frisson parcourut Oscar. Néanmoins, un éclair de tendresse zébra cette profondeur lorsqu'il répondit au regard de la jeune femme. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent sur le côté sombre de son âme. Lorsqu'il les releva, ses prunelles étaient limpides.

- J'ai tant de choses à faire, à voir, à choisir…. Tant et tant ! Il me faut trouver la toilette, les bijoux… J'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés.

- Croyez, Votre Altesse, que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de demeurer à vos côtés, l'assura sincèrement Oscar.

- Si vous le permettez Votre Altesse, proposa André, j'accompagnerai le lieutenant auprès de Sa Majesté. Je pourrai l'aider pour l'essayage et ainsi, nous serons revenus plus vite auprès de vous.

- Naturellement ! répondit Marie-Antoinette comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, tout en songeant chiffons et fanfreluches.

Oscar ferma un instant les yeux, soulagée de savoir que son ami d'enfance serait auprès d'elle. Du moins elle l'espérait, car le Roi le renverrait peut-être… Néanmoins, elle se sentait soutenue et contre cela, même Louis XV ne pouvait rien ! De son côté, André se rendit très vite chez le bijoutier pour l'informer des désirs de la Dauphine.

En début d'après-midi, madame de Jarjayes vint prévenir sa fille que le Roi l'attendait pour essayer son uniforme de parade, en compagnie du capitaine de Girodelle. D'un pas raide mais digne, Oscar se dirigea vers les appartements royaux. André lui emboîta le pas. La comtesse s'interposa.

- Le Roi veut voir Oscar, seul, je crois, murmura-t-elle tandis que sa fille continuait à marcher comme une automate.

- Et vous savez sans doute ce que cela signifie, gronda André. Oui, cela se voit à votre sourire… Vous savez que le Roi ne veut pas perdre une miette de cet essayage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il s'agit du Roi, répondit la comtesse avec hauteur.

- Et de votre fille !

- Ma fille ! cracha-t-elle avec jalousie. Une petite garce qui vous accapare !... Il est fort heureux que vous ayez séduit quelques femmes mon cher André, sinon votre réputation aurait eu à pâtir de cet assujettissement !

- Comme vous y allez, madame la comtesse… A croire qu'Oscar m'a réduit en esclavage ! Elle ne m'a pourtant jamais imposé quoi que ce soit… susurra-t-il avec violence.

La comtesse sursauta. La rage qu'elle lisait dans son regard lui faisait peur. Le mépris qu'il lui signifiait par son attitude la tourmentait. Cependant, sa proximité attisait encore et encore son désir. Il la laissait rarement approcher aussi près de lui, désormais. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Elle se troublait plus que de raison.

Il avait pleinement conscience du trouble de la comtesse, et surtout des raisons de ce trouble. Elle le voulait encore, avec une intensité qui ne se démentait pas. Elle l'écoeurait, comme la plus dépravée des gourgandines. Il eut réagi moins violemment s'il ne l'avait autant respectée…

- Vous voulez votre plaisir madame la comtesse, murmura-t-il en jouant avec les sens de cette femme déchue.

Il frôla les tempes féminines de ses lèvres pleines. Un long frisson la foudroya. Elle ferma les yeux, sa respiration s'accéléra. Oui, oui….

- Un peu de plaisir ? Vous vous souvenez, madame la comtesse… Je n'ai aucun problème pour vous faire jouir… à chaque fois…. Malheureusement, je crains de ne pouvoir vous apporter ce plaisir alors que je sais Oscar entre les mains de son capitaine, et du Roi.

- Espèce de petit impertinent ! siffla-t-elle.

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres. Elle renversa la tête. Toutefois, il ne l'embrassa pas, jouant à éveiller ses sens jusqu'à leur paroxysme. Il glissa une main sur sa taille et elle gémit.

- Veuillez me pardonner madame la comtesse…

- Oh oui ! Oui, je te pardonne André. Oui !

- … mais Oscar a besoin de moi ! conclut-il avec une joie mauvaise.

Sur ce, il se mit à courir pour rejoindre son amie, laissant madame de Jarjayes pantelante et les reins en feu.

_« Tu as tord de jouer avec moi ! Je connais ton point faible mon cher André. Oscar ! Oscar et toujours Oscar !... Tu me reviendras. Elle n'est pas pour toi et tu le sais très bien. Tu reviendras me donner du plaisir. Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper ! Oh non… je ne peux pas… »_

- Lieutenant ? s'étonna Girodelle en voyant arriver Oscar accompagné de son serviteur.

- Veuillez me pardonner capitaine, mais le bijoutier Beltran doit se rendre chez la Dauphine dans l'heure qui vient. J'ai donné des ordres pour sa sécurité, et celle des bijoux qu'il transporte, mais je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne serai pas revenu auprès de madame la Dauphine. Aussi ai-je demandé à mon domestique…

_« Pardon André ! »_ s'excusa-t-elle mentalement.

… de m'accompagner afin de m'aider à enfiler ma tenue.

- Le Roi ne sera peut-être pas de cet avis, la prévint Girodelle en regardant André.

- Il en sera fait selon les volontés de Sa Majesté, répondit ce dernier d'une voix humble mais avec un éclat terrible dans le regard.

Oscar fut quelque peu surprise par la tirade d'André, et son attitude soumise. Elle ne savait pas que celui-ci avait surpris l'arrivée du Roi par une porte dérobée.

Le premier réflexe de Louis XV fut de vouloir renvoyer ce valet trop impertinent, et trop bavard. Il fronça les sourcils et, à ce moment précis, madame du Barry se fit annoncer.

André l'avait discrètement, et anonymement, informée qu'un célèbre bijoutier venait au château pour proposer ses dernières créations à la Dauphine. Evidemment, la favorite en titre voulait le rencontrer également. Et comme elle ne pouvait se rendre directement dans les appartements de Marie-Antoinette, elle passerait par le Roi !

La comtesse du Barry eut un mouvement de surprise à la vue d'André. Se fiant à son intuition, elle comprit qu'il était son informateur secret. Il lui adressa un sourire discret, auquel elle répondit par un coup d'œil entendu.

- Majesté ! Ce monsieur Beltran ne peut partir sans venir me visiter, implora-t-elle auprès du Roi. Je vous en prie, dites quelque chose !

- Soit madame ! accorda Louis XV. Si cela vous fait plaisir, je vais demander à ce monsieur de passer chez vous…

- Merci Votre Majesté, je n'en attendais pas moins de votre grande bonté…

- Capitaine ! Vous vous chargerez de l'accompagner chez madame du Barry dès qu'il en aura fini avec la Dauphine…

- Bien Votre Majesté.

La du Barry croisa le regard d'André. Il s'était placé derrière Oscar et tout, dans son attitude, faisait penser qu'il le protégeait. De qui ? Du Roi ? Les yeux d'André recélaient un curieux appel à l'aide. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle le perçut. Lui qui aimait les femmes, elle n'en doutait pas un instant, semblait très attaché à son jeune maître. Elle baissa les paupières, sourit et secoua ses boucles blondes.

_« Soit ! Je vous offre votre petit lieutenant… Faites en sorte qu'il reste loin de moi ! »_

- N'est-ce pas le lieutenant qui est attaché au service de la Dauphine ? releva-t-elle.

- Si fait madame. Mais le lieutenant doit essayer sa tenue de parade, répondit le Roi.

La favorite scruta son royal amant. Quelque chose lui échappait, elle le sentait. Et elle n'aimait pas cela ! Certes, cet androgyne pouvait amuser, et même plaire à Louis XV. Elle tiqua. Pourquoi frapper cet essayage du sceau du secret ? L'essayage d'une tenue de parade ? Etait-ce une affaire d'importance qui requérait la présence indispensable du souverain ? Que diable lui cachait-il ? Ce domestique, qui avait l'air si avisé, ne l'avait pas fait prévenir pour rien, elle en était certaine ! Elle se fit soupçonneuse et le Roi, qui la connaissait bien, s'en rendit tout de suite compte. Il préféra capituler.

- Lieutenant, prenez donc votre tenue, vous l'essayerez à votre aise, reprit-il comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Son Altesse la Dauphine vous attend il me semble !

- A vos ordres, Votre Majesté, le salua Oscar en reprenant des couleurs… C'est bien la première fois que je suis content d'une intervention de la du Barry ! avoua-t-elle sur le chemin du retour. Mais dis-moi, j'ai l'impression que tu n'y es pas totalement étranger. Je me trompe ?

- Oscar voyons ! Tu me prêtes de bien curieuses amitiés… Il se trouve que la comtesse a inopinément appris la venue d'un grand bijoutier venu présenter ses dernières créations à la Dauphine. Des œuvres superbes dit-on !

- Inopinément ?... ( sourire d'Oscar )….. Merci André.

Elle continua à l'observer attentivement quelques secondes. Il s'en aperçut et, avec un sourire, s'arrêta avant d'arriver dans les appartements de la Dauphine.

- Qu'y a-t-il Oscar ?

- Rien… Excuse-moi….. Je me disais simplement que, tu es beaucoup plus doué que moi pour naviguer entre les intrigues de la Cour.

- J'ai appris à me défendre, répondit-il d'un ton amer en reprenant son chemin.

Il ouvrit la porte des appartements de Marie-Antoinette avant qu'Oscar n'ait eu l'occasion de lui parler davantage.

- Oh lieutenant ! Mon grand-père vous a libéré ! Comme je suis contente….. Venez voir…

Le reste de la conversation se perdit pour André, qui préféra rester tranquillement dans un coin, à ressasser des pensées pas toujours agréables. Son regard croisa celui de la comtesse. Il lui offrit un grand sourire, mais ne la laissa pas approcher de lui plus que de raison.

_« Oh non madame la comtesse ! Je sais bien que vous pouvez me contraindre à en passer par où vous voulez… Mais je ne tiens pas à vous faciliter la vie. Je ne vous donnerai pas de mon plein gré ce que vous cherchez. Comme il me dégoûte de vous voir agir comme une chienne en chaleur ! Comment avez-vous pu tomber si bas ?... Vous enragez ? Ce n'est pas contre vous, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que vous finirez par avoir ce plaisir qui vous a coûté votre dignité ! Ai-je le choix ?... » _


	21. Boire et déboires

Girodelle jeta un regard navré à son lieutenant. Elle était si belle dans sa tenue de cérémonie !

- Vous êtes très élégant, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- Je vous remercie capitaine, mais mon élégance est loin d'égaler la vôtre, répondit Oscar du tac au tac.  
- Mais cessons là ces conversations de salon ! reprit le capitaine avec brusquerie. Je ne regrette qu'une chose : ne pas avoir assisté à votre séance d'essayage. Le peu que j'ai vu de votre beauté m'a mis l'eau à la bouche…  
- Cessez immédiatement ! s'écria Oscar, s'attirant des coups d'œil intrigués des soldats les plus proches.  
- Allons lieutenant, ne perdez pas votre légendaire sang-froid pour si peu… Si le Roi est surveillé de près par sa du Barry, je suis heureusement libre de mes mouvements. Que diriez-vous d'organiser une petite séance privée ?  
- Ce n'est point nécessaire, répondit-elle froidement, puisque vous me voyez habillé de mon uniforme de parade. Cette séance sera, en outre, entièrement publique ! Toute la ville de Paris pourra y assister.  
- Mon adorable petit lieutenant… Vous avez un trop joli petit cul ( rougeurs d'Oscar ) pour que je vous laisse m'échapper. Le jour viendra où je pourrai embrasser votre téton à satiété…  
- Veuillez cesser de me parler de la sorte ! gronda-t-elle, furieuse.  
- Non !  
- Pardon ?  
- Je ne cesserai pas de vous parler de la sorte, ni de vouloir m'allonger entre vos jolies jambes… Et ce n'est pas à vous de me donner des ordres, je vous le rappelle !  
- Lorsqu'il s'agit d'affaires privées, vous n'êtes plus mon capitaine…  
- La belle affaire ! Voici qui vous arrange… mais ne vous sauvera pas.  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un dépravé !  
- Et vous une sainte nitouche !  
- Quoi !  
- Avez-vous déjà vu un sexe d'homme ?

- Alors ?

_« Mon petit lieutenant serait-il moins prude que je ne le pensais ?... Voilà qui est surprenant, et réjouissant… »_

Oscar soupira. Décidément, elle regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas gagné ce fichu duel ! _« Foutu duel de pacotille ! »_

- Je suis désolé capitaine, mais je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'avoir vu ou non un sexe d'homme peut m'aider dans ma mission, répondit-elle dignement.  
- Etait-il dressé de désir ?  
- Hein !  
- Ce n'est rien mon petit lieutenant, répliqua-t-il avec condescendance. Un jour, vous comprendrez…  
- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes qu'un vicelard libertin que vous pouvez me traiter de haut ! Que croyez-vous ? Que pour faire partie de l'armée, je suis restée une gentille petite oie blanche ? Ha ha ! J'en sais peut-être plus que vous ne croyez sur le sexe des hommes. Mais ce n'est certainement pas avec vous que j'en parlerai… ni que je ferai des comparaisons, ajouta-t-elle dédaigneusement avant de se diriger vers le palais pour escorter la Dauphine.

Le capitaine resta pantois. Cette petite peste avait réussi à lui clouer le bec ! Décidément, il la lui fallait ! Toutefois, et heureusement pour Oscar, Girodelle n'était pas du genre à profiter de son grade pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il aimait les femmes ! Mais il avait une haute idée de sa fonction, et ne s'abaisserait pas à contraindre l'objet de ses désirs. Non, pas comme ça !

Soudain, il aperçut André qui, jusqu'à présent, s'était occupé des chevaux. Il allait s'enquérir auprès d'Oscar, des ordres de la journée.

_« Qu'y a-t-il entre eux ? »_ se demanda le capitaine.

Oh c'est vrai ! Le serviteur d'Oscar était aussi son « ami » d'enfance. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait tant confiance en lui, et c'est pour cela qu'il la protégeait avec tant de célérité. Le capitaine n'allait pas chercher d'autres explications, ne pouvant imaginer que le sexe auquel la jeune fille faisait allusion auparavant était justement celui d'André… Il ne pouvait l'imaginer aussi intime qu'avec un homme de valeur, c'est-à-dire de sa condition. De plus, l'attitude du jeune homme ne laissait rien filtrer. Le regard baissé, telle était l'attitude digne d'un valet !  
André savait bien que la jeune fille ne pensait pas comme cela. Mais ils étaient à la Cour, et devaient redoubler de prudence. Rien dans son comportement ne laissait présager une grande complicité ! Une fois à Jarjayes, tout était différent. Non seulement le jeune homme donnait son avis, mais il faisait même parfois des reproches à Oscar… « Ne sois pas si sensible aux moqueries de ton capitaine ! lui disait-il. Il redoublera de piques pour te déstabiliser. Et à partir de là… » « A partir de là quoi ! » rétorquait-elle, mécontente de ne pouvoir se contrôler face à Girodelle. André soupirait. Innocente qu'elle était !

En arrivant près d'Oscar, André s'aperçut tout de suite qu'elle était fébrile, les joues roses. Il comprit aussitôt que Girodelle avait encore réussi à la faire réagir. Quand donc apprendrait-elle à se maîtriser ! Il sourit. Ce jeune lieutenant, qui pouvait aisément garder son sang froid face au danger, le perdait systématiquement devant un homme entreprenant. Le regard vert s'assombrit. Il ne pouvait rien pour elle… Le capitaine restait dans les limites de la bienséance. D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas coutumier, entre soldats, de parler femmes, conquêtes, …positions ? Il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y fasse, puisque c'est le milieu dans lequel elle évoluait.

- Oscar, appela-t-il tout doucement.

Elle lui lança un regard furibond. Naturellement, il avait deviné qu'elle était énervée. Elle était certaine qu'il avait également compris pourquoi. Mais enfin ! Elle était Oscar-François de Jarjayes, lieutenant de la Garde Royale, affecté à la protection personnelle de la Dauphine ! Elle n'était pas une petite provinciale tout droit sortie de son couvent et ne connaissant rien à la vie… Elle, elle s'était retrouvée nue devant le Souverain !... Elle frissonna. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle réagisse comme une petite oie écervelée ? Elle releva le menton. Au moins cette fois, elle avait réussi à clouer le bec à son capitaine ! Il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de lui parler de sexe… Elle fit une moue perplexe. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il réfléchirait, il continuerait plutôt à la pousser dans ses retranchements… Pfff

- Oscar, reprit André qui suivait avec amusement le cours de ses pensées sur son visage d'ange blond.  
- Quoi ! répondit-elle.  
- As-tu des ordres pour aujourd'hui ? Je ne peux vous accompagner à Paris…  
- Ah oui… Eh bien, retourne à Jarjayes ! Je suis certaine que grand-mère saura te trouver de l'occupation.  
- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il en souriant avec un clin d'œil.

Ils auraient été seuls, il aurait volontiers éclaté de rire en imaginant grand-mère lui énumérer la liste de ses tâches, louche à la main. Mais ils se trouvaient au sein même de la caserne. Son attitude devait être irréprochable. Il s'inclina et repartit aussi tranquillement qu'il était arrivé. Il jeta un coup d'œil au capitaine, qui ne faisait aucunement attention à lui.

_« Je ne suis qu'une quantité négligeable, n'est-ce pas, monsieur le capitaine de la Garde Royale ? Un obscur petit domestique sans importance… Mais le valet pourrait bien se révéler terriblement dangereux si vous faites du mal à Oscar ! Je sais que vous la désirez, je sais que vous en avez malheureusement trop vu pour vous détourner d'elle, oublier qu'elle n'est pas un homme… Peut-être un jour tombera-t-elle dans vos bras… Un jour… Mais ce serait parce qu'elle l'a choisi ! Je ne vous laisserai jamais lui faire du mal !... »_

Il repartit donc à Jarjayes, comme le lui avait demandé Oscar. Grand-mère n'était jamais contre un peu d'aide, et il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas houspillé son petit-fils. Il sourit en pensant à son aïeule, qu'il aimait tendrement. Ne l'avait-elle pas recueilli à la mort accidentelle de ses parents ? Ne lui avait-elle pas permis de connaître Oscar ?

- Grand-mère ! appela-t-il dès son arrivée. Je reste avec toi aujourd'hui ! Je vais pouvoir t'aider.  
- Oh mon petit, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle avec soulagement. Il faut impérativement que j'aille faire une course pour le général… Tiens ! ( en lui donnant un plateau avec un verre de limonade ) Peux-tu porter sa boisson à la comtesse ?

Il se raidit malgré lui, mais réussit à faire bonne figure face à grand-mère. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait que cette dernière se fasse du souci.

- Bien sûr grand-mère. Où est-elle ?  
- Dans ses appartements. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien aujourd'hui. Aussi n'a-t-elle pas pu accompagner la Dauphine à Paris…. Oh André, tu l'as vue ?  
- Qui cela ?  
- Ooh ! Mais la Dauphine voyons ! Est-ce que tu l'as vue ?  
- Non grand-mère, je ne l'ai pas vue.  
- Je suis certaine qu'elle était très jolie !  
- Comme d'habitude grand-mère. La Dauphine est toujours très jolie… et d'une grande coquetterie.  
- Tu n'y connais rien ! trancha grand-mère, péremptoire. Une jolie jeune femme a bien le droit d'être un peu coquette.  
- Oscar n'a pas besoin de cela…  
- Oh, ne m'en parle pas !... Ma jolie petite Oscar… Si ce n'est pas malheureux… Je ne sais pas comment le général a pu faire une chose pareille !  
- Mais elle n'est pas coquette et elle est jolie, insista André.  
- Tais-toi donc ! claqua grand-mère de la voix en le regardant sévèrement. Bien sûr qu'Oscar est jolie comme un cœur, mais elle n'a rien à faire dans un uniforme !... Va donc porter sa boisson à la comtesse pendant que je vais faire ma course.

André soupira et se dirigea vers les appartements de la comtesse de Jarjayes. Il toqua légèrement et entra. Il posa le plateau sur une tablette et s'apprêtait à repartir, sans toutefois se bercer d'illusions.

- Alors André, vous n'avez pu accompagner Oscar auprès de la Dauphine ? demanda-t-elle, à demi allongée sur une banquette, le regardant avec un sourire sensuel et les yeux mi-clos.  
- Non… Vous non plus n'avez pas pu accompagner la Dauphine. J'en suis désolé. Grand-mère m'a dit que vous étiez souffrante, aussi vais-je vous laisser vous reposer.  
- Petit insolent ! répondit la comtesse d'une voix rauque, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop pour ne pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait pour lui.

André crispa légèrement ses mâchoires. Ses prunelles devinrent insondables, aussi profondes que les abysses, aussi sombres que le cœur de la forêt.

- Apporte-moi plutôt ma limonade !

Il était un serviteur. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il apporta sa limonade. Chaque pore de la peau de la comtesse laissait transparaître son désir. Lorsqu'il lui tendit son verre, c'est sa main qu'elle agrippa. Posant tant bien que mal le verre, elle suçota ses doigts, avant de les glisser dans l'échancrure de son corsage. Elle soupira de satisfaction en sentant la main chaude et forte sur sa poitrine ardente. Elle l'attira, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller devant elle. Elle voulut baiser ses lèvres mais il se déroba.

- Ne te détourne pas, j'ai envie de t'embrasser. J'ai envie de…

Il fondit sur les lèvres sacrilèges, pour ne pas entendre la suite. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait ! Il ne voulait pas l'entendre ! Il la sentait fouiller sa bouche avec ferveur. Il la sentait s'accrocher à lui, en écartant largement les jambes. Non, pas ça ! Il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction ! Il ne voulait plus ! Avec écoeurement, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait retiré tout sous-vêtement. Elle attendait visiblement sa venue, anticipant son retour à Jarjayes. Piégé, elle l'avait piégé… A la Cour, il avait réussi à lui échapper, mais ici...

- J'ai envie de toi mon indocile domestique, lui murmura-t-elle, consciente de sa supériorité, en frottant son bas-ventre contre le sexe du jeune homme.

Elle caressa le membre raide à travers sa culotte. Non ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle profite encore de lui, pas comme ça ! Il refusait d'avoir du plaisir de sa part ! Pas elle ! N'importe quelle autre, mais pas elle ! Elle n'avait plus ce droit depuis ce qui s'était passé dans l'écurie normande. Il s'arracha à la caresse et la repoussa sans ménagement. La comtesse s'apprêta à réagir avec vigueur lorsqu'il releva sa jupe et fondit sur son entrejambe. Elle voulut protester, parce qu'elle voulait sentir son sexe en elle. Mais le plaisir prit le dessus.

André œuvra lentement. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser la possibilité d'en réclamer davantage. La comtesse cria, se cambrant et ondulant, jusqu'à ce qu'une jouissance fulgurante la terrasse, en la laissant pantelante.  
André se releva enfin, il s'essuya la bouche d'un air dégoûté. Encore une fois… Elle s'était avilie encore une fois, cherchant le plaisir avec lui.

- André, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix mourante de volupté.

Il refusa de la regarder. Elle sourit. Elle savait qu'il l'écoutait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait la satisfaire. Malgré Oscar… Un sentiment abject de puissance envahit son cœur.

- C'était très bien, murmura-t-elle. Tu es vraiment très doué… La prochaine fois André, j'en veux plus. Je te veux entièrement. Je veux te sentir en moi ! Tu m'entends André ?

Il ne bougea pas.

- Cela se passera ici même, une nuit…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sursauta. Aucun sourire sur son visage, aucune douceur dans ses prunelles ! Brusquement, elle eut peur. Elle avait devant elle un fauve. Elle comprit qu'elle perdrait tout à le pousser à bout. Elle le perdrait lui, assurément, et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait. Non, pas du tout ! Le feu coulait encore dans ses veines, de plus en plus exigeant. La jalousie lui tordait les entrailles d'une main traîtresse à chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler d'une de ses conquêtes. Tout pour ne pas le perdre !

- Promets-moi qu'un jour, tu seras encore à moi… Tu viendras en moi…

Il resta silencieux, immobile, méprisant, indigné et enragé. Comment ! Comment osait-elle lui demander cela ? Comment pouvait-elle lui ordonner de se couvrir de cette boue immonde, comme elle le faisait elle-même ?

- André….. Va, laisse-moi seule…

Il ne demanda pas son reste. La catin avait eu ce qu'elle désirait, il pouvait vaquer à ses occupations. Il avait envie d'exploser, de frapper… Le bois, il allait couper du bois ! Cela faisait partie des tâches que grand-mère lui avait demandé d'accomplir. Cela tombait très bien. Il pourrait évacuer sa rage, sa souffrance et son dégoût.

Lorsque le cocher aperçut le jeune homme, la mine sombre, un regard de tempête, il eut un pressentiment. Quand une servante lui apprit que la comtesse était à demeure, souffrante, et qu'elle devait avoir mal car elle criait, il comprit. Ainsi donc, la garce n'en avait pas eu assez. André avait dû encore payer de sa personne. Il préféra le laisser seul. Il comprenait le besoin de solitude, d'expulser ce qu'il ressentait. Il soupira. La jeune servante s'inquiétait. Fallait-il appeler le médecin ? Le cocher la rassura. La comtesse s'en remettrait…

- Je t'aime André, murmura cette dernière, les joues inondées de larmes, le regard implorant un pardon qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais, le corps réjoui mais le cœur meurtri.


	22. Quand la femme parle

- Alors ! Oscar, racontez-nous un peu comment cela s'est passé ? demanda grand-mère en se précipitant à sa rencontre. Marie-Antoinette était-elle jolie ?... Oh mais suis-je bête, elle est toujours jolie ! Elle a aimé Paris ? Les Parisiens l'ont aimée ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Mais parlez donc Oscar !...  
- Je pourrais peut-être parler si tu me laissais dire un mot grand-mère, répondit cette dernière en riant, malgré ses traits tirés.

La journée avait été éprouvante. Les Gardes devaient avoir l'œil sur tout. La Dauphine, quant à elle, était toute à sa joie d'être si bien accueillie par ses futurs sujets.

- Madame la Dauphine était naturellement très jolie. Elle a adoré Paris et les Parisiens l'ont acclamée. Cela te va-t-il grand-mère ?  
- Ma foi, vous pourriez nous en dire un peu plus…  
- Grand-mère voyons ! intervint André. Oscar est fatiguée, elle t'en dira plus demain si tu veux. Maintenant, il est grand temps que le lieutenant prenne un peu de repos.  
- André a raison, approuva la comtesse en posant une main sur le bras du jeune homme, qui se dégagea aussitôt.

Ce mouvement n'échappa point à Oscar, pas plus que l'expression amère du visage de son ami. Que s'était-il passé ? Une angoisse serra le cœur de la jeune fille devant le regard fuyant d'André. Il ne voulait pas répondre à sa question muette. Non, surtout pas…

- Mère, madame la Dauphine m'a dit que vous étiez souffrante.  
- Oui, je ne me sentais pas très bien… Cela va mieux maintenant. Sans doute beaucoup de fatigue.  
- C'est l'avis du docteur Lassone ?  
- Votre mère n'a pas voulu qu'on l'appelle, se plaignit grand-mère.  
- Je n'avais besoin que de repos, les rassura la comtesse. Et j'avais grand-mère pour veiller sur moi, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver…  
- Et André aussi ! renchérit grand-mère. Lorsque je suis partie, c'est lui qui a veillé sur votre mère, ne vous inquiétez pas Oscar. Nous ne l'avons jamais laissée toute seule !

Oscar fixa le jeune homme. Un visage neutre, c'est tout ce qu'elle voyait. Ainsi que des yeux résolument baissés… et une mâchoire légèrement crispée.

_« André… »_

Elle avait compris. Après les confidences d'André, elle ne pouvait que comprendre… Elle croisa enfin le regard du jeune homme, un regard qui l'engageait à ne rien dire. Les autres ne devaient rien savoir de leurs confidences, de leur complicité, de leur confiance mutuelle. Elle baissa la tête, pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris, et qu'elle acceptait. Même si elle ne cautionnait pas les agissements de sa mère en ce qui concernait son compagnon d'enfance.

- Grand-mère, André, la prochaine fois que ma mère est souffrante, je vous demande d'appeler le docteur Lassone. Quoi qu'elle en dise ! ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'intéressée. Je veux le mieux pour ma mère ! Vous m'avez bien compris ?  
- Oui Oscar, répondit aussitôt André en s'écartant de la comtesse. Nous appellerons le docteur Lassone.  
- D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux que grand-mère reste à demeure dans de telles circonstances, insista Oscar. Imagine que ma mère ait eu un malaise, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Grand-mère peut la mettre à l'aise sans choquer la morale…  
- Tu as tout à fait raison ! Si la situation venait à se reproduire, grand-mère s'occupera de madame la comtesse, et moi je m'occuperai du reste.

_« La garce ! »_ songeait la comtesse, pâle et tendue. _« Sale petite garce ! »_

- Mère ? Vous allez bien ?... Je crains que la venue du docteur Lassone ne s'impose.  
- Non, non… Je vais bien, je vous assure.  
- Vous êtes toute blanche madame, insista grand-mère.  
- Je vais bien, rétorqua la comtesse, nerveuse.  
- Soit, accorda Oscar, dont la lassitude pesait maintenant très lourd sur ses épaules. Sur ce, je vous prie de m'excuser…

Oscar commença à monter l'escalier pour aller dans ses appartements.

- André ! appela-t-elle soudain.  
- Oui Oscar.  
- Peux-tu me monter un chocolat ?  
- Je vais le préparer de suite, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

André prépara le chocolat et le monta chez Oscar. Il toqua à la porte et entra. Il pensait qu'elle dormirait déjà. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était assise dans un grand fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague, et attendait. Lorsque le jeune homme entra, elle lui sourit, d'un sourire à la fois triste et confiant.

- André…  
- S'il te plait, la coupa-t-il, ne me demande rien. Je t'en prie Oscar. Je sais que….. Ne me demande rien.  
- Je suis désolée... que tu n'aies pas pu nous accompagner à Paris, murmura-t-elle.

Elle fut contente de voir les épaules d'André se décrisper. Il accepta de la regarder dans les yeux, apaisé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Oscar. Il faut bien que nous apprenions à marcher l'un sans l'autre… et néanmoins l'un à côté de l'autre, ajouta-t-il en relevant le menton de la jeune fille.

La moue chagrine s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser la place à un splendide sourire. Le jeune homme puisait sa force dans cette confiance, dans la beauté pure de son amie.

_« On peut bien me faire du mal Oscar. On peut me traiter comme un chien, me traîner dans la boue. Tant que tu me souriras comme cela, le monde sera beau ! Tant que tu seras là, je supporterai tout ! »_

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Oscar se lever. Soudain, il la sentit à côté de lui. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, André tourna la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres fraîches de la jeune fille. Le baiser était salé. Salé ? Oscar pleurait… Pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle s'abandonnait, André, prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait, s'arracha à l'échange. Il fit quelques pas sans la regarder.

- Je suis désolé… Cela ne se reproduira plus, tu n'as rien à craindre.  
- Je ne craignais rien, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Des larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues. Pourtant, elle souriait. Tout à coup, elle porta la main à sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux. L'horreur se peignit sur son visage. André sentit un vent glacial souffler sur son cœur.

- Telle mère, telle fille, n'est-ce pas André ? parvint-elle à articuler, au bord des larmes.  
- Ne dis pas cela, gronda-t-il comme un fauve. Je t'interdis de dire cela ! Je te l'interdis ! Comment peux-tu comparer… !... Non, ce n'est pas la même chose.  
- Pourquoi ? osa-t-elle demander pour se rassurer.  
- Je… Je n'ai pas embrassé ta mère par envie, laissa-t-il échapper… Je t'en prie Oscar, ne pense pas à tout cela. C'est mon problème ! Laisse-moi le gérer… Je suis et resterai André, celui que tu connais, celui sur lequel tu peux compter… _« Celui qui t'aime, qui rêve de toi chaque nuit depuis que tu t'es mise à nu devant lui… Ma belle guerrière, je donnerai pour toi tout ce que ta mère n'aura pas ! N'aura jamais ! »_ ….. Tu es lasse, il faut que tu ailles dormir, la poussa-t-il.  
- Et mon chocolat ?  
- Tant pis pour ton chocolat ! Je t'en referai un autre demain, promit-il.  
- Tu vas le boire ?  
- Oui, si cela peut te faire plaisir.  
- Alors je vais me coucher. Tu as raison : je suis épuisée… André…  
- Oui ?  
- Tu viens me border ?  
- Je … ?... Bon, très bien ! Va te coucher et je viendrai te border.

La jeune fille se précipita vers son lit, enveloppée par le regard tendre du jeune homme. Il sourit avec bienveillance. Elle était à bout de forces, mais elle luttait contre le sommeil… jusqu'à sa venue. Il la borda et posa un baiser sur son front. Quand il se releva, elle dormait déjà.

- Dors bien mon ange…

Dans son rêve, Oscar revoyait le visage radieux de Marie-Antoinette, alors qu'elle saluait le peuple de Paris du balcon. Le capitaine était à ses côtés bien sûr ! Il n'avait pas lâché le Dauphin d'une semelle. Aussi est-ce vers le lieutenant que la Dauphine s'était tournée, le visage rayonnant, en disant : « Que je suis heureuse ! Quel bonheur de me sentir aimée à ce point. » [Lady Oscar – épisode 6] Tout était si simple pour elle ! Elle ne se posait aucune question : on l'aimait, et c'était tout à fait normal…

Oscar sentait l'amour autour d'elle aussi, un amour protecteur et bienveillant. Une affection qui l'avait aidée à surmonter les moments difficiles, comme l'humiliation de se retrouver nue devant le Roi de France, entre les mains de son capitaine, comme la rude éducation paternelle qui ne souffrait pas le moindre échec. André…

Il était pourtant difficile pour la jeune fille de mettre un nom sur les émotions qu'elle ressentait parfois lorsqu'elle pensait à ce compagnon de toujours : amitié, confiance, complicité…

Pourquoi avait-elle répondu à ce baiser ? Pourquoi avait-elle trouvé les lèvres d'André si attirantes et si agréables ? Quelles étaient les sensations qui l'avaient envahie comme un tourbillon ?... Elle tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Puis elle se rappela le visage de la Dauphine, une fois encore. Ne pas se poser de questions ! Marie-Antoinette était aimée. Elle l'était également, et désirée… plus même qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité ! Dans un accès de lucidité inconsciente, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le soldat qui avait ressenti ces émotions, mais la femme qui sommeillait en elle, prisonnière d'une supercherie.

Curieusement, le fait d'avoir identifié le « problème », à savoir ses réactions féminines, Oscar se sentit beaucoup mieux, et termina sa nuit sereinement. Au matin, elle se sentit fraîche et dispose. Heureusement, car la Dauphine n'était jamais à court d'idées pour se divertir, et il était parfois difficile de suivre son rythme. Marie-Antoinette cherchait toutes les occasions pour s'échapper de ses cours, éviter de remplir les obligations pesantes et secouer l'étiquette… Ce qui était, Oscar devait le reconnaître, très rafraîchissant, mais nécessitait de sa part une surveillance de tous les instants. Dans ces conditions, l'aide d'André était précieuse. Le capitaine lui-même en avait convenu rapidement.

Ce jour-là, Oscar se sentait en pleine forme. D'ailleurs, pour le plus grand plaisir de grand-mère, elle fit honneur à son déjeuner. Avec les contrariétés de cette visite à Paris, que ce soit au sujet de la Dauphine ou de son uniforme de parade, elle mangeait sans grand appétit ces derniers temps. Grand-mère commençait à se faire beaucoup de soucis. De ce fait, elle s'en prenait d'une part à André, qui se prenait plus de coups de louche que d'ordinaire, d'autre part au général, qui devait essuyer plus de reproches que d'habitude quant à sa manière d'élever la jeune fille.

_« Pourtant_, songea soudain Oscar, _la Dauphine n'est pas si heureuse qu'elle veut le faire croire. Elle a tant d'obligations… Elle a l'impression de n'avoir que cela, surtout quand elle compare sa vie actuelle avec son enfance. Elle ne veut que « tromper son ennui »… Pauvre Marie-Antoinette ! Elle est prisonnière de son destin, elle aussi… »_

- Eh bien ma petite Oscar, vous voilà bien mélancolique tout à coup, se méfia grand-mère. Sont-ce mes tartines qui produisent cet effet ?  
- Non grand-mère, rassure-toi ! répondit la jeune fille en riant. Elles étaient délicieuses, comme tous les jours.  
- Mmmm… Vous les mangez pourtant quelquefois du bout des lèvres, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Oscar lui lança un de ces regards, à la fois plein de reconnaissance et d'espièglerie, auxquels la vieille nourrice ne pouvait résister.

- Oh vous !  
- Par saint Georges ! A force de rêvasser, je vais être en retard ! Grand- mère, mon uniforme est-il prêt ?  
- Comme d'habitude… Il n'attend que vous. Si ce n'est pas malheureux… Vous seriez si jolie en robe !  
- Grand-mère…  
- Je sais, je sais… Mais je ne me lasserai jamais de vous le répéter. Comme je ne me lasserai jamais de reprocher cette vie de soldat à votre père ! Non jamais ! Il faudra bien vous y faire !

Oscar éclata de rire et se précipita vers sa chambre. En revêtant son uniforme, elle songea encore à la Dauphine. Quelle bévue commettrait-elle aujourd'hui ? Car, naïve et enthousiaste, elle en commettait toujours. Pour la plus grande joie de la du Barry, qui ne se privait pas de moqueries ! En pensant à la favorite, le lieutenant serra les poings. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait une fière chandelle en ce qui concernait l'essayage de son uniforme d'apparat. Mais cette chandelle, elle la devait également à André. Et c'est bien ce qui la chagrinait. Son compagnon d'armes n'allait tout de même pas tomber sous le charme de cette dépravée !

André finissait de brosser le cheval d'Oscar. Il lui parlait avec beaucoup de douceur. Il ne brusquait jamais un animal.

- Que de douceur, murmura la comtesse. J'aimerais être à la place de cette bête…  
- Je suis doux avec elle parce qu'elle le mérite, répondit sobrement André.

La comtesse de Jarjayes se cabra légèrement sous l'insulte, sans toutefois trouver quelque chose à répondre. Que pouvait-elle rétorquer ? Néanmoins, elle se refusa à baisser la tête. Elle désirait cet homme. Devait-elle en avoir honte ? Peut-être…

- Vous vous acquittez si bien de votre tâche André… J'aimerais que vous vous acquittiez aussi bien de celle que je vous confie, continua-t-elle, refusant de déposer les armes tant le feu brûlait ses entrailles. Accompagnez-vous Oscar au château aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui, s'étonna-t-il.  
- Oscar a besoin de vous, sans doute ?  
- Disons que, la Dauphine n'est pas toujours facile à suivre… Surtout quand elle a décidé de bousculer le protocole.  
- Ne soyez pas insolent André… Donc, vous n'allez pas au château pour voir la du Barry, persifla la comtesse.  
- Pardon ? s'exclama le palefrenier en lâchant sa brosse.  
- Je vous ai aperçu avec elle hier, près de la fontaine… Elle semblait prendre grand plaisir à votre compagnie…  
- Nous n'avons échangé que trois mots, et madame du Barry ne prend aucun plaisir particulier à ma compagnie, se renfrogna-t-il.  
- Eh bien André, je ne te félicite pas pour tes fréquentations ! intervint froidement Oscar, qui avait juste entendu les derniers échanges. La du Barry, rien que ça ! La conversation des débauchées a sans doute des attraits auxquels tu es sensible.

La froideur de la jeune fille blessa profondément André. Après tout, la du Barry, cette « débauchée », lui avait probablement évité une cuisante humiliation. Oscar pouvait-elle penser qu'il recherchait la présence de cette femme ? Parce qu'elle était une « débauchée » ? Elle ne devait pas penser grand bien de lui au fond d'elle-même alors… Oui, cette réflexion lui fit très mal, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprit pas qu'elle était dictée par la pure jalousie. Ce que, par contre, nota la comtesse, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Oscar, ce genre de femmes aura toujours un ascendant incompréhensible sur bien des hommes, des pires aux meilleurs… Mais laissons cela. Si vous le permettez, je vais partir au château en votre compagnie, mon carrosse est prêt.  
- Volontiers mère. Mon cheval est-il prêt ?  
- Oui Oscar.  
- Eh bien ! s'impatienta-t-elle en le voyant immobile après lui avoir présenté son étalon.  
- Oui Oscar ?  
- Prépare-toi voyons ! Nous n'avons pas que cela à faire !  
- A tes ordres Oscar.

André se prépara donc, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques secondes. Oscar chevaucha à coté de la porte du carrosse, discutant avec sa mère de la spontanéité de la Dauphine, et des embûches que les courtisans et courtisanes n'allaient pas manquer de lui tendre. Le jeune homme resta volontairement en arrière.

_« Pourquoi Oscar ? Pourquoi m'avoir parlé de la sorte ? La comtesse du Barry échange quelques mots avec moi. Ai-je la possibilité de refuser de lui répondre ? Non ! Pas plus que je n'ai la possibilité d'empêcher ta mère de me poursuivre de ses assiduités. Que crois-tu ? Que cela me plaît ? Après tout, peut-être n'as-tu pas tord, car je préfère cent fois échanger quelques mots avec cette « débauchée » que de répondre aux exigences de ta mère !... Oscar, est-ce que je mérite ton mépris pour cela ? Je pensais… Je croyais que nous étions amis... je me sens si misérable tout à coup, trop souillé pour ton respect. »_

Pour Oscar, la colère et la jalousie s'étaient vite dissipées. Elle avait quelques remords d'avoir parlé ainsi à son compagnon d'armes. Sans doute n'avait-il pas fait attention. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle pouvait se montrer impulsive dans ses paroles. Aussi n'y prit-elle plus garde… Sans se douter que ses paroles avaient ouvert une blessure dans le cœur du jeune homme, une blessure qui le faisait douter de sa propre estime.

Oscar avait déchanté devant l'attitude d'André. Il obéissait à chacun de ses ordres avec une docilité qui frisait la soumission. Il n'arborait plus ce regard fier et franc, qui rassurait tant la jeune fille. Il s'obstinait au contraire à fuir son regard. Oubliant ce qui s'était passé dans l'écurie, elle faillit se fâcher contre lui. Toutefois, elle décida de feindre l'indifférence.

_« Si tu veux jouer au domestique servile, libre à toi !... Lorsque tu en auras marre, tu redeviendras mon ami…Parbleu ! Que les hommes sont compliqués ! »_


	23. Bal masqué à l'Opéra

Mais qu'avait-elle fait au ciel pour mériter cela ? La comtesse avait attendu Oscar, un soir, cachée derrière un pilier, et l'avait appelée dès son approche. En réalité, la comtesse était mandatée par la Dauphine. Quelle était l'extravagance de cette dernière ? Un bal masqué à l'Opéra, rien que ça ! Sa décision était prise… Néanmoins, elle tenait à ce que le lieutenant, chargé de sa sécurité personnelle, soit prévenu, et les accompagne bien sûr ! Sans discuter de préférence… Oscar essaya bien de ramener Marie-Antoinette à la raison, mais elle fit avancer son attelage sans lui prêter attention. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se précipiter vers son cheval pour suivre le carrosse et assurer la sécurité de la Dauphine coûte que coûte.

Pour comble de malchance, André n'était pas à ses côtés. Il avait remarqué, lors de la passe d'armes, que certains chevaux boitillaient presque, et avaient proposé de vérifier leurs fers en fin de journée. Affolée, Oscar se tourna vers sa mère. Tout en courant vers son étalon blanc, elle demanda à cette dernière d'avertir André, qu'il remonte l'information au capitaine.

_« Avec grand plaisir, ma chère fille !... Si c'est vous qui le jetez dans la gueule du loup, comment pourra-t-il s'échapper ? Ô Oscar, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de cette demande !... André, à nous deux ! »_

Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, un frisson d'excitation parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et une chaleur diffuse envahit son bas-ventre. Lentement, pour laisser la pression qu'elle ressentait atteindre son paroxysme, elle se dirigea vers les écuries. Elle retrouva facilement le jeune homme, et l'observa quelques instants avant de l'interrompre, le corps en feu.

- Vous êtes décidément très doux avec les chevaux, André, murmura-t-elle dans un bruissement de jupes.

- Madame la comtesse !... Les écuries ne sont pas un endroit pour vous, continua-t-il, mordant. Vous risquez de vous salir…

- Ha ha !... J'adore quand vous vous drapez d'impertinence ! Cela vous vaudra un baiser…

André resta de glace face à la comtesse. Néanmoins, il était intrigué. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de le rejoindre ici sans quelque atout dans la manche. De là à valoir un baiser, il en doutait… Il la laissa toutefois approcher, sure d'elle.

- Mon délicieux petit effronté !... Et si je vous disais … que c'est Oscar qui m'envoie vers vous, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

André sursauta violemment. Oscar ! Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ce n'était pas possible… L'incertitude se lisait dans la lumière de ses prunelles aux reflets contraires. Non, elle connaissait l'attitude de sa mère à son égard !

_« Oscar, pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »_

- Que voulez-vous André, je crois que, depuis qu'elle a découvert votre attirance pour la du Barry, Oscar vous regarde avec d'autres yeux… Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est si innocente et si entière.

- Je ne suis pas attiré par la du Barry ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Non ?... Pourtant, elle semble le croire. Peu importe après tout ! dit la comtesse en posant une main sur le bras crispé du jeune homme.

Il la regarda durement. Elle frissonna, autant de désir que d'appréhension. Elle adorait jouer avec le feu, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Elle adorait le pousser à bout, pour en tirer le meilleur. Pour le contraindre au meilleur !

- Mais il est vrai que, si je pouvais choisir la catin à qui je devrais avoir à faire, je choisirais sans conteste madame du Barry. Au moins, elle a le mérite d'assumer ses choix sans hypocrisie !

- Il suffit André ! enragea la comtesse. Je veux que vous m'embrassiez ! Maintenant ! Pas un baiser de pacotille, non. Un baiser qui me chavire, profond et voluptueux… comme ceux que vous réservez aux autres.

Elle avait un fauve en face d'elle, mais elle possédait la seule carte qui la protègerait quoi qu'il arrive.

- … Sinon vous ne connaîtrez pas le message d'Oscar ! asséna-t-elle.

- Vous êtes…

- J'attends !

Il se fit violence pour ne pas se montrer brutal. Pour offrir à cette femme dépravée ce qu'elle attendait. Un baiser profond et sensuel, un véritable appel aux caresses, un tendeur de corps… La comtesse s'abreuva à la source de cette bouche avec une passion qui frôlait la frénésie. Dieu, comme elle le dégoûtait !

_« Oscar… Se peut-il que tu te fiches à ce point de ce qui peut m'arriver ? De ce qu'il ne pouvait manquer d'arriver si tu m'envoyais ta mère ? Je n'ai pas mérité une telle ignominie !... Pourquoi ? Oscar… »_

Un bruit de pas mit fin à ce baiser. Trop court, au goût de la comtesse. Trop long pour André, interminable et avilissant. Lui qui avait pris tant de soin à se préserver malgré la turpitude… C'était Oscar qui le poussait dans le gouffre. La comtesse jubilait, elle le sentait à sa merci.

- André, appela un Garde. Oh, vous n'êtes pas seul…

- Ce n'est rien, se hâta de répondre le jeune homme. La comtesse de Jarjayes venait m'apporter un message du lieutenant… De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir ?

- Je voulais juste si je pourrais rentrer à cheval ce soir.

- Sans aucun problème ! J'ai dû changer les fers de quelques chevaux. Apparemment ceux qui ont participé à la mission de reconnaissance en forêt, hier. Votre cheval vous attend, marquis.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Nous avons de la chance de vous avoir pour veiller sur nos montures ! Vous faites du bon travail.

- Merci bien… Oh monsieur le marquis ! Si je puis me permettre…

- Oui ?

- Je serais plus tranquille si vous daigniez raccompagner la comtesse une fois son message délivré… Il faut que je range les outils, et le lieutenant aura peut-être besoin de moi…

- Naturellement. Madame, je suis à votre service.

La comtesse offrit un sourire poli au marquis. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers André, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Pourtant cette fois, elle l'avait vraiment cru à portée de sa main ! La prochaine fois, elle ne tergiverserait pas tant pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait !

_« Maudit soit du manant ! Savourez votre victoire André Grandier… Je saurai bien vous rappeler votre place ! »_

- Oscar vous informe qu'elle suit la Dauphine, partie s'amuser au bal masqué de l'Opéra, murmura-t-elle à voix basse pour n'être entendue que de lui.

- Le lieutenant a-t-il donné des ordres précis me concernant ?

- Juste que vous deviez remonter l'information.

- Très bien. Je vais avertir le capitaine de Girodelle. Merci madame.

- Oh André ! continua la comtesse toujours à voix basse.

- Oui madame ?

- L'affront que vous venez de me faire vous coûtera bien plus qu'un baiser !

- Je n'en doute pas. Hélas, je connais l'étendue de votre perversion…

Après un dernier regard furieux, la comtesse se détourna pour suivre le marquis dans les couloirs sombres du château.

_« Va-t-il en profiter ? »_ se demanda soudain André, qui connaissait la réputation plus que licencieuse dudit marquis.

Pour sa part, il se dirigea sans attendre vers le bureau du capitaine. Par chance, il était seul. André se méfia cependant du domestique et l'avertit à voix basse de la destination de Marie-Antoinette. Girodelle explosa.

- Quoi ! Mais il fallait l'en empêcher !

- Je ne sais rien des circonstances dans lesquelles cette folle équipée s'est formée. Mais je suis certain que, si le lieutenant en avait eu la moindre possibilité, il aurait empêché madame la Dauphine de se rendre à ce bal.

André voyait bien que Girodelle réfléchissait à la démarche à suivre. Se rendre à l'Opéra avec toute la Garde était le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention sur la nouvelle bévue –de taille !- de cette tête de linotte !

- Si vous le permettez capitaine, je peux rejoindre le lieutenant. Je passerai facilement inaperçu, ne portant pas l'uniforme. Quelques soldats pourraient m'accompagner et rester à couvert. J'irai m'enquérir de la situation auprès du lieutenant, qui aura désormais des hommes à sa disposition.

Le capitaine scruta attentivement le jeune homme. Sa proposition était intéressante. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Etant déjà sur place, le lieutenant de Jarjayes était le plus à même de juger de la situation. Ainsi, elle pourrait aussi compter sur un soutien militaire conséquent. Aussitôt, Girodelle donna des ordres pour qu'une douzaine de gardes, parmi les plus aguerris, suivent André. Qu'il n'avait cessé d'observer. Décidément, ce jeune homme l'intriguait !

_« Quel dommage qu'il ne soit qu'un gueux ! Je suis certain qu'il aurait pu être un bon soldat… Et quelle attitude ! Affable sans être servile, fier sans être grossier… C'est vrai qu'il a bénéficié d'une certaine éducation il me semble. »_

- Vous avez été élevé avec le lieutenant de Jarjayes, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact.

- Vous savez lire ?

- Et écrire, et tenir une épée ou un mousquet, compléta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Vous savez que le lieutenant est une femme ?

- …

- Eh bien ? Vous savez lire et écrire, ne sauriez-vous plus parler ?

- Je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'aborder des sujets de la vie personnelle de mon maître avec de tierces personnes.

- Décidément, vous êtes parfait ! ironisa Girodelle en attendant les gardes. Je comprends pourquoi elle a tellement confiance en vous… Ah mon pauvre ami ! J'en sais probablement plus que vous, ne vous en déplaise.

André releva un sourcil. Il comprenait comment le capitaine pouvait si facilement pousser Oscar à bout. Elle n'était pas armée pour faire face à tant d'ironie libertine.

- Cette adorable petite travestie a une peau de pêche… Je parierais qu'elle est encore vierge ! Avec une poitrine qui appelle les caresses… C'est un péché de la cacher !

- Vous en savez effectivement beaucoup. Pardonnez-moi, mais je préfèrerais ne pas en savoir davantage.

Le capitaine éclata de rire. Sur ce, un soldat vint le prévenir que les gardes étaient réunis. André partit en leur compagnie, pour l'Opéra.

Dans un lit, à l'abri d'une chambre fraîche, deux corps s'unissaient dans une passion qui reflétait leur appétit sexuel. Les gémissements de l'homme répondaient aux cris rauques de la femme. Enfin, le silence se rétablit. Les corps repus s'alanguissaient côte à côte. Le marquis s'était endormi rapidement. Finalement, il n'était pas reparti à cheval.

La comtesse, elle, avait gardé les yeux ouverts. Son corps était rassasié. Cependant, il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose que cet amant n'avait pas pu lui donner. Il manquait…Lui ! Lorsque le jeune marquis lui avait fait des avances discrètes, elle ne l'avait pas découragé. Il s'était enhardi. « Pourquoi pas ? » avait-elle pensé. Elle voulait savoir, elle voulait être sure…

Ce n'était pas de sexe dont elle avait envie. Ou plutôt, pas avec n'importe qui. Peu lui importait les titres, la beauté, la jeunesse, l'endurance des autres. Elle voulait André ! Lui seul savait à la fois aviver et éteindre le feu qui brûlait ses entrailles. Elle sourit…. Le petit marquis avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, et pour être honnête elle devait reconnaître qu'il était un bon amant. Mais il n'atteignait pas le niveau de son palefrenier préféré.

_« Maintenant je sais… Je sais que je ne suis pas une catin passant dans un lit, puis dans un autre, au gré de ses envies ou ses intérêts. Je sais ce que je veux. Mon cher André, je ne vous laisserai pas m'échapper aussi facilement. C'est vous que je veux ! Encore et encore ! »_

Au seul souvenir des ébats qu'elle avait connus avec le domestique et compagnon d'armes de sa fille, la comtesse ne put réprimer un gémissement, sa respiration s'approfondissant. Surpris, l'homme endormi à ses côtés ouvrit un œil, puis les deux en découvrant le spectacle d'une comtesse chavirée, frottant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre. Il l'honora du mieux qu'il put, étonné de trouver en elle une demande aussi intense.

_« Bigre, quelle femme ! Elle va réussir à m'épuiser !... Elle semblait pourtant des plus vertueuses quand on la croisait dans les couloirs de Versailles. Si je m'attendais… Oh mais, soyons discret. Je ne suis pas sûr que le lieutenant réagirait très bien s'il apprenait mes galipettes avec madame sa mère…et il est bien trop fine lame pour que je m'en fasse un ennemi… Marquis mon ami, tu devrais parfois réfléchir avant d'agir ! Même si cette jolie croupe en feu ne demandait que cela… »_

Sans un mot, la comtesse se rhabilla et rejoignit ses appartements à Versailles. Le jeune garde royal, quant à lui, ne put trouver de nouveau le repos, hanté par la réaction de son supérieur s'il venait à apprendre ce qui s'était passé. Quelle folie !


	24. Première rencontre

André était arrivé à l'Opéra. Il s'était glissé discrètement à l'intérieur et avait tout de suite repéré Oscar. Il la connaissait tellement bien qu'il savait où chercher, près d'un pilier avec une vue générale dégagée.

- Oscar, as-tu besoin de renfort ? J'ai prévenu le capitaine et j'ai une douzaine de gardes avec moi.

- Il t'a confié des gardes royaux ? s'étonna Oscar. Qu'as-tu fait pour ce régime de faveur ?

- Je l'ai simplement averti que la Dauphine était à un bal masqué de l'Opéra, sans protection. Il ne s'est pas fait prier, crois-moi !

Le jeune lieutenant lui lança un regard furieux. La Dauphine sans protection à l'Opéra, voilà comment son supérieur voyait les choses !

- Rassure-toi Oscar, je lui ai dit que tu l'avais suivie aussitôt… et c'est pourquoi c'est moi qui le prévenais. Il a été sensible à ton dévouement.

- Vraiment ? aboya-t-elle d'une voix métallique.

- Il était certain que, si tu n'avais pu retenir la Dauphine, personne ne l'aurait pu, assura-t-il.

- Où sont les gardes ?

- A l'entrée, et cachés. Ils attendent tes ordres.

- Bien ! Pour l'instant, tout va bien. La Dauphine danse. Elle est courtisée, comme toutes les femmes ici, mais je crois que personne n'a percé le secret de son identité.

Ils restèrent un instant sans parler, observant Marie-Antoinette et ses cavaliers. Assurément, la Dauphine s'amusait. Que d'innocence en elle ! On lui reprocherait sa conduite qu'elle ne comprendrait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Elle n'avait que dansé, et ri. Etait-ce un crime ? Oscar soupira.

- Oscar…

- Oui André ?

- Tu ne pouvais m'envoyer personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant sans comprendre.

- Pour me prévenir, tu ne pouvais m'envoyer personne d'autre que ta mère ?

- Oh !... Excuse-moi, dit-elle sèchement. La prochaine fois, je laisserai partir la Dauphine _sans protection_ pour t'avertir personnellement.

- Ne te fâche pas…

- André, je t'ai envoyé la personne la plus à même de t'expliquer la situation !... Si cela doit poser un problème, je crois que je n'aurai plus besoin de tes services.

André la regarda fixement, estomaqué. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle lui parlerait de la sorte. Il ne ressentait pas l'inquiétude derrière la sécheresse de son ton. Parce que cela touchait une blessure nouvelle, laide, terriblement douloureuse.

- Je suis désolé, Oscar. Je ne t'importunerai plus avec mes questions. Tu peux compter sur mon aide.

- Merci bien…. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Marie-Antoinette s'était retirée sur un balcon. Un gentilhomme l'avait suivi… Un gentilhomme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui lui avait retiré son domino. Elle ordonna à André de rester là et se tenir près, et elle fonça vers la Dauphine.

- **[épisode 7]** Halte, noble sire. Pas si vite ! Déclinez-moi vos titres je vous prie.

- Lieutenant vous êtes fou, tenta de s'interposer Marie-Antoinette.

- Je croyais les Français plus courtois monsieur, répondit Fersen. Et d'abord, qui êtes-vous ?

- Oscar-François de Jarjayes, lieutenant de la Garde Royale. Pour vous servir, monsieur.

- Axel de Fersen, gentilhomme suédois et habitué à d'autres manières. Je n'aime guère qu'on se mêle de mes affaires.

- Bien. Tant pis pour vous ! Si vous désirez parler à madame, dit-elle en se plaçant derrière sa protégée, présentez-vous au château royal et demandez une audience. On ne rencontre pas la Dauphine du trône de France comme ça, monsieur, asséna-t-elle rudement.

« Marie-Antoinette »… Le jeune homme semblait abasourdi. Il s'excusa aussitôt. Marie-Antoinette ! Comment aurait-il pu penser à cela ?

- Qu'on avance le carrosse de Son Altesse ! demanda Oscar.

La Dauphine et ses dames de compagnie repartirent dignement, suivies par un lieutenant bouillant de rage intérieure. Le carrosse attendait, entouré des gardes royaux envoyés par le capitaine. Oh oui, Oscar en entendrait sûrement parler ! Voilà un 30 janvier dont elle se souviendrait ! Toute à ses pensées, elle n'eut pas un regard pour André qui, après un soupir, suivit discrètement.

- Le capitaine vous fait demander, lieutenant, l'avertit un garde lorsqu'elle arriva au château, le lendemain.

_« Il fallait s'y attendre... Bien, je suis prêt ! »_

- Ah ! Lieutenant ! Entrez et fermez la porte je vous prie.

- Oui capitaine.

- Je vous trouve les traits un peu tirés…

- Ca ira, capitaine.

- Oh ! Alors il ne faut pas que je vous accorde quelques jours de repos pour vous remettre de ce… bal-surprise ?

- Non… capitaine. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- La Dauphine vous donne du fil à retordre semble-t-il. Pensez-vous être à la hauteur ?

- Oui capitaine. J'ai fait au mieux, et madame la Dauphine n'a aucun dommage.

- Encore heureux !... Le Roi était fort mécontent.

- Je le conçois, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Ce genre de situation ne doit plus se renouveler… ou bien vous pourrez dire adieu à votre bel uniforme de lieutenant. Avez-vous compris ?

- ….. Oui capitaine, souffla Oscar, humiliée.

- Remarquez, cela ne semble pas le gêner beaucoup. Je pense qu'il aimerait beaucoup vous relever du service de la Dauphine pour vous affecter au sien.

- Au sien ? Mais Louis XV a les meilleurs éléments pour veiller sur lui. Je ne saurais rivaliser…

- Mais… ce n'était pas pour veiller sur lui, coupa Girodelle en s'approchant d'elle. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il voudrait que vous l'amusiez.

- Que… je l'amuse ? répéta Oscar, éberluée. Je ne comprends pas…

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? s'enquit le capitaine en lui saisissant les poignets et en se penchant vers elle. Vous ne comprenez pas que notre Souverain préfèrerait vous voir dans son lit plutôt que dans cet uniforme disgracieux ?... Moi je le comprends très bien. Il n'y a entre vous et sa couche, que la jalousie de la du Barry…

Oscar regardait son capitaine avec une expression d'horreur offensée. Comment pouvaient-ils encore se permettre… !

- Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle.

- Tout doux lieutenant, lui ordonna-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

Les lèvres de Girodelle vinrent se perdre contre le cou gracile. Son corps se collait à celui de son subordonné, dont la panique était perceptible.

_« Petite vierge effarouchée… Rassurez-vous, je sais ce que je voulais savoir. Je ne vous brusquerai pas, ma belle…»_

Toc toc toc !

- C'est pour quoi ? rugit le capitaine en se dégageant, libérant Oscar par la même occasion.

- Pardonnez mon intrusion, s'excusa André en ouvrant la porte.

- Le domestique ! s'amusa Girodelle. Vous aimez décidément jouer les chevaliers volant au secours de la belle princesse.

- Pas précisément. Je n'ai rien d'un chevalier. Mais la Dauphine réclame la présence du lieutenant. Aussi ai-je pris la liberté de vous en informer.

- Fort bien !... Lieutenant, le devoir vous appelle. Lieutenant !

- ….. Oui… capitaine… J'y vais de suite.

- Rappelez-vous…

- Oui ?

- Que vous n'avez pas droit au moindre faux-pas. Vous êtes bien trop jolie pour cela ! lui glissa-t-il alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle pour se rendre dans la cour d'honneur, où avait lieu la revue.

André avait baissé les yeux. Il ne les avait pas relevés après le départ du capitaine. Pourtant, Oscar cherchait son regard.

- Allons ! Marie-Antoinette nous attend, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Marie-Antoinette n'attend personne. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte, précisa-t-il sobrement, d'une voix neutre, en l'invitant à le précéder.

- André…

- Je crois qu'il faudrait quand même nous rendre auprès d'elle sans tarder.

_« André, pourquoi es-tu si distant aujourd'hui ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi ! Toi qui m'as sauvée, une fois de plus. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me repousses ? Hier soir déjà, tu ne m'as pas apporté mon chocolat… Et ce matin, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur. André… »_

Sans un mot de plus et le menton haut, Oscar se dirigea vers les appartements de la Dauphine, suivie par une ombre bienveillante et protectrice, mais qui, ce jour, paraissait inaccessible.

André avait été profondément blessé par les paroles d'Oscar, à l'Opéra. Alors qu'en fait, il avait été un dérivatif à la peur de la militaire devant la situation épineuse. Mais tout s'était enchaîné si vite : la soi-disant « amitié » d'André et la du Barry, la venue de la comtesse ( avec tout ce que cela impliquait ), la sécheresse d'Oscar ( qui masquait une jalousie dont elle n'avait pas conscience elle-même )… Le jeune homme avait besoin de faire le point.

Durant quelques jours, il resta à Jarjayes. Le général était à demeure et lui avait confié quelques tâches urgentes. La comtesse en avait profité pour demander un congé de quelques jours à la Dauphine, prétextant avoir des affaires à régler avec son époux. Aussi, quand Oscar rentrait, c'est avec ses parents qu'elle soupait. Durant ces quelques jours, le palefrenier et la travestie ne se parlèrent pratiquement pas, échangeant à peine quelques regards de temps en temps. Durant ces quelques jours, tout bascula, approfondissant la blessure d'André…


	25. Au coeur de la tourmente

**Attention ! Ce chapitre comporte des scènes à caractère sexuel explicite !**

Une nuit, la comtesse s'introduisit sans bruit dans la chambre d'André. Le jeune homme dormait profondément, à demi-nu. Une vague de chaleur sembla déferler sur son être, déjà tendu à l'extrême. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa la main sur sa peau. Ce seul contact la fit frémir au plus profond d'elle-même. Lui seul pouvait éteindre le brasier qui la consumait, et qui renaîtrait de plus bel dès qu'elle l'aurait quitté. Une soif inextinguible…  
Il tourna la tête. Elle sourit. Il était si paisible lorsqu'il dormait, avec un sourire. 

La comtesse souleva le drap pour se glisser à ses côtés. Le jeune homme était tellement fourbu qu'il ne réagit quasiment pas, mais fut néanmoins sensible à cette présence féminine. Tout en douceur, elle baissa le pantalon de nuit, pour libérer l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Avec gourmandise, elle pratiqua une fellation. Elle l'entendit gémir, ce qui accrut son propre feu intérieur.

Tout à coup, André ouvrit les yeux. Brusquement, il saisit la comtesse par les cheveux, voulant l'obliger à lâcher sa proie. Mais, lorsqu'il sentit les dents de la femme se serrer autour de l'objet tant convoité, il suspendit son geste. D'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre de se laisser faire. Quelle autre solution avait-il ? Cette partie de l'anatomie masculine était particulièrement sensible aux morsures, surtout lorsqu'elle était gonflée de sève. André se rejeta donc dans le lit, les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois, il ne réussirait pas à s'abriter de la boue, il y roulerait avec elle.

Elle l'amena au bord de la jouissance. Enfin, quand elle le sentit prêt à éjaculer, elle libéra le dur objet de ses désirs. André ne put retenir un grognement de déception. En réalité, la comtesse voulait simplement pouvoir bouger sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa. Rapidement, elle s'allongea sur lui et engagea la pénétration. La verge fraya son chemin sans aucun effort tant elle était attendue, espérée, convoitée.

- Allez-vous en ! gronda André en serrant les dents.  
- Pas avant de m'être servie mon petit palefrenier préféré… Chuuuuuuuut ! Avant de continuer, pense au scandale si, par malheur, je me mettais à crier. Pense à Oscar qui dort au premier étage…

André se crispa. Tous ses muscles semblaient tendus à l'extrême. Comment cette femme osait-elle seulement prononcer le nom d'Oscar ?

… Elle serait choquée. Oh bien sûr, elle réprouverait ma conduite. N'est-ce pas André ?... Mais, comment te regarderait-elle si elle voyait de ses yeux nos corps imbriqués ?  
- Le temps qu'elle arrive, nous serions loin l'un de l'autre…  
- Mais je suis nue, et suis venue de la sorte… Et je suis pleine de désirs… Et ton sexe est plein de moi… Pense aussi à mon mari, qui termine la lecture de ses chers dossiers au premier étage… Que dirait-il ? Il éviterait le scandale bien sur ! Mais pourrait-il te conserver à ton poste ? Que crois-tu André ?... Ce que tu as fait à la mère, tu pourrais le faire à la fille… Tu voudrais le faire à la fille, n'est-ce pas ? Ma jolie petite Oscar, si pure, si blanche….  
- Taisez-vous !  
- Le général a élevé un garçon. Ce n'est pas pour voir son domestique la traiter en femme, la désirer, rêver d'elle chaque nuit… Tu rêves d'elle, n'est-ce pas André ?  
- Taisez-vous !  
- Allez André, un petit effort… Tu sais ce que je veux !

Oh que oui, il le savait ! Elle voulait ce qu'il avait réussi à préserver malgré tout, depuis le séjour de Normandie. Son intégrité ! Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il put les en empêcher. Quel choix…. ? Mon dieu, quel choix avait-il ?

Alors, il agrippa le bassin de cette femme détestée et commença des va-et-vient. Il fermait les yeux, comme pour refuser la réalité du geste qu'il commettait. Pour ne pas voir le plaisir sur le visage de la comtesse. Pour ne pas la voir se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de crier sa jouissance. Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir au plaisir qu'il éprouvait, de mesurer l'ampleur de ce plaisir. Il ne pouvait boucher ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre ses gémissements rauques. Sous le déferlement d'une vague de plaisir plus profonde que les autres, il explosa en elle.

- C'est très bien André, soupira-t-elle, comblée.

Elle écouta les battements de son cœur, en parsemant son torse de petits baisers brûlants. Elle avait toujours envie de lui. Encore et encore ! Elle le regarda et se figea, interdite. Les prunelles d'André étaient sur elle. La haine semblait avoir évincé tout autre sentiment. Elle ne recula pas devant le danger et planta son regard fiévreux dans le sien.

- Madame la comtesse est satisfaite, gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante, qui aurait donné des sueurs froides à un soldat aguerri.  
- Très, répondit-elle doucement. Contrôle-toi mon chéri…  
- Je ne suis pas… votre chéri, rétorqua-t-il, méprisant.  
- Je sais, souffla la comtesse qui, cette fois, avait les larmes aux yeux. Contrôlez-vous André… Oscar ne doit rien savoir.

Elle utilisait la seule carte qu'elle avait. La seule qui pouvait le faire plier, comme elle l'avait fait céder à son désir perverti. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

- Allez-vous-en, gronda-t-il encore une fois.

Cette fois, elle l'écouta. Il semblait rassembler toutes ses forces pour maîtriser cette haine qui les brûlait tous les deux, l'un en l'éprouvant, l'autre en en étant l'objet. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait le pousser plus loin. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement, cachant ses larmes. Elle avait tellement honte. Pourtant, elle avait encore envie de lui, et de lui seul. Ses veines charriaient une lave qui la consumait entièrement, et cette lave se prénommait André. Et elle l'avait perdu ! Perdu… Elle avait perdu son respect, son estime, son affection, son obéissance… Elle devait le contraindre. Qu'était-elle donc devenue ? Elle pleurait, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas se passer de lui.

_« Vous avez raison, madame la comtesse… Oscar ne doit rien savoir. Rien savoir… ou je la perdrai à tout jamais. Elle ne me pardonnerait pas. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter son courroux… Je ne m'intéresse pas à la du Barry, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez dire. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle… Mais elle préfère vous croire… Et moi, je suis perdu ! »_

Il tira un seau d'eau et procéda à quelques ablutions sommaires. Il ne supportait pas de sentir le parfum de la comtesse sur lui. Il ne supportait pas le plaisir qui suintait des pores de sa peau. Il ne supportait pas l'incompréhension d'Oscar. Il avait fallu si peu de chose, juste une réflexion lancée à la suite de l'accusation de la comtesse au sujet d'André et la du Barry. Il ne supportait pas cette blessure qui l'éloignait de la jeune femme qui hantait ses rêves avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux de porcelaine et son corps de neige. 

- André !  
- Oui général, répondit le jeune homme, après avoir fini toutes les tâches réclamées par son maître.  
- Tu as bien travaillé ! Demain, tu pourras suivre Oscar à Versailles. J'avoue que… j'apprécie ta présence discrète auprès de mon fils.  
- Je fais de mon mieux, général.  
- Je le sais. Oscar sera sûrement heureux de pouvoir de nouveau compter sur tes services…

_« Puissiez-vous dire vrai général, même s'il m'arrive d'en douter. Depuis 3 jours, elle ne m'a pratiquement pas adressé la parole. A peine un regard… »_

… Je crois que la Dauphine continue à mettre sa vigilance à rude épreuve… Veille bien sur mon fils André, je te fais confiance.  
- Je veillerai sur le lieutenant plus que sur ma vie, général.

Après le départ du général, André poussa un soupir. Plus que sur sa vie… Il n'aurait aucun mérite. Sa vie valait si peu. Il serra les poings malgré lui… Grâce aux bons soins de la comtesse ! Il grinça des dents. Demain… Son cœur se serra. Oscar était tellement distante avec lui en ce moment. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle répondait à sa propre attitude envers elle. Il avait peur. Peur que cette boue le marque à jamais ! Peur qu'Oscar ne veuille plus de lui ! Peur de ne pouvoir toujours assujettir la haine qu'il sentait gronder au fond de lui !

Il avait au moins sauvegardé le principal : Oscar ne savait pas !

- Demain, tu viens au château avec moi ! l'accosta la jeune femme alors qu'il arrivait pour s'occuper de son cheval.  
- Oui Oscar, si tu le désires, répondit-il d'un air las.  
- Je te remercie, répondit-elle avec humeur.  
- Attends ! s'écria-t-il en la rattrapant. Ne te fâche pas…  
- Que je ne me fâche pas !... Alors que tu débordes d'enthousiasme à l'idée de venir avec moi ! Je crois que je ferais mieux de me passer de tes services. Je demanderai au capitaine de m'adjoindre un garde… Au moins, je n'aurai pas à me préoccuper de son humeur !  
- Je suis très heureux de te suivre… Quant à demander quelque chose à ton cher capitaine, tu risques d'en payer le prix fort !  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Que ton garde aura sans doute quelques scrupules à t'arracher des griffes de ce cher capitaine.  
- Je te déteste !  
- Peu m'importe !...  
- Que…  
- Tant que je peux veiller sur toi, peu m'importe que tu me méprises. L'important, c'est qu'il ne t'arrive rien, à toi… Tu ne le mérites pas…

Le jeune homme retournait vers l'écurie qu'il avait précipitamment quittée pour se lancer à la poursuite d'Oscar.

- André…

Cette fois, c'est elle qui le rejoignit.

- Que vas-tu chercher ?... Je ne te méprise pas.  
- … Peu importe…  
- André, pourquoi crois-tu que je te méprise ?

André hésita. C'était une occasion inespérée de crever l'abcès. Pourtant il hésitait. Si elle approfondissait la blessure au lieu d'y poser un baume ?

- Tu préfères croire ta mère lorsqu'elle dit que je m'intéresse à la du Barry, que moi lorsque je t'affirme le contraire, confia-t-il enfin en baissant la tête.

Oscar semblait frappée par la foudre. Mon dieu ! Il pensait encore à cela. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, c'était à cette période que l'attitude d'André était devenue plus… froide.

- André… Je ne pensais pas…. Je n'ai pas cru ma mère. Je sais que tu ne t'intéresses pas à cette femme. Je me suis mise en colère parce qu'elle se sert de toi pour m'atteindre, parce qu'elle veut nous séparer…  
- Tu lui prêtes peut-être des intentions qu'elle n'a pas, et tu te donnes une importance que tu n'as pas…  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Qu'il m'est arrivé de parler avec la favorite royale, c'est vrai. Et je ne le regrette pas, ne serait-ce que pour ce qu'elle a fait pour toi par la suite. Elle ne cherche pas à me séduire, et elle ne me séduit pas, contrairement à ce que prétend ta mère. Elle est contente de trouver quelqu'un qui lui réponde sans faux-semblant, c'est tout !... Elle ne cherche pas plus à nous séparer absolument. Elle ne t'apprécie pas plus que tu ne l'apprécies, rassure-toi ! Mais tu n'es pas pour autant le centre de ses pensées.  
- Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire ? conclut Oscar d'un ton neutre.  
- Oui, soupira-t-il en baissant la tête.  
- ….. Je suis contente ! C'eut été bête de nous disputer pour une broutille, l'assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Oscar, murmura-t-il avec les larmes aux yeux.  
- Je ne te méprise pas, André, lui dit-elle à l'oreille tandis qu'il respirait son parfum comme le plus doux des délices. Je suis heureuse que tu reviennes à mes côtés…  
- Oui, répliqua-t-il pour alléger une situation qui devenait tendue pour lui, tant il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il parait que la Dauphine t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Même le général est content que je reprenne ma place auprès de toi.  
- Il n'avait qu'à pas t'accaparer ces jours derniers, maugréa-t-elle.  
- Oscar ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Qu'elle aimait son rire ! Il était capable de laver tous les doutes, toutes les incertitudes, d'éloigner les peurs les plus troubles et les craintes les plus grandes… Oh oui, elle l'aimait ce rire !

- Alors, quelle est la dernière trouvaille de Marie-Antoinette ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire insolent.  
- André ! Je t'interdis de parler de la Dauphine de la sorte ! s'insurgea-t-elle avant de sourire à son tour…. Axel de Fersen est venu la voir plusieurs fois à la Cour. Je crains que l'on ne commence à jaser…  
- Plusieurs fois ?... Trop tard ! Les langues de vipère sont déjà déliées !  
- André ! le rabroua-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

Elle était tellement heureuse de le retrouver, son compagnon de toujours, ombre fidèle, ami dévoué. Elle avait eu si froid sans sa présence chaleureuse. Une autre personne avait entendu leurs rires se mêler… La comtesse avait rapidement fermé la fenêtre, le cœur meurtri de jalousie.

- Un problème, madame ? Vous semblez soucieuse…  
- Non mon ami, répondit la comtesse en ravalant ses larmes. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions passé quelques jours ensemble…  
- Madame, un petit séjour sur nos terres de Normandie vous ferait-il plaisir ?

La comtesse retint de justesse un gémissement. Un séjour en Normandie… En compagnie de son époux, non d'André.

- Oui, cela me ferait très plaisir, répondit-elle en fixant l'écurie. Très plaisir…

Le général regarda son épouse. Contrairement à ses dires, elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il demanderait à grand-mère de veiller particulièrement sur elle.


	26. Troubles intimes

Le comte de Fersen était venu visiter la Dauphine, une fois de plus, la quatrième. Bel homme et aimable, il avait tout pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Les courtisanes ne s'en étaient pas laissé conter. Oscar se contentait d'observer, derrière un pilier. Elle était contente d'avoir André à ses côtés.

- [épisode 7] André, tu n'as rien remarqué dans le comportement de la Dauphine ?  
- Non, rien de spécial… _« Elle est toujours aussi fantasque, aussi peu prudente… »_ Je la trouve toujours aussi futile que d'habitude.

Oscar fronça les sourcils, puis se ravisa et sourit. Elle avait le même âge que Marie-Antoinette, et si André disait qu'elle était futile, c'était simplement parce qu'il la trouvait, elle, plus sérieuse et responsable. Ce n'était pas une critique à l'encontre de la Dauphine, mais un compliment qui lui était destiné. C'était André…

- Tu crois qu'elle, commença-t-il.  
- C'est cela ! La Dauphine est si sincère dans ses sentiments qu'elle est incapable de les cacher. Ce n'est pas une qualité très répandue à la Cour…

_« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !_ songea-t-il avec amertume._ Certaines personnes excellent même dans l'art de camoufler… Et des meilleures personnes ! Même moi, je dissimule… Oui, même moi, pour te protéger… Qui protègera Marie-Antoinette ? Oh Oscar, comme je comprends ton attachement pour cette princesse ! C'est l'attachement à la vérité, à la sincérité. Prends soin de toi Oscar ! Ce ne sont pas des vertus faciles à cultiver… Mais je serai là, pour veiller sur toi, même si pour cela il faut que je mente moi aussi… »_

- Garde toujours un œil sur elle André.  
- Bien Oscar.  
- ….. Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?  
- Te voici à présent plonger dans les intrigues de la Cour, et même dans les histoires de cœur. Tu t'en tires très bien.  
- Je préfèrerais mille fois continuer à courir après le chat de la Dauphine, crois-moi ! (soupir) Elle a grandi… Je voudrais lui éviter des blessures trop profondes, tu comprends ?  
- Oui, je comprends. Mais tu sais bien que tu ne pourras l'empêcher d'être blessée.  
- Je le sais, répondit-elle sèchement, plus pour elle-même que contre lui. En attendant, fais ce que je te dis ! Si je dois m'absenter, attache-toi à ses pas…  
- Oui Oscar. _« Sauf si tu as besoin de moi. Tu es plus précieuse à mes yeux que la plus sincère des Dauphines… »_

Oscar attendait le gentilhomme suédois, qui était encore allé rendre visite à Marie-Antoinette. Son assiduité commençait à être dangereuse, très dangereuse pour la réputation de la Dauphine. Les langues de vipère s'étaient déliées. Elles étaient menées par… la comtesse du Barry, évidemment ! Ce qui avait mis Oscar en rage, et avait valu à André des regards courroucés.

Cette femme ne perdait pas une occasion de lancer une pique. D'ailleurs, elle excellait dans cet exercice, Oscar devait le reconnaître. Elle faisait mouche à chaque fois. A plusieurs reprises, le jeune lieutenant avait réussi à parer aux rumeurs les plus sordides. Mais Oscar se rendait bien compte que cela ne pouvait continuer de la sorte.

Marie-Antoinette ne faisant rien de mal, si ce n'est passer quelques instants en compagnie d'un jeune homme dont elle appréciait l'esprit et le charme. Des instants innocents pour elle, mais qui donnaient lieu à interprétation. Elle prêtait le flanc aux critiques et aux rumeurs. Quelle candeur !

- Lieutenant, appela le comte de Fersen d'une voix douce.

Oscar sursauta. Elle était plongée dans l'abîme de ses pensées au point qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

- Monsieur de Fersen, répondit-elle en saluant.  
- Vous vouliez me parler ?  
- Oui monsieur… Ce n'est pas facile à dire mais… je voulais m'assurer de vos intentions.  
- Mes intentions ?... Je ne comprends pas.  
- Vous venez souvent voir Son Altesse la Dauphine. Très souvent…  
- Je vois.  
- Oui, on commence à jaser dans les couloirs. Je voudrais être certaine de vos intentions profondes.  
- Elles ne sont pas malhonnêtes je vous l'assure. Jamais je n'oublierai que Marie-Antoinette est votre future reine. Et je ne ferai rien qui puisse entacher sa réputation. Cependant…  
- Cependant ?  
- Elle est si belle. C'est un tel plaisir de la voir. Elle est sans artifice…  
- Merci monsieur. Votre réponse me convient… Je vous demanderai toutefois, de rester dans le même état d'esprit… et de faire attention à tous ces yeux qui vous observent, à toutes ces oreilles qui vous écoutent, si prompts à déformer ce qu'ils voient et entendent.  
- Merci lieutenant. Je vous sais gré de votre attitude. Cela me rassure de savoir une personne de votre valeur auprès de cette princesse si pure et si franche.  
- Hélas monsieur, ne me donnez pas plus de pouvoir que je n'en ai. C'est pourquoi je tenais à discuter avec vous. Je protège la Dauphine depuis son arrivée en France. Il est facile de se battre contre des ennemis de chair et de sang. Il est plus malaisé de s'élever contre les bruits de couloir, de faire taire les langues de vipères, les jaloux, les mécontents…  
- Et ma présence à Versailles complique singulièrement votre tache, termina-t-il tristement.  
- Pourtant, lorsque je vois Marie-Antoinette en votre présence, je ne peux que vous remercier de lui apporter cette joie qui lui fait souvent défaut. Elle se sent prisonnière à la Cour, je le sais.  
- Cruel dilemme !... Je puis vous assurer encore une fois de la pureté de mes intentions. Je ne demande que le bonheur de la voir, si belle, si spontanée, de l'entendre…  
- Voilà monsieur, ce qui me met le plus en peine, remarqua-t-elle.  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous êtes comme elle : vous ne savez pas cacher ce que vous éprouvez. Même si vos intentions sont pures, votre visage s'illumine à sa vue et trahit le trouble qui vous habite. Monsieur, n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de la Dauphine ! A ce titre, elle est observée, épiée même. Combien de personnes mal intentionnées détournent habilement cette amitié réciproque et respectueuse en une attirance partagée !  
- Comment ?  
- Oui monsieur. Les rumeurs sont des monstres. L'innocence de votre relation est mise en cause. Vous êtes bel homme monsieur, permettez-moi de vous le dire. Les courtisanes s'étonnent de ne jamais voir de femmes à votre bras ou plutôt…. veuillez excuser mes propos crus… dans votre lit. D'après mon compagnon d'armes, les femmes jalouses sont les pires adversaires de l'innocence.  
- Je comprends… Et votre compagnon d'armes est plein de sagesse !... Oui, je sais tout cela. Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien car je crois que…je ne voulais rien voir, tout simplement. Je sais où est mon devoir mais… que c'est cruel ! D'autant plus cruel que nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher ! Mon admiration se contente de son sourire, d'un de ses regards, d'une promenade… Est-ce un crime, lieutenant ? Dîtes-moi ! Est-ce un crime ?  
- Calmez-vous monsieur, je ne suis pas votre ennemi.  
- Pardonnez-moi. Je m'emporte devant la bassesse et la lâcheté. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas mon ennemi. Votre démarche le prouve s'il me fallait une preuve. Votre loyauté envers Marie-Antoinette est un réel réconfort pour tous ceux qui l'aiment…. Dîtes-moi lieutenant, avez-vous connu ce genre de rumeurs ? Car vous êtes bel homme, vous aussi…

Oscar ne put s'empêcher de rougir… et de sourire. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'elle était « bel homme » ! C'était vraiment risible. Et vaguement pathétique… Son père serait content. On ne devinait pas sa féminité derrière le carcan rigide de l'uniforme et la glace de son comportement.

- Je prends grand soin de ne porter attention à aucune demoiselle, ou dame… Ce qui m'a permis de faire taire les rumeurs, le renseigna-t-elle.  
- Alors, vous n'avez jamais aimé, dit-il avec un tendre sourire. Vous verrez, lorsque ce jour viendra, vous ne pourrez plus rester dans votre réserve… Et toutes les femmes prendront de la consistance à vos yeux !

Oscar avait envie de rire et se mordait les lèvres pour résister à la tentation. S'entendre dire qu'elle serait un jour amoureuse d'une femme l'amusait beaucoup. Elle regarda le gentilhomme et se reprit, il ne comprendrait pas sa réaction.

- Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que cela arrive le plus tard possible, répondit-elle d'un ton léger.

Il l'observa, ahuri. Comment ce militaire, si pointilleux quant à l'honneur de la Dauphine, si prompt à lui demander ses intentions, pouvait-il se montrer si léger ? Evidemment, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Sinon, il saurait, il comprendrait… Sans le vouloir, Fersen détailla le profil pur d'Oscar.

_« Il aurait fait une femme superbe si la nature l'avait voulu ! »_ se surprit-il à penser.

- Allez monsieur, et redoublez de prudence. C'est la seule chose que je puisse vous conseiller… Madame du Barry mène la danse des rumeurs ; le Roi risque d'intervenir si elle continue de la sorte.  
- Grand merci de votre conseil lieutenant. Même si mon cœur doit saigner, je me ferai moins présent à la Cour. Adieu lieutenant, veillez bien sur ma rose !  
- Je veillerai sur elle monsieur de Fersen, je veillerai sur elle… 

- Oscar ! l'appela André en se précipitant vers elle.  
- Que fais-tu là ? s'alarma-t-elle. Où est la Dauphine ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est avec le Roi. Ensuite, le comte de Mercy veut s'entretenir avec elle. Il n'y a aucun… danger pour la Dauphine pour le moment.  
- J'aimerais en être seul juge, maugréa-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur sans savoir pourquoi.

Le regard de ce gentilhomme suédois l'avait troublée plus que de raison. Elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Quelle lumière dans les prunelles bleu glacier lorsqu'il avait parlé de « sa rose », ne voulant nommer expressément Marie-Antoinette ! Quelle douceur dans son sourire lorsqu'il pensait à elle ! Oscar se secoua mentalement. Qu'avait-elle soudain à s'émouvoir comme une jouvencelle toute fraîche sortie du couvent ?

- Je t'avais bien demandé de veiller sur la Dauphine en mon absence ! continua-t-elle brusquement.  
- Très bien Oscar. J'obéirai en tout point à tes ordres la prochaine fois, répondit-il, glacial. Ne te fais pas de soucis….. Oh, si cela t'intéresse, le capitaine de Girodelle veut te voir de toute urgence dans son bureau. C'est pour cela que je t'attendais. Il doit déjà trépigner…  
- Sans commentaire je te prie !

André serra les mâchoires et n'ajouta pas un mot. Il sentait qu'elle était bouleversée. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la bouleverser de la sorte ? Elle allait discuter avec ce comte de Fersen, pour endiguer une situation qui devenait dangereuse pour la réputation de la Dauphine. Ce Suédois devant lequel toutes les femmes de la Cour se pâmaient, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'heur de plaire à la Dauphine… Certaines voulaient le séduire pour faire de la peine à Marie-Antoinette, d'autres parce qu'elles pensaient se rapprocher d'elle… Toutes les femmes… André sentit une vague brûlante monter à l'assaut de son esprit. Non ! Il fallait qu'il se maîtrise.

_« Très bien Oscar… Je vais sagement attendre Marie-Antoinette, puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! Avec un peu de chance, je croiserai bien ta mère !... Dis-moi Oscar, dis-moi que c'est parce que tu es inquiète pour la Dauphine… »_

Après un regard indescriptible sur la silhouette de la jeune fille, il retourna dans les appartements de Marie-Antoinette. Il y croisa effectivement la comtesse de Jarjayes, mais cette dernière était trop entourée pour l'approcher. Il feignit l'indifférence. Il savait que son « amante » enrageait de le voir ainsi se détourner d'elle, mais c'est la dernière satisfaction qu'il pouvait encore s'autoriser.

Oscar, quant à elle, s'était précipitée dans le bureau de Girodelle.

- Capitaine ! l'aborda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.  
- Ah, lieutenant ! répondit ce dernier avec un léger froncement de sourcil. J'ai failli attendre !  
- Je suis désolé capitaine, une affaire délicate à régler.  
- Délicate ? Voyez-vous cela…. Expliquez-moi donc cela ma chère Oscar, je suis tout ouïe. Quelle affaire délicate peut vous éloigner aussi longtemps de la Dauphine sans raison ?  
- Je... Cela ne se reproduira plus capitaine, reprit-elle en se redressant, les lèvres pincées sur sa légèreté.  
- Combien de fois devrai-je pincer vos délicates petites fesses ( il joignit le geste à la parole sans tenir compte de l'indignation de la jeune fille ) pour que vous m'appeliez Victor en privé ?  
- Apparemment, une fois de plus, grommela-t-elle en se frottant la partie visée.

Elle s'éloigna vivement de lui, accompagnée par le sourire moqueur de son supérieur.

- Ce n'est pas pour me pincer que vous m'avez faite appeler, grommela-t-elle.  
- C'était juste une petite punition pour votre inconséquence, plaisante pour moi… Non, reprit-il avec sérieux. Je vous ai fait venir car Louis XV commence à se poser des questions.  
- Des questions ? A quel sujet ?  
- Vous n'avez rien d'une idiote Oscar. Le parcours de votre vie en est la preuve ! Alors, dîtes-moi sans détour ce qu'il en est de ces rumeurs !  
- Il s'agit d'une cabale montée par madame du Barry ! s'écria-t-elle vivement, sans même relever que Girodelle avait utilisé le féminin pour parler d'elle.

Ce dernier la contempla intensément. Il savait Oscar très attachée à la Dauphine, mais de là à réagir aussi vivement… et être aussi troublée…

- Je ne doute pas que madame du Barry utilise tout le bois à sa disposition pour faire du feu. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'il s'agit d'un feu de paille. En termes clairs, ce jeune Suédois doit-il devenir persona non grata à la Cour ? On va jusqu'à mettre en doute la vertu de la Dauphine…  
- C'est faux ! Ils sont jeunes, ils ont des points communs et des goûts semblables. Ils trouvent beaucoup de plaisir à la compagnie de l'autre. Doit-on les condamner pour autant ?  
- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dîtes ?... Du plaisir à la compagnie de l'autre ?... Eh bien ma chère, si madame du Barry entendait les paroles du garde personnel de Marie-Antoinette, nul doute que sa vertu volerait en éclat !  
- Ce… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, bredouilla Oscar.  
- Voilà où le bât blesse ! Vous êtes si… innocente et si prude sous vos dehors glacials que vos paroles peuvent prêter à confusion et mettre le feu aux poudres.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- ( soupir )  
- Victor, que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Palsembleu ! Pour m'appeler par mon prénom, vous avez vraiment envie que je vous l'explique ! s'amusa-t-il malgré la tension. Alors sachez que lorsqu'une femme trouve du plaisir à la compagnie d'un homme, cela signifie bien souvent qu'elle ne fait pas que parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec lui.  
- Sornettes ! Je trouve du plaisir à la compagnie de certains hommes, cela ne veut pas dire que je pense à… autre chose qu'à leur compagnie.  
- Et cette compagnie, jusqu'à quel point ?  
- Suffit ! Toutes les femmes ne sont pas des dépravées ! La Dauphine encore moins !... Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se trouve à la Cour un homme qui ait de la conversation qu'il faut pour autant lui prêter de mauvaises intentions. J'ai parlé avec monsieur de Fersen, et ses intentions sont tout à fait honorables.  
- Toutes les femmes, releva Girodelle en plissant les yeux. Vous incluez-vous dans le lot mon cher lieutenant ?... Oscar de mon cœur, j'ai l'impression que ce monsieur de Fersen vous a séduite, vous aussi…  
- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! cria-t-elle en serrant les poings.  
- Dîtes-moi encore, avez-vous pris plaisir à sa compagnie ?... N'espérez-vous pas avoir un peu plus que sa compagnie ?  
- Je vous interdis !  
- De quoi ? De vous laisser ensorceler par le charme d'un homme ? Ma foi, je dirais que j'en suis plutôt content. Que ce monsieur de Fersen aille trop loin, et il ne pourra plus revenir à la Cour. Qu'il se conduise comme le gentilhomme que vous décrivez, et il y viendra… pour Marie-Antoinette, révélant à chacune de ses visites la part de féminité que vous ne cessez d'étouffer.

Oscar regardait Girodelle, immobile, figée dans une expression de surprise et de vague conscience.

- Vous me garantissez donc l'honnêteté de ce jeune homme ? reprit Girodelle avec aplomb.  
- Ou… Oui… Je suis certain qu'ils n'ont… rien à se… reprocher, hoqueta-t-elle comme si elle était à bout de souffle.  
- Fort bien ! J'en aviserai le Roi. Vous pouvez disposer, lieutenant !  
- A vos ordres… capitaine, répondit Oscar comme un automate.

_« Je ne sais pas si ce jeune homme signera la perte de Marie-Antoinette, mais il a d'ores et déjà sonné le glas du glacial lieutenant de Jarjayes. Devenez une femme, Oscar ! Votre cœur a déjà fait une brèche dans votre étincelante armure… Qu'il me tarde de recueillir votre reddition ! »_


	27. Troubles amers

_« Ce n'est pas possible... Non, cela ne se peut ! Il se trompe ! Je n'attends rien de monsieur de Fersen, et encore moins…Je suis le lieutenant de la Garde Royale, garde attaché à la personne de la Dauphine, je ne suis pas une petite bécasse qui pépie d'admiration devant le premier beau mâle venu ! Ah non !... Et Fersen est certes un beau mâle… Mais, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que nous avons longuement conversé ! Non ! C'est parce que… Parce que… Pour Marie-Antoinette ! Uniquement pour Marie-Antoinette !... Il ne me fait aucun effet !... »_

Oscar se dirigeait vers les appartements de la Dauphine. A ce point de ses réflexions, elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un pilier. Une glace lui renvoya son reflet et elle détourna les yeux, pour tenter de se cacher la vérité. En vain !

- Allons Oscar, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, ne te voile pas la face…

Elle avait bel et bien abordé Axel de Fersen à cause des rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte, impliquant la Dauphine. Néanmoins, étant attachée aux pas de Marie-Antoinette, elle croisait elle aussi le chemin du gentilhomme suédois. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas totalement insensible à son charme.

_« Quelle femme ne serait pas attirée par un homme tel que lui… Je suis certaine que la du Barry elle-même succomberait ! »_ enragea-t-elle soudain.

C'est dans un état d'énervement extrême qu'elle arriva aux appartements de Marie-Antoinette.

- La Dauphine est encore avec le Roi, la renseigna André sans tenir compte du regard orageux qu'elle lui lança.  
- Très bien. Tu peux partir, je vais attendre… Rentre à Jarjayes.  
- Que te voulait le capitaine ?  
- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Cela me permettra de savoir ce qui me vaut ce traitement de faveur, répondit-il sans se démonter.  
- Quel traitement de faveur !  
- Ce ton méprisant, cet éclair orageux dans ton regard, ces ordres donnés d'un ton sec… Ce n'est pas moi qui fais tourner la tête de Marie-Antoinette !  
- Silence ! gronda Oscar. Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de la Dauphine.  
- Et tu m'interdis maintenant… ( soupir )… Très bien Oscar, je vais retourner à Jarjayes, puisque c'est ce que tu veux.  
- Oui, laissa-t-elle tomber abruptement.  
- Dois-je y emmener ta mère ? ne put-il se retenir de demander, avec amertume.  
- Ma mère ?  
- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir m'épargner quoi que ce soit…

La tempête mugissait dans les prunelles d'Oscar. André ne chercha pas à soutenir son regard. Il s'inclina légèrement et partit sans un mot, laissant sur place une jeune femme à la fois en colère et malheureuse. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses émotions.

_« Il faut que je me reprenne ! Il faut que je me maîtrise ! Comment assurer correctement la protection de Marie-Antoinette si je ne peux conserver mon sang froid en toute occasion ?... Crétin de capitaine ! Imbécile de Suédois !... André, je suis désolée. Comment puis-je calmer ce feu qui brûle en moi ?... »_

- André ? appela Oscar.

Mais il était déjà loin. Il atteignait l'écurie. Il sellerait son cheval et partirait le plus vite possible pour Jarjayes, le cœur marqué au fer rouge de l'injustice et de la jalousie. Jalousie car il percevait un changement chez Oscar. Depuis que ce gentilhomme étranger avait fait irruption dans sa vie, ou plutôt dans celle de Marie-Antoinette. Mais, de part ses fonctions, Oscar ne la suit-elle pas partout ? Comment échapper au charisme de ce jeune homme ? André frappa du poing contre la porte, insensible à la douleur qui irradiait sa main.

Injustice, car elle reportait sa frustration sur lui. Une fois de plus… Pourtant cette fois, c'était différent. Il craignait que ce ne soit une frustration… sexuelle. Pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ? N'avait-il pas assez payé de sa personne ?

Il poussa la porte de l'écurie et reconnut aussitôt la personne qui se trouvait près de son cheval.

- Madame la comtesse… 

Fort de sa colère, André pensait rentrer à Jarjayes au triple galop. Pourtant, c'est au pas qu'il faisait avancer sa monture. Perdu dans ses pensées, il secouait la tête de temps en temps. Il voulait oublier… Oublier la sécheresse d'Oscar. Oublier qu'elle était attirée par un autre homme, c'était si évident pour lui. Oublier que, pour chasser son amertume et son chagrin, il s'était donné à corps perdu à cette dévergondée de comtesse, toute heureuse de trouver pour une fois un amant coopératif. Oublier… Oublier sa peine, son déshonneur… Pourquoi les gueux n'auraient-ils pas droit à l'honneur, eux aussi ? Devait-il tout subir sans rechigner ?

_« Je suis un homme, Oscar. Je suis un homme, moi aussi ! »_

Arrivé à Jarjayes, il resta quelques instants dans l'écurie. Juste le temps de se composer bonne figure. Au cas où il croiserait grand-mère… Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle avait déjà subi assez d'épreuves dans sa vie, sans qu'il soit un nouveau poids sur son cœur. Non, sauvegarder grand-mère resterait une priorité ! Au moins cela…

Ne penser à rien d'autres, et surtout pas à ce Suédois qui semblait captiver toutes les femmes qu'il approchait. Même les plus rétives… Cette lumière dans les yeux d'Oscar lorsqu'elle les posait sur lui. Bien sûr, elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était attirée, qu'elle le désirait… Innocente qu'elle était… Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, car ce jeune homme était plein de qualités, faisant fi de la morgue prônée par certains gentilshommes. Non, non, non ! Penser à grand-mère !

Il frappa la porte du box de son poing et laissa échapper quelques larmes de rage. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce Fersen ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse, et qui plus est, du même homme que la Dauphine ? De toute façon, mieux valait qu'il pleure maintenant que plus tard. Il s'abandonna tout entier à sa détresse. Une fois, une seule fois… Ensuite, il serait fort !

Pour grand-mère… Pour Oscar… 

- Oscar ! Oscar !  
- Que se passe-t-il André ? La Dauphine a-t-elle un problème ?

Oscar était dans son bureau, en train de rédiger un rapport demandé par le capitaine de Girodelle. Régulièrement, il lui demandait de consigner par écrit le nom des visiteurs de Marie-Antoinette ( du moins, ceux qui venaient souvent la voir ) et les relations de la Dauphine avec ces derniers. C'était un moyen de l'obliger à penser à Axel de Fersen. Le capitaine avait remarqué qu'elle se troublait souvent quand il était question de ce gentilhomme étranger. Il voulait la maintenir dans cet état de trouble, on ne peut plus excitant.

- Non, ce n'est pas la Dauphine. C'est Sa Majesté le Roi ! parvint à dire André, complètement essoufflé par sa course.  
- Le Roi ? Par le diable, vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ?  
- Oui Oscar, j'y viens… Louis XV a eu un malaise... Il est revenu aussitôt de sa partie de chasse…  
- Mon dieu…

Elle ajusta son uniforme et se précipita dans les couloirs de Versailles, suivi par André.

- Retourne auprès de la Dauphine ! Je vais prendre mes ordres auprès du capitaine et je te retrouve…  
- A tes ordres, murmura-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner de son pas altier.

Oscar se rendit aussi vite que possible auprès de son capitaine, qui se tenait dans l'antichambre royale. Elle se sentait tiraillée par des sentiments contraires. D'un côté, le Roi était malade ou blessé, et c'était terrible… De l'autre, elle se souvenait de l'humiliation cuisante qu'il lui avait infligée ; Peut-être Dieu l'avait-il puni…

- Capitaine…  
- Lieutenant… Le Roi a eu un malaise en allant à la chasse. Nous l'avons ramené au château le plus vite possible. Il est entre les mains des médecins…  
- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Attendre le verdict des physiciens, pharmaciens et chirurgiens appelés à son chevet, prier et… protéger le Dauphin et la Dauphine. Que faites-vous ici ?  
- J'ai envoyé André auprès de Marie-Antoinette. Je venais prendre mes ordres.  
- Ils n'ont pas changé. Veillez avant tout à la sécurité de la Dauphine.

Tous les spécialistes avaient fait de leur mieux. Mais ils ne pouvaient guérir Louis XV. Madame du Barry restait à son chevet le plus possible, agaçant beaucoup de courtisans. Ces derniers sentaient le vent tourner. Ils ne tournaient pas encore casaque car le Roi n'était pas encore au plus mal. Néanmoins, ils commençaient à prendre leur distance, quitte à faire amende honorable en cas de rétablissement royal.

Enfin, le verdict était tombé. Louis XV avait la variole. La variole… Oscar se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir pensé à une punition divine. Qui était-elle pour penser mériter la souffrance d'un Roi ? Prise de remords, malgré sa rancune tenace, elle alla brûler un cierge et dire une prière pour le Roi. De loin, André la surveillait. Il savait à quoi elle pensait, il savait ce qu'elle avait dû penser. Il comprenait…

_« Tu es un Juste Oscar. Moi, je n'aurais pas la force de brûler un cierge pour celle qui m'a souillé, celle avec laquelle je me suis souillé… Généreuse Oscar, puisse la haine ne jamais t'atteindre !... »_

Tout Versailles bruissait silencieusement des paroles des courtisans. Si le Roi venait à mourir, il fallait se placer au mieux auprès du Dauphin. Mais si, par la volonté de Dieu, Louis XV venait à s'en remettre… Ma foi, c'était peu probable. La variole, à son âge ! Oscar était écœurée. André était amusé. La nature humaine lui apparaissait dans toute sa vanité.

Les courtisanes, quant à elle, hésitait entre madame du Barry et la Dauphine, future et peut-être prochainement Reine de France.

- Les rats désertent le navire, dit-elle un soir à André alors qu'ils regagnaient Jarjayes. Ton amie va se retrouver bien seule…  
- Dans ce cas, elle pourra compter sur moi, répondit-il d'une voix grave….. Cela t'étonne tant que ça que j'accorde mon appui à une femme qui reste auprès de celui qu'elle a aimé, et qui l'a aimée, plutôt qu'à ces girouettes qui tournent selon le vent ?

Oscar ne sut que répondre. Elle rougit légèrement et resta silencieuse le reste du chemin, ébranlée par les paroles de son ami.

_« Tout le monde ne peut avoir la noblesse d'esprit d'un Axel de Fersen… » _pensa André par devers lui, conscient qu'il avait vécu la maladie du Roi comme une convalescence.

Inquiète pour Sa Majesté, comme tout soldat royal qui se respecte, plus soucieuse du bien-être de la Dauphine que jamais, Oscar avait relégué le sujet Gentilhomme Suédois en arrière plan de son esprit. Elle paraissait moins troublée, et surtout moins tendue. Oh oui ! Cette période avait été heureuse pour eux, pour leur amitié, et il n'éprouvait aucune honte à se l'avouer.


	28. Rose et marguerite

Au matin du 7 mai 1774, les médecins avaient quitté le chevet du Roi, ne pouvant plus rien tenter pour le sauver. Oscar, qui remplaçait à ce moment le capitaine dans l'antichambre royale, avait surpris une scène qui l'avait bouleversée. La du Barry était au chevet de Louis XV. Elle refusait de le quitter. Elle implorait le Roi de continuer à se battre pour rester en vie. En vie… Car il était « le soleil » pour elle, « fort, vigoureux et fier » et elle était « la fleur qui s'épanouit dans ce soleil ». Certes, elle pleurait sur son sort, mais elle pleurait aussi l'amour de son amant…

_« Se peut-il que tu aies raison André ? Se peut-il que, dans les derniers instants du Roi, cette femme vaille mieux que tous les courtisans ? »_

Aussi, quand la comtesse avait été chassée de Versailles ( Louis XV essayant de racheter ses péchés pour purifier son âme ), elle l'avait accompagné jusqu'aux faubourgs de Paris. « Tout n'est que vanité… » avait constaté le capitaine de Girodelle en voyant l'attitude des courtisans envers Louis XVI ; « Vous avez bien fait » lui avait-il dit à sa grande surprise de son lieutenant qui s'apprêtait à essuyer une série de sarcasmes, voire de reproches.

Le 10 mai 1774, jour de la mort d'un Roi, et la naissance d'un autre… Ombre et lumière se mêlaient en camaïeu.

- Vous êtes désormais affecté à la protection de la Reine de France, avait dit le capitaine lors du rapport d'Oscar.  
- Oui.  
- Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- … Rien, cela ne change rien, répondit-elle, un peu déstabilisée.  
- Parfait ! Tant de courtisanes essayent de se placer…  
- Je n'ai rien d'une courtisane, gronda Oscar.  
- Non, vous êtes mon adorable lieutenant… Malheureusement, je crains que notre nouveau Roi n'ait point le goût des jolies femmes comme son grand-père. La sienne lui suffit…

Oscar, rouge d'humiliation, serrait les poings et jetait des regards terribles à son supérieur. Ca y est ! Ca recommençait ! Soudain, elle se calma et afficha un petit sourire qui surprit énormément Victor.

- Si les courtisanes cherchent à se placer, vous êtes à plaindre. En tant que capitaine de la Garde Royale, et chargé de la protection du Roi, vous allez être en butte à toutes sortes de propositions… Je vous conseille vivement de prendre des vitamines.  
- Excellent ! dit Girodelle en éclatant de rire, après avoir passé quelques secondes abasourdi par la répartie de son subordonné. Vraiment excellent ! Belle et spirituelle… Ma chère, je vous épouse !  
- Je ne vous savais pas si rêveur…

Le rire de Girodelle roula de plus belle. Son lieutenant n'était plus la petite oiselle blanche et naïve qui était arrivée à la Garde Royale. Quel bonheur ! En quelques pas souples, il rejoignit Oscar alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. La prenant par la taille, et par surprise, il l'embrassa. Passé le premier moment de stupeur, elle se dégagea.

- Les répliques sont fines, mais vous manquez encore de pratique ma chère, se moqua-t-il.  
- Je… Je ne suis pas « votre chère ». Je suis le lieutenant Oscar-François de Jarjayes. J'ose espérer que vous changerez d'attitude…  
- Non, la coupa-t-il. Je ne changerai pas plus d'attitude que vous ne deviendrez laide.  
- Mais !  
- Allons lieutenant, dit-il en sortant de son bureau. Inutile de nous donner en spectacle… Venez, nous avons fort à faire.  
- Si vous persistez, glissa-t-elle, je me verrai dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à ce… ce…  
- Comment ? Un duel ?... Vous seriez obligée de révéler que vous êtes une femme, et vous ne pourriez plus rester dans l'armée. Si votre père vous cherche un époux, la chose pourrait m'intéresser.  
- Je vous interdis !  
- Réfléchissez Oscar. Votre situation est plus inconfortable que la mienne. Mais rassurez-vous, je vous estime trop pour ne pas soigner mon attitude…en public.  
- Grand merci, maugréa-t-elle.  
- Cessez donc de faire cette moue. Elle est délicieuse…  
- Vous êtes impossible, conclut Oscar en soupirant.

Elle était désormais chargée de la protection de la Reine Marie-Antoinette. La Reine… D'un naturel orgueilleux, elle en concevait une certaine fierté. Aussi son supérieur l'avait-il confirmée dans ses attributions. Peu de temps après le couronnement, Girodelle était devenu le colonel de la Garde Royale.

_« Il va devenir encore plus insupportable ! »_ pensa Oscar avec une pointe d'insolence et un brin de découragement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air contente pour Victor de Girodelle, remarqua André.  
- Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce foutu duel ! se rappela-t-elle.  
- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! Ce qui est fait est fait…  
- Je le sais. Mais il serait moins exaspérant s'il était sous mes ordres.  
- Il t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, pas vrai ?

Elle lui jeta un regard incisif. Ils étaient seuls dans l'écurie, et André en avait profité pour lui parler à cœur ouvert. Pour qu'elle sache qu'il veillait toujours sur elle. Toujours !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? l'interrogea-t-elle.  
- Pour certains rapports, quand tu sais que vous allez être seuls, tu vas dans son bureau en reculant et tu en sors en courant… Oscar, t'a-t-il fait du mal ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
- … Non… Non, ce n'est pas du mal. De temps en temps, il… me frôle, il me nargue…  
- Et ?  
- … Et rien !  
- Il t'a embrassée aussi, murmura-t-il.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Comment oses-tu ?... Juste une fois, ou deux… Comment… Comment l'as-tu deviné ?  
- Je te connais, et je le connais. J'ai supposé… Je garde toujours un œil sur toi… par habitude.  
- Mais tu n'interviens pas toujours à temps…  
- Tu n'es pas en danger, répondit-il laconiquement.  
- Il cherche à me déstabiliser, à me faire perdre contenance, à m'étourdir…, soupira Oscar.  
- A te troubler, conclut André d'une voix sourde.

Oscar échangea un regard de connivence avec son ami. Puis, elle parut se reprendre et se dirigea vers la porte de l'écurie. Il était grand temps qu'elle rentre chez elle…

- André…  
- Oui ?  
- … Que dois-je faire ?  
- Rien. Continue comme tu le fais, tu es parfaite, dit-il avec un sourire.

Oscar lui sourit à son tour, hocha la tête, et sortit enfin de l'écurie. André vit alors arriver le carrosse de la comtesse. Il se cacha. Non ! Ce soir, elle ne le trouverait pas ! Ce soir, il resterait seul avec le sourire d'Oscar. Même si on devait lui reprocher son absence. Même s'il avait droit à des coups de louche de grand-mère. Pas ce soir !

- André, espèce de vaurien ! s'écria grand-mère dès qu'elle le vit arriver, le lendemain matin.  
- Ah ! J'avais raison, s'amusa-t-il.  
- A quel sujet ? s'étonna l'aïeule.  
- Je savais que tu serais débordante d'amour lorsque tu me reverrais, dit-il en lui plantant un gros baiser sur la joue.  
- André ! Tu n'es qu'un chenapan !... Mais où étais-tu ?  
- Pas loin grand-mère. Ne t'inquiète pas… As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Oui, je voudrais que tu fasses une course à Paris.  
- Si Oscar n'a pas besoin de moi…  
- A quel sujet ? demanda l'intéressée qui arrivait.  
- Grand-mère veut que je fasse une course pour elle à Paris, si tu n'as pas besoin de moi.  
- Non. Marie-Antoinette a moins de liberté d'action maintenant qu'elle est Reine. Tu peux aider grand-mère.  
- Merci Oscar, cela m'évitera peut-être un coup de louche, se moqua-t-il tendrement.  
- Oh toi ! réagit grand-mère.

C'est en rigolant qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. La comtesse descendit quelques instants plus tard.

- André… Je ne vous ai pas vu hier soir, dit-elle d'un ton apparemment détaché.  
- Non, je n'étais pas dans la maison hier soir. J'ai eu envie de dormir à la belle étoile, en compagnie de la lune. Elle est de très bonne compagnie…

La comtesse accusa le coup. Oscar, après un bref regard à sa mère, reporta son attention sur André. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé de… de ça !

_« Se pourrait-il que… Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ma mère ne peut pas continuer… Pourtant, la réaction d'André laisse penser le contraire. Il faudra que j'en ai le cœur net !... Oh c'est vrai, il va à Paris… »_

- André, dit Oscar d'une voix totalement neutre. Quand tu reviendras de Paris, je veux que tu viennes me voir à Versailles. J'ai une petite mission de surveillance pour toi.  
- A tes ordres, lieutenant, répondit-il, un peu surpris.  
- Vous allez à Paris ? demande la comtesse.  
- Pour grand-mère. D'ailleurs, il faut que je parte. Si je dois aller au château après, mieux vaut que je revienne vite.  
- Mais, tu peux terminer ton déjeuner, protesta grand-mère.  
- J'emmène quelques pommes, répondit André en souriant.

_« Je me demande ce que veux Oscar. Une mission de surveillance ?... Cela concerne-t-il le colonel ? »_

- Mère, repartirez-vous au château avec moi ? demanda négligemment Oscar.  
- Non, je vais me reposer deux-trois jours ici…  
- Fort bien, je vais donc partir. Grand-mère, rappelle à André que je l'attends toute affaire cessante lorsqu'il reviendra de Paris.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Oscar. Il déposera juste mes paniers et repartira, j'y veillerai personnellement.

_« Petite garce !_ songea la comtesse en jetant un regard courroucé à sa fille. _A croire que tu veux le garder pour toi !... Mais tu n'es pas une femme, et son corps est à moi !... »_

- Bonjour André, le cueillit une joie juvénile.  
- Oh, bonjour Rosalie, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Aussi bien que possible…  
- Ta mère est toujours malade ?  
- Oui, mais j'ai pu lui acheter des médicaments. J'espère qu'elle ira mieux bientôt.  
- J'en suis content… Rosalie, n'oublie pas que tu as un ami qui ne demande qu'à t'aider en cas de besoin.  
- … Oui, je sais… Mais je ne veux pas t'importuner.  
- Tu ne m'importuneras pas, et tu as des doigts de fée, la complimenta-t-il avec malice, sachant qu'il allait la faire rougir.

Il avait rencontré la jeune fille le jour du couronnement de Louis XVI. Il avait senti que Rosalie était désespérée, elle avait atteint son point de rupture et elle était prête à commettre une… bêtise.

_« Non, pas toi petite fille… Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! »_ avait-il pensé.

Il avait fébrilement cherché un moyen de l'aider. Tout à coup, il regarda le petit sachet qu'il tenait à la main. Un joli mouchoir, un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de grand-mère… Il s'était dirigé sur Rosalie avant qu'elle n'intercepte un carrosse pour vendre ses charmes.

- Jeune fille, savez-vous broder ? avait-il demandé.  
- Oui monsieur, avait-elle répondu, surprise.  
- Je vous donne deux livres si vous pouvez me broder une marguerite sur ce mouchoir…  
- Oh monsieur, c'est beaucoup trop !  
- Rien n'est de trop pour ma grand-mère.

Il l'avait raccompagnée et lui avait confié le mouchoir. Deux jours plus tard, il était venu le rechercher. Grand-mère avait été ravie, à tel point qu'elle avait demandé à André si elle pouvait faire broder sa paire de drap, son plus grand trésor. Les broderies du mouchoir étaient si fines et délicates que l'aïeule n'avait pas résisté à cette folie. Eh puis après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle se faire plaisir de temps à autre ?

André avait ainsi pu donner quelque ouvrage à Rosalie, plutôt que de lui faire l'aumône. Ils avaient peu à peu fait connaissance. Ils s'appréciaient mutuellement. Ils en étaient arrivés à se faire quelques confidences. La gentillesse et la sensibilité de la jeune fille était un morceau de ciel bleu dans l'horizon parfois orageux du domestique. Elle était si pure, comme Oscar. Mais pas du tout le même tempérament. Rosalie était toute en douceur. Qu'il était agréable de bavarder avec elle ! Qu'il était bon de la voir sourire !

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme, perdu dans ses souvenirs.  
- Oh… Je viens faire une course pour grand-mère.  
- Eh bien, bonne course André. Je vais voir madame Henriette, la femme du menuisier. Elle avait du travail pour moi aujourd'hui. J'en profite ! lança-t-elle légèrement en s'éloignant.  
- Rosalie ! la rappela-t-il.  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que tu as déjà brodé des roses ?  
- Des roses ?... Oui, il y a longtemps, mais je crois que maman a gardé le modèle.  
- Dans ce cas, j'aurai encore du travail pour toi.  
- Tant mieux ! Travailler pour toi est un vrai plaisir…. Il faut que j'y aille. A bientôt André.  
- A bientôt Rosalie, et le bonjour à ta maman.

_« Quelle petite fille délicieuse ! Elle vaut mieux que cette misère… »_


	29. Entre nous

André avait posé les paniers pour grand-mère, puis était reparti pour le château sans même entrer dans la maison des Jarjayes. La comtesse l'avait aperçu par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, sa fille lui avait retiré toute liberté d'action. Elle ne décolérait pas, traitant Oscar de tous les noms dans le feu de la jalousie. De toute façon, la vieille nourrice, toute dévouée à la dernière de la famille, n'aurait pas laissé son petit-fils prendre un peu de repos.

_« Ce n'est pas parce que cette ancêtre n'a plus de désir que je dois abandonner les miens »_ pensa la comtesse, injuste et amère.

Il la fuyait avec une ardeur sauvage. Mais cette ardeur même avivait le désir de la comtesse. Plus il lui échappait, plus il l'attirait. Et pourtant, son esprit pleurait l'estime perdu du jeune homme. Son cœur regrettait l'amour qu'il ne lui offrirait jamais. Seul son corps pouvait se repaître du plaisir donné. Ses larmes avaient coulé au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.

- Me voici Oscar. Quelle était cette mission de surveillance ? s'enquit-il à mi-voix.

- Chut ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Pas ici ! La Reine va se rendre dans ses appartements. Je te rejoins près de la fontaine dans une dizaine de minutes.

Il s'agissait d'une petite fontaine située dans les jardins. Ils venaient quelquefois dans cette partie peu fréquentée des jardins, pour y prendre un peu de repos et discuter.

- André…

- Oui Oscar, je suis là.

- …

- Oscar ?... Si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit d'une mission particulière, murmura André qui pensa subitement à Fersen.

_« Oscar… Est-ce monsieur de Fersen que tu veux que je surveille ?... Mais pour qui ? Pour garantir l'honneur de la Reine, ou pour t'en apprendre plus sur lui ?... »_

- André, est-ce que ma mère continue à t'importuner ?

Pris de court, le jeune homme ne sut pas feindre. Une légère rougeur accrocha son visage tandis qu'il baissait les yeux et contractait ses mâchoires.

- Alors, elle continue, en conclut Oscar avec consternation.

- Ne t'occupe pas de cette histoire, implora le jeune homme d'une voix feutrée.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en occupe pas ! se fâcha-t-elle.

- C'est ta mère, répondit-il sobrement. Et je ne suis qu'un domestique.

- Cela ne veut rien dire pour moi !

- Oscar je t'en prie… Je… Je ne veux pas que tu interviennes dans ce… problème. Il est mien et… il ne pourrait que te faire du mal.

- Mais André…

- S'il te plait !... Fais-le pour moi… Garde-moi ton amitié si tu le peux, mais ne cherche pas à savoir…

- Si je le peux ? Mais André, bien sûr que je suis ton amie !

Il lui jeta un regard perçant qu'elle ne lui connaissait guère. Ses prunelles étaient insondables, réfractaires à toute lecture. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle battit des paupières, et le regard d'André s'attendrit.

- Allons Oscar, ne pense plus à tout ça… Tu dois te concentrer sur la Reine, sur ta tache… Je ne suis pas grand-chose par rapport à tout cela.

- Tu es mon ami, susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. J'ai tellement confiance en toi... J'ai peur de te perdre un jour si…

- Si ?

- Si ma mère…

- Non Oscar ! la coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche et froide qui la suffoqua. Tu ne me perdras jamais, l'assura-t-il en se radoucissant. Je ne trahirai pas ta confiance. Je sais que tu l'accordes difficilement, alors elle m'est d'autant plus précieuse.

- Oh André, gémit-elle en appuyant son front contre l'épaule solide de son ami.

- Et puis, tu dois aussi te concentrer sur ton vaillant colonel, ajouta-t-il pour lui changer les idées et la faire réagir.

- Oh, celui-là ! rugit-elle aussitôt.

Elle s'arrêta, freinée par l'éclat de rire d'André.

_« Mon dieu Oscar, il faudrait que tu apprennes à te contrôler ! Tu es si prévisible parfois… »_

- Tu verras, lui promit-elle, vexée en comprenant qu'elle s'était fait piéger, un jour je réussirai à te surprendre !

- Mais oui…

- Tu verras ! insista-t-elle.

- Je n'en doute pas, rétorqua-t-il légèrement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Croisant le regard vert malicieux, elle comprit qu'elle réagissait encore comme il l'entendait. Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour le surprendre ? Son esprit tournait à plein régime. Elle avait bien dû réussir, au moins une fois !... Un déclic se fit et elle arbora un petit sourire de victoire.

- Oscar ? commença André, qui semblait quelque peu dérouté.

- Tu verras, répéta-t-elle une dernière fois. J'arriverai bien à te surprendre, un jour…

_« Allons bon ! Qu'a-t-elle encore inventé ?... »_

- Très bien, alors je vais me tenir sur mes gardes. Avec toi, c'est comme avec la Reine, il faut être toujours prêt !

- Prêt à quoi ? demanda-t-elle ingénument.

- Prêt à…. euuuh… tout…

- Mmmm intéressant !

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu es prêt à tout avec Marie-Antoinette ?

- Mais je…. Oscar !

La jeune femme éclata de rire à son tour devant l'air déconfit de son ami.

- Il faut y retourner, décida Oscar. La Reine pourrait avoir besoin de … quelque chose.

- Eh bien ! J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler, s'amusa André.

- André ! appela-t-elle après s'être glissée furtivement dans son dos.

- Oui ?

Il reçut l'éclat d'un regard malicieux avant de sentir un corps se presser contre le sien et une bouche se poser sur la sienne. Pris par surprise, il referma ses bras sur la femme et approfondit le baiser. Le piège d'Oscar se retournait contre elle. Car le baiser d'André était profond et passionné, rien à voir avec les effleurements qu'elle connaissait… Un baiser qui se voulait prémices… Elle s'affola. Heureusement, le jeune homme ressentit la panique de sa partenaire et rompit aussitôt le contact.

- Alors Oscar, réussit-il à dire d'une voix relativement légère pour permettre à sa compagne de reprendre contenance, tu voulais me surprendre je crois…

- Avoue que tu as quand même été surpris ! répliqua-t-elle, orgueilleuse, les poings sur les hanches.

- J'avoue, répondit-il avec le sourire. Très agréablement surpris même, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil taquin.

- Je te déteste ! l'apostropha-t-elle avec un franc sourire.

_« Souris mon Oscar, souris à la vie ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ne t'en fais pas !... Si je te disais Oscar, peut-être…Peut-être ne me penserais-tu plus digne de te suivre. Ce n'est pas grave, crois-moi. Il y a plus terrible que de donner du plaisir, il y a plus terrible que de s'humilier… Te perdre serait le plus terrible ! Ne t'en fais pas… »_

- Bonjour Rosalie !

- Oh André ! Entre je t'en prie, l'accueillit-elle en ouvrant grand la porte de leur misérable logement.

Un logement moins grand que les appartements d'Oscar au domaine de Jarjayes, nota André avec un pincement au cœur. Dans un coin, se trouvait le lit maternel. La maman de la jeune fille se reposait. Rosalie tira les rideaux autour de la couche.

- Ta maman va-t-elle mieux ?

- Oui, je te remercie André. Regarde ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme en exhibant une feuille.

André la prit et contempla le modèle de broderie. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait : deux roses entrecroisées. Un large sourire illumina son visage, et c'est un André radieux qui se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Je te t'avais jamais vu aussi heureux, s'amusa Rosalie. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Pardon ? Oh !... Je suis désolée Rosalie, je… ne peux pas te le dire. Un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui…

- Ce n'est pas grave André, dit-elle aussitôt devant la mine navrée du jeune homme. Je comprends…

- Ah oui ?

- Je t'assure.

- Aurais-tu un amoureux ? s'enquit-il avec malice.

- Oh ! Que vas-tu chercher ? répondit-elle, le feu aux joues… Eh bien…. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à moi mais… je ne tiens pas à en parler pour l'instant.

- Je suis très content pour toi, l'assura-t-il. Tu sais, un jour je te dirai son nom. Mais si je te le dis, tu sauras aussitôt de qui il s'agit, car elle a pas un prénom… peu courant. Et en ce moment, c'est un peu compliqué.

- Un rival ?

Il lui adressa un sourire. Il était si facile de lui parler. Avec sa sensibilité, on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- L'expression de ton regard et de ton visage. Ton regard était devenu très sombre, dur même, et ton visage était tourmenté.

- Oui… Un rival ou plutôt un homme qui le deviendra, un rival qui ne le sait même pas et que je ne pourrai jamais traiter comme tel !... Mais pour aujourd'hui, je ne veux penser qu'à ces roses, dit-il en reprenant le modèle. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Tiens ! Je t'ai apporté un mouchoir…

- Oh oh ! De la plus belle qualité, le taquina-t-elle.

- Ha ha ha !... Dis-moi, pourrais-tu broder une rose blanche et une rose rouge ?

- A ton service mon cher !

- Tu es un ange.

- Mmmmm oui, je te crois, dit-elle en riant.

- Rosalie ma chérie, est-ce monsieur Grandier que j'entends ? entendit-on soudain.

- Oui maman, se précipita Rosalie.

Elle écarta un pan du rideau. Le jeune homme s'approcha et salua la femme allongée. Elle n'était pas très vieille, et pourtant complètement fanée.

- Je vous en prie madame, c'est André.

- Monsieur, nous vous devons tant ! le remercia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- C'est plutôt moi qui dois encore remercier Rosalie, car je serais bien en peine de broder aussi bien qu'elle. Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, reposez-vous et reprenez des forces. C'est entendu ?

- Oui… André. Le ciel soit loué de vous avoir mis sur notre route !

_« Sinon Rosalie aurait sombré dans cet enfer que je connais si bien… Oui, le ciel soit loué. »_ pensa-t-il avec amertume.

La jeune fille tira de nouveau les pans du rideau pour laisser sa mère se reposer. Elle allait de mieux en mieux, grâce aux soins procurés avec l'argent qu'elle avait gagné.

- Quand comptes-tu venir pour reprendre le mouchoir ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais… Je n'ai aucune idée de mon emploi du temps dans les prochains jours, et encore moins dans les prochaines semaines. Mais j'ai une idée !

- Oh oh ! Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

- Grandement ! explosa-t-il en riant. Voilà ! Je vais te laisser de l'argent pour prendre une calèche jusqu'à Versailles…

- Versailles ? s'effraya Rosalie en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Tu viens au domaine des Jarjayes, à Versailles.

- Ce n'est pas la peine tu sais… Le mouchoir sera prêt et tu pourras venir quand bon te semble.

- Mais non, écoute ! Grand-mère ne cesse de me vanter tes mérites. Elle aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer. Alors, si je suis absent, tu la demandes… Je vais la mettre au courant. M'est avis qu'elle va t'attendre de pieds fermes, même si je suis présent.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, cela me ferait très plaisir que vous puissiez vous rencontrer. D'autant qu'elle ne cesse de te couvrir de louanges. Je préfère te prévenir : tu risques de repartir avec du travail à faire !

- Oh cela, ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

- Alors, c'est entendu ?

- Peut-être !

André lui envoya un grand sourire. Secrètement, il espérait que Rosalie croise Oscar. Il pourrait ainsi avoir le sentiment de la jeune fille sur son ami d'enfance.


	30. Tel un papillon attiré par la lumière

Il y avait eu ce jour, marqué entre tous, où Marie-Antoinette voulut repousser les audiences qu'elle devait accorder. Grâce à l'intervention du duc de Mercy, elle accepta d'en donner une dizaine, ce qui était un véritable scandale pour les « centaines » de personnes venues honorer leur Reine. Ce jour où Marie-Antoinette était si mélancolique qu'elle en oublia ses devoirs…

Le duc de Germain se présenta avec l'ambassadeur du Danemark, et c'est ainsi que le scandale éclata. On apprit alors que la Reine avait accordé une visite privée, alors qu'elle refusait audience à la noblesse française. Aucun d'eux n'oublierait cet affront !

Cette visite avait transformé l'humeur de la souveraine. Une visite qu'elle n'avait pas reçue depuis son couronnement. Une personne qui lui manquait beaucoup, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Fersen…

Oscar, qui faisait une ronde de surveillance lorsque le gentilhomme suédois était arrivé, fut aussi surprise que les courtisans. Elle était inquiète aussi, des grondements qu'elle entendait. Inquiète des mots qu'elle avait surpris : « C'est terrible. Si la Reine continue à voir ce monsieur de Fersen, je ne réponds plus de rien. Elle est déjà si imprudente… » avait dit madame de Noailles au comte de Mercy.

Oscar était bouleversée également. Ainsi, monsieur de Fersen était revenu. Tel un papillon attiré par la lumière… Or, cette lumière s'appelait Marie-Antoinette. Quand elle y pensait, elle ressentait un petit pincement dont elle ne comprenait pas l'origine. Elle ne voulait pas en comprendre l'origine…

Bouleversée au point de s'être laissée bousculée par le duc de Germain, qui était reparti furieux avec l'ambassadeur du Danemark.

_« Majesté, que d'imprudence ! Madame de Noailles a raison… Pourtant, vous devez être si heureuse. Comment pourrais-je vous jeter la pierre ? »_

- Eh bien André, où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Dans les jardins… Je rôdais autour des appartements de Marie-Antoinette, comme d'habitude en ton absence. J'ai compris qu'elle était souffrante… Puis j'ai aperçu monsieur de Fersen. J'ai attendu et je les ai vus partir en promenade dans les jardins. Actuellement, ils sont autour de la fontaine. La Reine est enchantée car il y a les grandes eaux !... Les nobles ne doivent pas être contents…

- Garde tes commentaires ! ronchonna Oscar.

- Oula ! Ca veut dire qu'ils ont grondé…

Le colonel lui décocha un de ces célèbres regards distants, qui n'eut pour d'autre effet que d'amener le jeune homme à hausser les épaules.

- Que dois-je faire ? Continuer à veiller sur nos tourtereaux ?

- André ! s'offusqua aussitôt Oscar avant de jeter un regard autour d'eux. Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de la sorte, c'est compris !

- Entendu Oscar, je ferai très attention à l'avenir. Pardonne-moi.

- Seulement si tu apprends à tenir ta langue ! Tu connais pourtant les courtisans…

- Rassure-toi, cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Bien !

_« Dis-moi Oscar, réagis-tu aussi vivement uniquement pour l'honneur de la Reine ? Ou parce que monsieur de Fersen est amoureux d'elle…et ne te voit pas… Comment le pourrait-il ma belle Oscar ? Il ne sait même pas que tu es une femme. »_

- Alors, que dois-je faire ?

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que je dois retourner dans les jardins ?

- Oui… Retourne là-bas. Je vais prendre mes dispositions ici.

André observa le profil d'Oscar, perdue dans ses pensées. Son regard s'était assombri. Que lisait-il derrière cette expression rêveuse ? Il soupira et tourna les talons sans mot dire.

Oui, les couloirs de Versailles grondaient de cette nouvelle frasque. La rumeur s'alimentait de mensonges et de pseudo-confidences… Oscar sentait un poids sur son cœur. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Son colonel l'aida à y voir plus clair.

- Ah ! Mon lieutenant préféré… Entrez donc !

- Colonel…

- Alors, dit-il en se levant pour aller fermer la porte, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- De quelles nouvelles voulez-vous parler ? demanda-t-elle, embarrassée et nerveuse de le sentir près d'elle.

- Quelles nouvelles ? Fichtre !... Fersen, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Il… est venu présenter ses hommages à la Reine.

- Et elle lui a accordé une visite privée quand elle devait audience à la noblesse de France !

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? se fâcha Oscar. Je ne peux tout de même pas ligoter Marie-Antoinette sur son trône pour qu'elle écoute les doléances et les jérémiades de tous les parasites.

- La noblesse française vous remercie de l'opinion que vous avez d'elle, dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- … Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je me suis montré impulsif…

- Impulsive, et c'est tout à fait charmant. Malheureusement, dans le cas présent, c'est aussi totalement déplacé… Vous ne pouvez agir sur la Reine ? Soit ! Agissez sur monsieur de Fersen… Avant que le Roi ne soit dans l'obligation d'agir, pressé par ses conseillers.

Oscar écarquilla les yeux. Oui, il ne pouvait en être autrement…

- Comment ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

- Je vous en laisse juge, ma chère. Vous pouvez opter pour la manière forte, ou pour une méthode beaucoup plus douce… Et si vous lui susurrez des mots tendres avec cette voix, nul doute qu'il succombe !

- …

- Oscar ?

- Oui colonel… Aïe ! s'écria-t-elle en se frottant la fesse que son supérieur avait pincée. Oui… Victor.

- Si cela vous chagrine tellement, reprit-il d'une voix douce et d'un ton sérieux, je peux aller trouver ce monsieur pour lui exposer la situation. D'après le portrait que vous m'avez fait de lui, il tirera lui-même les conclusions qui s'imposent.

Oscar scruta le visage proche de Victor de Girodelle. Elle n'y trouvait plus aucune trace de moquerie, aucun amusement au fond de ses prunelles. Il était cet homme posé et calme que les autres soldats connaissaient. Pourquoi pas elle ? Elle baissa la tête.

- Non, je vous remercie. C'est à moi que cette tâche incombe.

- Très bien… Oscar ! l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle allait sortir.

- Oui ?

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, de soutien ou de parler de n'importe quoi, ma porte vous est ouverte.

- …

- Le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Merci colonel.

Elle ouvrit la porte, hésita, se retourna.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi ne me parlez-vous jamais comme cela ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fallu attendre aujourd'hui ?

Il s'approcha. Ce qu'il avait à répondre ne devait pas tomber dans d'autres oreilles que les siennes.

- Parce que je ne désire aucun autre homme de la Compagnie, Oscar. C'est ainsi ! Je suis un homme et j'ai eu l'opportunité de contempler vos charmes. J'en garde un troublant souvenir. Mais … ( il l'obligea à le regarder bien en face ) … si l'excellent soldat que vous êtes éprouve quelque peine dans la réalisation d'une tâche, comme cela nous arrive à tous, je serai présent à vos côtés.

Oscar avait envie de rire, de mordre, de le gifler et de le remercier chaleureusement à la fois. Finalement, une larme perla au coin de ses cils.

- Partez vite ! Je doute que vous ayez envie de pleurer devant moi…

Elle s'enfuit plus qu'elle ne quitta le bureau de son supérieur. Elle voulait échapper à cette chape qui pesait sur elle.

André la regarda partir, le cœur lourd. Elle ne lui avait rien dit lorsqu'ils étaient revenus au château familial. Mais il avait compris. A sa posture raide qui impliquait l'obligation de faire son devoir, quelle que soit son opinion personnelle. A l'éclat triste qui traversait l'océan de ses prunelles. A son rire forcé lorsqu'il disait une bêtise sensée l'amuser. Il soupira.

Il aurait tout donné pour émouvoir encore la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle devenait de jour en jour, cachée derrière cette mascarade d'uniforme. Il avait parfois l'impression de ne plus savoir lui parler. Pourtant, il pouvait toujours lire en elle, même si, désormais, elle voulait lui cacher ce qu'elle éprouvait. Il ne disait rien. Après tout, elle avait le droit d'avoir son jardin secret, elle aussi. Ce qui le terrifiait c'est que, parfois, elle fermait l'accès qui menait à ce jardin secret.

Lorsqu'il y pensait, André avait des sueurs froides. Il se réveillait dans une nuit peuplée de cauchemars. Si Oscar ne voulait plus lui parler, qu'adviendrait-il de lui et de leur amitié ? Peut-être même le chasserait-elle, parce qu'il la connaissait trop bien, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais prendre vraiment part à cette comédie. Le chasser… Non, il préférait ne pas y penser ! Car alors… une sombre lueur s'allumait dans ses prunelles de jade.

Il la regarda partir, sachant qu'elle reviendrait le cœur meurtri et le devoir accompli. Elle était ainsi, son Oscar. Trop orgueilleuse pour flancher, trop fière pour avouer sa faiblesse, trop entière pour se voiler la face… Trop femme pour rester indifférente. Son corps s'éveillait aux émois, malgré elle. André avait noté quelques changements insignifiants pour les autres, mais cruels pour son cœur.

_« Va Oscar, va commander à monsieur de Fersen de s'éloigner. Car c'est bien ce que tu comptes faire, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle autre solution as-tu ?... Mais quand tu reviendras, ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre ou te défouler ! Tu ne m'inspireras jamais de pitié, tu es trop belle pour cela. Et tu ne te défouleras pas sur moi, non. C'est moi qui m'offrirai en sacrifice. Pour que tu frappes ! Pour que tu hurles ! Pour que tu puisses pleurer sans y paraître… Ta colère n'est autre que des pleurs, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?... Bien sûr que tu le sais ! C'est bien pour cela que tu as besoin de moi…Alors tu pourras frapper, hurler, mordre tout ton soûl ! Et après, tu pourras enfin me montrer ta faiblesse… Parce que c'est moi et que je ne te jugerai pas. »_

Jamais le jeune homme n'avait paru plus fort, plus déterminé, plus fier, que lorsqu'il regarda partir Oscar. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait bien. Oscar lui reviendrait. La comtesse n'était pas au domaine. Et grand-mère allait lui préparer de bons petits plats… Son sourire s'accentua. Pourtant, une ombre planait sur son âme…


	31. Brutal sauvetage

« Je sais pourquoi vous venez… » avait dit Axel de Fersen en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Elle avait eu envie de hurler. Savait-elle elle-même pourquoi elle était là ? Pour l'honneur de Marie-Antoinette… ou pour retrouver sa quiétude ? Sa quiétude… Ce mot n'avait pas grande signification. Disons qu'elle était capable de gérer les caprices d'une Reine, mais pas les affaires de cœur.

« Il faut que vous partiez. Rentrez chez vous. » avait-elle asséné, directe, brutale, sans concession. Comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement quand une partie d'elle-même avait envie de lui demander de rester ? Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Une affaire avec trois cœurs : celui d'une souveraine-enfant amoureuse, celui d'un gentilhomme étranger subjugué… et un cœur bridé par le mensonge et qui se réchauffait aux flammes d'une amitié teintée d'attirance.

Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas être brutale ? Il savait… Et pourtant cela lui avait fait mal de l'entendre. Son amour saignait. Il était perdu dans la tourmente. Il tournait le dos à Oscar. Il n'était pas le seul à saigner. « Je vais partir, quitter la France, mais sachez que mon cœur appartient pour toujours à Marie-Antoinette… » Marie-Antoinette, si belle, pour toujours, Marie-Antoinette…. Ces mots tournaient et retournaient sans cesse dans l'esprit du lieutenant. Etait-ce la fatigue de ces derniers jours ? Etait-ce l'angoisse de cette délicate mission ? Etait-ce la vision de cet homme d'honneur désespéré, qui se livrait devant elle ? Oscar eut terriblement chaud, puis s'écroula au sol.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit. Un homme se tenait à ses côtés, dont le regard bienveillant lui transperçait le cœur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Vous vous êtes évanouie, expliqua-t-il.

- Quoi ! ricana-t-elle. Mais un lieutenant de la Garde Royale ne s'évanouit pas… Veuillez me pardonnez cette situation embarrassante monsieur de Fersen. Je… Je vais vous laisser.

- Reposez-vous encore un peu mon amie… Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit que vous étiez une femme ?

Le cœur d'Oscar manqua un battement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il savait ! Tout à coup, elle eut conscience d'être bien « légère ». Sa veste, on lui avait retiré sa veste… Le rouge de la honte monta à son front. Elle eut préféré qu'il ne le sache jamais. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ?

- Je…

- Oscar, pourquoi vous cacher ainsi ?

- Mon père a voulu que je perpétue le nom des Jarjayes. Je n'ai pas choisi ma vie mais j'y consens, c'est mon seul honneur.

- Vous parlez honneur, quand je vous parle de votre bonheur. Oscar, ne sacrifiez pas votre vie !

- Croyez-vous vraiment que je me sacrifie en profitant d'une liberté dont n'a joui aucune de mes sœurs ? J'en paye le prix ! Et si vous pensez que veiller sur Marie-Antoinette est un gros sacrifice, alors je crois que vous seriez prêt à le faire vous aussi.

Axel de Fersen sourit et la regarda tendrement. La jeune femme en resta pantoise. Elle savait se battre, manier les armes blanches, les armes à feu… Comment réagir devant une telle douceur ? Des larmes perlèrent à ses cils. Elle se recoucha vivement en tournant le dos à son hôte. Le Suédois comprit qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de lui montrer sa faiblesse. Non qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à l'avouer.

- Pardonnez-moi Oscar. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer quelques instants. Ensuite, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous…

- Merci Fersen, souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Mon amie, je ne serai probablement plus là lorsque vous partirez. Je vais mettre quelques affaires en ordre… Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas !... J'espère sincèrement vous revoir un jour prochain.

Il partit lentement. Les larmes d'Oscar ne tarissaient pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si noble ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit amoureux de la Reine de France ? Pourquoi allait-il partir ? Pourquoi le lui avait-elle demandé ? Elle gémit. Elle se sentait perdue. Son cœur lui semblait trop petit pour toute la peine qu'il contenait. C'était donc cela l'amour ?... Mais que racontait-elle ?

_« Allons Oscar, sois honnête_, se dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller comme pour échapper à la réalité. _Si ton cœur saigne autant, ce n'est pas pour Marie-Antoinette… C'est parce que…je l'aime…moi aussi ! Oh mon dieu ! Comment cela est-il possible ? »_

_

* * *

  
_

- André, accompagne-moi ! commanda-t-elle d'une voix atone.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

- Tu verras bien !

Il avait compris. Elle voulait encore noyer son chagrin dans une quelconque taverne. En repartant dans son pays, ce Suédois avait emporté une partie de son cœur. Elle était revenue ravagée, désespérée, mais également froide et distante. Elle ne le laissait pas l'aider. Elle acceptait juste sa présence lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se saouler pour oublier, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant.

Il sella les chevaux et ils partirent ensemble. Comme il l'avait deviné, elle s'arrêta dans une taverne. Son aspect sordide ne la touchait pas. Peu lui importait la qualité de l'établissement, pourvu que l'on y serve à boire ! Le colonel de Girodelle lui-même commençait à s'inquiéter pour son lieutenant. Non qu'elle accomplisse moins bien sa tâche –pour l'instant !-, mais elle avait perdu cette lumière dans son regard et cette vivacité qui la caractérisait. Quelque chose semblait brisé… Il avait même demandé à André s'il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Le jeune homme n'avait rien dévoilé des tourments d'Oscar, mais Girodelle, qui n'était pas sot, avait fait le rapprochement entre l'attitude de son subordonné et le départ du comte de Fersen. Que pouvait-il faire ? « Lui accorder un peu de congé, pour qu'elle puisse épancher sa peine » avait répondu André, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce serait loin d'être suffisant.

- Oscar, tu as assez bu, essaya de la raisonner André. Rentrons maintenant !

- Non ! Rentre si tu veux, moi je n'en ai pas fini… ( Soupir du jeune homme ) Et arrête de soupirer je te prie ! N'es-tu pas un homme ? Alors conduis-toi comme tel !

- C'est donc l'idée que tu te fais des hommes…

- Oh ! Arrête avec ta morale et tes leçons de choses ! Je n'en ai que faire !... Parbleu, tavernier, à boire !

- T'as raison mon mignon, renchérit un homme grand et large, à la table voisine. Eh les gars, regardez-moi cette gueule d'ange !

Oscar lui lança un regard glacial, tandis qu'André préparait ses poings ! Et vérifiait la présence de son couteau, à tout hasard…

- T'as raison gueule d'ange ! Ha ha ha ! A boire ! Et trinquons ensemble…

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Je veux juste boire en paix.

- Non mais comment y m'parle le blanc-bec ! On va trinquer ensemble que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Je ne le veux pas ! gronda Oscar en balançant sa chaise du pied et en se préparant à se battre.

Oui, c'est ça qui lui faisait du bien ! Chaque coup donné évacuait une partie de sa rage et de son chagrin. Chaque coup reçu la laissait plus vivante que jamais, en remplaçant une blessure du cœur par une blessure du corps, plus facile à soigner. La bagarre menaçant de s'étendre à toute la salle, le patron avait fini par jeter tout le monde dehors avant que son établissement ne soit saccagé… André avait réussi à tirer Oscar loin des brutes. Il l'avait portée sur son épaule, et s'était enfui, malgré les récriminations de son encombrant 'paquet'.

- Lâche-moi tu entends ! Lâche-moi ! vociférait-elle dans son dos.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! la prévint-il en la reposant rudement sur ses pieds.

Mais il en fallait plus pour calmer la tempête qui s'était levée dans l'esprit d'Oscar. Puisqu'il l'avait empêchée de se défouler sur les autres, elle se défoulerait sur lui !

- De quel droit oses-tu t'immiscer dans mes affaires ? fulmina-t-elle.

- Du droit que je dois te protéger, des autres comme de toi-même, répondit-il calmement.

- Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi ! Je t'interdis d'intervenir dans ma vie ! Je te déteste, tu entends ? Je te déteste ! Pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler de la sorte ?

Elle ponctuait ses paroles de coups de poing. André n'en pouvait plus de la voir ainsi. Tout, même la perdre, pour ne pas la laisser se détruire ! Il ferma les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'il releva les paupières, ses prunelles étaient devenues sombres comme le plus épais des feuillages. Il bloqua les poignets d'Oscar et envoya brutalement la jeune femme contre un mur. Le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration, il était sur elle et s'empara de sa bouche.

Elle sentait une langue chaude lécher ses lèvres, refusant de s'aventurer entre les rangées de dents prêtes à mordre. Un corps musclé et puissant se colla au sien, lui imposant sa présence, la dominant totalement. Un vent de panique souffla sur son cœur et dans son esprit. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Les pleurs jaillirent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

- Je ne suis pas lui, gronda André en libérant enfin la bouche adorée. Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais un gentilhomme. Je ne suis que moi, et je refuse de te laisser souffrir de la sorte pour une chimère. Fersen est amoureux de la Reine…

- Tais-toi ! gémit-elle.

- Il est amoureux de la Reine ! reprit-il en tirant sur les boucles blondes emmêlées pour l'obliger à le regarder en face. Il ne sait même pas que tu es une femme !

- Si il le sait, jeta-t-elle, blessée, à ce fauve qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et qui la maintenait sous sa dominance.

Dieu qu'il était fort ! Il lui bloquait maintenant les poignets d'une seule main, et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Une partie d'elle-même avait une confiance absolue en cet être qu'elle voyait sous un jour nouveau, mais qui demeurait André malgré tout Une autre partie avait peur, de cet homme inconnu qui n'hésitait pas à être brutal, de cette passion qu'elle ressentait à travers chaque fibre de leurs corps, de ce regard si sombre, presque impitoyable lorsqu'il avait appris que Fersen connaissait son secret.

- Eh bien ma chère Oscar, la cingla-t-il. Je croyais que tu avais convaincu Fersen de s'éloigner en misant sur la carte de l'honneur. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais allée jusqu'à perdre le tien. C'était sans doute trop tentant, n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ? hurla-t-il.

- Lâche-moi ! parvint-elle à commander une fois de plus, complètement paniquée désormais.

- Pourquoi ? dit-il en se collant davantage à elle sans tenir compte de ses pleurs. On dirait que tu n'as pas envie de renouveler l'expérience… Il était donc si bon amant pour que tu le regrettes autant ? Mais ma belle, je ne redoute pas la comparaison. Je suis assez doué pour donner du plaisir aux Jarjayes femelles !

Oscar sursauta violemment. Plus rien n'existait que ce qui venait de se passer… La nuit n'en finirait-elle jamais ? Et quand elle serait finie, que serait-il advenu de cette femme soldat dont le monde s'écroulait ?

- André… s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle d'une voix mourante.

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna d'elle aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait capturée. Déboussolée, sans force, elle tomba à genou. Elle ne chercha pas à masquer les sanglots qui la dévastaient. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à la dernière larme. Ensuite, elle se sentit vidée, exténuée, irrémédiablement perdue. Elle leva les yeux et le regarda, à quelques mètres d'elle. Debout, le visage impassible, sans la moindre trace de compassion, il avait au fond de ses prunelles cette lueur indéfinissable qui le faisait ressembler à un fauve.

- Il est temps de rentrer, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Tu peux marcher ou veux-tu que je te porte ?

- …. Je… Je peux marcher, répondit-elle, incertaine.

Néanmoins, elle rassembla ses dernières forces, les ultimes élans de son orgueil, pour tenir debout et le suivre tant bien que mal. Ils retrouvèrent leurs chevaux et revinrent à la demeure familiale. André n'avait pas dit un mot et Oscar avait, de toute façon, une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler. Cependant, les pleurs qui continuaient à couler par intermittence, prouvaient qu'elle avait été profondément ébranlée. Certainement plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé… Il eut peur. Ses paroles n'avaient-elles pas dépassé les bornes qu'il tentait de respecter coûte que coûte ? Protéger Oscar coûte que coûte, même s'il devait en souffrir… L'espace d'un instant, il avait senti qu'il allait perdre le contrôle. Que cette partie sombre que la comtesse avait révélée cherchait à prendre le dessus. Le dessus sur quoi ? Sur son amour pour Oscar ? C'était peine perdue ! Pourtant, il voyait pleurer son amie. Il devait bien être brutal pour la sortir une bonne fois pour toute de ce marasme dans lequel elle s'enlisait. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, il s'occupa des chevaux.

- Oscar, appela-t-il avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la nuit.

Il sentit que la jeune femme se crispait, mais elle s'arrêta tout de même. Sans se retourner…

- Je sais très bien que tu ne t'es pas offerte à Fersen, dit-il doucement. Tu es bien trop pure pour te rouler ainsi dans la boue, même si cette boue a l'odeur de la rose et la couleur de l'amour…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix enrouée.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?... Je préfère te perdre pour te sauver que de te laisser te détruire à petit feu. Tu sais que j'ai dit vrai, même si cela te fait mal, pour Fersen et Marie-Antoinette. Laisse-le être ton ami, un ami en qui tu pourras avoir toute confiance. C'est aussi doux que l'amour, et cela ne pourra te blesser.

Il secoua la tête et serra les mâchoires. Un éclair dur traversa ses prunelles brillantes. Il l'avait perdue… Tout à coup, la jeune femme se retourna et se précipita sur lui.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit.

Hébété, il regarda la silhouette disparaître, avant qu'un immense sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Des larmes de soulagement coulaient et coulaient encore.

_« Oscar, mon Oscar ! Ton cœur est tellement pur ! Il ne mérite pas de saigner… Jamais ! S'il le fallait… Si tu savais de quoi je serais capable, s'il le fallait… »_


	32. Qui estu ?

Les jours qui suivirent, Oscar renoua les fils de son 'ancienne' vie. Elle retrouva une certaine sérénité. Elle répondait de nouveau avec mordant aux taquineries de son colonel, fort heureux de retrouver son valeureux, pétillant et si charmant subordonné. Elle parvenait même à rester stoïque face aux larmes de la souveraine lorsque Marie-Antoinette, n'en pouvant plus de cacher sa tristesse, accordait au lieutenant une audience en privé. Très privé même ! « Si cela devait déplaire aux vieilles perruches de Versailles, eh bien qu'elles continuent à jacasser ! » pestait la Reine. On l'avait privée de l'aimable Fersen, elle ne lâcherait rien sur le dévoué Oscar !

La seule réserve d'Oscar concernait… André. Certes, le jeune homme continuait à l'accompagner régulièrement à Versailles, lorsque sa présence n'était pas requise au domaine familial, mais il restait très en retrait. Elle ne pouvait oublier ce « nouvel » André, qui n'avait pas hésité à faire valoir sa puissance physique face à elle, qui lui avait dit des choses horribles… Même si tout ceci était finalement pour son bien ! Oscar venait juste de réaliser que, dans le domaine de la force pure, son ami d'enfance lui était incontestablement supérieur. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle !

Quant au jeune homme, il ne cherchait pas le moins du monde à briser sa réserve. Il savait qu'elle avait été bouleversée jusqu'au fond d'elle-même. Comme il savait qu'elle pleurait encore, quelquefois, dans le secret de ses nuits, sur Fersen, sur elle, sur la vie qui séparait certains êtres pour en réunir d'autres qui ne s'aiment pas… Il savait que ses paroles faisaient son chemin dans l'esprit et le cœur de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait peur aussi. Il était désolé de lui avoir révélé cette partie de lui-même, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Alors il restait derrière elle, ou exécutait les ordres qu'elle lui donnait, sans chercher à lui parler. Silhouette discrète et muette, mais omniprésente.

- Mon cher André, j'ai l'impression qu'Oscar vous bat froid ces jours-ci…

- Et vous ne demanderiez pas mieux que de me réchauffer, n'est-il pas vrai, madame la comtesse ? ironisa-t-il.

- Insolent !... Si vous croyez me décourager de cette manière !

- ( Rire ) Je ne cherche plus à vous décourager… D'autant que vous aimez mon insolence, entre autres choses. Ceci dit…

- Ceci dit ? demanda la comtesse, vaincue, alors qu'il se penchait sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous donner ce que vous voulez, termina-t-il en s'éloignant.

Les jambes de la comtesse la portaient avec peine. Elle dut s'asseoir un instant. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi la repoussait-il alors qu'elle avait tant envie de lui ! André s'étonnait encore du pouvoir qu'il avait sur cette femme qu'il avait respectée, et qui ne lui inspirait plus que du mépris teinté de dégoût. Certes, elle arrivait quelquefois à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il lui échappait dès qu'il le pouvait, quitte à attiser le désir de la comtesse.

_« Non André, jamais ! Je ne vous laisserai me délaisser… Je ne peux pas. JE NE PEUX PAS ! »_

Elle ne pouvait même plus essayer d'échapper à l'emprise du jeune homme. Elle ne cherchait plus à combattre le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Elle en avait conscience désormais, mais elle ne voulait même plus tenter de recouvrer un semblant de dignité. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était… lui ! Et sa principale, non, sa seule rivale était… sa fille !

- Je ne peux pas, gémit-elle en se recroquevillant.

- Madame la comtesse, vous avez un malaise ? demanda une petite servante du château.

- Non non, assura-t-elle en se redressant. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien…

x x x x x x x x

Oscar observait discrètement son ami d'enfance. Du moins son profil, car il avait le regard perdu dans la contemplation des jets d'eau. Il semblait égal à lui-même, pourtant elle le regardait différemment. Que ressentait-elle exactement ? Le pire, c'est qu'elle peinait à le définir. Ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise…

Certes, il lui avait fait peur ce soir-là, en se montrant brutal. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse la regarder ou lui parler si durement. Après tout, ne le rabrouait-elle pas durement de temps en temps ? Ne l'ignorait-elle pas superbement parfois, comme en ce moment ?

_« Mais ce n'est pas la même chose… »_ se révolta-t-elle, consciente de la parfaite injustice de sa pensée, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été question de classe entre eux deux.

De la peur donc, inutile de se voiler la face, et pourtant elle éprouvait toujours une grande confiance. Ne se mettait-il pas en danger pour la sauver ? En danger de la perdre… C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, et elle l'avait cru… parce que c'était la seule explication possible. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas lui faire confiance ? Même s'il avait révélé une partie sombre de lui-même, il était toujours André. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, il se battait pour elle, avec elle, contre elle lorsqu'il le fallait.

Que lui avait-il dit ? « Les Jarjayes femelles » ! Une sourde douleur tordit ses entrailles. _« Ai-je le droit de me plaindre ? »_ songea-t-elle soudain avec amertume. Toujours cette douleur lancinante… « Les Jarjayes femelles » ! Avait-elle si peu de mémoire pour lui reprocher son attitude ?

_« Mais comment fait-il ? _ s'irrita-t-elle, malgré tout admirative. _Comment fait-il pour rester droit, fier, fort, après…. Après ce que ma mère lui a demandé, après ce qu'elle lui a fait… Comment fait-il pour mériter le respect ? Tant d'autres auraient été anéantis… »_

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'André avait bougé, et que son regard lumineux plongeait maintenant dans le ciel de ses prunelles. Elle sursauta. Il sourit. Elle essaya de contenir la rougeur qui montait à son visage, mais elle ne savait plus quelle contenance prendre.

_« Mais comment fait-il ? »_ se demanda-t-elle encore en cherchant la Reine des yeux, s'apercevant avec horreur qu'elle manquait à tous ses devoirs. _« Foutre de dieu ! S'il était arrivé malheur à Marie-Antoinette ! »_

- Ne t'inquiète pas, glissa André en passant à côté d'elle. Elle est près des massifs de roses roses… Probablement en train de rêver à ses amours malheureuses. Pauvre petite Reine…

- Ne te moque pas ! souffla la jeune femme dont la colère assombrit un instant l'azur des prunelles. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'avoir des peines de cœur ? continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la souveraine.

_« Oh oui Oscar ! Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des peines de cœur ! Y compris toi !... Y compris moi… Je ne me moque pas de son chagrin, des larmes de son cœur. J'ai pleuré trop souvent pour ne pas comprendre. Mais mes larmes sont d'eau, ou de sang, elles ne se transforment pas en pierres précieuses ni en perles. Le chagrin n'a pas de prix… »_

Il l'avait suivi sans dire un mot. Lorsque le duc de Germain reprocha au lieutenant sa légèreté, elle rougit violemment. André la sentit sur le point de rupture. Trop de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans l'esprit d'Oscar, une forte tempête agitait son cœur… Elle était bien trop passionnée pour faire face ! Il saisit son poignet en murmurant un « laisse » inaudible du duc. Par contre, le geste du valet ne lui échappa guère.

- Non seulement ce jeune freluquet ne protège la Reine que de loin, mais il permet à son valet des gestes d'une promiscuité écœurante, se moqua-t-il à voix haute.

- Il suffit monsieur ! La noblesse de cœur de mon valet vaut bien la vôtre, qui ne tient qu'à votre nom !

- Voici une insulte qui réclame réparation ! vociféra alors le duc.

- Vous êtes l'offensé. Choisissez l'arme, le lieu et l'heure !

- Non !

Le refus avait claqué sèchement, imposant le silence aux courtisans présents. Le port altier, le menton haut, les sourcils légèrement froncés, Marie-Antoinette était intervenue dans la querelle. Elle ne pouvait laisser Oscar se battre en duel contre un duc, un haut nom du royaume…

- Monsieur le duc, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de la protection du lieutenant de Jarjayes. Il m'a secourue à maintes reprises. Lieutenant ! Votre épée est à mon service et j'aimerais que vous vous en souveniez à l'avenir !

- A vos ordres, Votre Majesté.

- Très bien. L'incident est clos, conclut la Reine tandis que le duc décochait à Oscar un regard sanguinaire, auquel elle répondit par la plus parfaite indifférence.

- « L'incident est clos » ! tonna le colonel de Girodelle, blanc de rage. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

- Ce duc ne cesse de me provoquer, se défendit Oscar.

- Ah ! Et il ne faut surtout pas chatouiller l'orgueil de mademoiselle de Jarjayes !

- Chuuuuuuut ! implora soudain la jeune femme, comprenant que la colère de son supérieur pouvait avoir des répercussions inattendues.

Victor la contempla un instant, estomaqué. Comment ? Elle avait failli se battre en duel avec un duc, et elle lui demandait de parler moins fort de peur de voir son secret révélé. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'imagine que le duc aurait un coup au cœur s'il apprenait qu'il a failli se battre avec une femme, dit Girodelle d'un ton plus mesuré. Félicitations ma chère, vous venez d'inventer une nouvelle arme de duel : la révélation !... Est-ce toute la défense que vous avez à m'opposer ?

Oscar le regarda. Elle se savait fautive. Que pouvait-elle faire ou dire pour se défendre ? On en reviendrait toujours au même point : elle était sur le point d'accepter le duel contre un duc !

- Je crois que vos nerfs ne sont pas encore tout à fait rétablis, gronda le colonel.

- Mes nerfs se portent à merveille, le cingla-t-elle.

- Suffit lieutenant ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres, ne l'oubliez pas ! Vous avez une semaine de mise à pied, sans solde. A votre retour, je veux que vous soyez parfaitement capable de vous maîtriser et d'accomplir votre mission ou…

- Ou ? le brava-t-elle.

- Ou je demanderai à votre père de faire de vous la ravissante jeune femme que vous cachez sous cet uniforme.

Oscar blêmit. Renvoyée de l'armée ! Son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Elle tacherait à jamais de honte le nom des Jarjayes !

- Je vois que vous avez compris, reprit Girodelle après quelques instants. Vous pouvez disposer….. Oh Oscar ! la rappela-t-il presqu'aussitôt.

- Oui colonel.

- Je suis sûr que vous auriez gagné votre duel, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Mais rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de parler à votre père pour vous rendre à votre véritable nature.

Il la plaqua contre lui et s'empara de sa bouche. Il ne saurait jamais lui dire qu'il avait eu peur… de ne plus la voir, de ne plus la savoir près de lui même en uniforme.

Sous le choc de la honte qu'elle ressentait à la suite de cet échange verbal, elle ne sut pas se dégager. Sentant une main s'aventurer sous sa veste pour glisser sur sa taille, elle s'affola, perdant tous ses moyens. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, même si cela constituait un encouragement pour le partenaire…

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le colonel dans ses investigations. Avec un grognement de frustration, Girodelle alla ouvrir la maudite porte, et reçut de plein fouet le choc de deux prunelles d'un vert profond et glacé.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes face au domestique. Puis celui-ci baissa les yeux, arborant néanmoins un sourire en coin, assez discret pour ne pas être relevé mais suffisamment visible pour produire son effet.

_« J'aurais dû m'en douter, l'ange salvateur… »_ songea le colonel.

- Le Roi a informé la Reine de la mise à pied du lieutenant de Jarjayes. Sa Majesté Marie-Antoinette demande à le voir séance tenante.

- Fort bien, accéda le colonel, pliant sans l'ombre d'une hésitation devant un ordre royal.

Oscar sortit le plus dignement possible, sous le regard brillant de son supérieur.

- Est-ce vraiment la Reine qui t'envoie ? demanda Oscar sans regarder André en face.

- Elle veut te voir… avant ton départ du château, expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre mais avec un regard perçant.

Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme était mortifiée par la présence d'esprit de son ami, vexée par son aplomb. Il l'avait sauvée, une fois de plus !


	33. Le point de non retour

Comment faisait-il pour rester si fort, si droit, alors qu'elle avait perdu tous ses moyens entre les bras de Girodelle ? Certes, elle n'était plus « palpitante » mais « affolée ». Néanmoins, il avait trouvé la parade, pour se dresser entre elle et le colonel.

_« Comment fait-il ? »_ enrageait-elle, alors qu'elle aurait dû le remercier de son intervention.

Elle s'en voulait de sa réaction. Pourtant, la maîtrise de son ami l'irritait. Pourquoi ?... Elle savait pourquoi !

Elle avait pu apprécier la force physique du jeune homme, supérieure à la sienne il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle devait beaucoup à son agilité, sa vivacité, et une musculature qui, si elle était moins impressionnante que celle d'André, était soigneusement entretenue.

Avec le feu aux joues, elle se souvint du corps masculin, ses cuisses puissantes, son torse imposant…

Oscar n'avait aucun mal à accepter la supériorité de son ami au niveau de la force physique pure. Toutefois, il en était autrement de la force mentale. Pourquoi devait-il lui être supérieur sur ce plan aussi ? Pourquoi réussissait-il là où elle échouait ? C'était injuste !

La jeune femme s'était mise à bouder. Elle sentait la colère monter crescendo. Elle ne faisait rien pour l'endiguer, au contraire. Elle avait l'impression d'être moins fragile, moins…féminine.

Elle savait qu'elle se montrait parfaitement déloyale, pourtant elle laissait ce feu dévorant se répandre dans ses veines.

Subitement, elle eut envie de faire preuve de sa supériorité à elle. N'était-elle pas sa maîtresse ? Elle tiqua. Son maître… Sa maîtresse…

_« Foutredieu ! Bordel du diable ! Je ne sais même plus si je dois être son maître ou sa maîtresse ! »_ pesta-t-elle en jurant comme un charretier.

- Eh bien Oscar, tu rêvasses à ta fenêtre ? intervint justement l'intéressé, avec une expression narquoise qui raviva la colère de la jeune femme.

La colère et la volonté d'être plus forte que lui, pour une fois, pour se sentir moins impuissante. Il avait haussé les épaules devant son regard furieux, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur pour autant. Comment rabattre sa superbe ?

Pour sortir de son malaise, elle s'en prenait à André. Cela, il en avait l'habitude… Cependant, contrairement aux autres fois, elle se montra méprisable. Car une seule chose pouvait rabattre, à ses yeux, la « superbe d'André » ! Fallait-il qu'elle soit blessée, qu'elle soit malheureuse, pour seulement y songer…

- André, toi qui arrives si bien à prendre la situation de haut… A te tirer de la boue avec une dignité à toute épreuve, trouvant même la force de te moquer…

Or, André avait abandonné son sourire narquois et son expression nonchalante. Il détestait les rayons de fureur blessée dans les prunelles de son amie Il détestait cette rage doucereuse qui perçait dans le ton employé. Il savait qu'il l'avait bouleversée, mais ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était à ce point.

Elle avait perdu ses repères avec l'impression d'être dominée, d'être une poupée pour lui aussi. Elle avait besoin de rétablir l'équilibre des forces, quand les qualités de l'un complétaient les défauts de l'autre. Il comprit…

… Je veux que tu me montres, dit-elle simplement mais froidement.

- Que je te montre…quoi ? demanda-t-il, ahuri.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot !... Je veux que tu me montres comment tu as fait pour garder cette fierté insolente !

André blêmit. Il venait de comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Oscar…, gémit-il en reculant.

- Comment as-tu fait pour garder la tête haute après avoir baisé ma mère ! cria-t-elle presque, ivre de rage, de souffrance, d'incertitude.

_« Oscar, non !... Ne comprends-tu pas que cette force est à double tranchant ? Qu'elle pourrait te détruire en détruisant ce qu'il y a de plus pur en toi ? Je t'aiderai à surmonter ta peine, ton désarroi, mais pas comme ça Oscar. Ce n'est pas la bonne solution !... Laisse-moi t'aider… »_

- Je VEUX que tu me montres ! insista-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux et les poings crispés.

- On pourrait nous surprendre, argumenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

- Mes parents sont à la Cour, grand-mère est absente pour la journée et j'ai donné congé à la plupart des domestiques pour l'après-midi. Alors !

Une étincelle brûlante s'était allumée dans le cœur d'André. Pourtant, son sang se glaça dans ses veines et ses yeux se firent durs. Il allait la perdre, irrémédiablement, et le savait. Mais peut-être le savait-elle, elle aussi !

- Alors, rugit-il.

En deux bonds, il fut sur elle et lui retira sa veste sans ménagement. Oscar n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de défense qu'elle entendit un bruit de déchirement… Sa chemise en coton fut réduite en lambeaux par des mains impitoyables. Le cœur de la jeune femme se révolta soudain, contre elle-même.

André continua en dégrafant la culotte. Il la voulait nue ! Ce qu'il obtint rapidement. Oscar, qui commençait à recouvrer ses esprits, protesta à travers ses pleurs.

- Tu voulais que je te montre Oscar ! gronda-t-il entre ses dents. Eh bien je vais te montrer ! Ecarte les jambes !... Ensuite, tu pourras me rendre la pareille, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Telle mère, telle fille !

Elle aperçut son reflet dans la psyché, et ses pleurs se transformèrent en véritables sanglots. Mon dieu ! Cet être abject, ce n'était pas elle ! Ce n'était pas possible… Elle n'avait pas pu lui faire cela, à lui ! Lui qui l'avait toujours aidée et soutenue. Lui qui avait bravé la convoitise d'un Roi. Lui qui avait déjà dû subir la libido de sa mère.

Elle se sentit renverser sur le lit, les jambes écartées. André approchait ses lèvres frémissantes, de colère et de désir, vers l'entrejambe féminin intimement révélé.

- Pardon ! cria-t-elle avant le contact décisif.

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté net. C'était toujours André derrière cet être implacable…

- Pardonne-moi André, insista Oscar d'une voix enrouée. Je n'avais pas le droit de te demander cela, de t'obliger… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…André ! Je t'en prie… Réponds, ou frappe-moi, ou… Ne reste pas sans rien dire, sans rien faire… Pardon !

Alors le jeune homme bougea légèrement. Avec effroi, elle crut qu'il continuait le mouvement vers son intimité, mais elle sentit soudain un poids sur son ventre. Sa joue, humide des larmes qu'il n'avait pu contenir.

- Oscar, gémit-il de nouveau.

- Pardonne-moi André. Je suis là. Je suis là, répéta-t-elle en enfouissant ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure brune. Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, merci pour tout ce que je ne sais pas, ne vois pas…

- Oscar, ne m'en veux pas… Je ne peux pas…

- Je ne t'en veux pas André. C'est moi qui t'ai fait du mal, c'est à toi de ne pas m'en vouloir… Ne me laisse jamais tout gâcher ! Je tiens trop à toi.

Elle sentit les poings du jeune homme se crisper autour de sa taille. Soudain, il redressa la tête et sembla prendre conscience de sa position. Il sentait les jambes de la jeune fille autour de son torse Il sentait l'odeur de sa peau Il sentait ses mains dans sa chevelure. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner. Comprenant le message, son sexe se mit à durcir, appelant à la copulation.

- Oscar…

Il glissa le long du corps de la jeune fille, l'emprisonnant sous lui, pour perdre son visage dans la soie sauvage de ses cheveux blonds. De ses lèvres, il caressa son cou. Il se redressa légèrement pour plonger son regard dans l'océan des prunelles d'Oscar. Des reflets aux mille lumières… Leurs regards ne pouvaient se décrocher l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque la verge gonflée vint buter contre l'entrée du vagin, il vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquiller. Son cœur s'emballa. Une larme s'échappa. La bouche entrouverte, le souffle irrégulier, elle ressemblait à une biche aux abois.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas mon Oscar. Je vais t'aider à surmonter ta peur… Même si c'est la dernière chose que je peux faire pour toi. Fais-moi confiance. Après, plus rien ne pourra t'effrayer… Mon Oscar. Si tu savais… Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Du plus profond de moi-même… Mais nous avons atteint un point de non-retour, n'est-ce pas ?... Alors laisse-moi t'aider, une dernière fois. Après… Tu seras forte mon Oscar ! »_

Il ne fit rien pour forcer le passage qu'il savait inexploré. Néanmoins il resta dans sa position, entre les jambes finement musclées et légèrement tremblantes, contre sa rose délicate. Il demeurait immobile, la fixant avec intensité.

Alors, elle ferma les yeux et tendit ses lèvres.

Alors, il poussa la porte du jardin interdit.

Les exercices physiques ayant quelque peu distendu son hymen, Oscar ne connut que l'angoisse de la découverte. André sut se montrer particulièrement doux et patient. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'expérience pour sentir, dans chaque fibre de son être, à quel point il faisait attention à elle.

Elle était heureuse… Heureuse de ne pas lui avoir imposé quoi que ce soit. Heureuse du plaisir qui l'envahissait et qu'elle lui offrait comme un présent. Heureuse d'avoir eu le courage de faire un choix dans sa vie.


	34. A chacun sa place

Après leurs ébats torrides, Oscar s'était endormie dans les bras d'André. Il avait lutté contre le sommeil pour la contempler longuement. Il était parti avant le réveil de la jeune femme. Avec un brin d'angoisse, celle-ci s'était demandé quelle allait être leur attitude à tous deux… Or, le lendemain ( car elle ne revit son compagnon que le lendemain ), il se comporta de manière tout à fait naturelle. Du moins, extérieurement…

La décision d'André était prise, et elle lui broyait le cœur. Mais peu importait ! Le plus important, c'était Oscar. Il sourit en la regardant marcher dans les couloirs de Versailles. Il avait réussi à la rendre plus forte, plus sure d'elle. Le reste était sans intérêt… Après un moment de flottement, il avait réussi à ne rien laisser transparaître de la tempête qui l'agitait.

Pour sa part, Oscar se sentait effectivement plus forte, plus sereine. Elle aurait dû être honteuse, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Au contraire… Cette étreinte l'avait libérée. Elle ne savait pas de quoi. Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils en y pensant.

- Colonel, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants en privé, aborda-t-elle Girodelle.

- Fort bien lieutenant. Accompagnez-moi dans mon bureau.

- André, va auprès de la Reine je te prie. Si ma présence est requise, tu me feras appeler. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

- Bien Oscar, s'inclina le jeune homme, un peu surpris.

- Je vous suis colonel.

- Entrez lieutenant…

Oscar entra et se posta près du bureau.

- Mon joli petit lieutenant veut me parler, dit l'officier en se collant à elle et en l'embrassant dans le cou. Quelle heureuse surprise !

- J'ai un problème colonel, et je crains que cela n'affecte la qualité de mon service.

- Diantre ! s'exclama Girodelle en rompant de quelques pas. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, et exposez-moi votre problème. Je suis tout ouïe.

La jeune femme le fixa quelques secondes. Désinvolte l'instant d'avant, il lui accordait maintenant une attention soutenue, le regard grave et les gestes mesurés. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle, au lieu de s'installer derrière son bureau, pour faciliter d'éventuelles confidences.

_« Il n'a pas usurpé sa place. »_ pensa-t-elle soudain.

- Voilà colonel, commença-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je suis en butte aux… avances de mon supérieur…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur et nota la profonde surprise que ses traits et ses yeux exprimaient clairement.

… et j'avoue ne pas toujours réagir avec le calme nécessaire. Je m'énerve sans doute trop facilement et, je crains que cela n'affecte mes capacités de réflexion et d'observation…

- Que… !

- Je suis désolée de vous importuner avec un problème d'ordre personnel, mais…je préfère vous en parler avant que cela n'affecte ma mission. Je prends trop à cœur la sécurité de la Reine pour me voiler la face.

- Vous vous moquez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- J'aime ce que je fais, renchérit-elle, et je ne pense pas avoir démérité. Sur mon honneur, je vous rendrai mon épée si vous pensez le contraire.

- ….. Vous avez raison.

- Pardon ?

Elle le regarda, perplexe. Elle avait raison ? Mais, sur quel sujet ?

- Vous avez raison de me rappeler mes devoirs de colonel Oscar, continua-t-il avec un sourire. J'étais bien conscient que mon attitude vous énervait. En aucun cas je ne voudrais que cela affecte la qualité de votre service. Rassurez-vous lieutenant, vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs éléments, si ce n'est le meilleur. Je pense même, si vous voulez connaître le fond de ma pensée, que vous auriez fait un très bon commandant…si l'issue de notre duel en avait décidé autrement…

Il la regarda bien en face, content d'avoir réussi à l'étonner d'une part, d'avoir exprimé les compliments qu'il gardait trop souvent par devers lui faute de savoir comment les lui faire.

- Mais voyez-vous, reprit-il en l'observant toujours, lorsque nous nous sommes battus vous étiez très jeune. 14 ans ! A peine sortie de l'adolescence alors que j'étais déjà un jeune homme. Vous avez grandi, et malheureusement pour la paix de mon cœur, vous avez embelli de jour en jour. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, après vous avoir vue dans la vérité de votre nature, il m'est difficile de voir un homme en vous… Néanmoins, je me dois de vous considérer comme le lieutenant de Jarjayes dans l'enceinte de la caserne et l'exercice de vos fonctions. Un lieutenant dont je suis fier, je le répète !

- Merci, mumura-t-elle, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- Toutefois, reprit-il avec un sourire taquin, permettez-moi de rendre hommage à la femme que vous êtes…lorsque nous serons en privé. Je ne renoncerai pas à vous Oscar.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes belle et que je vous désire Parce que vous êtes fougueuse et que je vous désire…

- Alors, il n'est question que de désir ? Et si je me laissais prendre là, sur votre bureau ?

- Je serai le plus heureux des hommes, admit-il en riant. Je sais que vous n'auriez rien d'autre à offrir. Le devoir et l'honneur coulent dans vos veines. Vous aimez cette vie, cette liberté que votre condition d'homme vous octroye… Mais sur ce bureau, c'est désormais impossible !

- Ah oui ? releva Oscar comme un défi.

- Nous sommes dans l'enceinte de la caserne…et je n'ai pas envie de baiser un lieutenant de la Garde Royale, se moqua-t-il avec beaucoup d'esprit.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle en riant.

Il se leva, signifiant la fin de l'entretien.

- Il est temps que vous rejoigniez la Reine, mon beau lieutenant.

- A vos ordres, colonel.

- Oscar !

- Oui ?

- Vous avez bien fait de me parler, la remercia-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ils rentraient à Jarjayes à brides abattues. Oscar adorait galoper. Dernièrement, le galop lui permettait de se détendre, ou de noyer son chagrin. Ce soir-là, elle galopait par pur plaisir et c'était un ravissement de la voir. André suivait la cadence. Elle avait été si rayonnante aujourd'hui. En revenant de son entretien avec Girodelle, elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, qui avait chaviré le cœur du pauvre domestique.

Avec surprise, il la vit bifurquer. Au début, il la suivit sans comprendre. Puis il sut où elle se rendait : à l'étang.

- André ! s'écria-t-elle dès qu'elle eut mis pied à terre.

- Qu'y a-t-il Oscar ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- J'ai réussi !... Je lui ai tenu tête ! J'ai tenu tête à Girodelle !

Elle éclata de rire, un rire léger, en cascade, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Que cela faisait du bien de l'entendre rire ! Quel crève-cœur !

- Je savais que tu pouvais le faire Oscar, la félicita-t-il.

- Grâce à toi…

- Non !... Je n'y suis pour rien. Cette force était en toi. Tu ne la voyais pas, c'est tout. Tu dois croire en toi Oscar !

- J'y crois plus encore quand tu m'embrasses, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou d'André.

- De la tenue, lieutenant ! se moqua-t-il. On pourrait croire que vous avez bu.

- On aurait tord ! Je n'ai pas bu du tout… enfin, pas depuis le verre de vin du diner. Mais ça ne compte pas !

- Oscar, sois sérieuse…

- Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être sérieuse ? glissa-t-elle, mutine.

Les joues rouges, elle se souvint d'une pratique qu'elle avait découverte, dans un recoin de Versailles. Portant un pli de la Reine pour monsieur de Fersen, pli tout à fait innocent mais qui pouvait prêter à conséquence, elle n'avait voulu trahir sa présence dans une petite pièce. Elle avait assisté, spectatrice impuissante, à une pratique sexuelle qui l'avait écœurée et indignée. Face à André, elle ne pouvait se départir d'une pointe de curiosité qui mettait le feu à ses reins… et à son visage.

Elle glissa les mains vers l'entrejambe de son compagnon, qui réagit par un soupir en fermant les yeux. Puis elle déboutonna la culotte et libéra le membre déjà durci du jeune homme. Elle le contempla un instant, tandis qu'un frisson parcourait son échine. Elle s'agenouilla doucement pour se retrouver au niveau de cette verge victorieuse de ses défenses.

André cilla puis s'écarta de quelques pas, en pleine déroute. La jeune fille levait sur lui des yeux interrogateurs.

- Oscar…

- J'ai vu des femmes le faire, au château… J'avais trouvé cela particulièrement…dégoûtant….. Maintenant, je ne sais plus… Ce n'est plus…

- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

- Si j'ai envie d'essayer ?

- Oscar…

- Tu connais ?

- ….. Oui, avoua-t-il.

- D'autres femmes t'ont déjà fait ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu as aimé ?

- … Là n'est pas la question.

- Tu as aimé ? insista-t-elle, têtue.

- Oui, avoua-t-il. C'est généralement une pratique utilisée pour donner beaucoup de plaisir à l'autre.

« Beaucoup de plaisir à l'autre »… Un éclair dur avait traversé ses prunelles en disant cela. Subitement, Oscar comprit.

- Tu l'as déjà fait toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- …. Oui, murmura-t-il.

- Avec ma mère….. C'est comme cela que tu te protégeais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

- C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas que je fasse ça ? sembla-t-elle comprendre.

- Non….. ( Elle le regarda, surprise. )… Avec toi, ça ne serait pas la même chose. Rien ne serait la même chose. Je ne désire pas ta mère, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Tu mérites mieux ! Mieux que cette pratique que tu as jugée dégoûtante… _« Mieux que moi dont le sexe est couvert de boue… » _Pourquoi Oscar ? Pourquoi me proposes-tu cela ?

- Je ne sais pas…. Je t'assure que je ne sais pas. Avec un autre, cela me révulserait. Avec toi…

Elle eut un geste fataliste. Elle n'avait aucune explication valable à donner. Il sourit. Mon dieu, elle était bien plus femme qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée ! Il avança de nouveau pour se retrouver à portée de sa main, à portée de sa bouche.

Oscar caressa doucement le gland de ses doigts. C'était lisse… Elle prit délicatement la verge en main. C'était dur et doux en même temps, c'était chaud… Elle entendait la respiration haletante du jeune homme sous ses caresses. Après une dernière hésitation, elle y posa sa bouche, et se laissa aller, léchant, embrassant, suçant... jusqu'au râle de plaisir d'André. Il s'était arraché d'elle pour éjaculer, elle vit la semence jaillir avec force et en conçut une grande fierté.

Elle était assise, les fesses sur les talons, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, courbé, les mains sur les cuisses. Lorsqu'il tourna le visage vers elle, elle lui offrit un beau sourire. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil plaisir ! Parce que c'était ELLE…

Elle se releva tandis qu'il reboutonnait sa culotte, et se dirigea vers son cheval.

- Oscar ! Attends…

- …

- Tu as oublié quelque chose.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Déboutonne ta culotte, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Tout était différent avec elle ! Il prenait garde au moindre de ses halètements, au moindre soubresaut de son corps, pour lui en donner toujours plus… Son cri d'extase déchira la nuit tombante, son corps tendu dans un spasme ultime pour retomber, parcouru de frissons.

Il la rhabilla comme une enfant. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de remonter à cheval et reprendre le chemin de la maison.

- André…

- Oui Oscar ?

- Je…. Je voudrais te poser une question mais….

- Pose ta question Oscar. Si je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre, je n'y répondrai pas, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Je voulais juste savoir si…tu avais donné autant de plaisir…aux autres… à….

- A ta mère ? Non ! Je lui donne juste ce qu'elle veut, du plaisir. Je n'y mets aucune bonne volonté... S'il n'y avait eu aucune différence, je n'aurais jamais fait cela avec toi.

- Je ne devrais peut-être pas mais…je suis contente. On fait la course ? proposa-t-elle en lançant son cheval.

- Allons-y ! répondit-il en la suivant.


	35. Noble dame et roturière

La semaine avait passé rapidement. Oscar avait pensé se rendre en Normandie, en compagnie d'André. Puis elle y avait renoncé. La Normandie, c'était aussi des souvenirs bien sombres dans l'âme tourmentée du palefrenier. Ils s'étaient beaucoup promenés dans la campagne, s'étaient rendus à Paris… Ils allaient souvent à l'étang. Quelquefois, la jeune femme s'y montrait câline, l'embrassant, le cajolant.

_« Oscar, mon Oscar… Cette semaine restera gravée en moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, comme l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Si tu savais, mon Oscar, dans quels tourments tu me jettes ! Si tu savais dans quels délices tu m'as plongé ! Puisses-tu ne jamais changer Oscar… Maintenant, tu peux marcher seule. Tu es forte, et fière, et courageuse… Tu n'as plus besoin de personne !... Je t'aime tant ! »_

- Je reprends bientôt mon service auprès de la Reine, soupira Oscar.

- Cela ne semble guère te réjouir, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Cela devrait ? répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement en lui lançant un regard ténébreux. Je viens de passer quelques jours avec toi et…tu sembles avoir hâte que je remette l'uniforme. Comment dois-je interpréter cela ?

- Ne t'emporte pas Oscar. Tu n'es pas faite pour l'oisiveté et tu le sais très bien. Soutiens-moi que cela t'ennuie de retourner auprès de Marie-Antoinette !

- …

- Tu vois, tu ne dis rien. Bien sûr que tu étais contente de passer quelques jours avec moi. Crois-moi Oscar, lui dit-il avec une telle gravité qu'un frisson glacé lui traversa le dos, si je t'assure que cette semaine compte parmi les plus heureuses de ma vie. Ces souvenirs rejoindront ceux que tu m'avais déjà offerts, ceux que je chérirai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, quoique me réserve l'avenir. Crois-moi Oscar…

- André, pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Tu me fais peur tu sais !

Il éclata de rire. Mais, loin d'apaiser la jeune femme, elle fut encore plus alarmée. Ce rire avait quelque chose de faux, ou plutôt de triste, qui lui brisait le cœur. Il secoua la tête, fit une moue, et se jeta brusquement sur elle pour la chatouiller.

- Ah non ! Pas ça !

- Oh mais si !... Je t'assure que Marie-Antoinette va te paraître un ange. Ha ha ! Oscar de Jarjayes, préparez-vous à subir le supplice de la chatouille !

- Nonnnnnnn ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! cria-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Arrête !

- Tu demandes grâce ? demanda-t-il en arrêtant, mais en la bloquant pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement de fuite ou de contre-attaque.

- Un Jarjayes ne demande pas grâce, monsieur le domestique ! le provoqua-t-elle avec les yeux brillants de joie.

- Ah oui ! On va voir ça…

- Non !... Ha ha ha ha !... Arrête !... André ! Ha ha ha ha !

- Plait-il ?

- J'implore ta grâce, dit-elle en exagérant à dessein.

- Fort bien ! Je te l'accorde.

André la fixa et devint sérieux. Il était à califourchon sur elle, qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux d'azur étincelants et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Comment pourrait-il jamais lui résister ? Il posa un baiser sur sa bouche comme on cueille un trésor, avec solennité, avec déférence. Il fut presque étonné qu'elle réponde avec passion. Mon dieu, comme il l'aimait ! Plus que lui-même !

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Une silhouette s'encadrait dans la porte des écuries, que les cavaliers avaient laissée ouverte à leur retour. Une silhouette fluette, une voix timide…

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Oscar, qui n'avait pas envie d'être dérangée.

- Pardonnez-moi… Je m'appelle Rosalie et je cherche André Grandier.

- Rosalie ! intervint rapidement ce dernier.

Il se précipita vers la jeune fille qu'il enlaça tendrement. Oscar ressentit malgré elle les affres de la jalousie. Qui était-elle ? André ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque Rosalie ! Son regard se fit dur et ses poings se serrèrent.

- Viens… Rosalie, je te présente Oscar de Jarjayes, mon seigneur et maître, dit-il avec une profonde révérence et l'œil pétillant. Oscar, je te présente Rosalie, une petite fille des pavés de Paris qui brode à merveille.

- Qui brode ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Oui, Rosalie est la jeune fille qui a brodé les draps pour grand-mère, entre autres… Elle a des mains de fée !

_« Que fait-elle d'autre avec ses mains ? »_ se demanda Oscar avec un froncement de sourcils.

- André ! Tu me gênes, protesta une Rosalie aux joues rosies par les compliments reçus. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, monsieur de Jarjayes, reprit-elle en se tournant vers Oscar. André m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…

- Ah oui ? répliqua Oscar vivement.

André observa son amie. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il connaissait assez Oscar pour le deviner, au son de sa voix, à son attitude glacée, à ce regard qui n'avait rien d'amène… Que lui arrivait-il ? Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Se pouvait-il que… ?

_« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Oscar ne peut être… jalouse de Rosalie. Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Une jolie petite fille, certes. Sur laquelle bien des nobles ne cracherait pas, mais une petite fille quand même… »_

La jalousie… Il connaissait ce monstre aux griffes acérées. Il avait été sa proie. Le souvenir d'Axel de Fersen s'imposa à son cœur, le pinçant cruellement. S'il revenait, Oscar lui résisterait-elle ? Ou bien… Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert sa féminité, même si elle choisissait de rester le fier et loyal lieutenant de la Garde Royale, elle pouvait céder aux élans de son cœur et aux désirs de son corps. André détourna le regard, un regard sombre, abyssal, désespéré.

- André ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous lieutenant, continua Rosalie. On sent qu'il vous aime beaucoup… Oh ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire cela… Je suis désolée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie, se reprit André. Oscar sait bien que je lui suis profondément attaché.

Cette fois, c'est Rosalie qui cilla. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, quelque chose qui lui échappait. La relation entre André et Oscar était tout à fait singulière. Il lui semblait que cela allait bien au-delà d'une simple affection.

_« Je me fais des idées… »_ se gourmanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien mademoiselle, soyez la bienvenue à Jarjayes. Je suis certaine que grand-mère aura grand plaisir à vous rencontrer. C'est bien pour cela que vous venez ?

- Oui et non. André m'avait dit que sa grand-mère aimerait beaucoup me voir, mais… j'avais également un travail à lui remettre.

- Oh ! Tu l'as fait ?

- Oui, voilà, dit Rosalie en sortant un petit paquet et voulant défaire l'emballage.

- Non ! l'arrêta brusquement André….. Je l'ouvrirai dans ma chambre. Je suis certain que c'est parfait. Comme d'habitude…

Oscar fixait le paquet, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Elle aurait volontiers continué son interrogatoire sur Rosalie, mais son ami s'était rapprochée de la jeune fille et lui lança un regard sans équivoque. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ce que le paquet contenait. Pourquoi ?

_« Est-ce pour moi ? Est-ce un cadeau pour moi André ? C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas qu'elle montre son ouvrage… »_ comprit-elle avec un éclair d'affection dans ses yeux limpides.

Elle reporta alors son attention sur cette jeune fille. Elle semblait si douce, si fragile, avec son paquet serré contre son sein et son regard larmoyant, légèrement apeuré. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'était guère montrée amicale. Elle ressemblait à une poupée blonde, avec de grands yeux d'un bleu profond, un teint clair. Elle aurait pu être très belle une fois parée et habillée de jolies robes… Mais les petites filles du peuple n'avaient pas les moyens de se mettre en valeur. Et pour quoi ? Pour vendre plus facilement leur corps pour quelques pièces ? Pour manger à leur faim ?

Soudain, elle eut honte de son attitude. André avait eu raison de protéger cette petite fille innocente. Il l'entourait d'un bras rassurant. Vraiment, elle avait été bien bête. Mais l'idée de savoir qu'André avait une vie en dehors d'elle-même l'avait chagrinée. Quel égoïsme ! Lui rendait-elle des comptes sur toutes ses actions ? Lui présentait-elle toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait ?

- Je vais vous accompagner auprès de grand-mère, reprit-elle doucement. Pendant ce temps, André pourra planquer cet ouvrage qu'il tient à tenir secret apparemment, ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

_« Oh oh ! Il faudra que je fasse attention ! Cela veut dire qu'Oscar essayera de savoir de quoi il s'agit… »_ comprit-il aussitôt.

- Ensuite il nous rejoindra à la cuisine.

- Merci monsieur. Mais maintenant qu'André a ce qu'il avait demandé, je peux m'en retourner. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… Et j'ai déjà été payée.

- Nous déranger ? Mais non voyons ! De toute façon, nous risquons gros si grand-mère apprend que vous êtes venue jusqu'ici et que nous vous avons renvoyée sans vous présenter, répondit Oscar en riant.

- Ca c'est vrai ! renchérit André avant de rejoindre le rire de son ami.

- Dans ce cas, je vous remercie beaucoup…

Décidément, Oscar intriguait Rosalie. Il y avait quelque chose de singulier chez cet homme… Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir de quoi il s'agissait. Il faudrait qu'elle pousse un peu plus son interrogatoire auprès d'André…

Pour être contente, grand-mère l'avait été. A peine Oscar avait-elle présenté la jeune fille que la gouvernante la prit sous sa coupe, renvoyant par la même occasion le lieutenant à ses entrainements puisque cela seul comptait pour lui. Une Rosalie, jolie comme une poupée, qui ne rêvait pas de pourfendre les malfrats, et encore moins de s'habiller en homme, voilà qui ne pouvait que séduire la vieille femme. Ajouté à cela que cette charmante personne avait effectivement des doigts de fée, qu'elle brodait à merveille…

Un peu boudeuse, Oscar s'en retourna. Elle croisa André dans le couloir.

- Grand-mère est sous le charme de Rosalie, lui apprit-elle la bouche légèrement pincée.

- Ce n'est pas ton cas me semble-t-il.

- Elle est très gentille, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Mais ?

- Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ?

- Dans les rues de Paris… J'ai vu tant de petites filles vendre leur corps pour un morceau de pain. Elle m'a semblé si fragile et si pure, j'ai voulu lui épargner ce sort funeste. Alors je lui ai demandé si elle savait broder, et je lui ai donné du travail.

- Je te reconnais bien là, fit Oscar en souriant.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je la laisse se noyer dans ce bourbier ? Rosalie n'a eu que la malchance de naître dans une famille pauvre, avec un père décédé, une mère malade et une sœur absente… A côté d'elle, je suis un privilégié, bien que roturier. Elle ne mérite pas que tu la traites si durement.

- Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?... Tu amènes une fille chez moi et je devrais l'accueillir à bras ouverts sans me poser, ou te poser, la moindre question !

- Pourquoi pas ? Premièrement, Rosalie n'est pas une « fille ». Deuxièmement, tu aurais pu l'accueillir un peu moins froidement parce qu'elle est mon amie. A moins que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des amies…

- Je n'ai pas dit cela ! s'énerva Oscar. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir de sa visite !

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle venait aujourd'hui. Je lui avais demandé de passer lorsqu'elle avait terminé l'ouvrage que je lui avais donné.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu lui as demandé.

- Cela ne te regarde pas !

- Tu es sûr que c'est de la broderie ? demanda Oscar, en colère.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Que crois-tu ?... Que crois-tu Oscar !

Furieux, il rebroussa chemin, tandis que la militaire se rendait dans sa chambre pour y ruminer. Elle s'était laissé guider par sa jalousie. Tout à coup, la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit à la volée. André, qui ne semblait guère s'être calmé, lui jeta quelque chose au visage en lui lançant : « Tu voulais savoir ce que c'était. Voilà Oscar ! De toute façon, c'était pour toi. » Il repartit aussitôt, sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre.

Les mains fébriles, la jeune femme déballa le paquet. Un mouchoir… C'était un mouchoir. Une rose blanche et une rose rouge entrelacées étaient brodées. Blanche et rouge… Oscar sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait avant de voir des auréoles, petites mais bien rondes, sur le mouchoir. Demain, elle irait voir André. Elle s'excuserait. Qu'avait-elle pensé ? De quoi l'avait-elle accusé ?

Tout ça à cause de ce stupide accès de jalousie. Parce que Rosalie avait le tord d'être jolie et gentille. Parce qu'elle était roturière et qu'il n'y avait aucune barrière entre André et elle.


	36. Secret

André avait raccompagné Rosalie chez elle. Grand-mère avait fait l'éloge de la jeune fille. Tant et si bien que la comtesse de Jarjayes, de passage dans la demeure familiale, passa commande pour une série de draps brodés avec des fresques. Tandis que la gouvernante allait chercher le linge, la comtesse donna une avance à la brodeuse, se montrant très généreuse. La jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux, remercia infiniment ses bienfaitrices.

- Je vous ramènerai les draps le plus rapidement possible madame, assura Rosalie. Je vais me mettre à l'ouvrage et votre commande sera ma priorité.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère petite. Je ne suis pas pressée… Quand vous aurez fini le premier drap, donnez-le donc à André qui me l'apportera. Il pourra assurer la liaison entre nous. N'est-ce pas André ? demanda la comtesse en se tournant vers le jeune homme avec un sourire entendu.

- Assurément. Je suis très doué pour les liaisons, répondit-il d'une voix neutre avec une pointe métallique.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent. La comtesse parce qu'il faisait clairement référence à un autre genre de liaison, et qu'elle était bien placée pour comprendre l'allusion. Rosalie car elle n'avait jamais entendu ce timbre de voix, presque cynique, dans la bouche de son ami.

Le soir tombait lorsque la jeune fille put repartir. Il était hors de question que le jeune homme la laissât partir seule.

- Que penses-tu de ta visite ?

- Dis plutôt ce que je pense des personnes rencontrées, répondit Rosalie avec un sourire taquin.

- Quelle perspicacité ! répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant. Alors ? reprit-il avec impatience.

- Ta grand-mère est une femme adorable ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille. On sent qu'elle a un cœur en or…

- Et des louches en plomb ! la coupa André en riant.

- Oooooh ! Elle a du tempérament… pour une femme qui a beaucoup souffert.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Elle a enterré son mari, c'est dur. Mais plus que tout, elle a enterré son enfant… Ce doit être terrible. Terrible !

- Oui, réalisa subitement André en baissant la tête. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, mais… tu as raison. Terrible…

- La comtesse de Jarjayes est une personne d'une grande bonté !

Elle sentit aussitôt le jeune homme se crisper. Elle était assise sur son cheval, devant lui, et ne pouvait voir son visage. Cependant, elle devinait qu'il s'était durci. Lui ferait-il assez confiance pour lui parler ?

- Oui, très bonne, dit-il d'une voix froide.

- André… Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas avec madame la comtesse. Peut-être aurais-je dû refuser l'ouvrage qu'elle m'a commandé ?

- Non !... Non Rosalie, surtout pas. Tu as besoin de cet argent. Et tu sais, dans ce milieu, le bouche-à-oreille compte beaucoup. Peut-être auras-tu d'autres commandes, et tu deviendras la brodeuse reconnue et célèbre que tu mérites d'être !

- Tu exagères…

- Non, je t'assure. Et la comtesse sait être… généreuse.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu si dur lorsque tu parles d'elle ? osa-t-elle demander.

- ….. C'est personnel. La comtesse… La comtesse s'est entichée de moi, se lança-t-il.

- Oh André ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle semble si…

- Si modeste ? Si réservé ? Si vertueuse ?... Oui, elle l'a été, et elle le reste…pour les autres.

- Je suis désolée André, le consola-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

- Ce n'est rien Rosalie. Tant qu'il restera des petites filles comme toi, toutes les comtesses du monde n'auront pas d'importance… Toi, ta gentillesse, ta sensibilité, ton sourire… Ne change jamais Rosalie. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne laisse pas la vie changer cela. Si tu savais comme c'est important, pour les autres mais aussi et surtout pour toi !

- Je te le promets André, souffla-t-elle pour calmer l'inquiétude qu'elle sentait dans le ton du jeune homme.

- Et… Oscar ?

- J'ai l'impression que c'est très important pour toi.

- C'est très important pour moi.

- C'est pour le rencontrer que tu voulais que je vienne à Jarjayes, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, mademoiselle fine-mouche, avoua-t-il en riant.

- Oscar… Il fait un peu peur. Il est si… froid. Et pourtant, je suis certaine que, quand on le connaît, on découvre une autre personne.

- Oui, Oscar est passionné…

- C'est quelqu'un de fort. On a l'impression qu'il n'a besoin de personne…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oh ! Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire cela…

- Si, au contraire. J'ai eu du mal, mais j'y suis arrivé. Maintenant, Oscar peut suivre sa route seul.

- Tu… Tu veux partir ? comprit soudain Rosalie avec un tremblement.

- Ma petite brise de printemps, je vais te confier un secret. Parce que je sais que tu sauras t'en montrer digne et que tu ne me trahiras pas…. Oscar… est une femme.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, une femme qui a été élevée en homme. Mais bel et bien une femme ! Avec un corps de femme, un cœur de femme, passionnée et fougueuse, forte et délicate en même temps.

- Tu l'aimes…

- Oui je l'aime, comme un fou ! Depuis des années… Mais !

- Mais ?

- La comtesse a tout détruit. Elle m'a noyé dans la boue de son désir… Je l'aime, mais elle est noble et je suis roturier. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi Rosalie, crois-moi. J'ai compris, lorsque la comtesse m'a obligé à partager sa couche, que je n'avais pas le choix. Ni elle… Oscar est noble, malgré tout mon amour pour elle. Alors….. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'aider à marcher toute seule, à faire ses propres choix. Apparemment, j'ai réussi.

- Mais, elle t'aime elle aussi ?

- Je suis trop marqué Rosalie. Elle m'a aimé, je pense. Mais elle a été amoureuse d'un autre également. Tu vois ! Je ne crois pas être irremplaçable. Simplement, elle pourra choisir. Choisir entre une vie d'homme ou de femme… J'espère lui avoir offert ce choix, qu'elle n'a jamais eu jusqu'à présent.

- André…

- Ne pleure pas Rosalie. Je suis désolé. Cela fait tellement de bien d'avoir pu parler à quelqu'un… Allons ma brise de printemps, sèche tes larmes. Je suis heureux d'avoir été ton ami… et je ne suis pas encore parti.

- Il n'y… a que… toi qui m'appelle… ainsi.

- Chuuuut, ma douce Rosalie. Je t'en prie, sèche tes larmes et offre-moi ton sourire. Ne m'ôte pas ce courage qui m'a si longtemps fait défaut. Il faut… Je le fais pour me sauver du pire et pour l'amour d'Oscar.

- Tu me manqueras André.

- Je te l'ai dit : Je ne suis pas encore parti. Si… Je te donnerai des nouvelles…

- Oh oui !... Tu sais André, si tu avais voulu…

- Tais-toi !... S'il te plait, tais-toi. Ne dis pas ces mots qui te saliraient et que tu regretterais.

- Non, je ne les regretterais pas.

- Je te remercie Rosalie. Pour tout ce que tu as fait, et pour tout ce que tu n'as pas fait…, dit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient au pied de l'immeuble où vivaient la jeune fille et sa mère.

- A bientôt André…

Il hésita. « A bientôt », ça lui semblait si proche et si loin, si vrai et si irréel.

- Dis-moi qu'on se reverra bientôt, s'il te plait, supplia Rosalie. Même si c'est faux… Je ne veux pas te dire adieu. Jamais !

- A bientôt ma brise de printemps.

- Tu me le promets ? s'alarma-t-elle encore.

- Je te le promets, répondit-il avec affection. Prends bien soin de toi !

A son retour, il avait aperçu une silhouette derrière la fenêtre du premier étage. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et son regard s'habilla de tendresse. Il savait qu'Oscar regrettait son attitude, injuste envers la jeune fille. Orgueilleuse, elle ne savait pas comment lui exprimer son regret. Elle était ainsi, son Oscar…

Il aperçut une lumière à une autre fenêtre. Quelqu'un qui pourrait guetter son retour… La comtesse ! Le désespoir s'insinua dans son âme et la haine ceignit son cœur de sa couronne de ronces. La comtesse… Par sa faute, il avait tant perdu. Il perdrait tout !

Il avança vers la demeure, le regard plus pénétrant que jamais. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui. C'était sa consolation, sa force d'homme. Un deuxième sourire, mauvais cette fois, s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Il entra et attendit, sûr de lui.

- Votre amie est très jolie, dit enfin la voix qu'il attendait.

Naturellement, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Après avoir supporté les marques de tendresse d'André envers cette fille des rues, cette femme dépravée sous son masque vertueux ne pouvait que venir à lui. Cette fois, il ne se sentait plus effrayé par la puissance de son pouvoir sur elle…

- Elle est très jolie effectivement, dit-elle en se penchant vers elle. Très sensible, amicale, douce, courageuse, juste… Un régal pour les yeux et pour le cœur !

- Insolent ! le fustigea-t-elle, des flammes dans les yeux. Les yeux et le cœur, reprit-elle ironiquement après un moment de réflexion. Pas pour le corps ?

- Je vous reconnais bien là, murmura-t-il farouchement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a grandi sur les pavés de Paris qu'elle est une putain. Ne vous en déplaise, c'est une adorable petite fille tout à fait pure… Que voulez-vous, toutes les femmes n'ont pas besoin d'écarter les jambes pour être appréciées !

- Vermine, jeta la comtesse en serrant les poings.

- Oh c'est vrai, vous ce n'est pas par besoin…c'est par vice, asséna-t-il durement, ravi de la voir rougir sous le coup, de voir sa poitrine monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière.

Il plongea son regard perçant dans les prunelles enfiévrées. La déchéance de cette femme n'atteindrait donc jamais de limite !

_« André, ô André ! Pourquoi faut-il que vous me méprisiez ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous me désirer un peu… rien qu'un peu ? Je voudrais tant pouvoir me passer de vous, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas… Et vous me traitez comme la dernière des trainées !... Et vous avez raison. Ne me regardez pas comme ça André… Je me noie dans vos prunelles, dans la chaleur de votre bouche, de vos mains… Oh André ! Si je pouvais ne pas vous aimer… »_

Deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la comtesse. Elle faisait volte face pour retourner dans sa chambre, meurtrie par cette passion destructrice. Brusquement, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, profondément, sensuellement. Il ne lui accorderait pas son pardon et ne lui offrirait jamais de rédemption. Il ne l'aiderait pas à l'oublier, à oublier ce qu'elle avait fait…

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune tendresse dans ce baiser, la comtesse gémit sous cette bouche adorée. Elle sentait ses bras musclés autour d'elle, et rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour s'égarer dans son cou, sur sa gorge. Les gémissements s'approfondissaient. Elle s'offrit sans vergogne.

- Allez donc vous coucher madame la comtesse, dit-il en la lâchant, avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Vous… Vous viendrez me rejoindre ? demanda-t-elle doucement d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, lâcha-t-il sans le moindre trouble.

- Mais alors… Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Je pourrais vous répondre « par vice »… Mais je préfère « par plaisir » !

- Monstre ! se lamenta-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

- A votre service ! rétorqua-t-il sans se démonter.

La comtesse sursauta, écarquillant les yeux. Les larmes coulaient maintenant avec abondance. Etait-ce là son œuvre ? André, si prévenant, si délicat… Elle porta la main à son cœur déchiré. Pourtant… Pourtant elle avait envie de lui ordonner de la rejoindre. Elle avait envie de le contraindre, comme chaque fois ou presque. Chaque fois… Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser le cauchemar, mais la chaleur de ses reins lui fit comprendre qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée.

De même que son désir…

Il pouvait lire en elle tant les sentiments étaient passionnés. Elle ne pouvait rien cacher… Peu importait désormais, Oscar pouvait marcher toute seule. Cela seul comptait.

Son sourire s'accentua lorsque la comtesse s'écarta. Elle ne parvenait même pas à masquer l'effort que cet éloignement lui coûtait, torturée par le désir qui meurtrissait ses sens et la faisait bouillir.

- Allez vous coucher, répéta-t-il. Demain peut-être…

Elle lui lança un regard douloureux. Elle avait tellement envie de se précipiter dans ses bras, de sentir battre ce cœur généreux, même s'il ne l'était plus pour elle, de baiser ses lèvres qui savaient si bien la faire frémir… Elle hoqueta. Soudain, elle courut jusqu'à l'escalier et se précipita dans sa chambre.

Dans l'intimité de cette pièce, qui avait accueilli bien des peines et bien des joies, la comtesse se laissa aller. Elle tomba en travers de son lit et sanglota longtemps, comme une enfant.


	37. Où es tu ?

Oscar arriva comme une tornade. Elle avait passé une journée épouvantable. Elle comptait se reposer sur son ami d'enfance seulement voilà, il ne l'avait pas accompagnée.

Cela lui était arrivé plusieurs fois ces derniers temps. Elle ne le trouvait pas le matin, et il ne la rejoignait pas au château. Bien sûr, il avait toujours une raison pour agir ainsi : aider un voisin dans le besoin, terminer une tâche, mettre un poulain au monde…

Néanmoins, Oscar se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une femme là-dessous. Elle avait même surveillé étroitement sa mère pendant quelques jours. Mais, si cette dernière se troublait parfois en parlant d'André ( ce qui éveillait curieusement les sens de la colonelle ), elle semblait se poser également des questions.

Ensuite, l'image de Rosalie s'était imposée à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Une jeune fille si douce, si différente d'elle-même. André et Rosalie… Non, ça ne pouvait être elle ! Il ne l'aurait pas fait venir à Jarjayes dans ce cas… Il ne les aurait pas présentées l'une à l'autre.

Mais alors, qui ?

Ce jour-là, elle avait croisé la comtesse dans les couloirs du château.

- Mère, avez-vous vu André à Jarjayes aujourd'hui ?

- Non Oscar, bafouilla la comtesse qui songeait justement au beau palefrenier. Je suis partie peu de temps après vous, et je ne l'ai pas vu… En ce moment, il semble rechercher la compagnie de votre père. Il leur arrive de s'enfermer dans le bureau du général… Que voulez-vous Oscar, c'est un homme…

- Un homme oui, et il est à MON service, rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe, en insistant particulièrement sur le possessif.

La comtesse sursauta. Se pourrait-il qu'Oscar ait découvert … ? Non, c'était impossible ! Ils faisaient bien trop attention. Du moins, elle faisait attention et lui…tenait trop à Oscar pour risquer de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit qui put la blesser.

- Je… Je ne l'ai pas vu, répéta la comtesse.

- Il m'entendra ce soir !

Effectivement, on entendait Oscar vociférer en appelant le jeune homme.

- André ! Andréé ! Mais où diable te caches-tu ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas me faire attendre !... Bon dieu ! Andréééé !

- Par pitié Oscar, arrêtez de hurler ainsi, intervint grand-mère. Et vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de jurer dans cette maison. Ce n'est pas digne… ( Oscar la foudroya du regard ) …de votre rang, termina la vieille nourrice en soutenant le regard.

- Grand-mère, peux-tu me dire où est André ?

- Oui.

- Quoi !

- Mais si j'entends le moindre juron, je retourne à mes fourneaux et je ferai la sourde oreille. Ne vous en déplaise !

Oscar se contint. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'allait pas houspiller sa vieille nourrice à cause d'André. D'autant que celle-ci était de taille à lui tenir tête !

- Il est à Paris. Rosalie a envoyé un message. Le premier drap pour madame la comtesse est prêt. Il est parti le chercher.

- Ah il est bien question de draps ! enragea la jeune femme en tournant les talons.

- Votre bain est prêt, lança grand-mère alors qu'Oscar montait rapidement l'escalier. J'ai l'impression que vous en avez besoin.

x x x x x x x x

La comtesse aurait dû être rassurée. Si sa fille se posait des questions, alors elle n'était pas en cause, elle et son désir sans cesse renouvelé. Pourtant, elle était fébrile.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Où pouvait-il disparaître ainsi ? Et pourquoi ?

Même si elle était jalouse du lien qui unissait Oscar et André, la comtesse avait bien su utiliser cette relation pour faire pression sur le jeune homme, pour l'obliger à passer par sa volonté.

Il adorait sa fille ! Elle le savait. Elle l'avait compris. Cette passion qui troublait son regard lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Oscar. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'une fois, une seule fois, il la regarde ainsi ! Elle n'avait plus droit qu'à son mépris, à ses insultes… même lorsqu'il répondait à l'étreinte.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il mette le feu à ses entrailles ? Un frisson glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle pensa que, peut-être, ces étreintes –même imposées- ne se renouvelleraient plus.

_« Non ce n'est pas possible, pas possible… André n'abandonnera pas Oscar ! Il restera auprès d'elle, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Et moi, je resterai auprès de lui, contre lui… Ô Seigneur ! Ce feu ne s'apaisera-t-il jamais ?... Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'apaise ! Je veux que ce soit lui qui l'éteigne !... »_

Ce qui l'inquiétait, elle devait bien se l'avouer, c'était les séances dans le bureau du général. Que se passait-il ? André ne prendrait pas le risque de révéler leur liaison. Au pire, il serait envoyé en prison… Le général ne demanderait pas la peine capitale contre le petit-fils de grand-mère. C'était impensable… Au mieux, il serait éloigné à tout jamais, libre mais loin d'elle !

_« Oh non ! Je ne veux pas… »_

Comme Oscar, elle songea à un jupon un peu trop virevoltant. Une femme dans sa vie ! Une coulée de lave, brulante de haine, fondit dans ses veines. Elle dut s'arrêter quelques instants, les yeux brillants, les poings serrés. Personne ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi ! La douce, calme, insipide comtesse de Jarjayes…

_« Je finirai bien par découvrir la garce qui te fait oublier tes devoirs ! La catin qui te retient loin de moi !... Je découvrirai qui elle est et crois-moi, elle le regrettera. Je ne reculerai devant rien !... »_

- Madame, vous allez bien ?

La comtesse sursauta, fixant d'un air hagard la petite soubrette qui l'avait approchée. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans une attitude de souffrance…et de colère. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se redressa et sourit.

- Tout va bien. Un léger embarras… Rien de grave. Je vais y porter remède.

- Très bien… Alors, je peux vous laisser ?

- Oui ma fille, vous avez bien d'autres choses à faire.

- Merci madame.

x x x x x x x x

L'eau du bain était chaude, et Oscar finit par se détendre. Délassée, les yeux clos, elle laissa le bien-être l'envahir. Elle promena l'éponge douce sur son corps. Arrivée sur sa poitrine, la caresse se fit doux supplice et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la baigneuse. Aussitôt, sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'image d'André s'imposa à son esprit.

Un sursaut d'orgueil la fit se cambrer. Après l'avoir abandonnée à plusieurs reprises, la jeune femme ne voulait pas lui laisser prendre place dans ses rêveries érotiques. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas droit aux rêveries érotiques !

_« Mais que c'est bon… »_

L'image d'un autre homme se superposa à celle d'André. Un homme aux yeux de glace et à l'accent étranger. Un homme qu'elle avait dû chasser de sa vie pour l'honneur d'une Reine. Un homme qui ne l'aimait pas, mais qui l'attirait, elle ne saurait plus le nier.

Les soupirs se succédèrent au fur et à mesure que les caresses se firent précises. Son entrejambe sembla prendre feu.

Enfiévrée de désir, elle imagina le corps nu du Suédois, musclé, tentant. Elle l'imagina se penchant vers une femme blonde, nue également, impudiquement offerte aux caresses de Fersen. Cette femme, ce n'était pas elle… C'était la Reine Marie-Antoinette ! Les divagations de son esprit embrumé lui offraient le rôle de voyeuse, et cela se révéla très excitant. Assez pour lui arracher ses premiers gémissements.

_« Monsieur de Fersen… M'avez-vous oubliée ? Avez-vous oublié cette femme soldat qui vous a chassé loin de la femme que vous aimez ?... Pourquoi prendre tant de plaisir à vous imaginer ensemble…en train de… »_

Un gémissement rauque vint interrompre ses pensées, alors qu'elle pinçait délicieusement le bout de ses seins. Une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'André lui fasse découvrir le plaisir ?

Mais à quoi bon résister… Elle ne faisait de mal à personne. Seul son confesseur pourrait s'offusquer de cette pratique. Elle sourit. Cette faiblesse se révélait être une grande force aussi Elle se sentait plus sure d'elle. Même son colonel lui avait fait la remarque…

Ses reins appelaient à d'autres plaisirs. Oscar tendit la main vers son bas-ventre. Son esprit en déroute changea de registre. Ce n'était plus les ébats sulfureux d'un Fersen et d'une Marie-Antoinette qu'il lui présentait, mais le souvenir de la bouche d'André. Sa langue chaude fouillant sa grotte d'amour.

Un cri plus profond que les autres jaillit.

- Ma chérie, vous allez bien ? demanda grand-mère à travers la porte.

- ….. Quoi ? Oui grand-mère, répondit Oscar d'une voix languissante, affaiblie par la jouissance éprouvée. Pourquoi ?

- Je passais dans le couloir et j'ai entendu un cri. J'ai cru que vous aviez un problème alors je suis revenue sur mes pas. Vous êtes sure que tout va bien ?

- Oui grand-mère, je t'assure. Je crois que… je m'étais légèrement assoupie dans le bain et… le retour à la réalité m'a surprise.

- Ah… bon ! Je suis rassurée. Ne tardez pas trop…

- Grand-mère !

- Oui ?

- Tu avais raison. Le bain m'a fait énormément de bien, avoua Oscar avec un sourire espiègle.

- J'en étais certaine !

_« Pauvre grand-mère, si elle savait… »_ pensa la jeune femme en sortant de son bain.

Elle s'enveloppa dans le drap de bain prévu à cet effet et se rendit dans sa chambre. Arrivée devant son miroir, elle s'y mira, totalement nue. Avec soulagement, elle constata que son corps ne portait aucune marque honteuse. Un éclair traversa soudain ses prunelles. Elle ramena le drap autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils.

_« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre André Grandier ! Je veux savoir qui peut te retenir ainsi loin de moi… »_

Le souvenir de Rosalie revint à sa mémoire. André et Rosalie… Ils allaient si bien ensemble. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant… André était un homme. Il avait…comment dire ?...des besoins, des envies… Oscar soupira. Décidément, elle n'était pas très douée avec l'amour physique. Elle comprenait l'attitude du jeune homme, mais elle ne l'acceptait pas pour autant. Puisqu'elle avait réussi à satisfaire son désir dans un bain, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller pour ne pas le faire avec une autre femme. Une autre femme… Etait-ce de la jalousie ?

Oscar était figée devant le miroir. La jalousie… Le drap de bain glissa sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas renouvelé ses étreintes avec André. Non que cela lui eut déplu ! Au contraire ! Bien au contraire…

Son monde avait été ébranlé par cette constatation. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle serait toujours une femme élevée comme un homme. Une femme au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait répondu avec un tel appétit aux coups de rein de son ami, que le souvenir même de cette union la chavirait complètement.

Naturellement, elle sentait le désir s'insinuer de nouveau en elle. Mais plus que tout, c'était la certitude qu'elle serait toujours différente. Une femme élevée comme un homme, mais qui n'en serait jamais un et surtout…qui n'avait plus du tout envie d'en être un. C'était cela qu'elle avait compris en sentant le sexe d'André la pénétrer, en nouant ses jambes autour de son bassin, en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles de forêt assombries de désir… Plus jamais !

Elle posa les deux mains sur le miroir. Elle avait envie de passer de l'autre côté. Ce bouleversement avait été trop profond pour qu'elle puisse l'assimiler facilement. Elle avait peur de cette attirance qui les soudait l'un à l'autre comme la plus torride des étreintes. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver pour continuer à avancer.

_« André… Où es-tu ? »_


	38. Bouton de rose

- Andréééé !

Rosalie s'était précipitée dans ses bras quand sa mère avait introduit le visiteur dans leur modeste logis. Elle éclata en sanglots, le visage contre son torse robuste.

- Rosalie, que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il. On t'a fait du mal ?... Réponds Rosalie, réponds-moi s'il te plait.

- Non… On… On ne m'a fait…aucun mal, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. J'avais peur…de ne plus jamais…te revoir…

- Oh, ma petite brise de printemps, s'attendrit-il en la serrant contre lui et en la berçant comme une enfant. Délicieuse petite fille… Tu vois, je suis encore là.

- Je suis si heureuse. Alors, tu as renoncé à ton projet ? espéra-t-elle.

Ce disant, elle plongea ses yeux noyés de larmes dans le regard tendre aux reflets turquoise. Elle y lut la plus implacable des résolutions et la plus insondable des douleurs. Elle frissonna et redoubla ses pleurs.

- Chut… Calme-toi ma petite Rosalie. Je ne suis pas venu pour te faire pleurer… Si j'avais su, j'aurais envoyé grand-mère. Elle me rebat les oreilles de toutes tes qualités depuis ta visite à Jarjayes. Tu l'as presque envoutée ! s'amusa-t-il.

- Oh André… Ce n'est pas bien de te moquer…

- Mais non… Ecoute un peu : Rosalie, elle, fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour aider sa maman, sans rechigner Rosalie est une adorable jeune fille, tu devrais t'intéresser un peu plus à elle, bon à rien !, Rosalie est une perle que chaque grand-mère adorerait avoir à ses côtés… etc…

- André !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. A travers ses larmes, le rire de la jeune fille résonnait comme un renouveau. Cette fraicheur lui manquerait. Il aurait tant aimé que Rosalie et Oscar deviennent amies… La première aurait apporté sa candeur à la deuxième, la préservant de l'endurcissement.

- Parlons plutôt de ce drap, il parait que tu as terminé le premier ?

- Oui, le voici, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers un paquet. J'espère que la comtesse sera satisfaite.

- Elle le sera ! affirma-t-il avec conviction. _« S'il le faut, je ferai en sorte qu'elle le soit…pour te permettre de sourire encore comme tu viens de le faire… »_

- Surtout, tu lui dis que si ça ne lui plaît pas, je peux apporter des modifications, s'inquiéta la jeune brodeuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas Rosalie. Je connais ta manière de travailler, je suis sûr que ce sera parfait.

- Oui mais…

- Ne te fais pas de soucis et continue à broder avec ton cœur… C'est pour cela que tes œuvres sont uniques. Tu aimes ce que tu fais !

- Merci André, minauda la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Et quand elle verra ce drap, je suis persuadé que grand-mère te trouvera encore quelque chose à faire… Tu es une jeune fille tellement gentille, douce, agréable, féminine, courageuse, talentueuse, adroite…

- On ne se moque pas de sa grand-mère ! gronda faussement Rosalie en faisant mine de lui donner des coups de poing.

Il bloqua avec une facilité déconcertante les deux poings vengeurs et, mû par une inexplicable impulsion, se pencha sur ses lèvres frémissantes. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, puis les ferma en se laissant aller. Sa mère était allée se coucher, encore affaiblie par sa longue maladie et la malnutrition. A l'instant présent, plus rien ne comptait pour elle que la bouche d'André sur la sienne.

Emoustillé par cette candeur et ce consentement naïvement exprimé, il approfondit son baiser, fouillant avidement la bouche de Rosalie de sa langue gourmande. Il la plaqua contre lui, brûlant de désir. Son âme sombre se réveillait, qui voulait se repaître de cette innocence offerte. Il glissa sa main dans le corsage, caressant avec concupiscence la poitrine juvénile. Bien nourrie, elle aurait une poitrine plus qu'engageante. Cette caresse tendit son sexe, qu'il cala entre les jambes de Rosalie. Ses seins étaient fermes, un peu plus ronds que ceux d'Oscar…

L'image de son amie, avec sa veste ouverte sur son buste d'albâtre, avec son corps aux courbes tendres, si lumineuse avec son regard troublé et ses lèvres gonflées de baisers fougueux, s'imposa à son esprit. André s'arracha à l'étreinte, les yeux fermés, tenant Rosalie à bout de bras. Il redressa la tête et plongea dans le regard embué.

- Pardonne-moi Rosalie, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- De quoi ? souffla-t-elle. Je t'avais dit que si tu voulais…

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ma brise de printemps…

- Mais André, je sais que je ne regretterai pas.

- Je ne peux pas…

- A cause… de la comtesse ?

- Non.

- A cause d'Oscar.

- …

- Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

- Je l'aime plus que moi-même. Je l'aime plus que ma vie.

- André…

- Non Rosalie. N'essaye pas de te battre contre cet amour, je risquerais de te faire du mal sans le vouloir. Et tu ne le mérites pas, petite fille. Tu mérites un jeune homme qui n'aimera que toi. D'ailleurs il m'avait semblé que… Ma petite brise de printemps, je t'aime aussi, mais d'une autre manière.

- Mais moi, je peux être à toi, tenta de plaider Rosalie.

- …

- Oh ! Ne me dis pas que…

- Ma petite fleur parisienne, que j'aime ta fraicheur ! Je t'aime, n'en doute pas. Ne comprends-tu pas ! s'enflamma-t-il avec désespoir. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et la comtesse m'a sali de son désir ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et, si je te prenais ici et maintenant, ce ne serait pas pour t'aimer mais pour retrouver le mirage de cette innocence perdue.

Rosalie sanglotait en s'accrochant à sa chemise, et chaque soubresaut fendait son âme meurtrie. Il savait qu'une partie de cette âme s'abreuvait de ces larmes, celle qui avait appris la haine, celle qui avait soif de vengeance quelquefois. Il savait aussi que cette jeune fille au regard candide habitait son cœur, et que son souvenir serait le plus sûr rempart contre la noirceur que la comtesse avait introduite en lui.

_« Mon dieu, il faut que je m'éloigne d'Oscar au plus vite… Qu'elle ne découvre jamais ce que sa mère a pu faire de moi… »_

- Pardonne-moi Rosalie. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

- Oh tu sais, je pleure facilement, avoua-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit-il en souriant. Avec toi, plus besoin de fontaines dans Paris !

- Ooooooh !

- Tant que tu ne vas pas jusqu'à l'inondation, se moqua-t-il pour leur permettre de reprendre pied dans leur amitié.

- Et tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! fit-elle semblant de se fâcher.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu vas me provoquer en duel avec ton aiguille à broder.

Elle le regarda, éberluée. Il avait dit cela avec tant d'aplomb et de sérieux qu'elle en était restée interdite. Puis, elle éclata de rire et il la rejoignit. Que cela faisait du bien de rire, tout simplement.

_« Peut-être que si je restais auprès de Rosalie… Non ! Non, je ne dois pas y penser ! »_

Il savait bien que, s'il restait auprès de Rosalie, il ne résoudrait rien. Il serait trop près d'Oscar, et son amour passionnel pour la jeune femme empêcherait l'épanouissement de tout sentiment amoureux pour une autre. Il serait trop près de la comtesse, et le rappel de sa déchéance qui obscurcissait une partie de son âme. Non, Rosalie méritait mieux que cela et Oscar…serait toujours Oscar.

Il était rentré à Jarjayes, le cœur en inquiétude. Il était très tard. Il avait trouvé un mot de grand-mère dans la cuisine, l'informant qu'Oscar l'avait demandé, et même réclamé à grands cris. Il sourit tant il visualisait facilement la scène. Mû par une envie irrépressible, il se dirigea vers les appartements de la jeune femme. Il entra sans frapper, se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, se pencha au-dessus de son lit. Elle dormait paisiblement. Cela l'avait toujours un peu étonné… Faisant fi de sa fougue et de son caractère passionné, Oscar semblait d'une douceur angélique lorsqu'elle dormait.

André resta un long moment à l'observer, sans faire un geste. Juste pour être près d'elle… Puis il sortit. Il attrapa le paquet qu'il avait laissé à la porte des appartements de la jeune femme, pour se diriger vers d'autres appartements. Là encore, il entra sans frapper. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et fixa un instant la femme qui dormait. Aucun éclair de tendresse ne vint allumer les prunelles, devenues aussi sombres que l'abime. Il s'approcha et souffla doucement sur le visage de l'endormie en posant le paquet sur elle.

La comtesse sursauta violemment, tirée de son sommeil par la sensation d'une présence, un souffle et un poids sur elle. Elle voulut crier mais elle était complètement tétanisée. Enfin, elle reconnut André et la pression se relâcha d'un coup, entraînant de fortes palpitations et quelques larmes.

- André, murmura-t-elle. Vous m'avez fait peur… Mais, qu'est-ce que ceci ? demanda-t-elle, éberluée, en désignant le paquet.

- Votre drap brodé, madame la comtesse.

- Et, vous n'auriez pas pu me le donner demain ?

- Je croyais pourtant que votre porte était toujours ouverte pour moi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

La femme rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle aurait dû répondre. Mais que dire ? Bien évidemment, sa porte était toujours ouverte pour lui…

- Vous étiez donc avec cette petite Rosalie, constata-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Effectivement. Elle a fait savoir en fin de journée que votre commande était prête… J'ai fait diligence pour vous l'apporter.

- En fin de journée ? Mais il fait nuit maintenant. Vous êtes resté tout le temps avec cette petite…

- Oui ! Tout le temps ! Mais ne la traitez donc pas comme une moins-que-rien quand on sait tous les deux ce que vous valez… Rosalie est une adorable petite vierge timide et sensible, digne de votre respect, alors que vous n'êtes qu'une femme légère indigne de tout sentiment respectable…

- André, gémit-elle, profondément blessée par les paroles du jeune homme. _« Si seulement je pouvais me passer de vous… Si seulement je pouvais ne pas vous aimer… »_ … Eh bien ! Si je suis aussi indigne que cela, que faites-vous dans ma chambre… dans mon lit !...à une heure pareille ? reprit-elle en faisant appel à toute sa maitrise pour lever le menton et soutenir le regard de l'intrus.

- Parce que vous êtes une catin chanceuse, répondit-il sans vergogne.

- Chanceuse ? releva-t-elle.

- Je vois que vous ne vous offusquez pas d'être une catin, mais que vous vous étonnez d'être chanceuse, souligna-t-il, s'amusant du trouble provoqué par sa remarque.

- …. Ch…Chanceuse ? répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, je suis très excité. Comme je sais que vos jambes s'écartent facilement, autant en profiter… Qu'en pensez-vous, madame la comtesse ?

Elle le regardait, agonisante de souffrance morale mais dévorée de désirs physiques. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle rejeta le paquet et écarta ses jambes devant son amant. André sourit. Il savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait lui résister. Son étreinte avec Rosalie, la vision d'Oscar dans son sommeil l'avaient profondément excité. Il avait mal au bas ventre à force de contenir son érection. Il voulait seulement se soulager. Pour cela, la comtesse était la candidate idéale, même s'il s'en voulait un peu de lui accorder ce plaisir. Car, pour elle, il s'agissait toujours de plaisir.

Nulle tendresse dans son étreinte, de la pure bestialité ! Il ne cherchait pas à partager quoi que ce soit avec la comtesse. D'ailleurs, il choisit une position qu'elle détestait parce qu'elle ne pouvait le voir, parce qu'elle la jugeait dégradante. Dégradante… Cela lui suffisait bien.

André lui fit son affaire sans la moindre attention pour sa partenaire. Juste pour assouvir son besoin !

La comtesse détestait cette position, qui était celle d'un animal. Mais elle acceptait tout de cet amant rebelle. Et surtout, cette fois, même si elle n'était qu'un exutoire, elle ne boudait pas son plaisir. Les coups de reins qu'elle subissait, sans la moindre caresse, ne lui laissaient aucune illusion, sinon celui du consentement.

Elle était au bord de l'orgasme quand il se soulagea en elle. Aussitôt après, il s'écarta et remonta ses chausses, tout en la maintenant dans cette position jugée déshonorante. Elle frémissait sous cette main qui l'obligeait à rester à quatre pattes, attendant impatiemment qu'il l'emmène vers l'ultime plaisir. Il n'en fit rien… Il l'abandonna sans un regard, sans un mot.

- André, gémit-elle sans succès.

Il était parti. La comtesse s'écroula sur son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, et sanglota. Cette fois, il était venu à elle librement, et elle n'avait pas voulu le contraindre à quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle avait failli le forcer à rester. Pour elle…

Non, pas cette fois ! Au moins, elle aurait eu cela.

_« André, je ne pourrai jamais vous dire que je vous aime… Vous ne me croiriez pas… Si seulement, si seulement vous n'aimiez pas Oscar ! Peut-être auriez-vous pu m'aimer… Peut-être auriez-vous pu accepter mon amour… »_

- Oscar n'est qu'une parodie de femme ! Elle est un homme, parce que son père l'a voulu. Et j'en suis bien heureuse aujourd'hui, murmura la comtesse, les joues inondées de larmes. Moi je suis une femme… Une femme qui vous aime André. Malheureusement, une femme qui vous aime…


	39. Chante rossignol, chante

- Général, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander…

- Parle André, je t'écoute.

Les deux hommes étaient installés autour du bureau du général, un verre de vin à la main, des liasses de papier devant eux. Le jeune homme hésita un instant. Il ne savait trop comment s'y prendre.

- Je voudrais… éviter tout contact avec les gens de Jarjayes, se lança André en déglutissant. Sauf grand-mère bien sûr ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Et vous !

- Si tu me dis pourquoi tu veux t'éloigner d'Oscar, répondit calmement le général.

- Je ne pourrai jamais voir l'homme qui est en elle, dit sobrement le jeune homme.

Le militaire se leva et se tint devant la fenêtre quelques instants. « En elle »…

- … Et je suis trop attachée à la femme qu'elle n'est pas, continua-t-il.

- Que dis-tu André ? s'étonna le général en se retournant.

Il hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Cet impudent sous-entendait qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour sa fille. L'image d'Oscar s'imposa à lui. Pour la première fois, il chercha à la voir comme la femme qu'elle aurait pu être. Son indignation tomba aussitôt. Il avait lui-même attaché André au service de la jeune femme, presque jusque dans son intimité. Comment lui reprocher d'avoir succombé au charme de sa fille ? Car, il devait bien le reconnaître malgré lui, si on la regardait comme une femme, Oscar était charmante avec son teint de pêche, ses yeux de mer et ses cheveux de soleil… Il soupira.

- Bien sûr, admit-il. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Oh André, je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas fait une erreur. Comment ai-je pu imposer ce genre de vie à ma fille… Très bien ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'Oscar m'écoute, même si je lui ordonne de ne jamais chercher à vous revoir.

- … C'est pour cela…qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite tout contact avec les gens de Jarjayes, insista André.

- Tu veux parler de la comtesse, murmura le général.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Le ton était chaud, presque paternel. Dieu sait qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son maître, rude, coléreux, mais généreux.

- Général…

- Que crois-tu André, que je sois aveugle ?... J'aurais sans doute dû intervenir plus tôt, mais à vrai dire, je ne savais quoi faire… J'ai remarqué les regards que mon épouse te lançait, sa jalousie lorsque tu souriais à d'autres femmes, sa jalousie envers sa fille elle-même à cause de votre relation amicale.

- Je suis désolé, général…

- J'ai bien vu aussi que tu ne faisais rien pour attiser cette attirance. Au contraire… Il me semble qu'elle t'a parfois beaucoup pesée.

André avait la tête baissée. Le général n'était pas dupe Il n'avait jamais été dupe. Simplement, il n'avait rien dit.

D'un côté, ce silence le soulageait. Si le scandale avait éclaté, alors qu'Oscar avait encore besoin de lui, comment aurait-il pu l'aider ?

De l'autre, ce non-dit le mettait en colère. N'était-ce pas son être qui avait été souillé ? Son âme qui avait été profanée ? Il n'était qu'un serviteur, qu'avait-il à dire ? Rien ! Il était là pour servir, et il avait servi.

- J'avoue avoir agi égoïstement, en pensant à Oscar. Mais c'était mal agir envers toi. Je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié André, et c'est pourquoi je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider aujourd'hui.

- Merci général.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Non, tu n'as pas à le faire…

_« C'est moi qui devrais te dire merci, André. Pour n'avoir pas révélé la conduite indigne de mon épouse… Pour m'avoir permis de rester dans l'ignorance… Pour avoir tout supporter sans nous faire honte… Je devrais… »_

Les deux hommes se turent, se comprenant désormais à demi-mot. André allait bel et bien rompre ses liens avec Jarjayes, sauf avec sa grand-mère et le général. Son cœur saignait sans rémission possible, mais son regard était étrangement serein.

x x x x x x x x

- André !

- Oui ma douce et gracieuse lieutenant, railla-t-il gentiment.

- Qu… Quoi !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait répondre ? demanda-t-il, moqueur, en accentuant son sourire.

- Ha ha ! Tu es vraiment très drôle, répondit Oscar qui n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. En attendant, j'aimerais bien pouvoir compter sur toi !

- Compter sur moi ? Pourquoi faire ?

- A Versailles !

- Je suis sûr que tu te débrouilles très bien auprès de la Reine. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. De plus, Marie-Antoinette n'est plus cette petite Dauphine délurée qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

- Mais je ne te parle pas de ça ! s'énerva Oscar. Ce n'est pas pour la surveillance de Marie-Antoinette !

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Curieusement, ce calme énerva la jeune femme plus que de raison. Il avait tord ! Elle avait encore besoin de lui ! Ne serait-ce que pour se sentir plus forte.

- Tu le saurais si tu m'accompagnais à Versailles ! Quand j'ai la chance de jouir de ta compagnie, tu disparais aussitôt dans les écuries pour n'en sortir que contraint et forcé. C'est agréable !

- Préfèrerais-tu jouir de ma compagnie autrement ? questionna-t-il avec un regard perçant.

Il avait repris ce terme « jouir » à dessein. Il pensait qu'Oscar serait déstabilisée… et il avait raison. Elle s'était retournée vers son piano, le cœur battant, cherchant à reprendre contenance.

Il la connaissait si bien. Il savait peut-être mieux qu'elle-même à quel point elle avait été troublée par leur étreinte passionnée, par la découverte de sa nature féminine dans le plaisir. Il savait qu'elle avait été bouleversée jusqu'au plus profond de son être, et qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour accepter de faire face à ces bouleversements.

- J'ai… Je…

- Allons Oscar, je te taquine, reprit-il alors que son regard se voilait.

- Ha !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe donc au château qui te mette dans un tel état ?

- Julie de Polignac ! rugit Oscar, en posant ses doigts sur le clavier.

- Le Rossignol de la Reine ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Certains domestiques l'appellent comme cela… parce qu'elle a une jolie voix semble-t-il, et que c'est la nouvelle amie de Marie-Antoinette.

- Je crains que cette femme ait une très mauvaise influence sur elle ! Elle l'entraîne vers l'insouciance, les dépenses, les jeux…

- La débauche ?

- … Hein !

- La Polignac est affublée d'autres surnoms moins… poétiques que Rossignol.

- Que dit-on ?

- Ne te bats pas contre les moulins à vent Oscar. Tu sais bien que c'est peine perdue. Garde ta voie, dans l'honneur et la justice. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour Marie-Antoinette.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends rien !

- Que ce n'est que le début des rumeurs. Je pense qu'elles ne cesseront de s'amplifier. Jusqu'à éclater. Allons, ne me regarde pas avec cet air effaré… Tu connais les bonnes âmes de Versailles. Lorsqu'elles ont un os à ronger, elles n'en laissent rien.

- A quel genre de rumeurs la Reine pourrait s'exposer selon toi ?

- … Certains disent qu'elle aimerait d'autres plaisirs.

- D'autres plaisirs ? insista Oscar malgré ses joues en feu.

- Des plaisirs… saphiques, lâcha André après un soupir.

- Les gens sont répugnants ! explosa la jeune femme.

- Que veux-tu, c'est ainsi. Mais ce n'est qu'une petite rumeur parmi d'autres, qui lui prêtent au contraire beaucoup d'amants, notamment pour oublier la perte de son cher Fersen.

Oscar avait sursauté malgré elle à l'évocation de cet homme, reparti en Suède malgré son amour pour protéger la réputation d'une Reine. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à André, qui se contracta légèrement.

Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, ce gentilhomme suédois. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'attirance, et non vraiment d'amour. Oscar mettrait du temps pour accorder son amour, elle était trop méfiante pour qu'il en fut autrement. D'autre part, elle était presque fascinée par les sentiments de Fersen pour Marie-Antoinette… Comment ne pas s'imaginer à la place de cette souveraine, qu'elle aimait pourtant ?

Bien sûr, elle pourrait aimer d'autres hommes que lui. Du moins, elle pourrait leur donner son corps, ses lèvres…

_« C'est bien pour cela que tu lui as fait découvrir le plaisir, non ?_ pensa-t-il avec amertume. _Pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop de ton absence. Qu'importe la jalousie qui te rongera en l'imaginant dans les bras d'un autre ! Qu'importe les prières de ton cœur !... Oscar, je serai fort pour toi. Je ne peux plus faire autrement. »_

- Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il en est de cette Julie de Polignac, reprit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Ce qu'il en est ? Tu en jugeras par toi-même ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas réussir à m'éviter encore longtemps !

- Je ne t'évite pas, j'évite le château de Versailles. Je n'y ai pas ma place, Oscar. J'aimerais quand même que tu me décrives cette Polignac, avec tes mots. Et je te promets d'en « juger » par moi-même.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te la décrive ?

- Parce que, sans t'en apercevoir, tu as une très bonne analyse. Il ne te manque plus qu'un peu de recul pour adapter ta position par rapport aux personnes que tu côtoies.

- Toi et tes raisonnements ! soupira Oscar en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors, décris-la moi, insista-t-il.

- Elle a tout pour plaire à Marie-Antoinette, se décida-t-elle avec irritation. Elle parait angélique, douce et franche, mais je la crois rouée et machiavélique.

- Fichtre ! Comme tu y vas !

- Elle a déjà obtenu beaucoup de la Reine, et je suis certaine qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas là. Elle demandera toujours et encore plus !

- Que veux-tu ! Marie-Antoinette est une enfant gâtée, et tu es bien trop vertueuse pour l'amuser longtemps.

- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi ! s'empourpra la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas à juger la conduite de la Reine de France et…

- Et ?

- Je ne suis pas si vertueuse, souffla-t-elle.

- Oh si tu l'es ! asséna impitoyablement André. Que tu ne sois plus vierge n'y change rien ! Mais s'il te plait Oscar, continue à l'être… Tu es une des dernières lumières pures de cette Cour, alors ne change pas. Emporte-toi contre les favorites autant que tu le désires, mais ne te bats pas contre les moulins à vent. Tu sais très bien que tu n'empêcheras pas le joli papillon qu'est la souveraine de se brûler les ailes au feu des louanges, du jeu, des spectacles, des divertissements et des dépenses superflues… N'use pas tes forces ! Garde-les… Un jour, tu en auras peut-être besoin.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'effraya Oscar.

- Qu'un jour peut-être, la Reine se rendra compte du bien-fondé de tes conseils. Si elle devient mère, par exemple… De toute façon, il est inutile d'user tes forces pour des chimères, je t'en conjure.

- Tu es bien sombre… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien !

- Alors, tu viendras à Versailles avec moi demain ?

- Si tu veux. Tu m'as fait un portrait tellement excitant de cette Julie de Polignac, que je brûle de la rencontrer.

Oscar rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Excitant » ! Mais qu'est-ce que son portrait avait d'excitant ? Décidément, André était vite aveuglé par les favorites royales, que ce soit celle du Roi ou celle de la Reine. Elle se morigéna car il était injuste de penser cela, et elle le savait bien.

Un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage chagrin. Au moins, demain il serait avec elle à Versailles. Peut-être arriverait-elle à le faire parler… même si elle en doutait. Ce diable d'homme savait se montrer particulièrement têtu.

- Il se fait tard, tu devrais te coucher et dormir un peu… Tu me sembles un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, la taquina-t-il.

- Va au diable ! répondit-elle en riant.

- Je préfère les bras de Morphée, excuse-moi.

Pourtant, André n'alla pas tout de suite se coucher. Il sortit, sella son cheval pour se rendre dans une auberge accueillante. Il s'enivra pour oublier.

Oublier Oscar, la comtesse, grand-mère, son humiliation, sa douleur, son amour… Oublier la décision qu'il avait prise… Oublier ce futur qui ne connaitrait pas la lumière de son soleil… Oublier !


	40. Quand l'ombre s'épaissit

Ils étaient partis au grand galop et Oscar était arrivée au château en riant. Elle avait refusé catégoriquement qu'André se rende aux écuries, craignant qu'il n'en ressorte plus. Elle était passée voir le colonel de Girodelle, qui l'avait trouvée bien souriante, avant de prendre son service auprès de la Reine.  
Celle-ci salua André, regrettant l'absence prolongée du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui lança un regard indéfinissable, avant de s'incliner profondément devant la souveraine.

- Venez mon amie, lança soudain Marie-Antoinette.  
- Votre Majesté, entendit-il d'une voix mélodieuse. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger en si bonne compagnie.

André se releva et croisa le regard bleuté de la Polignac. Ainsi, il avait devant lui la nouvelle favorite… de la Reine ! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, amenant quelques rougeurs discrètes aux joues de Julie.

- Allons ma chère, il s'agit d'André, le serviteur du lieutenant de Jarjayes.

Aussitôt, Oscar fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas, elle n'avait jamais aimé que l'on traite André de domestique. Cela, il n'avait pas réussi à le changer. Néanmoins, sa réaction était imperceptible, à moins de la bien connaître. Sa fougueuse guerrière…

Julie de Polignac glissa un regard vers l'officier. Ainsi, ce petit lieutenant avait un domestique qui la suivait jusque dans les appartements de la souveraine. Quelle impudence ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui rabatte son caquet, qu'elle ternisse son image aux yeux de Marie-Antoinette pour mieux s'assurer de l'amitié royale.  
Mais comment faire ? Le gentil petit lieutenant paraissait insensible aux charmes féminins, incorruptible, froid et hautain. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas insensible aux charmes… masculins ? Son regard se tourna vers André et elle sursauta. Il semblait lire dans ses pensées. Un frisson glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Malgré elle, elle porta les mains à son visage, dans un geste de protection dérisoire.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ma chère ? Auriez-vous un malaise ?  
- …Non… Non Votre Majesté.  
- Vous êtes sûre ? Je vous trouve bien pâle tout à coup. Désirez-vous faire une promenade dans les jardins ?  
- Votre Majesté, je suis désolée d'intervenir, intervint pourtant Oscar, mais Sa Majesté le Roi souhaite vous voir au plus vite dans son cabinet.  
- C'est vrai, soupira la Reine. Mais il me fait peine de laisser mon amie ainsi…  
- Si vous le permettez Votre Majesté, proposa André d'une voix chaude et grave, je me ferais un plaisir d'accompagner madame la comtesse de Polignac dans les jardins.

Il surprit le regard indigné d'Oscar et lui envoya subrepticement un sourire malicieux qui sembla la rassurer. Son ami ne s'était pas laissé ensorceler par le charme de cette intrigante ! Si charme elle avait, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie.  
Il s'attarda un instant sur le visage de la comtesse de Jarjayes, qui venait de prendre son service auprès de la souveraine. Elle dardait sur la Polignac un regard chargé de rancune. Nul doute qu'elle aurait apprécié une promenade dans les jardins, en ce jour d'été agrémenté par une brise légère.  
Quant à la Belle Julie, elle ne savait plus que faire. Ce beau jeune homme, domestique de son rival en amitié dans le cœur de Marie-Antoinette, avait quelque chose de sombrement inquiétant. C'est pourtant avec un sourire charmant qu'il la convia dans les jardins. Ils marchèrent quelques temps, lui derrière elle comme l'exigeait la bienséance. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé tout son aplomb, elle décida…d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Vous êtes depuis longtemps au service du lieutenant de Jarjayes ? en l'invitant d'un signe gracieux.  
- Très longtemps, répondit-il courtoisement. J'avais sept ans à la mort de mes parents, et c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé. Ma grand-mère était la nourrice des enfants Jarjayes.  
- Oh ! Je vois… Il y a, comment dire, un lien très fort entre vous…  
- Oui, je dois bien l'avouer. Le lieutenant et moi avons été élevés ensemble. Il s'en est suivi une certaine complicité, tout en sachant parfaitement quelle est notre place respective.  
- C'est quelqu'un de très… dur.  
- Le lieutenant sait également être agréable en privé. Quand il joue de la musique par exemple… Il joue très bien du piano et du violon.  
- Moi, je chante.  
- La Belle Julie à la voix de rossignol… Pardonnez cette familiarité, mais c'est ainsi que l'on vous présente dans certains cercles.  
- Et de quels cercles s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle, pincée.  
- Ceux des artistes madame, dont vous êtes.

Julie de Polignac se gonfla de sa propre importance, ouvrant son éventail comme elle aurait étalé ses plumes de paon. C'était donc cela, le terrible adversaire d'Oscar de Jarjayes, cette rouée « dangereuse » pour l'Etat ?

_« Non, pour la Reine ! Pour la Reine, car elle est influençable et qu'elle aime s'amuser… et qu'elle écoutera plus facilement le chant des rossignols que la voix de la raison. Oscar, mon Oscar, le jour où tu cesseras de te battre contre des chimères, tu ouvriras les yeux. Plut à Dieu que cela ne te blesse trop fort… »_

- Vous êtes marié ? reprit-elle soudain, dévorée de curiosité.  
- Non, et je ne suis pas tenté par les amours contre-nature, lâcha-t-il avec des étincelles d'amusement au fond des yeux.  
- Je… Pardon ?  
- ... On nous a vus souvent ensemble. Ni Oscar ni moi ne sommes mariés. Mais, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes attirés par les représentants de notre propre sexe. Je vous concède qu'Oscar est très discret, mais pas insensible. Pour ma part, je suis bel et bien attiré par les femmes, et certaines soubrettes vous le confirmeront sans se faire prier.  
- Mais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, jeta confusément Julie, qui voyait secrètement un de ses espoirs s'envoler.  
- Je vous remercie de cette délicieuse promenade, dit André en reprenant sa place derrière la comtesse alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les couloirs du château.  
- Insolent ! répliqua-t-elle, partagée entre l'envie de s'enfuir et celle de le gifler.

Comment ce petit domestique sans importance osait-il lui parler de la sorte ? Elle était Yolande Martine Gabrielle de Polastron, épouse du comte Jules de Polignac, une belle femme, sans trop de scrupules et dévouée aux siens, assez enjouée pour séduire l'insouciance de la Reine, et assez spirituelle pour conserver cette faveur. Ce jeune homme de peu semblait lire au fond de son âme… et il arborait un curieux petit sourire satisfait. Pourtant, ces prunelles recelaient toujours cette lueur redoutable. Elle sentit un frisson glacé l'étreindre.

- Pourquoi souriez-vous ?  
- Vous ne serez pas de taille si vous vous en prenez à Oscar-François de Jarjayes, répondit-il doucement en s'inclinant devant elle avant de s'éloigner. 

x x x x x x x x

- Alors ? interrogea Oscar lorsqu'il revint auprès d'elle.  
- Alors quoi, Oscar ! Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? C'est une jeune femme qui a tout pour amuser la Reine. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.  
- Mais c'est une intrigante ! ragea-t-elle à voix basse.  
- Assurément, mais je pense aussi qu'elle apprécie beaucoup Marie-Antoinette. Elle lui est sincèrement attachée. Maintenant, je suis certain qu'elle cherchera à tirer tous les bénéfices de cette amitié.  
- Que pouvons-nous faire ?  
- Rien ! C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer. Tu ne peux rien faire. La Reine accorde son amitié à qui bon lui semble. Si cette personne n'est pas aussi vertueuse et droite que tu l'es, tu ne peux rien y faire. Continue à donner ton avis quand on te le demande et arrête de vouloir changer la face du monde. Il y a des choses que tu dois accepter Oscar.  
- Eh bien je te remercie de cette leçon. Je t'amène avec moi pour être soutenue, et tu batifoles avec la Polignac sous mon nez !  
- Je batifole ? s'amusa-t-il… Ressaisis-toi Oscar, reprit-il gravement. Cette réflexion, je l'aurais comprise dans la bouche de ta mère. Tu sais bien que tu seras toujours la lumière de ma vie, quoiqu'il arrive…  
- Que veux-tu dire ? s'effraya-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que signifie ce « quoiqu'il arrive » ?  
- Ne fais pas l'enfant. On ne sait pas ce que demain sera. Mais une chose ne changera pas, c'est ta place dans mon cœur….. Dis-moi Oscar, qui est cette jeune personne là-bas ?  
- Hein ? Ah ! C'est Charlotte de Polignac. Que voulais-tu…  
- Elle te dévore des yeux. J'ai l'impression que tu lui fais beaucoup d'effet.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises André !  
- Je t'assure. Tu as toujours fait beaucoup d'effet sur les jeunes filles… et celle-ci n'échappe pas à ton charme vénéneux.  
- Tu es impossible !  
- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse de la Polignac, par contre j'ai l'impression qu'elle va bientôt te jalouser. Si tu tourneboules le cœur de sa jolie petite fille…  
- André !  
- Oui Oscar ? répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- …. Non, rien, soupira-t-elle.

_« Va mon Oscar, continue à vivre, à faire battre le cœur des jeunes filles… J'ai gardé des contacts à Versailles. Je continuerai à veiller sur toi, ma lumière, mon amour. Toujours ! Le Rossignol risque de chanter faux lorsqu'elle découvrira les sentiments de sa fille pour toi… »_

Oscar s'éloigna, appelée par son service. C'est la comtesse qui s'approcha d'André. Elle paraissait nerveuse.

- Alors André, après les femmes accomplies, vous vous intéressez aux petites filles, murmura-t-elle d'une voix hargneuse.  
- Les femmes accomplies ? Qu'appelez-vous donc : femme accomplie, madame la comtesse ?  
- Les femmes qui ont au moins quelques rondeurs à vous offrir, répondit-elle rageusement.  
- Oh, je vois ! Evidemment, si vous placez la jeune femme fraîche et attirante et la catin hypocrite sur le même plan, alors je crois que je m'intéresse indéniablement aux femmes accomplies, répondit-il avec cynisme.  
- Espèce de…  
- Attention madame la comtesse, les gens commencent à se poser des questions sur votre attitude fébrile.  
- Je vous…

Elle aurait voulu dire « Je vous déteste ! », mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle serra les poings, en colère contre elle-même, terrassée par ce désir passionnel qui la rongeait complètement, irrémédiablement.

- Vous semblez pourtant trouver la jeune Charlotte à votre goût, finit-elle par murmurer, brisée.  
- Je crois que la jeune Charlotte est plutôt intéressée par le lieutenant, votre…fils.  
- Oh !

La comtesse de Jarjayes contempla un instant le couple formé par Julie de Polignac et sa jeune fille. Ses yeux dérivèrent ensuite sur Oscar qui revenait. C'était donc ça ! Sa jalousie l'avait égarée.

- Mère, l'interpela Oscar en la faisant sursauter.  
- Oui Oscar ?  
- Vous vous sentez bien ?  
- Oh… oui, oui je vais bien.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Oscar, murmura doucereusement André, ta mère s'inquiétait seulement pour ton avenir amoureux.  
- Comment ?  
- André…  
- A craindre mon intérêt pour la jeune Charlotte de Polignac, elle n'avait pas remarqué les regards énamourés que celle-ci te lance.  
- André, gémit de nouveau la comtesse.  
- Ca suffit ! trancha Oscar d'une voix un peu trop forte qui attira l'attention.

Oscar ne pouvait en vouloir à André de traiter sa mère de la sorte. Néanmoins, par orgueil sûrement, elle avait du mal à accepter cette humiliation devant témoins, même si personne n'avait entendu leur échange. Elle jeta un regard troublé à son ami. Son visage ne reflétait pas la moindre émotion, ses lèvres étaient tendues dans un léger sourire. Mais ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu sombre et sauvage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dont elle avait vu seulement les prémices lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée d'elle-même après le départ de Fersen. Un feu qui lui fit peur, et qui la remplit d'angoisse.


	41. Souffle le vent

Pendant quelques jours, André avait suivi Oscar pendant son service à Versailles. Marie-Antoinette n'était certes plus l'adolescente primesautière qu'ils avaient connue, mais elle avait un côté fantasque déboussolant pour quelqu'un d'aussi rationnel que le lieutenant de Jarjayes.

Oscar nota d'un air sombre que son ami semblait chercher la compagnie de madame de Polignac, trouvant même plaisir à l'écouter chanter.

- Mais enfin Oscar, sois honnête ! Reconnais qu'elle chante très bien !... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me boucher les oreilles quand elle ouvre la bouche !

- Tu exagères toujours André ! Je ne te demande pas de te boucher les oreilles. Et oui ! Elle chante bien. Mais elle demeure une intrigante à mes yeux, qui cherche à tirer profit de l'amitié de la Reine.

- Tout le monde cherche à tirer profit de la Reine, sauf toi.

- Ne sois pas ridicule… Et cesse de tourner autour de la Polignac !...

André avait éclaté de rire face à cette accusation.

- …Tu as décidément un goût prononcé pour les favorites royales ! asséna-t-elle injustement.

- Ca doit être ça Oscar ! répondit-il d'une voix cinglante en la bloquant contre le mur. Ce doit être pour cela que tu m'attires tellement… Tu ne te souviens pas ? Louis XV aurait volontiers fait de toi une favorite durant quelques temps, s'il avait cueilli la vertu que tu ne pouvais lui refuser.

- André, lâche-moi, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- …

- Je suis désolée.

- Peu m'importe les favorites royales ! Décidément Oscar, tu es une bonne stratège pour déjouer des pièges, tu accomplis des missions périlleuses, mais tu ne sais toujours pas te débrouiller au milieu des courtisans. Apprends à connaître ton ennemi ! C'est ce que j'ai fait. Non que la Polignac soit mon ennemie, mais elle est la tienne puisque tu en as décidé ainsi. J'en sais un peu plus sur ses faiblesses, et sur ses forces.

- Oh !... Je ne te savais pas aussi calculateur.

- Parce que tu aimes Marie-Antoinette pour sa fraîcheur, sa frivolité, sa coquetterie autant que pour sa naïveté, pour la femme qu'elle est et qu'on ne t'a pas laissé devenir… Quand il s'agit de la Reine, tu réfléchis avec ton cœur, et tes réactions s'en ressentent.

- Quel merveilleux philosophe ! se moqua-t-elle doucement, malgré tout émue et ébranlée par les paroles du jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, il posa sauvagement ses lèvres frémissantes sur celles d'Oscar, les scellant dans un baiser passionné. La militaire se débattit. Que dirait-on si on surprenait le lieutenant de Jarjayes et son domestique dans une si compromettante situation !

Puis elle se laissa envahir par la passion de son compagnon, pour finalement y répondre avec délectation. Son corps de femme se tendait vers lui, malgré elle, réclamant des caresses, des promesses de douceurs et de jouissance. Elle releva une jambe vers les hanches de son ami, pour le souder encore plus à elle si c'était possible.

Pour André, ce geste eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité, la menaçant d'un monstrueux scandale. Il la relâcha, et même la repoussa pour s'écarter.

- Pardon Oscar… Je n'aurais pas dû…

- André, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Pardonne-moi. Je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus… Cela ne se reproduira plus, répéta-t-il en la fixant d'un regard étrange, comme s'il voulait graver instantanément chaque trait, chaque expression du visage adoré.

- Je ne t'en veux pas…

- Je me moque de la Polignac Oscar ! Elle est sans scrupule, engluée dans l'ambition de sa famille, vaniteuse, déterminée et ambitieuse. Mais elle est aussi attachée à la Reine, et surtout elle aime sa fille. A sa manière, mais sincèrement.

- Je n'ai que faire de la Polignac ! se fâcha la jeune femme.

- Chut ! On vient…

Des domestiques étaient apparus dans le couloir jusqu'à présent désert. La vie les avait rattrapés. Oscar pestait. Le cœur cerné de ronces, André remerciait le ciel d'avoir préservé l'honneur de cette femme hors du commun. Elle serait et resterait aux yeux de tous, le fier et glacial lieutenant de Jarjayes.

Un éclair douloureux zébra la verdure cendrée de ses prunelles. Il avait eu envie d'arracher ces maudits vêtements qui cachaient aux yeux du monde les courbes tendres de son corps d'albâtre. Heureusement, son secret avait été préservé…

_« Mon dieu Oscar, j'aurais pu te faire tant de mal, moi qui t'aime tant ! Je n'entendais plus rien que l'appel de ton corps… Non, je n'entendais plus rien que les appels de MON corps ! J'ai parfois envie de hurler tu sais ! Je veux qu'on me rende ma candeur ! Je veux pouvoir t'aimer sans te faire honte… Est-ce que tu pleureras mon Oscar ? Pardonne-moi, je t'en conjure ! »_

x x x x x x x x

Oscar se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Un orage violent l'avait tenu éveillée une partie de la nuit. Elle était déjà très énervée à son coucher, à voir le Rossignol tourner la tête de Marie-Antoinette… Cette fois-ci, Rose Bertin fut convoquée au château pour présenter de nouvelles toilettes à la Reine, et surtout de nouveaux accessoires. Beaucoup d'accessoires !

_« Beaucoup d'argent jeté par les fenêtres ! Qu'ont-elles à faire de toutes ces fanfreluches ! »_ enrageait le lieutenant.

Naturellement, la Polignac avait profité des largesses de la souveraine, qui avait commandé pour elle et pour sa fille des toilettes complètes.

_« Non vraiment, c'en est trop !... Mais comment puis-je me battre contre cela ? »_

Le découragement l'avait saisie, à tel point qu'elle fut obligée de s'absenter quelques instants ( en prenant soin de laisser un garde royal à sa place, sinon son colonel l'aurait reprise à l'ordre ! ) pour aller respirer dans les jardins. André lui avait dit de ne pas se battre contre des moulins à vent.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, maugréa-t-elle en regrettant l'absence de son ami d'enfance à ses côtés ce jour-là.

Sa nature passionnée la poussait à réagir. Elle bénissait le dur enseignement de son père, qui lui avait appris à garder son sang-froid, du moins en public. Une intrigante ! Et la Reine qui la suivait pas à pas, buvant chacun de ses conseils, accédant à sa moindre demande…

A ce moment, Oscar eut une pensée pour Axel de Fersen. Il était un vrai gentilhomme, il était parti pour préserver la Reine. Comme elle regrettait son absence à lui aussi !

_« Monsieur de Fersen, je gage que, si vous étiez présent, l'influence de madame de Polignac pâlirait à vu d'œil… André pense qu'elle apprécie réellement Marie-Antoinette. Mais si elle aime la femme, elle ne respecte pas la Reine, comme vous… Quel est le chemin ? Qui pourra m'aider ? »_

Au moment de se coucher, son état d'esprit s'accordait parfaitement avec le temps. Les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel reflétaient ses accès de colère. Elle tourna et retourna, jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'apaise. Alors, la fatigue prit le dessus et elle put dormir un peu.

x x x x x x x x

En l'absence du général et de la comtesse, Oscar se rendit à la cuisine pour un déjeuner léger. Comme d'habitude, grand-mère s'affairait à ses fourneaux et donnaient ses ordres pour la journée. A un moment donné, la jeune femme vit son ancienne nourrice brandir une louche en disputant un commis. Ce geste la fit sourire malgré elle. Combien de coups de louche André avait-il reçu, ou fut-il menacé de recevoir !

André… Il n'était pas là. Pourtant, à ces heures matinales, il trainait régulièrement autour de la cuisine.

_« Gourmand comme il est, il ne devrait pas être très loin… »_

- Grand-mère, sais-tu où est André ?

- …. Non ma chérie, répondit doucement l'aïeule.

Toute à ses soucis, Oscar ne se rendit pas compte que sa vieille nourrice semblait s'être légèrement recroquevillée. Sa mauvaise humeur se réveilla. Elle serait donc obligée de se mettre à la recherche de son ami d'enfance ! Qu'il ne la fasse pas trop languir comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus !

- A-t-il déjà pris son déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Oui… de très bonne heure.

- Où diable est-il encore caché ?

- …

- Cette fois, il mérite amplement son coup de louche, dit soudain Oscar en remarquant que la gouvernante avait baissé la tête. Tu peux préparer ta louche la plus dure grand-mère ! Il a la tête solide… D'ailleurs, il en fait de plus en plus à sa tête. Une petite bosse ne lui fera pas de mal… Grand-mère ?

Oscar avait enfin remarqué l'attitude de sa vieille nourrice, repliée sur elle-même, serrant dans ses mains la louche menaçante et la couvant d'un regard désespéré.

- Grand-mère ? s'inquiéta-t-elle enfin.

- …

- Que se passe-t-il ? André ! André !

- Il est inutile de l'appeler ma chérie.

- Allons, c'est ton petit-fils… Je suis certaine qu'il saura te rendre le sourire, ou te consoler, répondit Oscar, qui n'osait pas prendre la vieille femme dans ses bras malgré toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait.

La gouvernante tourna son visage torturé vers elle, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Tétanisée, la jeune femme resta immobile durant plusieurs secondes, avant de pouvoir enfin s'avancer vers celle qui l'avait élevée.

- Grand-mère, murmura-t-elle en prenant une main ridée pour la poser contre sa joue.

- Oh ma chérie, hoqueta la pleureuse. Ma chérie…. Il est parti…

- Qui est parti ? s'effraya Oscar qui sentait un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

- André, mon petit…. Il est parti.

- Non !

Le cri avait jailli, incontrôlable. Un cri de bête blessée !

- Oscar…

- Non ! Il n'est pas parti.

- Oh ma petite fille…

- André n'est pas parti tu entends !

- Ne pleurez plus…

- Il n'est pas parti ! Parti où ? Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi m'aurait-il abandonnée ? Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il va revenir. Il… Il fait une course. N'est-ce pas grand-mère ?

- Ma chérie…

- N'EST-CE PAS ?

- Non Oscar, il a quitté Jarjayes sans l'intention d'y revenir.

- Il ne peut pas m'abandonner !

- Il vous aime Oscar. Trop, beaucoup trop…

- Il n'a pas le droit !

- Chuuuut… Séchez vos larmes…

- Je… Je ne pleure pas ! répondit la jeune femme dont les joues inondées de larmes démentaient les paroles. Où ?... Où est-il allé ?

- Je ne sais pas, pour le moment. Il m'a dit qu'il m'écrirait…

- Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ! Que va-t-il faire ?

- Cela, c'est avec votre père qu'il faudra en discuter, répondit la vieille nourrice en caressant la joue de sa préférée pour en essuyer les larmes.

- Mon père ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Je t'avais dit qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, dans le bureau de travail de ton père. Apparemment, le général a confié une nouvelle tâche à André.

- Mais pourquoi à André ? insista Oscar. Il avait bien assez de choses à faire ici !

- C'est à sa demande…

- A la demande d'André ? balbutia-t-elle, malheureuse et blessée. Il…ne voulait plus rester à mes côtés, c'est cela. Il ne voulait plus de moi…

- Oh ma chérie, la coupa grand-mère en la pressant sur son cœur. Ne vous mettez pas de mauvaises pensées dans la tête…ni dans le cœur. Il vous aime toujours. Il m'a bien recommandé de veiller sur vous. Il a tellement pensé à vous, à la peine qu'il allait vous faire… Oscar, il vous aimait plus qu'il ne le devait. Vous seule habitez son cœur. N'en doutez pas…

- Grand-mère, gémit la jeune femme, bouleversée au plus profond d'elle-même.

Etait-il possible d'avoir aussi mal sans mourir ? Le départ d'André, c'était comme si on l'amputait d'une partie d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire face à ses sentiments, de lui dire à quel point il comptait pour elle… Et maintenant il était parti !

Oh, mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Il ne lui avait même pas fait ses adieux. Non, il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte. Puisque son père lui avait confié cette tâche, il savait donc où se trouvait André. Très bien ! Elle pourrait lui dire sa façon de penser ! Il pensait peut-être l'avoir brisée, mais elle était furieuse… avec son cœur en charpie et son âme à l'agonie.

- Quand mon père doit-il rentrer ?

- Il a été appelé au château pour une affaire personnelle et urgente. Mais il devrait rentrer aujourd'hui. Du moins, il en avait l'intention.

- Bien.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ma petite fille ?

- Avoir une conversation avec mon père.

- Cela ne changera pas grand-chose vous savez. C'est… C'est André qui voulait s'éloigner, pas votre père…

- Je sais. Mais il pourra me dire où il est.

- Et après ?

- Après ! André est parti sans même me dire au revoir ! Ce ne sont pas des manières, et je lui dirai ce que j'en pense !

Grand-mère soupira. L'amour de son petit-fils était bien trop grand. Oscar ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un domestique, malgré ses rappels à l'ordre. Il faudrait bien qu'elle ouvre les yeux… Ses chers petits ! Son vieux cœur était bien fatigué. Il avait déjà subi tant d'épreuves.


	42. Une rose révélée

Le général marchait rapidement dans les couloirs. Il frappa à une porte.

- Entrez ! répondit une voix. Ah, général de Jarjayes… Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir aussi rapidement.

- Colonel, votre billet était bref, mais j'en ai compris l'urgence.

- Asseyez-vous, l'invita Girodelle en vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours de son bureau et en fermant la porte.

- Est-ce aussi grave ? s'étonna le général.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter…. J'ai malheureusement surpris une conversation que j'aurais préféré ignorer, pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

- Je vois… Quels sont les interlocuteurs ?

- Le Roi et le duc de Broglie.

- Pardon !... Vous avez épié... s'indigna le général.

- Non, surpris. Tout à fait fortuitement, je vous l'assure. Et je me suis éloigné dès qu'un certain sujet fut clos. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais m'entretenir avec vous de toute urgence.

- Mais je ne peux…

- Le sujet vous concerne, insista Girodelle en plongeant son regard acéré dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Comment ? Un sujet qui me concerne entre Sa Majesté et le duc de Broglie… Je connais assez bien le duc.

- Je le sais général, et cette conversation n'était pas tournée contre vous. Je sais que vos relations avec le duc de Broglie sont d'ordre amical. Vous n'ignorez donc pas sa position quant au rôle des femmes dans la société. Or le duc sait que le lieutenant de Jarjayes vit… en dehors de sa condition.

Le général était blême. Les souverains étaient au courant de la véritable nature d'Oscar. Louis XV en personne avait décrété le secret, entérinant la volonté d'un père. Aujourd'hui, la mascarade volait en éclat. Oui, pour bien le connaître, il savait que le duc de Broglie ne tolèrerait jamais une femme dans l'armée, fut-ce la fille de son ami, et même si jusqu'à présent elle s'était acquittée de sa tache.

- Le duc de Broglie a réussi à convaincre Sa Majesté qu'Oscar n'avait pas sa place dans l'armée. Sans compter qu'elle pouvait être blessée et que sa véritable nature pouvait à tout moment être découverte…

- Par tous les saints ! gémit le général. Connaissant mon ami, il a dû obtenir des garanties… De quelle nature ?

- Il souhaite que mademoiselle de Jarjayes se marie au plus vite… et le Roi le lui a accordé.

- Je m'étonne presque qu'il n'ait pas demandé qu'elle soit envoyée dans un couvent, pour servir d'exemple aux écervelées qui cherchent à sortir de leur condition.

- … Non, commença doucement Girodelle sans oser poursuivre.

- Parlez colonel, je vous en prie.

- Le duc de Broglie a trop d'affection pour vous pour se montrer aussi sévère. Et… peut-être ainsi votre fille pourra-t-elle vous offrir l'héritier que vous appeliez de vos vœux.

- L'héritier, répéta le général en baissant la tête. Hélas, reprit-il après quelques instants de d'espoir et de découragement, cet enfant porterait le nom de son père.

- Sauf si son père n'était pas porteur du titre de la lignée, ou s'il accepte de vous offrir cet héritier.

- Envisage-t-il quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Le duc de Broglie ? Non ! A vrai dire… J'ai beaucoup pensé à cette conversation, avoua Girodelle en se levant pour marcher de long en large, nerveux. J'ai eu l'occasion de contempler les charmes de votre fille, dans sa nature véritable.

- Pardon ? s'exclama le général en se levant, les poings serrés de colère et le regard incisif.

- C'est une longue histoire général. Il est inutile de vous mettre en colère. Je vous assure que votre fille a conservé sa vertu malgré une situation dangereuse pour elle…

- Expliquez-vous monsieur, ou je me verrai contraint de vous demander réparation, coupa froidement le père outragé.

- Oscar a éveillé l'intérêt d'un homme auquel on peut difficilement échapper… Sa Majesté Louis XV, révéla Girodelle à voix feutrée. Disons que, j'étais présent lorsqu'il a exprimé son… désir, pour la première fois.

- Oscar, murmura le général, la gorge serrée et le cœur battant.

- Votre fille a réussi à échapper aux griffes royales, ajouta le colonel en provoquant la stupéfaction de son interlocuteur.

_« Echapper à Louis XV ! Ma fille, vous êtes bien plus douée que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Tenir tête à un Souverain… C'est folie ! Mais c'est admirable… »_

- Je n'ai jamais pu me départir de l'impression que…

- Que ? poussa le général en buvant les paroles du jeune homme.

- Que son domestique est en partie responsable de cette… fuite.

- André ?

- Il avait une lueur dans le regard... J'y ai souvent repensé… C'est lui, qui a détourné Louis XV de son projet.

- Son projet ?

- Le Roi voulait Oscar, général… dans son lit, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Et je dois avouer que j'aurais volontiers tenté ma chance. Mais à chaque fois que je me faisais trop entreprenant, André apparaissait. Oui, je suis sûr que…

Quel beau tableau ils auraient offert si une personne était entrée à ce moment précis ! Le général de Jarjayes était statufié. Le colonel de Girodelle était rêveur.

_« André, vous avez veillé sur mon enfant au-delà de ce que j'osais espérer. Votre vaillance a été le seul rempart entre elle et les autres, je m'en rends mieux compte aujourd'hui. Oui, vous l'avez progressivement préparée à se défendre, mieux que je ne l'ai fait moi-même, pour qu'elle puisse se débrouiller sans vous… Ô cher enfant, combien je vous suis reconnaissant ! »_

- C'est pourquoi, se reprit enfin Girodelle, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander la main de mademoiselle Oscar de Jarjayes, votre fille.

- …

- Je consens à ce que le premier héritier mâle transmette le nom des Jarjayes, promit-il, fébrile devant le sourire froid du général. Entendons-nous bien, j'ai un profond respect pour elle, ajouta-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Elle a vécu dans un monde qui n'était pas fait pour elle et a toujours accompli son devoir avec brio. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que n'importe quel mufle la mette dans son lit et s'amuse avec elle. Oscar ne le mérite pas !

- Vous la respectez vraiment ? demanda le général.

- Oui, en tant que militaire et en tant que personne.

- Alors, je vous accorde la main de ma fille.

Girodelle soupira. Depuis cette conversation surprise malgré lui, il se rongeait les sangs. Certes, il avait longtemps harcelé son joli lieutenant. Mais il éprouvait une réelle affection pour cette femme hors du commun, et même de l'admiration. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe entre des mains vicieuses ou dépravées ! Cela ne lui coûtait qu'un héritier…

x x x x x x x x

- Madame, vous êtes bien songeuse…

La comtesse de Jarjayes sursauta. Elle avait assisté au lever de la Reine, comme toute dame de compagnie qui se respecte. Puis, elle avait eu envie de se promener un peu dans les jardins. Elle se perdait dans la contemplation d'une rose rouge magnifique, dangereuse par ses épines.

_« Cette fleur est comme mon amour pour vous, mon André… D'une beauté envoutante, on ne peut s'en passer, même si je me déchire aux épines de votre mépris… Pourquoi ne venez-vous plus au château ? Pourquoi André ?... Oscar a besoin de vous. »_

- Mon ami, je ne vous savais pas au château aujourd'hui. Je croyais que vous vouliez rester à Jarjayes.

- C'était effectivement mon intention. Mais j'ai reçu une missive m'enjoignant de venir tout de suite. Ce que j'ai fait… et je ne le regrette pas. Il semblerait qu'Oscar ne puisse plus rester dans l'armée. Le Roi n'y veut plus de femme, sous les conseils du duc de Broglie.

- Le duc de Broglie, votre ami ?

- Oui. Je connais son point de vue depuis longtemps. Il a obtenu gain de cause. Aussi ai-je décidé de la marier avec le colonel de Girodelle.

- La marier ? répéta la comtesse, héberluée.

- Le colonel était très désireux de convoler avec Oscar. C'est un très bon parti, de bonne noblesse. Il respecte Oscar et…

- Et ?

- Il accepte que leur premier enfant mâle perpétue le nom des Jarjayes.

- Mais… Oscar va-t-elle accepter ?

- Dès lors que sa véritable nature sera révélée, et cela se fera sous peu, elle n'aura d'autres choix que le mariage ou le couvent. Je suis certain qu'elle fera le bon choix.

_« Et André restera à Jarjayes, pour moi seule ! »_ s'exalta la comtesse, avec une joie mauvaise.

- Cela fera de grands changements… à Jarjayes.

- Pardonnez-moi madame, je vais devoir y retourner. Oscar doit sans doute m'attendre.

- Elle sait que…

- Non, mais elle doit vouloir me poser des questions concernant André, dit-il en jetant un regard aiguisé à son épouse, qui pâlit considérablement en portant la main à son sein.

- An… André ? Mais quoi André ! s'écria-t-elle, ne pouvant plus se contrôler.

- André a quitté le domaine. Il pensait qu'Oscar pouvait désormais se débrouiller seule et souhaitait faire quelque chose de sa vie.

- Mais… Mais où … ?

- J'ai acheté un domaine et André va s'en occuper. Ou plus spécialement s'occuper de mon nouvel élevage de chevaux… Attention madame, vous allez vous blesser.

- Pardon ?

- La rose…

La comtesse baissa les yeux vers la fleur qu'elle triturait sans y prendre garde. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait d'un de ses doigts. Elle le porta à sa bouche en gémissant.

Ce n'était pas possible ! André ! André était parti !

- Où… se trouve ce… domaine ? interrogea la comtesse d'une voix haletante, en regardant tomber les pétales froissés.

- Inutile madame ! répondit froidement le général.

- Pardon ? Que… Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Qu'il souhaite couper toute relation avec Jarjayes… Avec vous particulièrement madame. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre. Allons, reprenez-vous, reprit-il sèchement. Vous allez rejoindre la Reine et lui demander quelques jours. Nous partirons nous reposer en Normandie.

- Mais…

- Je suis certain que cela vous fera du bien. Je compte emmener Oscar. Vous pourrez tranquillement l'entretenir sur la vie des femmes. Enfin, il est inutile de lui en dire trop…

- Mon ami, il faut que vous sachiez…

- Non madame, vous n'avez rien à dire, rien à expliquer,… rien à vous faire pardonner. André s'est montré très discret quant à ses… motivations. Alors de grâce, reprenez-vous !

- …

- Je dois vous quitter maintenant. Oscar a probablement découvert que son compagnon d'enfance est parti. Je dois répondre à ses questions. Je vous retrouverai au domaine dans la soirée.

Le général partit rapidement, laissant son épouse recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle avait levé les yeux vers son époux. Un regard implorant… Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Pas André !... Son visage était ravagé par une douleur insondable, ses larmes coulaient, ses gestes étaient fébriles, sa respiration incontrôlable.

Mais le général ne l'avait pas rassurée. André était parti. Il était bel et bien parti. Elle ne le reverrait plus. Il ne voulait plus la revoir. Il l'avait chassée de sa vie.

Elle regarda la silhouette de son mari s'amenuiser avant d'être dévastée par des sanglots terriblement douloureux.

_« Oh mon dieu non ! Pas ça ! Ne me l'enlevez pas ! Je veux le revoir…. Vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever Seigneur. Que vais-je devenir ? Que vais devenir si je ne le vois plus ? S'il ne pose plus jamais ses mains, ses yeux sur moi ? André ! André, revenez-moi… Je vous en prie… Je vous aime ! Je vous aime… »_


	43. Sans toi

Lorsqu'Oscar entendit le pas caractéristique du cheval de son père, elle sortit en trombe. Il s'agissait bien du général. Il la regardait gravement.

Etait-ce le hautain lieutenant de Jarjayes que ce frêle jeune homme qui semblait perdu dans une vie soudain trop grande pour lui ? Il essayait de retrouver les traits martiaux de son enfant, mais il ne voyait se tendre vers lui qu'un visage décomposé par l'angoisse, des traits d'une finesse trahissant sa véritable nature. Elle avait pleuré, et cela semblait accroître la brillance de son regard, si c'était possible. Sa chemise était froissée, le col dénoué, mais elle n'en avait cure.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi femme qu'à cet instant précis où elle laissait apparaître ses sentiments. Il en fut profondément frappé. Comment avait-il pu l'élever comme un homme ? Comment avait-elle réussi à passer pour un homme pendant toutes ces années ?

_« Il faut croire que tous les hommes sont aveugles, tout comme moi ! Ou presque tous les hommes… »_

- Père ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix brisée de désespoir. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Rentrons Oscar, dit-il alors qu'elle arrivait devant lui.

- Dites-moi ! supplia-t-elle.

Pour le général, la détresse de la fille fut comme une révélation. Il avait compris les sentiments qu'André nourrissait pour la jeune femme. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il se rendait compte subitement que ces sentiments étaient partagés. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne sut que dire ni que faire. Puis il se reprit. Les Jarjayes ne pouvaient pas se donner ainsi en spectacle, en pleine cour, devant tous les domestiques !

- Rentrons ! commanda-t-il en entrainant une Oscar complètement désorientée.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau. Leur entretien ne serait probablement pas des plus faciles, particulièrement sur le plan émotionnel.

- André est bel et bien parti Oscar, commença-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie. Il était bien ici. Il… Il était avec sa grand-mère. Pourquoi est-il parti ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi…, répéta-t-elle en essayant de retenir ses sanglots.

- Il ne vous a pas abandonnée mon enfant, répondit-il calmement.

- Où ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Dans un nouveau domaine que j'ai acheté. Il m'a proposé de s'occuper d'un élevage de chevaux. Cela m'a semblé une très bonne idée…

- Une très bonne idée ! coupa Oscar, furieuse. Mais… Mais il avait à faire ici ! Il était à mon service ! J'ai… J'ai besoin de lui !

- André a jugé que vous pouviez vous débrouiller sans lui. Aussi s'est-il penché sur sa vie… Il m'a fait part de ses interrogations. Il souhaitait travailler avec les chevaux, et c'est ainsi que j'ai pensé à un élevage. Je connais André depuis aussi longtemps que vous Oscar. Et si je ne le connais pas aussi bien, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Assez pour ne pas le laisser partir à l'aventure sans savoir de quoi demain sera fait.

- J'ai besoin de lui ! s'affola Oscar.

- Non ma fille, vous n'avez plus besoin de lui. Je comprends que ce départ soudain vous afflige.

- Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas fait changer d'avis ?

- Il voulait partir. Pour différentes raisons… Pas à cause de vous Oscar.

- Mais…

- De toute façon, André ne pouvait plus avoir sa place auprès de vous.

- Pourquoi ? s'entêta la jeune femme, d'une beauté troublante dans son désespoir.

- Oscar… Je viens d'apprendre ce matin que… le Roi ne voulait plus de femme dans son armée.

- Il n'a pas de femme dans son armée ! rétorqua-t-elle, incisive.

- Le fait que vous portiez des habits d'homme ne fait pas de vous un homme !

- Il fallait y penser avant !

- Oscar !

- …

- On a convaincu Sa Majesté de vous écarter de l'armée. Votre véritable nature sera alors révélée et… vous pourrez vous marier.

- Me marier ? réagit Oscar, horrifiée.

- A moins que vous ne préfériez le couvent.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle, secouant la tête pour chasser le cauchemar qui l'entourait. Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas André…

- André a juste compris que vous pouviez vous débrouiller sans son aide. Le duc de Broglie a convaincu Sa Majesté. Le colonel de Girodelle m'a demandé votre main… et j'ai consenti à ce mariage.

- Girodelle, souffla-t-elle en pleine déroute.

Il l'avait maintes fois prévenue qu'à la moindre occasion, il la traiterait comme une femme, une belle femme qui lui plaisait et qu'il voulait comme maîtresse ou comme compagne. A quoi rimait toute cette comédie ? Pourquoi avoir passé des années en entraînements, en assimilant la notion de devoir, de responsabilité, de charges, pour finir dans les atours d'une mariée rougissante et… poussée à l'autel par l'autorité d'un père.

- C'est un cauchemar…

- Je me rends compte que ces nouvelles vous bouleversent. Prenez le temps de vous y faire ! J'ai croisé votre mère. Je voudrais partir avec elle en Normandie, et avec vous. Vous aurez l'occasion de discuter avec elle de vos futurs devoirs de femme.

- Devoirs ?

- Votre mère est mieux placée que moi pour vous préparer à votre union.

- Ma mère… _« Ma mère, cette dévergondée… Oh oui, nous aurons des choses à nous dire ! Est-ce à cause d'elle qu'André est parti ?... Est-ce cela que je dois apprendre ? »_… Je ne veux pas…

- Oscar, je vais être clair. Je ne vous ai pas appris à tourner autour du pot. En tant que femme et compte tenu de votre passé, vous n'aurez le choix qu'entre le mariage et le couvent. Je ne vous imagine pas au couvent, vous y dépéririez. Le colonel de Girodelle tient à vous et vous respecte. C'est une base solide dans un couple…. Ne prenez pas cet air buté ! Vous n'êtes pas en état d'entendre raison. Allez vous calmer.

- Je ne me calmerai pas !

- Je vais de ce pas voir le Roi et l'informerai de votre démission de l'armée pour cause… matrimoniale.

- Non !

- A mon retour, j'espère que nous pourrons parler de tout ceci.

Sur ce, le général sortir de son bureau pour retourner au château, le cœur serré par la détresse de sa fille. Oscar était prostrée. Une larme traça un sillon brillant sur la joue pâle de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire état de ses espérances brisées, de ses projets morts-nés. Elle n'avait ni espoir, ni projet… Elle n'avait plus rien !

André était parti. Elle allait se marier. Sa vie était sans dessus-dessous. André était parti. André…

Lorsqu'il était revenu, le général retrouva une jeune femme anéantie mais digne, comme elle avait toujours su l'être. Soulagé de n'avoir pas à affronter une situation épineuse en chassant une femme de son armée, Louis XVI avait présenté tous ses vœux aux futurs mariés. Le duc de Broglie était agréablement surpris par la compréhension d'un père jusqu'à présent réfractaire à l'idée d'avoir une sixième fille et non un fils.

Ils étaient partis en Normandie. Le voyage avait été des plus monotones. Oscar était plus silencieuse que jamais, vivant comme en spectatrice de sa propre existence. La comtesse de Jarjayes, pour sa part, était effondrée et n'arrivait pas à faire bonne figure. Elle lançait de temps en temps des regards douloureux à sa fille, qui ne les voyait même pas.

Voir Oscar seule, c'était assimiler définitivement le départ d'André. Une déchirure qu'il avait souhaité, qu'il lui avait infligé sans même une explication. Mais y avait-il quelque chose à expliquer ? La poitrine de la comtesse se gonflait de soupirs qu'elle tentait de réprimer, par égard pour son époux. L'expression froide de ce dernier lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

En Normandie, Oscar continua à vivre comme si une autre personne habitait son corps. Elle n'avait plus aucun mouvement de révolte, aucune colère. Ce qui inquiétait fortement son père. Cette langueur excessive n'était pas du tout dans le caractère de sa benjamine. Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ?

Il avait tenté d'en discuter avec son épouse, mais abandonna bien vite. En effet, dans cet endroit aux troublants souvenirs, le désespoir de la comtesse ne connaissait plus de bornes. Elle prétextait un rhume pour garder un mouchoir à la main, ou à portée de main. Elle faisait des efforts lorsqu'elle était en présence de son mari, mais passait le plus clair de son temps à verser des larmes.

_« André, avais-tu pleinement conscience de ta place dans le cœur de ces femmes ?... Celui de mon épouse t'importe peu je le sais. Tu n'as rien fait pour entrer dans son cœur ou dans son lit… Je crois… Je crois aussi qu'elle t'aime, à sa manière. Merci André. Tu es parti à temps, avant que la situation n'éclate pour le plus grand malheur de tous… Mais Oscar ! Tu voyais la femme en elle, voyais-tu son amour ?... Je ne puis m'empêcher de penser que, si tu l'avais vu, tu n'aurais pu partir aussi facilement. »_

Après une semaine d'errance dans leur domaine de Normandie, le général préféra ramener ses « femmes » à Jarjayes. Au moins, la comtesse pourrait s'étourdir au château. Quant à Oscar… Il y avait un mariage à préparer. Il était resté en contact épistolaire avec le colonel de Girodelle, ravi de voir sa demande acceptée aussi rapidement.

A vrai dire, le général comme le colonel avaient craint une réaction de la jeune femme. Ils s'apprêtaient l'un comme l'autre à essuyer des foudres, à faire face à des « caprices » ou des refus… Rien ! Depuis le retour de son père, Oscar acceptait son sort avec une surprenante mais bienvenue résignation.

A Jarjayes, la jeune femme avait trouvé sa chambre remplie de roses. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, comme un baume sur son cœur, grand-mère avait expliqué que c'était un présent du colonel de Girodelle pour sa fiancée.

- Vous avez de la chance Oscar, avait-elle ajouté à l'adresse de la jeune femme lorsqu'elles furent seules dans la chambre. Vous allez épouser un homme délicat. Il saura vous entourer d'attentions, vous protéger…

- Je peux me protéger toute seule, se rebiffa soudain Oscar.

- Ce n'est pas le rôle d'une dame… De plus, vous ne pouvez faire d'enfant toute seule ma chérie. Et je suis certaine que monsieur de Girodelle ne se fera pas prier pour vous en faire des beaux et forts !

Oscar avait posé sur sa vieille nourrice un regard chargé d'incertitude et d'atterrement. Des enfants forts et beaux… Qu'est-ce qu'une femme peut demander de mieux ? Il est vrai qu'elle aimait les enfants…

- Il tient beaucoup à vous…

- _« Je le sais. »_

- Il accepte votre passé sans sourciller. Si votre père m'avait écoutée…

- _« André et moi n'aurions peut-être pas été aussi proches… »_

- Vous êtes enfin redevenue ce que vous auriez toujours dû être… Vous étiez déjà un si joli bébé !

- _« Pour André, j'ai toujours été une femme… quels que soient mes habits ! »_

- Mon pauvre petit a eu raison de partir…

- Quoi ! s'exclama Oscar en sursautant.

- Vous auriez mis son cœur à rude épreuve s'il vous avait vue aussi belle, reprit tendrement grand-mère avec des larmes dans les yeux.

- _« Si tu savais grand-mère… Si tu savais ! André m'a vue telle que la nature m'a faite, sans froufrou et sans dentelle… Son cœur à rude épreuve ! Oh grand-mère, je ne savais rien du mien, et il est parti ! »_

- Je suis certaine que le colonel de Girodelle saura vous rendre heureuse. Il a toutes les qualités pour faire un bon mari. Souriez ma chérie, ce n'est pas une fin… c'est un commencement. Vous verrez, dit doucement grand-mère en lui tapotant la joue.

- _« Cherches-tu à me convaincre ou à te convaincre, grand-mère ? » _Est-ce ainsi que mes sœurs ont été préparées au mariage ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Tout ira bien, votre époux saura vous protéger, vous rendre heureuse, et vous faire une ribambelle de marmots pour le bon renom de sa famille…

- Ma chérie…

- Je sais que tu cherches à me rassurer, mais tout ceci n'a aucun sens pour moi.

- Vous savez, la condition des femmes vous semble étriquée parce que vous ne la connaissez pas.

- Non grand-mère. La condition des femmes te semble acceptable parce que tu ne connais pas celle des hommes.

- Vous auriez pu avoir pire époux qu'un homme qui vous respecte, en avez-vous au moins conscience ?

- Ne me crois pas ingrate ou idiote sous prétexte que je vais désormais devoir porter des robes… Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte. Le colonel de Girodelle est un très bon parti. Je connais ses qualités humaines, et quelques-uns de ses défauts aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire qui rassura la vieille nourrice.

- Enfin je vous vois ébaucher un début de sourire ! Mes chers petits, vous me ferez mourir d'inquiétude…

- As-tu de ses nouvelles ?

La vieille nourrice hésita quelques secondes. Devait-elle lui dire ? Y avait-il une échappatoire à cette situation ? Elle soupira et leva un regard mouillé sur la belle jeune femme, qui tentait maladroitement de cacher son espoir d'une réponse positive.

- Oui, j'ai reçu une missive, répondit-elle en restant évasive.

- Est-il question de moi ?

- Comment mon petit pourrait-il ne pas se préoccuper de vous ? Il me recommande de bien veiller sur vous. Il espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop de mal…

- Eh bien tu pourras lui répondre que… que…, jeta-t-elle en serrant les poings.

- La réponse est déjà partie Oscar.

- Est-ce que… tu l'as averti pour le… mariage ?

- Oui, avoua grand-mère en baissant la tête. Le général voulait le faire lui-même, mais je lui ai demandé de me laisser faire. C'est mon petit-fils, et je le connais bien. Je connais son cœur… Je ne sais pas tout, et André n'est pas homme à se confier facilement. Mais je sais que, s'il est parti, il ne vous en aime pas moins plus que tout…. Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire cela, se morigéna-t-elle devant le regard ému de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ? Cela me fait plaisir…

- Mais ce ne sont pas des choses à dire à une fiancée, se gourmanda grand-mère. A quelques jours de votre mariage, je vous parle de l'amour d'un autre homme. D'un domestique de surcroit !

- Arrête avec ces histoires de domestique ! Pas toi ! s'énerva la jeune femme, qui sortait de l'inertie quand il était question d'André.

- Il faut bien que j'en parle puisque vous l'oubliez. André et moi sommes des domestiques, que cela vous plaise ou non ! Que diriez-vous si votre père avouait être amoureux de moi ? demanda grand-mère, les mains sur les hanches et le visage sévère.

Cette question parut si incongrue à Oscar qu'elle éclata de rire. Son père amoureux de grand-mère ! A bien y penser, elle aimerait beaucoup voir cela. Et son rire de rouler encore et encore !

Après un premier mouvement de stupeur, la vieille nourrice fut fière de sa prestation. Le général était si inquiet de l'inertie de sa fille. Voici qu'en une petite conversation, elle arrivait à la faire rire !

Pendant que grand-mère se rengorgeait, Oscar imaginait son père poursuivi par une louche jalouse du temps qu'il consacrait à ses affaires. Dieu, que c'était drôle !


	44. Les ronces de mon coeur

Le soleil lançait ses derniers rayons, peignant le ciel d'un camaïeu rose-orangé, lorsque retentit un gémissement profond, lancinant, presque inhumain. Une douleur qui venait du fond des entrailles, du fond du cœur, laissant le jeune homme complètement vidé de ses forces. Il tomba à genoux.

André avait reçu le pli de sa grand-mère le matin même. Dès lors, le papier sembla lui brûler les doigts. Fébrile, le palefrenier l'avait enfoncé dans sa poche, en essayant de ne plus y penser de la journée. Il avait beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, avec la réception de quatre magnifiques étalons, et ne voulait pas se laisser distraire. Le général lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui confier la bonne marche du domaine, il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

De là à ne plus penser à ce pli… Il venait de Jarjayes, des nouvelles de sa grand-mère, de tous ceux qu'il avait quittés, d'ELLE.

- Allons André, s'encouragea-t-il à voix basse, les nouvelles n'auront pas changé d'ici ce soir…

- Vous m'avez parlé monsieur André ? demanda une soubrette qui travaillait dans la cuisine.

- Non non Lison, vous pouvez continuer, répondit-il distraitement sans remarquer la déception de la jeune fille.

S'il prenait ses repas dans la salle à manger, André n'avait pu se résoudre à y prendre son déjeuner. Il se réveillait tôt pour s'occuper des chevaux, avec les autres palefreniers et garçons d'écurie. Il faisait sa toilette et descendait invariablement à la cuisine, se mêlant aux domestiques.

Lorsque la cuisinière lui avait proposé d'apporter son déjeuner dans la salle à manger ou même dans sa chambre ( la brave matrone n'avait aucune arrière-pensée en faisant cette proposition ), il avait simplement répondu qu'il était aussi un domestique et qu'il n'en avait pas honte. Les autres personnes du domaine le voyaient travailler sans rechigner à la tâche. Aussi André fut-il rapidement respecté par tous.

Ce jour-là, la petite Lison voyait le « maître » bien préoccupé, et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Habituellement, il faisait un peu plus attention à elle. Quelquefois, ils échangeaient quelques mots. La jeune fille posait un regard rancunier sur la missive que lui avait apporté un garçon d'écurie.

Dix fois, vingt fois, cinquante fois il avait pris la lettre entre ses doigts, puis l'avait de nouveau cachée au fond de sa poche ! Malgré les minutes nonchalantes et les heures interminables, la journée tirait à sa fin. André avait mis un point d'honneur à s'occuper des nouveaux arrivants : des bêtes magnifiques ! Dont un étalon d'un gris pommelé, à la fois vif et intelligent, qui avait particulièrement attiré son attention. Malgré lui, il imaginait une amazone aux cheveux de lumière le chevauchant fièrement.

Oscar… Jarjayes… La lettre ! Il n'avait plus de dérobade possible. Il contempla le pli quelques secondes, comme pour réclamer son indulgence. D'où venait cette certitude d'avoir terriblement mal à la lecture de ces quelques nouvelles ? Ce sombre pressentiment qui le faisait trembler, qui l'amena à rechercher un coin tranquille. Avec un sourire mélancolique, il s'était dirigé vers les écuries. Combien de fois Oscar lui avait dit qu'il préférait la compagnie des chevaux à celle des humains !

Inconsciemment, ses pas le portèrent vers le cheval gris pommelé. Il s'adossa à la porte de son box et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sortit pour la énième fois la lettre de sa poche. Le cheval vint chatouiller le cou de son palefrenier de ses lèvres, recueillant quelques caresses. Après une profonde respiration, il brisa enfin le sceau et déplia la missive.

_Mon cher petit,_

_Le général m'a donné des détails sur les travaux qu'il t'avait confiés. S'occuper d'un élevage de chevaux… J'espère que tu es content, et que tu as remercié le général comme il se doit._

_Ici, le domaine parait un peu vide, et mon panier de pommes est curieusement bien rempli._

_Madame la comtesse ne va pas bien. Je me demande si elle n'est pas malade. Je presse le général d'appeler le docteur Lassone, mais il me répond que ça passera. Je suis inquiète._

_Comme tu t'en doutais, Oscar a mal pris ton départ. Très mal… _

_Elle semblait complètement perdue._

_Elle m'inquiète aussi._

_D'autant que, je ne sais comment te l'apprendre sans te faire mal. Oscar va se marier, avec le colonel de Girodelle. Il a fait sa demande et le général a accepté. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi._

_Ma petite Oscar semble complètement résignée. Que c'est triste pour une future mariée !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien mon petit, même si je ne t'apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles._

_Pense à ton nouveau travail. Tu as toujours aimé les chevaux…_

_Je t'embrasse._

_Donne-moi de tes nouvelles s'il te plait. Je m'inquiète pour toi aussi._

_Ta grand-mère._

La lettre était relativement brève. Grand-mère n'avait jamais aimé écrire. Elle avait eu la chance d'avoir un minimum d'instruction pour lire, et écrire si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais elle n'aimait pas tenir la plume, car elle savait qu'elle faisait beaucoup de fautes [non retranscrites], et grand-mère aimait faire les choses correctement. Ces quelques lignes émouvaient d'autant plus le jeune homme.

Le début lui avait arraché un sourire. Bien sûr qu'il avait remercié le général ! Décidément, même à mots couverts, grand-mère savait lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un domestique dans une famille noble. Il ne manquait plus que les louches !

Le sourire du jeune homme s'accentua à l'évocation du panier de pommes bien rempli… Piocher inconsidérément dans les réserves lui avait valu quelques remontrances. Etait-ce sa faute s'il adorait croquer dans une pomme bien ferme, acidulée à souhait. Il avait l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'étalon s'ébroua.

- Toi aussi tu aimes les pommes camarade ! s'amusa André.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'évanouit à l'évocation de la comtesse. Ainsi, elle le regrettait au point de se rendre malade. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Si le général n'était pas plus inquiet, c'est qu'il connaissait les raisons de sa langueur. Le jeune homme aussi… Ses mâchoires se crispèrent et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Il eut envie de frapper. Un hennissement de surprise devant l'attitude presque menaçante du jeune homme rompit le fil de ses pensées. Il cligna des paupières, comme s'il se réveillait.

_« Mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment parti à temps… Avant qu'elle ne me détruise complètement… »_

La ligne suivante le frappa de plein fouet. Oscar… Au début, il ne vit que cela : son prénom ! _Oscar a mal pris ton départ_… Cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle était si passionnée sous ses dehors rigides, si fragile derrière sa force. Il avait l'habitude d'être là, ombre rassurante à ses côtés. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de la force qui était en elle ! Son Oscar…

Soudain, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il était tellement attaché à elle, au-delà de la distance qui les séparait, au-delà des faux-semblants… Son cœur saignait tous les jours un peu plus de l'avoir laissée. Quel autre choix ? Les larmes roulaient silencieusement. Il garderait précieusement de merveilleux souvenirs…

Soudain, il se figea, statue de chair que le sang désertait, dont le cœur refusait d'émettre d'autres battements inutiles. Pourquoi ? Pour souffrir plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter ? Oscar allait se marier !

Il froissa la lettre, et poussa ce gémissement que les derniers rayons du soleil recueillirent. A genou devant la porte du box, il laissait les sanglots s'échapper de sa poitrine pour nettoyer sa douleur. Pas d'apaisement ! Oscar, mariée…

Il devait être heureux pour elle ! Il devrait… Il le serait, ou du moins arriverait à le faire croire, mais demain… Cette nuit appartenait à sa souffrance, à la détresse infinie, à son amour torturé. S'il avait pu l'aimer moins… Si elle avait été moins digne d'amour…

Il passa une bonne heure ainsi, à genou, terrassé par sa douleur. Puis il reprit la lettre. Se repaissant de cette douleur qui serait désormais sa compagne, il lut et relut le passage. Jusqu'à ce que ses larmes tarissent d'avoir trop coulé.

Le colonel de Girodelle… Tant mieux ! Au moins, ce ne serait pas un courtisan arrogant, fier d'exhiber Oscar comme un trophée, heureux de l'humilier pour la briser. Girodelle n'était pas comme cela !

Oscar résignée, il avait du mal à se l'imaginer. Fallait-il qu'elle soit bouleversée ! S'il y réfléchissait, il y avait de quoi. Le sort avait voulu qu'elle apprenne le départ de celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami d'enfance, son compagnon, pour lequel elle éprouvait des sentiments troubles et qui faisait ressortir les élans féminins de son cœur, et qu'elle apprenne la nouvelle de son mariage en même temps.

_« Mon Oscar, tu es courageuse ! Laisse ton cœur faire son deuil de ma présence pour s'ouvrir à un autre… Oh mon Oscar, combien donnerais-je pour pouvoir te consoler ! Mon amour… »_

Pour penser à son travail, il y penserait ! Il s'abrutirait même dedans, pour oublier, pour faire face, pour avoir l'illusion de moins souffrir…

Pauvre grand-mère ! Elle devait bien s'inquiéter avec tout cela, elle qui n'aspirait qu'à une vieillesse relativement paisible. Oh bien sûr, courir après de jeunes enfants ( ceux d'Oscar ou ses arrière-petits enfants en particulier ) ne la dérangerait pas ! Combien d'autres épreuves aurait-elle à traverser, après toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà vécues ?

André sentit des courants de tendresse traverser son cœur endolori. Cela lui fit du bien, beaucoup de bien. Il s'assit, laissa courir son regard sur les chevaux calmes et confiants, un peu curieux et étonnés aussi, ferma les yeux et pensa de toutes ses forces à sa grand-mère.

Douleur et tendresse seraient désormais les guides de son existence. Dans ce lieu vierge de mauvais souvenirs, et qui le demeurerait, il abandonnerait tous les souvenirs de la comtesse, même ceux du temps où il la respectait. Il ne voulait plus d'amertume, de haine. Cela l'aidait parfois à surmonter des épreuves, mais cela le détruisait à petit feu. Non ! Il resterait celui qu'Oscar avait connu, en moins insouciant, en plus mélancolique… Si un jour elle avait besoin de lui, vraiment besoin, il serait égal à lui-même. Voilà ! Il se sentait mieux. Il avait toujours aussi mal, mais se sentait mieux.

André se releva et vérifia le bien-être des quatre étalons. S'il avait une préférence pour le gris pommelé, il ne pouvait rester aveugle à la beauté des trois autres, dont un alezan des plus prometteurs. Il accorda attention et caresses à chacun d'eux, avant de les laisser se reposer.

Grand-mère avait raison. Le travail l'étourdirait. Il avait beaucoup de chance de pouvoir travailler ainsi avec les chevaux, en étant son propre maître de surcroit. Vraiment beaucoup de chance !

_« Merci général de Jarjayes… »_ pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il frissonna. Il sentait bien que son cœur, lui, ne retrouverait pas aussi facilement le repos. La blessure béante serait comme une épine acérée à l'intérieur même de son corps, meurtrissant les moindres traces de bonheur.

Il avait su vivre avec la souillure qui était la sienne, il saurait vivre avec son malheur. Même s'il avait soudain une furieuse envie de se battre contre lui. N'avait-il pas droit au bonheur ? Il croyait en avoir payé le prix !... Mais quel bonheur ? Quelques instants d'intimité avec Oscar, volés aux yeux de tous ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, et ce n'était surtout pas digne d'elle.

Il regarda la silhouette de la grande bâtisse, qui se profilait sous l'éclat d'une lune d'argent. Il n'avait pas le courage, cette nuit, de faire semblant de rentrer chez lui. Il était confortablement installé, certes. Mais ce n'était pas chez lui, et il savait que cette maison ne serait jamais vraiment « chez lui ».

Il soupira, baissa la tête et afficha un pauvre sourire. Lorsqu'il était triste, il n'était bien qu'à un seul endroit. « Décidément, tu t'entends mieux avec les chevaux qu'avec les hommes » croyait-il entendre. Il prit une couverture et se dirigea vers le tas de foin.

Il pensait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Mais les émotions eurent raison de lui et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Au bord de ses cils sombres, seule une larme osa troubler son repos, cherchant son chemin sur la joue rugueuse du jeune homme.


	45. L'épine de la jalousie

A Jarjayes, les préparatifs du mariage se poursuivaient. Le colonel de Girodelle était venu, peu après le retour de la famille, pour discuter avec Oscar. Il mesurait l'importance du changement que vivait la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas être taxé d'opportunisme. Certes, la situation lui avait profité. Mais il avait toujours averti sa subordonnée que, si l'occasion s'en présentait, il pourrait aller jusqu'à la demander en mariage. C'est ce qu'il avait fait, par affection et par respect.

Oscar avait écouté attentivement. Elle avait souri en se remémorant toutes ces joutes entre eux, surtout quand elle ne savait pas se défendre. Dans les cas les plus extrêmes, c'est André qui était intervenu. Son chevalier, son ombre… Une voile mélancolique recouvrit ses prunelles, auparavant si vives.

Le colonel ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, et il en conçut une grande inquiétude. Il discuta ensuite avec le général. Lui aussi se faisait du souci. Dans quelques temps, Girodelle l'emmènerait dans sa nouvelle demeure, et veillerait sur elle. Un sombre pressentiment assaillit le cœur du jeune homme, et c'est douloureusement qu'il salua sa fiancée avant de repartir prendre son service au château de Versailles.

_« André… Il était donc plus qu'un ami, sinon pourquoi vous mettre dans cet état ? Pourquoi y perdre votre santé ? Etiez-vous donc à ce point attaché à ce domestique qui savait être si serviable, et si inquiétant aussi ?... Oscar, reprenez-vous ! Vous finirez par l'oublier, je m'y emploierai. Je vous aimerai tant que vous serez comblée. Je vous gâterai au point que vous ne saurez plus que réclamer. Redevenez vous-même ! Boudez, griffez, envoyez-moi au diable ! Mais ne vous laissez pas aller ainsi, je vous en prie… »_

Grand-mère ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Oscar n'avait exigé qu'une chose : que ce soit sa vieille nourrice qui fasse sa robe de mariée. Grand-mère avait beau ronchonner, la jeune femme savait que rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

D'autant que cela lui permettait de s'étourdir dans une tâche dont elle avait toujours rêvée. Pour oublier le départ de son petit-fils. Pour oublier le mal qu'elle lui avait fait en lui apprenant le mariage de sa chère petite. Car elle avait vu, très tôt, les prémices des sentiments du jeune homme Elle avait essayé de les contenir, en lui rappelant toujours sa condition de domestique… qui lui interdisait tout avenir avec la jeune femme. Mais peut-on brider le cœur ?

Grand-mère essuya une larme du revers de la main. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, elle ne devait pas écouter les échos plaintifs de son cœur qui avait déjà trop pleuré. Comme il lui manquait ce garnement ! Comme elle l'aimait ! Ses cheveux, bruns et souples, lui rappelaient tant ceux de son père, ce fils trop tôt parti… Ses yeux d'un bleu-vert si clair étaient semblables à ceux de sa mère, cette belle-fille si douce et aimante.

Grand-mère posa un regard mouillé sur les dentelles arachnéennes. Ce serait un beau mariage, voilà ce à quoi elle devait penser. A rien d'autres ! Oscar serait heureuse et peut-être… Peut-être qu'un jour, André pourrait l'être aussi.

De plus, elle devait s'occuper de la comtesse de Jarjayes. La pauvre madame n'allait pas bien. Elle avait des nerfs fragiles, et ne semblait pas supporter le départ de son enfant. Pourtant, elle avait marié ses autres filles, en se réjouissant même. Avec Oscar, c'était différent… parce qu'elle était différente. Elle était restée à demeure bien plus longtemps que ses sœurs. Sans doute la comtesse s'était-elle attachée à elle plus qu'elle ne le pensait, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait même voulu…

_« Pauvre madame… »_ songea la vieille nourrice, trouvant son réconfort en plaignant les autres. Peut-être était-ce juste une manière de se sentir moins seule dans le malheur, moins meurtrie… En les soulageant, elle espérait soulager également ses blessures, par un effet de miroir.

- Grand-mère, cette dentelle est magnifique, murmura Oscar en interrompant le fil des pensées de la vieille femme.

- Oh ! Ma chérie, je ne vous ai pas entendue arriver.

- Tu étais plongée dans tes pensées…

- Oui, tu as raison. Cette dentelle est magnifique. J'ai cherché dans la meilleure boutique de Paris ! Je voulais quelque chose de léger et de simple, quelque chose qui te ressemble.

- Merci grand-mère, répondit la jeune femme en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa vieille nourrice.

- Oscar, vous allez bien ? s'alarma cette dernière.

- Oui. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- …

- Pourquoi, grand-mère ? insista-t-elle.

- Vous n'êtes guère férue de ces gestes de tendresse, avoua la nourrice en baissant la tête, les joues rosées par ce qui pouvait ressembler à un reproche.

- Il faut croire que je deviens une femme, répliqua la jeune femme avec un rire teinté d'amertume.

- Vous avez toujours été une femme, lui renvoya grand-mère en la regardant dans les yeux, malgré le chagrin qu'elle y lisait.

- Pour toi oui, pour André aussi…

Sa voix chevrotante se brisa. Oscar tendit à la vieille femme un sourire très doux. Comment lui dire ? Que comprendre ? Elle avait aimé être une femme aux yeux d'André… Elle avait aimé l'amour dont il l'entourait… Elle avait aimé l'amour qu'ils avaient fait… Pourtant, elle avait bridé son cœur pour continuer à être le lieutenant de Jarjayes. Non, plutôt pour ne pas se poser de questions. Par lâcheté…

Comme il est facile d'ignorer ce qui fait mal ! Du moins, le croyait-elle… Jusqu'à ce que l'absence révèle vos sentiments, votre faiblesse, votre…trahison.

- Je vais me reposer…

- Ma chérie, vous allez bien ?

- Mais oui grand-mère. Juste un peu fatiguée, à cause de toute cette agitation probablement. Je ne me souvenais pas de tous les préparatifs qu'impose un mariage.

- Tenez, dit simplement grand-mère en lui tendant un mouchoir.

A ce moment seulement, Oscar se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle dise « oui » avec un visage inondé de larmes.

- Tu crois qu'il viendra ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Non ma chérie. Je ne le crois pas.

- Tant mieux…, soupira-t-elle, tiraillée entre l'envie de le revoir coûte que coûte et le déchirement de le savoir présent alors qu'on allait l'unir à un autre homme.

x x x x x x x x

Dans le salon, Oscar entendit un curieux reniflement. Quelqu'un pleurait en cachette, elle en était certaine. Elle avança lentement, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Curieusement, alors que plus rien ne la touchait, elle aimait être au courant de tout… Comme si tout secret lui faisait dorénavant horreur. Une silhouette se dressa subitement, essuyant rapidement les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

- O… Oscar ? s'étonna la comtesse.

- Mère, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? demanda la jeune femme d'une manière fort abrupte.

- Ce n'est rien…

- Vous avez pleuré. On pleure pour quelque chose… Pourquoi avez-vous pleuré ? insista Oscar.

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à modérer vos propos ? reprocha la comtesse. Peut-être n'ai-je pas envie de vous conter mes peines… La jeune femme que vous êtes devrait le comprendre. C'est gênant.

- Oh, je vous gêne ? Pardonnez-moi mère. Néanmoins, si vous vouliez être moins gênée, peut-être aurait-il fallu m'élever comme une femme. Ou du moins, me donner les rudiments d'une éducation féminine ! J'ai appris à parler comme un homme et non à minauder comme une courtisane !

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Oscar !

- Pardonnez-moi mère, rompit la jeune femme avec un regard condescendant.

Cette attitude détachée, voire hautaine envers elle, mit en rage la comtesse. Comment faisait-elle ? Comment faisait-elle pour vivre après le départ définitif de celui qu'elle disait considérer comme son ami ? Comment faisait-elle pour envisager d'être heureuse dans les bras d'un autre homme ?

Alors qu'elle-même promenait sa douleur sans pouvoir y échapper, cruelle et inépuisable torture. Quand son cœur sombrait dans les affres de la souffrance à chaque souvenir de lui… et il y en avait tant à Jarjayes. Elle haïssait cette blessure. Cependant, elle ne faisait rien pour en guérir. Souffrir par lui, c'était encore avoir un peu de lui !

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi insensible ? enragea la comtesse en dardant ses prunelles enfiévrées sur le dos de sa fille, qui s'arrêta aussitôt.

- Insensible… Parce que je ne passe pas mon temps à regretter de ne plus exercer un pouvoir écoeurant ? Mais madame, André et moi n'avions pas ce genre de relation, dit-elle en frappant chaque syllabe. Entre nous, il n'y avait pas de boue !

- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes un ange ! gronda la comtesse, d'autant plus furieuse que sa fille utilisait l'arme la plus meurtrière contre elle : sa honte.

- Je n'ai pas cette prétention.

- N'est-ce pas ainsi qu'il vous appelait parfois ?

- Il y donnait un sens que vous ne pouvez sans doute plus comprendre.

- Petite garce ! vitupéra la comtesse qui ne se maîtrisait plus, aiguillonnée par la jalousie trop longtemps contenue. Vous ne pleurez pas parce que vous n'avez pas perdu grand-chose, dit-elle en souriant, ravie de voir Oscar pâlir. Un ami ! Ha, vous en trouverez d'autres ! Vous ne pleurez pas parce que vous allez vous divertir entre les bras de votre brave petit colonel !

- Il suffit madame ! cria Oscar, plus pâle que jamais et pourtant bouillante de colère. Si vous étiez un homme, je vous aurai demandé réparation…

- Réparation ! renchérit la comtesse. Mais vous êtes une femme ! Que voulez-vous donc réparer ? Le mal que vous avez fait ?

- Que j'ai fait ? répéta Oscar, hébétée d'incrédulité.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une sainte-nitouche, incapable de donner du plaisir à un homme… Vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous n'êtes pas une femme !

Alertée par les éclats de voix, grand-mère arrivait sur le seuil du bureau. Atterrée, elle houspilla les domestiques qui, sous un prétexte ou un autre, ne perdait pas une miette de cet échange verbal savoureux. Le général allait rentrer. Qu'allait-il trouver en arrivant ? Sa femme et sa fille s'invectivant, pour un domestique… Que le ciel les protège !

Mais comment faire cesser cette dispute ? Grand-mère eut beau appeler, crier… Il semblait que ces mots soient sans effet dans le cas présent. Elle eut peur et ne put qu'assister, impuissante, au duel de ces deux femmes qui se déchiraient.

- Détrompez-vous ! Je suis bel et bien une femme, et c'est ainsi qu'André m'a toujours vue ! Par contre, votre attitude a démontré que je n'étais pas le genre de… femmes auquel vous appartenez.

Cette légère hésitation fut une humiliation cuisante pour la comtesse. Elle n'avait plus sa fille cadette face à elle. Elle n'avait qu'une garce qui accaparait André sous prétexte d'amitié, pour le soustraire aux autres femmes, ses rivales.

- Moi au moins, je suis une femme capable de donner du plaisir…

- De prendre du plaisir, la corrigea impitoyablement Oscar. Par la contrainte si nécessaire ! Et elle fut nécessaire bien trop souvent. J'aurais dû avoir le courage d'arrêter votre petit manège méprisable.

- Oh ne jouez pas les saintes ! Vous qui ne savez même pas ce qu'est l'amour…

- Parce que vous le savez ? rétorqua Oscar en ricanant.

- Si je ne lui avais pas donné de plaisir, pourquoi André m'aurait-il rejointe dans ma chambre, en pleine nuit, pour me donner les draps commandés à cette peste de Rosalie ? C'est du plaisir qu'il est venu chercher, de son plein gré !

Oscar accusa le coup. Elle comprenait tout à coup la profondeur du désespoir de son ami… Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

Grand-mère sursauta, les mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Le général était arrivé, il était à côté d'elle, et ne disait rien.

- Quel titre de gloire madame ! Pour toutes les fois où vous ne lui avez pas laissé le choix, vous m'opposez une visite de son plein gré…

- Il n'y en a pas eu qu'une ! rugit la comtesse avec un sourire triomphal.

- Comment avez-vous osé lui infliger cela ?

- Pensez-vous donc être tellement mieux que moi ? Vous vous réfugiez derrière votre amitié pour l'éloigner des autres femmes, pour l'aliéner sans pour autant faire son bonheur. Vous n'êtes qu'une ridicule petite garce !

- Ce que vous appelez « amour » n'était qu'un répugnant besoin de sexe ! Pour ma part, j'aime mieux être une garce qu'une putain ! hurla Oscar, dont le cœur lâchait les mots qu'elle avait retenus jusqu'à présent.

- Petite vierge naîve ! essaya de l'humilier la comtesse.

- Non madame, la reprit Oscar.

- …

- L'aliéner sans faire son bonheur ? Eh bien, j'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre que votre candide petite fille n'est plus vierge. Qu'elle a aimé un homme, qu'elle lui a tout donné et en a tout reçu ! Qu'elle n'a pas eu besoin de forcer qui que ce soit ! Que c'était merveilleux, magique, unique… Le bonheur ? Moi je l'ai vu briller dans son regard !

- Non ! hurla la comtesse, terrassée d'amertume. Ce n'est pas possible !

- Si ! Je me suis donnée à lui et il s'est donné à moi, et vous n'y changerez rien ! Vous, vous n'avez fait que son malheur…

La comtesse leva vers sa fille un regard chargé de haine. Un regard qui impressionna la vieille nourrice et même le général, mais qui n'effraya pas Oscar.

- Idiote ! Pauvre petite imbécile ! André vous aimait trop, et il savait bien que son amour était impossible. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de l'aimer ! Il n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de partir !

- Vous divaguez, se défendit Oscar qui sentait le sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Tant que vous étiez inaccessible, il pouvait rester parmi nous. Pour avoir écarté vos jolies cuisses, il s'est condamné à partir. C'est vous qui l'avez chassé !

- Non !

- Vous avez chassé André !

- C'est faux !

- Il suffit madame, intervint enfin le général en s'avançant vers son épouse.

Mais celle-ci n'avait plus peur de rien. Elle avait tout perdu ! Tout ! Ainsi, André avait pu aimer Oscar, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, de tout son corps… Il ne lui restait plus rien !

- Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vous aimer au grand jour, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter de vous savoir à un autre… C'est vous qui l'avez chassé, Oscar !

- Je n'ai fait que l'aimer ! s'époumona la jeune femme, étouffée par cet amour qui vaste qu'il ne pouvait plus rester enfermé dans le carcan de la résignation.

Le général avait attrapé son épouse par le bras, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Malgré sa rage, sa haine, sa souffrance, sa honte, la voix vibrante de son mari la fit frissonner. Un timbre tellement froid malgré le courroux qu'on devinait en lui… Cette rage froide effraya la comtesse plus qu'un éclat.

Sentant son être se briser, Oscar s'enfuit sans un regard derrière elle. Elle se moquait d'entendre le rire de sa mère, de provoquer la fureur de son père par sa lâcheté… Pourtant, sa mère ne riait pas, et le général était plus soucieux que furieux.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'écurie. Heureusement, son cheval était prêt, car elle comptait faire une promenade. Lorsque le général ouvrit la porte de l'écurie, il se recula précipitamment.

- Oscaaaaaaaaar ! hurla-t-il en voyant sa fille partir au galop, poussant son cheval comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.


	46. Quand les pétales s'envolent

Oscar voulait galoper, sentir le vent sur son visage. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Le malaise qui l'avait saisi ne la quittait pas. Elle savait ce qu'André avait subi, cette humiliation incessante d'être un objet sexuel entre les mains d'une femme dépravée, mais qui savait néanmoins donner du plaisir… C'était une chose de le savoir et une autre d'être confrontée à la vérité toute crue, de la recevoir en pleine face comme un coup de poing.

Assommée, c'est bien ce qu'elle était ! Assommée de honte face à l'attitude de sa mère… Assommée de compassion à l'égard de son ami qui, malgré ses problèmes personnels, avait toujours été présent pour elle… Assommée surtout par sa propre lâcheté…

Certes, elle s'était posé des questions à plusieurs reprises, et avait assuré André de son amitié indéfectible. Mais qu'avait-elle fait réellement pour l'aider ? Avait-elle seulement essayé de parler avec sa mère ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Cela aurait entériné l'avilissement de cette mère trop souvent absente mais chérie malgré tout. Cela l'aurait confronté à ses propres sentiments envers André, alors qu'elle n'était pas prête à les affronter. Alors, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose.

Plus vite, plus vite, encore plus vite ! C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Sentir le vent nettoyer son âme comme les larmes pansaient son cœur. Ce ne serait pas suffisant, Oscar le savait bien. Mais pour l'instant, cette course folle lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Alors elle lâcha les rênes et poussa de nouveau son cheval à travers les bois.

Elle ne voulait pas rester sur la route. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans les limites du raisonnable. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de croiser quelqu'un…

Par exemple, le colonel de Girodelle qui l'ayant vue galoper comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses, sentit son cœur battre la chamade au rythme de l'anxiété. Il était quasiment aux grilles de Jarjayes. Il lança son cheval au galop jusqu'à la cour pour aller aux nouvelles, espérant qu'il s'angoissait pour rien. Le général achevait de seller son cheval…

- Général, que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma Girodelle en voyant l'état de fébrilité du maître des lieux.

- Oscar s'est enfuie. Elle est bouleversée, répondit le général qui, en bon militaire, savait résumer une situation, fut-elle dramatique.

- Je l'ai croisée, s'écria le colonel en faisant volte face. J'essaye de la rattraper !

Lorsque le général lança son cheval, Girodelle était déjà sorti du domaine, et Oscar était bien loin. La jeune femme ne savait même pas où elle allait, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tache de ses poursuivants. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que le vent dans ses cheveux lui faisait du bien. Cette résistance, à la fois amicale et puissante, l'apaisait… et la poussait à la rechercher davantage. Elle entendait son étalon renâcler, elle le sentait s'épuiser, pourtant elle le poussait encore…

André avait toujours aimé la voir chevaucher. Il trouvait qu'elle faisait corps avec le cheval. Lui qui les connaissait si bien, leur parlant souvent, s'occupant d'eux avec bienveillance, se trouvait littéralement absorbé par le spectacle de cette amazone. Combien de fois ne l'avait-elle pas surpris, du coin de d'œil, bouche-bée devant un exercice, ou simplement admiratif devant son style lorsqu'elle galopait pour le plaisir. Naturellement, elle ne lui en avait jamais fait la réflexion… Si, une fois, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. « Est-ce moi qui te plaît, ou mon cheval ? » l'avait-elle taquiné. Le jeune André avait baissé la tête, confus, ne sachant que dire du haut de ses dix ans.

Voilà ! C'était tout elle ! Tout ce qui était important, elle savait le tourner en dérision. Le regard d'André sur elle… Comme il lui manquait ce regard ! Oscar ferma les yeux, se penchant un peu plus vers l'encolure de son cheval fatigué. Elle s'était épanouie au soleil de ces prunelles aux multiples reflets d'aigue-marine brute.

Il lui avait appris à être forte, assez forte pour se passer de lui… Mais il ne lui avait pas appris à vivre sans lui.

- Oh André… André…

Un hennissement épouvanté… L'animal épuisé avait fait un écart en sautant par-dessus les racines d'un arbre. Il s'était finalement rétabli, mais…

Girodelle avait lancé son cheval autant qu'il le pouvait. Il savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant, car Oscar semblait pousser le sien au-delà de ses limites. Que cherchait-elle à faire ? Il l'avait vue s'enfoncer dans les bois. Aussi prit-il ce chemin, en priant pour qu'elle ralentisse, pour qu'elle devienne raisonnable, pour qu'il la rattrape enfin !

« Bouleversée », le général avait dit qu'elle était bouleversée. _« C'est peu de le dire… »_ pensa-t-il en étudiant l'attitude de son lieutenant. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un tel état. Alors qu'il se posait la question, la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence. André… Un pincement vint chatouiller son cœur et son orgueil. Pincement dont il se gourmanda aussitôt. Ce n'était certes pas le moment d'être jaloux !

Il s'apercevait avec effarement qu'il était profondément attaché à cette femme hors du commun, son lieutenant aux allures de poupée et au caractère volcanique. Plus profondément qu'il ne le pensait en vérité… Victor de Girodelle, amoureux fou d'une travestie ! Les courtisanes en feraient des gorges chaudes, et les courtisans seraient choqués ou offusqués. Il n'en avait cure. Ses prunelles gris-vert cherchaient à percer le secret des ramures, des bosquets, des clairières qui s'ouvraient devant lui, pour la retrouver.

Le général, quant à lui, avait aperçu au loin le colonel foncer sous le couvert des arbres. Il se doutait qu'il avait vu Oscar s'y engager. Néanmoins, il préféra rester sur la route. Mieux valait couvrir le plus de terrain possible pour retrouver sa bouillonnante enfant. Tôt ou tard, elle rejoindrait sûrement la route… Tôt ou tard, elle rentrerait probablement à la maison…

Les regrets pesaient sur ses épaules et dans son regard inquiet. Quelle folie l'avait poussé à élever sa cadette comme un homme ? Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à le regretter totalement. Peut-être parce que cette décision contre-nature lui avait permis d'être plus proche d'Oscar qu'il ne l'avait été de ses autres filles. Pour être honnête, il ne s'était jamais beaucoup intéressé à ses autres filles. Certes, elles avaient une place dans son cœur et il aimait énormément ses petits-enfants. Mais il leur avait accordé bien peu d'attentions. Il en fut tout autrement avec Oscar, si fine, si délicate, si belle…

Le général crispa les mâchoires. Ses regrets portaient également sur sa démission. Non, il n'avait pas été aveugle. Au début, il ne s'était douté de rien. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, il avait noté des changements dans le comportement de son épouse. Préférant voir la vérité en face tout en se cachant derrière le poids des conventions, il avait épié son épouse… jusqu'à la surprendre lors d'une scène avec André, auquel elle s'accrochait sans la moindre retenue. Il était reparti sans bruit, écœuré. Il avait compris les incohérences dans l'attitude de la comtesse. Il avait aussi compris pourquoi le jeune homme, jusqu'alors très doux et enjoué, devenait parfois sombre et mélancolique. Il n'avait rien fait ! Il n'avait rien dit ! Et Oscar en payait le prix…

Insensible à la fatigue, muselant leur angoisse, les deux hommes cherchaient méthodiquement, voulant se persuader que la jeune femme reviendrait à la raison. Du moins, son cheval l'obligerait à revenir à la raison… Elle ne pourrait pas mener aussi grand train bien longtemps.

Girodelle l'imaginait, recroquevillée au pied d'un tronc d'arbre, cherchant à refouler ses larmes dans un sursaut d'orgueil.

Le général l'imaginait revenant au pas, impassible et digne, femme-soldat qui ne rendrait jamais les armes.

Tout à coup, Girodelle immobilisa sa monture. Statufié, il regardait s'avancer vers lui le magnifique étalon blanc d'Oscar… sans sa cavalière ! Cette selle vide le remplit d'effroi. Aussitôt, il tenta de se raisonner. Peut-être était-elle encore bouleversée, et avait-elle tout simplement oublié d'attacher son cheval… En tout cas, elle ne devait pas être très loin !

Le colonel descendit lentement de sa monture et attrapa les rênes de l'étalon blanc qui, docile, s'arrêta. Il cherchait des yeux un indice lorsque le cheval tourna l'encolure vers la droite. Girodelle prit soin d'attacher les deux chevaux, et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée.

Il marcha une trentaine de mètres, dans un coin où la forêt touffue semblait rejeter la présence humaine. C'est alors qu'il la vit…

Elle était allongée sur le dos, derrière une grosse souche. Il s'agenouilla doucement à côté d'elle. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres, malgré les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues et ses tempes. Elle le regardait comme si elle fouillait au fond de son âme, avec une douceur et une douleur entremêlées à tout jamais. Pourtant, elle ne le voyait pas. Ses beaux yeux de saphir, si purs et limpides, étaient ouverts sur un ailleurs dont il n'avait pas le sésame.

Déboussolé, désespéré, cherchant une autre explication à cette immobilité parfaite, cette impassibilité figée, cette absence de vie, il passa la main sous ses omoplates pour la redresser, la serrer contre lui. Il comprit alors… Sa nuque… Il trouva quelques morceaux de bois dans ses cheveux, et des cheveux sur un côté de la souche. Il terrassa l'arbre criminel d'un regard brisé de chagrin et de hargne, et se mit à pleurer.

Après s'être épanché, il avait délicatement recouvert les épaules d'Oscar de sa veste et l'avait ramenée à Jarjayes, blottie contre lui. A son arrivée, grand-mère, qui s'était précipitée au devant de lui, s'était mise à hurler, avant de s'évanouir. Des domestiques étaient accourus pour s'occuper d'elle, tandis que Girodelle entrait pour déposer la belle jeune femme sur son lit.

- Belle pour l'éternité, murmura-t-il, peinant à retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient.

Sur le seuil de la chambre, la comtesse, écrasée par le poids de sa culpabilité, restait immobile. Pas de cri, pas de larme, pas d'évanouissement… Elle aurait pu être une statue. Croyant être à l'origine de ce retrait, Girodelle s'écarta. Mais la comtesse ne cilla même pas, fixant sa fille avec des prunelles d'une insondable détresse.

L'atmosphère se tendait, le malaise devenait palpable. Jusqu'à ce que grand-mère revienne… se précipitant au chevet de cette enfant qu'elle avait tant aimée. Pleurant, implorant, suppliant pour qu'on lui rende sa petite Oscar…Aucune force n'aurait pu l'empêcher de veiller son corps. Aucune !

Le général arriva enfin. Exsangue, il contemplait le visage de son enfant chéri. Comme elle avait l'air apaisé ! Après quelques minutes, où il sembla plus mort que vif, il s'approcha, s'agenouillant auprès d'Oscar pour baiser sa main une dernière fois. En se retournant, il vit son épouse, toujours immobile.

Il était responsable du travestissement d'Oscar par sa volonté d'avoir un fils. Il était en partie responsable du départ d'André pour avoir fermé les yeux sur des agissements coupables et indignes. Mais elle…

- Sortez madame, murmura-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotions contradictoires. Vos dernières paroles auront été de traiter votre fille de « garce »…

Soudain, comme frappée de plein fouet par ce souvenir, la comtesse se plia en deux. Après un gémissement vibrant de larmes, elle se précipita hors de la chambre de sa fille pour se réfugier dans ses appartements.

C'est une femme d'un âge mûr qui y était entré, c'est une femme prématurément vieillie qui en ressortirait pour l'enterrement.


	47. L'ombre saigne

Grand-mère était assise devant la page blanche, le mouchoir à la main. Avec une appréhension non dissimulée, elle se saisit de la plume. Elle rajusta ses lunettes, encadrant des yeux rougis par toutes les larmes versées. Elle trempa la plume dans l'encrier, maudissant chaque mot qu'elle déposerait sur le papier.

Pourtant, il fallait bien l'écrire cette lettre. Ce brûlot qui déchirerait le cœur de son destinataire… André devait savoir. Elle avait pensé aller lui rendre visite, pour pleurer avec lui, pour panser leurs blessures respectives. Mais elle renonça aussitôt. Elle devait veiller sa petite Oscar.

D'ailleurs, son petit-fils serait capable de lui reprocher d'être venue le rejoindre. Lui qui avait toujours fait passer le bien-être d'Oscar avant le sien…

Dans cet univers de ténèbres, une pensée amena un sourire aux lèvres tremblantes de la vieille femme. Ainsi, ses deux petits s'étaient aimés. Elle aurait dû être chagrinée par cette révélation. Son garnement de petit-fils, un domestique, avec sa belle petite Oscar, une jeune femme noble ! C'était impensable ! Impossible…

Pourtant, elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir accordé à ces enfants ce précieux moment d'amour. Au moins une fois… Et puisque le Seigneur leur avait accordé cette faveur, qu'on ne vienne pas lui rebattre les oreilles à coups d'immoralité, de trahison, de vices cachés ! Ah ça non ! Ils s'étaient aimés, et c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver. Voilà ce qu'elle pensait, à travers ses larmes et son envie de crier, à travers la cruelle sensation de solitude !

Elle soupira et sembla se résigner enfin. Allons, elle aurait beau faire l'inventaire de ses souvenirs, gémir, pleurer et se tourmenter, il fallait bien écrire cette maudite lettre. Son chagrin ne l'en dispensait pas. Et elle n'aurait permis à personne d'autre le soin d'avertir André ! Son pauvre petit…

Elle laissa finalement la plume courir sur le papier, le mouillant de quelques larmes. Désespérée, elle savait que chaque mot serait une flèche empoisonnée dans le cœur de son petit-fils, une blessure à jamais ouverte dans son âme.

_« Deux âme-sœur, voilà ce qu'ils étaient ! »_

Non non, elle ne devait plus penser à cela ! Elle ne voulait plus souffrir de ce silence. Sans les éclats de voix d'Oscar, sans les notes qui s'échappaient de sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'installait à son piano. Une musique qu'André savait si bien décrypter, devinant à travers chaque envolée l'état d'âme de la musicienne…

Sans les sourires narquois du jeune homme, ses éclats de rire francs qui se faisaient plus rares ces derniers temps. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi… Et dire qu'elle avait plaint madame la comtesse ! Comment avait-elle osé imposer son désir à un garçon aussi gentil et serviable que son petit André ! Sa voix chaude et grave lui manquait aussi, et la tendresse de ses câlins.

Pourquoi diable le Seigneur lui accordait-il une longue vie si c'était pour l'accabler d'épreuves ?

D'une main fébrile, grand-mère finit par remettre le pli à une servante. Un coursier attendait pour l'amener à son destinataire. Telle était la volonté du général. André devait être prévenu le plus rapidement possible…

C'est la jeune Lison qui avait accueilli le coursier. Elle avait voulu prendre le pli, mais l'homme avait refusé de le lui donner. Il devait le remettre en main propre. La servante jeta un regard courroucé à cette nouvelle lettre.

Encore des nouvelles qui mettraient le maître dans tous ses états ! Il était triste ensuite, et semblait se plonger dans sa tache avec une avidité accrue. Force lui fut d'appeler André. Désemparé, celui-ci contempla le pli sur lequel il reconnaissait l'écriture de sa grand-mère. Pourquoi le général de Jarjayes avait-il commandé un coursier ?

Ce dernier se racla la gorge, embarrassé par l'attitude du jeune homme. Allait-il prendre ce pli ? Gêné, André se saisit de la lettre et remercia le cavalier. Il lui proposa un repas, mais l'autre avait déjà déjeuné dans une auberge non loin de là.

- Monsieur André veut-il que je porte cette lettre sur son bureau ? proposa Lison.

- Non, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je la lise tout de suite…. Ca doit être important…

Nerveux, André n'avait même pas relevé l'incongruité de la demande. Car la servante, attachée à la cuisine, n'avait rien à faire dans son bureau. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'aux écuries, sella son cheval et partit sans dire un mot, au grand dam de Lison. Il se rendit près d'un petit étang qui lui rappelait un peu le lac de Jarjayes. Il s'assit à l'ombre d'un autre grand chêne.

Il commença à tourner le pli dans tous les sens, et remarqua les traces laissées par les larmes, ce qui l'angoissa fortement. Sa respiration se fit haletante, et ce sont des mains tremblantes qui déplièrent enfin la lettre.

Dès les premiers mots, André laissa tomber le papier à terre, recula en se traînant sur le sol, épouvanté. Un long hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas elle ! Pas elle…

Il resta prostré de longues minutes. « Oscar n'est plus… », ces quelques mots tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, meurtrissant sa conscience, éveillant des regrets brûlants. Après deux heures, il eut enfin la force de reprendre la lettre, pour la lire complètement.

Il imaginait le désespoir de grand-mère, et comprenait les traces de larmes qu'elle n'avait pu ni voulu contenir. Il imaginait la tristesse digne du général, qui perdait une fille ancrée dans son cœur plus encore que ne l'aurait été un fils. Il remarqua que sa grand-mère ne faisait guère mention de la comtesse, si ce n'est pour dire qu'elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre. A travers ces quelques mots, il soupçonnait quelque secret inavouable. Mais il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le cas de cette femme qu'il avait fuie.

Que s'était-il passé ? Oscar était une cavalière émérite ! Elle devait être bouleversée pour avoir été désarçonnée. Cela ne pouvait s'expliquer autrement. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu la bouleverser à ce point ?

Etait-il question de son mariage ? Cependant, grand-mère lui apprenait que c'était le colonel de Girodelle qui avait retrouvé et ramené Oscar, et qu'il était très affecté. Son esprit le ramena invariablement à la comtesse. Pourquoi grand-mère avait-elle été si vague à son sujet ?

- A quoi cela sert-il ? murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. Mon ange, mon Oscar, cela te ramènerait-il à moi de savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Si seulement… Pardon Oscar, mon amour… Pardonne mon absence… Si tu savais comme je regrette… Peut-être aurais-je pu te raisonner…

Effondré, André s'adossa de nouveau au tronc du chêne. Il resta assis toute la journée, laissant les souvenirs de son amie affluer, sans voir couler les heures. Du plus profond de son cœur, protégé de l'opacité qui avait fondu sur sa vie, il retrouva le chemin de ses trésors : la vision du buste de la jeune fille, ce jour où ils avaient « joué » près du lac, la vision de son corps dénudé que le roi de France avait voulu souiller, l'écho de ses soupirs et de ses mots d'amour lorsqu'ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre.

Des trésors qui le nimbaient d'une lumière pourfendant le temps et l'espace… Oscar serait en lui à jamais ! Cela durerait aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

Le soir venu, André entendit des hommes qui l'appelaient. Surpris, il remonta à cheval et alla vers eux. Il s'agissait des palefreniers qui travaillaient avec lui. Ils s'inquiétaient de son absence prolongée. Cette amicale et bienveillante surveillance mit un baume sur son cœur meurtri.

Il rentra avec eux et les réunit au domaine, ainsi que la cuisinière et Lison. Il leur apprit le décès d'Oscar de Jarjayes. Des mots sobres, rares… Chacun comprit que ces quelques mots lui avaient coûté.

Lison aurait volontiers tenté de le consoler, mais la cuisinière l'en empêcha d'une main ferme. André n'avait besoin que de calme et de solitude, certainement pas d'une petite impertinente entre les jambes.

André n'était pas allé à l'enterrement. Ce jour-là, il avait sellé l'étalon gris, sur lequel il s'était plu à imaginer Oscar. Une bête magnifique, intelligente, un peu ombrageuse avec les inconnus… Il avait fait une longue promenade, très longue, en passant par l'étang, dans lequel l'étalon avait pu s'ébattre comme un jeune poulain sous l'œil malgré tout amusé du jeune homme.

Il était resté en contact avec le général. Il avait abordé la question avec lui, lui expliquant qu'il craignait de ne pouvoir soutenir la vue du cercueil d'Oscar. Compréhensif, le général de Jarjayes lui avait proposé de venir sur la tombe de sa fille quand il le souhaiterait, seul s'il le désirait. André fut soulagé. En réalité, non seulement il se refusait à imaginer son amour dans un cercueil, mais il ne tenait pas à croiser la comtesse en de telles circonstances.

Quelques semaines après l'enterrement, il était retourné au domaine pour voir grand-mère, et pour déposer un bouquet de roses sur la tombe de son amie, de son amour, de son ange… Il avait fixé la grande croix d'un air absent. Ce ne pouvait pas être Oscar ! Non, Oscar n'était pas cette…chose. Refoulant ses larmes, il avait déposé ses fleurs et il était reparti. Par contre, il pouvait difficilement rester au domaine de Jarjayes, où tout lui parlait de la jeune femme, où chaque pensée avivait sa douleur et soutirait des larmes. Sa présence était encore tellement palpable qu'elle rendait son absence intolérable.

C'était curieux. Il continuait à vivre, sans espoir, sans attente, mais il n'en continuait pas moins. Il souriait parfois lorsqu'il parlait aux chevaux. Il croyait entendre une voix moqueuse le reprendre. Oscar ? Elle était toujours avec lui, à ses côtés, dans ses rêves, emplissant ses souvenirs d'un parfum de roses subtil.

Lison avait intensifié ses tentatives de séduction, à tel point qu'André fut obligé de se passer de ses services. Seule la cuisinière, décidément une brave femme !, savait le mettre de bonne humeur Il devenait alors plus bavard et facétieux. Finalement, il avait engagé une nouvelle servante, douce et aimable. Ou plutôt il avait laissé Margot s'en charger, et il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre.

Pourtant, il avait failli la renvoyer lorsqu'il l'avait entendue rire pour la première fois. Son rire lui rappelait tellement celui d'Oscar, frais, léger, franc, trop rare. Il s'était retenu. Pauvre Suzanne ! Elle n'avait pas à subir les contrecoups de son chagrin insondable. Un curieux apaisement l'envahit. Oscar n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il devienne injuste à cause d'elle, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Comme elle lui manquait ! Alors, quand par hasard il entendait ce rire, trop rare, il fermait les yeux et s'imaginait que son amie l'attendait à demeure.


	48. Pour ta paix et ma souffrance

Le crépuscule étendait ses lumières mourantes, faisant trembler les formes inanimées. La silhouette qui avançait ressemblait à un fantôme, mais un fantôme entièrement vêtu de noir. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, hésitante.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Que cherchait-elle en ce lieu ?

La personne reprit sa marche, lente, inexorable. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis de longues années. Elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Chaque année, elle repoussait ce voyage, redoutant la torture que cela représentait. Cette année encore, elle pensait manquer de courage. Mais une promesse est une promesse, quoique cela lui coûte.

Epuisée par les épreuves, grand-mère s'était éteinte doucement. André avait pu arriver avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, pour lui dire « adieu », le ventre noué, la gorge sèche et les yeux humides.

La dernière fois qu'elle était venue le voir dans le domaine dont il s'occupait, c'était pour son mariage. Par son attention constante et désintéressée, Suzanne avait réussi à redonner à André un semblant de goût à la vie. En fin de compte, ils prenaient grand plaisir à discuter ensemble, pour la plus grande joie de Margot qui rêvait de jouer les Cupidon.

Il avait fallu des mois et des mois pour qu'André embrasse la servante. Il comprit alors qu'il appartiendrait toujours à Oscar. Il se sentait fautif de la moindre attention accordé à une autre femme. Pourtant, les circonstances ne cessaient de les pousser l'un vers l'autre. Même l'étalon gris s'était pris d'une curieuse affection pour la jeune fille.

Après avoir encore beaucoup pleuré, André déposa son cœur endolori entre les mains de Suzanne. La vie continuait malgré tout. Oscar avait brulé son existence, il ne lui restait qu'un goût de cendres. Mais ces cendres existaient bel et bien.

Cependant, le jeune homme mit un point d'honneur à parler de son amie, de son merveilleux amour, avec sa fiancée. Il ne voulait pas la tromper. Il pouvait lui jurer fidélité, il n'aurait aucun mal à honorer son engagement. Mais il ne pourrait jamais assurer Suzanne de la première place dans son cœur. Elle avait compris… Elle avait déjà beaucoup souffert elle aussi, dans sa jeune vie. Leurs deux souffrances s'alliaient pour endormir leurs blessures respectives.

De cette union étaient nés une petite fille et un petit garçon, dernières joies de grand-mère, qui avait inondé de ses larmes la nouvelle de chaque naissance. André était venu la voir avec Suzanne et les enfants. Il en avait profité pour présenter au général les comptes du domaine, et fait le point sur leur élevage de chevaux, qui s'annonçait plus que prometteur. Mais il ressentait toujours un malaise profond à Jarjayes. C'est pourquoi Suzanne venait parfois voir grand-mère seule, pour qu'elle connaisse un peu ses arrière-petits-enfants. Ce dont la vieille femme lui avait été profondément reconnaissante.

André avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'un jour, Suzanne était rentrée avec une louche, cadeau de grand-mère. La jeune femme l'avait regardé, bouche bée. C'était la première et seule fois, qu'elle l'entendit rire de la sorte.

Heureusement qu'il était arrivé à temps, il s'en serait voulu s'il avait été absent pour le dernier voyage de celle qui l'avait recueilli, élevé, aimé. Comme pour Oscar… Avec des larmes dans les yeux, grand-mère lui avait demandé de se rendre sur la tombe de cette enfant chérie. André avait baissé la tête. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver devant cette grande croix. Il en était incapable, son cœur d'y refusait, son corps le trahissait. La mourante lui prit la main, avec un sourire serein.

- Va la voir André, tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle, murmura-t-elle d'une voix implorante.

- Grand-mère…

- Ma petite t'aimait tellement. Tellement… Je suis certaine que tu lui manques.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller sur sa tombe pour lui parler grand-mère. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle est à côté de moi.

- Va la voir mon petit. Tu as beaucoup pleuré, tu as beaucoup souffert… Je sais que tu souffres encore. Mais tu ne lui as jamais dit adieu…

- Je…

- Tu ne la perdras pas pour autant. Elle ne désertera pas ton cœur. Mais tu seras en paix… et elle aussi. Tu le mérites mon petit. Oscar le mérite également.

- C'est… entendu, parvint-il à articuler, désemparé face à toutes les émotions qui l'agitaient.

Adieu à Oscar, cela lui paraissait toujours aussi inconcevable. Oscar était un symbole de vie, de passion contenue, d'innocence ingénue. Comment lui dire adieu ? Où trouver la force de le faire ?

Pourtant, grand-mère avait fini par lui soutirer cette promesse, avant de s'éteindre paisiblement. André lui envia soudain ce sourire serein qui étira dès lors les lèvres de la vieille nourrice.

Il faisait froid en ce soir de Noël. Il avait longuement hésité… C'était un jour de fête. Mais il ne pouvait rendre visite à Oscar qu'un 25 décembre, pour son anniversaire. Jusqu'au décès de la jeune femme, cette date avait avant tout marqué son anniversaire, plus que le jour de Noël. Il DEVAIT venir un 25 décembre. D'ailleurs, Suzanne avait compris et n'avait pas cherché à le dissuader, bien au contraire.

La nuit accrochait dorénavant son manteau sombre aux branches des arbres. La lune tentait de percer de sa lumière d'argent le voile qui la recouvrait. L'ombre fantasmagorique s'arrêta devant une grande croix. Celle sur laquelle il n'avait jamais osé lever les yeux depuis leur première et unique rencontre.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'homme. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration totalement désordonnée. Malgré ses vêtements chauds, il sentait un froid glacial s'insinuer dans chaque fibre de son être.

- Ca va papa ? demanda soudain une petite voix.

- …

- Papa ?

André baissa le regard fixé depuis trop longtemps sur la grande croix de bois. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Son jeune fils avait quitté l'abri protecteur de la grande cape en laine noire de son père, pour lever vers lui un regard inquiet. Malgré les cadeaux et la bonne odeur des beignets qui emplissaient le domaine, il avait refusé de laisser son père partir tout seul. André avait voulu se fâcher, mais Suzanne avait simplement apporté des vêtements chauds pour habiller son fils. Ils partirent donc ensemble, et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvaient devant cette croix qui l'appelait et le terrifiait en même temps.

- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots retenus.

- C'est la dame merveilleuse que tu as aimée ? demanda le petit garçon avec toute la candeur de l'enfance.

- Que… Qui t'a dit cela ? s'étonna André.

- Maman. Elle a dit que tu avais eu la chance d'aimer une dame merveilleuse… Et c'est pour ça que tu ne riais plus, même si tu nous aimes aussi.

- Oui, répondit André d'une voix étranglée en laissant couler ses larmes. C'est la dame merveilleuse que j'ai aimée. Elle repose ici…

_« Oscar, mon Oscar… Mon amour ! Pourrais-je un jour trouver les mots pour te dire à quel point tu me manques ? A quel point tu m'as manqué chaque jour de ma vie ?... »_

Il s'avança, ombre solitaire parmi les ombres, et déposa au pied de la croix une rose blanche entourée de houx.

- Viens, il nous faut rentrer à la maison.

- Oui papa…. Au revoir madame, dit-il en s'adressant à la tombe de cette « dame merveilleuse » alors qu'un rayon de lune effleurait la rose….Tu as vu papa ? s'exclama l'enfant, fasciné. La dame… Elle a appelé la lumière !

- Elle a ce pouvoir, répondit André avec un sourire entremêlant tendresse et tourment. Elle était une lumière. Viens…

- Au revoir madame, répéta l'enfant affectueux avant de cacher son fin minois et ses prunelles pervenche sous la cape chaude de son père.

- Adieu… Oscar, mon amour. Je te rejoindrai un jour et nul ne pourra plus nous séparer, souffla André avec un dernier regard déchirant.

* * *

C'était le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Je remercie celles et ceux qui l'ont lue, les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires ( grand merci ! ).

J'exprime mes regrets pour celles et ceux qui attendaient une fin plus...heureuse, mais il s'agissait bel et bien d'une fic "noire".

Je vais chercher dans mes tiroirs une autre fic plus légère, plus gaie. ^^

Bon dimanche, bonne semaine, bonne lecture, bonne continuation... Bref, plein de bonnes choses ! :-)

La Lionne


End file.
